Bear Nuts: Trial and Error
by StoticM
Summary: It was a normal day for the bears in the discount zoo; Infighting, Teasing, and a kidnapping. It seems like someone is about to make their play. Will he succeed where others failed? Who knows. As the saying goes: If first you don't succeed.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in the cave as two bears quarrelled over a remote laying on a couch in the living room.

"Damn it, Gay! The Beast That Came from Black Water Lagoon is on soon. It's a classic."

Lech tried to reach for the remote and take it from Gay's grasp but with no avail.

Gay scoffed in response still holding the remote further away while pushing him away with his feet "Classic? That relic parading itself as a horror story. That's actually a romance." He chuckled softly.

"Oh Please, you can live without seeing that train wreck."

Lech continued to reach over Gay as he playfully kept moving the remote just out of his reach.

"Oh ho, so close!" Gay jeered.

Lech could hear a familiar cackle from afar, he growled at Evil before trying to grab the remote again.

"Twenty on the blue buffoon." Evil said with a smirk.

Nerd looked up curiously from the TV guide in his hands at the two. Then stared at the Light Grey bear absently. "Gay'll win, no contest." He argued shifting through the guide.

"Oh, Star Wars marathon!"

"Again?" Evil looked away disinterested.

Nerd glanced knowingly to Evil and grimaced. "Is it because of the prequel-"

"Could any of you stop that?" Prozac asked he sat on the kitchen stool with a clipboard and pencil in hand.

Evil rose his brow dubiously. "And what're you doing that's so taxing?"

"Making sure we don't drown in our own filth." Prozac sharply replied. He heard Crack shudder beside him as he sighed.

"Fair point." Evil said watching the two struggle from afar.

He looked up at the clock seeing it was almost noon. Then stared at the kitchen sink with a wry smile gracing his lips. Seeing this Prozac rolled his eyes, he would deal with whatever he was planning later. Just then, the sound of the fridge opening beside him alerted him to the red bear, Tanked, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Nothing too abnormal. He patted his chest lightly as he chugged the beverage down.

Prozac peered over across the room to see their medic, silently waiting outside of the living room as the quarrel continued. He wished someone would try to handle it without his intervention. However, that course of action was as sparse as common sense in this place.

Lech's annoyance grew as Gay twirled the remote around in his paw.

"Come on; It's the director cut!" He pleaded.

Gay paused staring at him inquisitively, from what he could discern his excitement seemed genuine. He would've considered it, unfortunately, during his lapse judgment, Lech used this opportunity to jab him in his shoulder resulting in him dropping the remote. Lech quickly grabbed it and with a pleased grin on his face as he changed the channel. However, the yellow bear poked his eyes in retaliation. Lech groaned sharply in shock before dropping the remote on his lap.

Gay leered at the device knowingly. He knew this wouldn't be the end of their squabble. So, he grabbed it quickly, placed the remote behind him and sat on it.

 _He wouldn't dare_. He thought, smirking smugly.

Lech, after just recovering glared at the bear angrily, but reluctantly stopped reaching for the remote, opting to fold his arms and pout impudently. Gay relaxed in his moment of victory, leaning back on the couch.

"Sorry, Lech. I reserved this time to watch the fashion show today. Besides, you could always see that gauche film on Nerd's laptop, right?" He asked genuinely.

Lech furiously glared Gay for using his "manliness" against him. That wasn't an option for him, for many different reasons. At the moment he could hear two sets feminine of laughter. He peered over the couch and saw Gimp, Sara, and Cara. The latter were snickering at his misfortune. One was laughing joyfully while the other was more mocking in nature. He knew from her cruel smile.

"No, I can't watch it on his laptop." He replied turning his head away from the girls with gritted teeth trying to keep his composure.

"Why?" Gay replied with a raised brow.

The question itself made Lech growl annoyed at the bear. The circumstances that led to his 'personal' problems were irrelevant. After all, it wasn't his fault the keys were—

"Oh! He knows why!' Nerd shouted sharply adding more annoyance to Lech's plate.

"Mr. Sticky fingers got gunk all over my keyboard when he gave it back!" Nerd crossed his arms as he looked at Lech unamused. Hearing this, Evil stuck out his tongue in disgust and gave an inquisitive look.

"Look. I said I was sorry." Lech noticed the girls gaining interest in the story and tried to defuse the situation as quickly as possible. Nerd wasn't having any of it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I had to take out each of the keys to clean it!" Nerd exclaimed in a small snit, crossing his arms.

Evil rose an eyebrow mischievously, "What were you doing to make the keyboard so sticky?" he smirked knowingly, trying to goad him and to milk the situation for all it was worth.

"Oh, I can think of something a desperate male would do." Sara chimed in offhandedly as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Cara looked appalled at what her sister was insinuating covering her mouth in shock. "No. He couldn't..."

"I wasn't doing that—I was watching a movie while eating nachos. I got excited and spilled a little on the keyboard." He leaned back on the couch calmly with a smirk as Sara scoffed at his excuse.

She was not buying it.

"Right. I'm sure you were excited all right."

Lech smirked coyly. "Hey, if you want-"

Sara gave the bear a murderous glare.

Lech decided not to continue the topic. However, Nerd continued, much to his dismay he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Regardless of why it happened, he's banned from the laptop for three more days." Nerd stated.

Lech scratched his head. "I can live without it, but I need to see that movie." He glared at Gay.

"You're being overly dramatic.." Gay retorted.

"Look who's talking, fruitcake," Lech replied sharply.

"Keep digging that hole, not like I was compelled to give you THIS now." Gay waved his paw and rolled his eyes as he watched the television.

Lech sighed, "Can I see the movie?"

"Oh I don't know, can you?" Sara stated smugly.

"Oh don't you start!" Lech yelled back over the couch.

"Oh hush, she's just joking," Gay added.

Lech furrowed his brow as the two of them continued to bicker.

As the conversation was getting heated another bear entered the room along with a brown-furred raccoon by his side. His fur was dishevelled, and his ear was left lopsided as he walked closely with the bear. His companion rubbed his eyes, yawning outwardly and extending his paws openly. His sluggish action caught the attention of the trio stationed at the corridor. Sara looked at him curiously. The little crest of hair on his head had a tint of brown on the tips it. He was also sporting a yellow bandana around his neck. A black musical note was prominent on the front of the cloth as it covered his neck.

She chuckled mockingly at his new appearance. "That's a good look for you, bird brain!"

Her sister inspected him closely. "That looks good on him. Like a cute puppy." Cara smiled genuinely.

His first interaction for the day already made him want to head back to his fruitless slumber. He silently scowled as made his way toward Nerd and Evil. He stopped to stare at Evil only to receive a sly wolf-like grin. Jimmy upon seeing this shuffled behind the bear calmly, his tail wagging anxiously.

"Morning, sleep well?" Evil asked.

Fighter stared blankly at him, his eyes partially glazed. He knew Evil wanted attention. He responded with a loud yawn.

"Sleep problems?" Nerd asked curiously.

Fighter glared at Evil knowingly.

"Something close to that..." He responded.

 **Moments before**.

Fighter felt something heavy on top of him as he started to wake up. He slowly began to open his eyes seeing a small brown figure curled up onto his chest. He immediately recognized the animal in question. It wasn't the first time this had happened. He saw Jimmy's ears twitch as he had a content smile on his face. He sighed and patted his head earning a low purr from him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he scanned the room with blurred vision.

He noticed that Evil was absent from the room.

It's been three hours, I think, what did he…

He saw a string attached to the raccoon's ringed tail leading above his head. One glance above revealed a bucket over his bed; he glanced over either side of his bed seeing various toys with sharp pointed edges near his escape routes. Evil had lovingly placed all this while he was sleeping in his bed. The bed dweller gave a wry smile as he started to feel the raccoon move.

Well, this might take a while.

He grabbed the mammal and readied himself to dodge the trap. Hoping he would gain another embarrassing reminder on his person.

Present.

"It was a-ahhh, a sticky situation." Fighter replied while yawning.

 _To..da..I..ill.. k...hi-_

He felt his head throb, like a needle going right through it. He shook his head.

"Eww." Nerd stuck out his tongue.

"Our room was booby-trapped," Jimmy stated whilst pulling off a string from his tail. He had a scratch on his cheek.

Evil feigned shock as Prozac glanced up from his clipboard. He also heard a bit of shuffling above him as Evil replied.

"Whatever could you mean?' He noticed his choice of words and scornfully corrected him. 'And you mean MY room?" He peered at Jimmy as the raccoon smiled awkwardly.

"Hehe, right." He curled back timidly.

"Speaking off, it's a mess. You should probably clean it." Fighter suggested as fiddled with his bandana.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?" He stated dryly.

"Whatever. I suppose you'll come clean eventually." Evil stated bluntly as Jimmy's tail began to waver uncontrollably.

"You wish." Fighter grinned tiredly with a cocky expression.

"Playing with fire." Nerd stated not looking up from the guide.

He knew how this would turn out.

Fighter glanced over at the two bears in front of them on the couch.

He pointed to Lech and Gay's rambling with his thumb with a dubious look as Evil chimed in.

"Long story short. Lech wanted to watch a movie today, but Gay booked his TV time in advance."

Fighter nodded, he now knew this fight was trivial. He asked about the other options available: his laptop.

"Banned him from it this week due to his disregard for personal property." Nerd replied.

Again, he nodded in agreement wiping his eye. It was a fair decision, he glanced out the cave exit and saw a crack of light outside stretching to the cave floor, prompting him to ask the obvious to those in the room.

"What time is it?" He asked curiously.

"Around eleven thirty," Prozac replied garnering a surprised expression from the black bear.

A loud voice stated from one of the cupboards causing Crack to flinch at the new sound.

"Morning, sleepyhead!"

Prozac reached up and opened the cupboard to reveal a mouse standing near a cup filled with cereal.

Mike placed a piece of cereal in his mouth and waved.

"Is this how we're always going to find you?" Prozac asked sincerely with a dubious look.

"Eh, as long as you keep your Cheerios in here. Then sure." He said munching away messily as crumbs dropped onto his chest.

Fighter yawned loudly earning a distasteful glance from Prozac.

"If it's this early, I'm going-"

Fighter glanced down at Jimmy as he gave an anxious look. At that moment the bear furrowed his brow as he realized that wasn't an option.

"Maybe you shouldn't be staying up so late?" Prozac suggested.

"Not the issue. This isn't new." He replied immediately with a narrowed brow.

Mike looked at him knowingly. "You could always-"

Fighter glanced at Mike sternly as the mouse frowned and gave him an annoyed look.

"No. We've been through this."

Mike folded his arms.

"It's not gonna hurt ya, just get another form of sleep aid." He asked.

Fighter looked away silently and held his head. He groaned and walked to the sink.

"Maybe some sleep medication? It wouldn't be hard for us to get." Prozac suggested as he looked at Nerd curiously.

"I'd be easy to add medical information for his zoo-"

"No." He adamantly stated as he reached out for the soap dispenser on the Kitchen sink. He pressed down on the nozzle gently, only to watch as the liquid squirt over of his shoulder, he blinked blankly in surprise before turning on the tap.

"AHHH, MY EYE! IT'S IN MY EYES!" The group observed Crack holding his head as they all leered at Evil knowingly. He innocently smirked as he looked away watching his victim bump into the fridge.

Mike hopped out of the cabinet and walked along the counter. "You need sleep."

Fighter splashed some water on his face and shook his head.

"I do. Sometimes I don't get energy."

Mike's brow narrowed. "Regardless, the amount of sleep you have isn't healthy."

Prozac placed his paw on his shoulder."Come on. Listen to him; he means well."

Fighter slipped out of his reach and furrowed his brow. "No one asked you-"

"You Snooty Little Fruit!" Lech shouted garnering the attention of the group. The angry couple was still arguing. The two of them had gotten off the couch, and it looked like things were about to take a turn for the worst.

Fighter narrowed his eyes intently. Couldn't have asked for a better escape option. Exit stage left.

He walked toward the group as Mike watched him silently. His ears dropped slightly.

"Rude brute!"

"Arrogant Ass!"

"Moronic Oaf!"

"Uptight Jerk!"

"Stupid Lout!"

"Alright, that's it!" Lech had enough of this spout.

His attempts at being nice had got him nowhere. So, he tried what came naturally: Violence.

Lech rose his fist threateningly as Gay scampered back. However, he clumsily fell over a beer can near the couch. The bear scowled, glancing over to the Kitchen as the red bear looked away ashamed. The blue bear stood over the yellow bear menacingly as he cracked his knuckles. However,

"Alright, knock it off. It's too early for this." Fighter stated as he walked over and stood between the two. There was a brief silence between the two as the glared at each other.

Lech's eyes wondered to his hair. A wicked smile crept on his lips as he barely held back his laughter.

"Bha ha ha! Are those highlights?" He brayed out pointing to the tips of his hair.

Fighter narrowed his brow bitterly. "I'm surprised you know what those are." He retorted as Lech continued to guffaw. Gay used the moment to stand up and dust himself off.

"He's just jealous." He said while folding his arms.

"Snrk, Got that right." Lech snickered as he held his stomach.

Fighter leered back at Gay annoyed. "Pray, this washes out..."

Gay sincerely smiled as he shrugged.

Lech cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Just get out of the way before I ruin your perm next." He goaded as Fighter gave him a cold decisive stare. Lech noted his expression but was unintimated.

"As much I would LOVE to fight you." Fighter clasped his paws together and gave a strained smile.

"We both know this is petty and not worth your time." He argued.

"Yeah! You Obnoxious Boor!" Gay replied bitterly. However, it only made the situation worse as Fighter peered over his shoulder and gave him a tired expression.

"Keep pushing him. You might relieve more than what his paws could..." He tartly replied with a lazy smirk.

Gay snorted abruptly at his comment.

Lech took this moment while he was distracted and charged forward to attack him. Gay's eyes widened as he quickly moved out of the way toward the girls around the couch. Fighter glanced over his shoulder at his attacker, without flinching, he deflected the blow while using his leg to sweep Lech's thigh and moved behind him causing Lech to lurch forward and land face-first onto the floor.

Fighter gave a coy, playful smirk. It was a brief moment of joy.

Lech groggily got up and held his head. He felt a small bump on his head, nothing too serious, but it still hurt nonetheless as he glared at Fighter.

Many of the bears reacted differently to the impending fight; Cara looked concerned for both of them while her sister, Sara, was laughing at Lech's misfortune. Nerd showed concern despite Lech's actions prior, but he briefly smirked as he saw Lech with a bump on his head. Evil grinned satisfied at Lech's misery.

Gimp went to his bedroom to get the first aid kit. Crack ran the tap water in the kitchen to flush out his eyes from rigged soap dispenser and Tanked stayed in the kitchen to avoiding trouble by drinking a beer at the table.

Fighter felt his eyes grow heavy as he yawned instinctively. His ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Someone loudly exclaimed.

He glanced over to the kitchen seeing Mike with a cocky smirk. At the same time, Prozac looked up from his clipboard observing the situation as only one thought came to his mind. Why me? He thought as he shook his head. "Try not to beat him too badly," Mike yelled out.

Fighter rose his brow dubiously. He didn't want hurt Lech this early. He suddenly felt a tremendous weight fall onto him as he fell backward on the couch.

Prozac gave a prudent glare at the mouse. "Don't provoke them." He stated knowing he'd have to settle the dispute.

Mike casually shrugged. "What? A little friendly competition never hurt anyone."

A loud crash rang behind them, and the mouse smirked as Prozac leered down at him on the counter. They both peered over to see the couch flipped over as Lech laid on top of Fighter ready to pummel him with his fist raised, right in front of the Gay and the girls. Cara stepped away first to avoid the two getting closer to them.

Gay paused as he looked down. "What do you call the male equivalent of catfighting?" He asked curiously. The group winced as they saw a blow connect from Lech.

"A fight." Lech and Fighter stated as the blue bear continued to hold him down.

Sara glanced down and cupped her chin. "Eh, I'd call it a Testosterone Tangle."

Gay and Sara chuckled innocently briefly before Lech threw another punch aimed at Fighter's face, he barely avoided it by tilting his head to the side. He quickly grabbed onto the sides of Lech's face and slammed his head into his causing him to lurch back and growl in pain. Fighter rolled back on the floor and shook his head.

That woke me up.

He pulled himself up and wiped his cheek.

Lech got into a mock fighting stance and threw straight aimed his chest, Fighter's responded by blocking the blow with his shoulder as he dodged a hook aimed at his head. He peered over his shoulder and to see Prozac walking over to them.

"Wanna call it quits-" Lech threw another punch at him as he casually dodged it by ducking and weaving around it.

Fighter sighed as he narrowed his brow. All right, plan B then.

He wound up his left arm and got into his orthodox stance. He watched his opponent pensively as he got ready to throw another attack. He bobbed around it. He couldn't help but glance down at his legs and squint before dodging another blow.

Bend your knees more. Fighter remembered clearly.

He instinctively did so spreading his legs apart evenly as Lech continued to throw a flurry of blows. He kept staring at his chin, each time he threw a punch he noticed his absent guard. He sighed openly before shaking his head.

Fighter dropped his guard letting his arms hang. He then clapped then clapped them together combined with his slightly glazed expression and smirk, it felt like a brazen taunt. Lech scowled and threw a sturdy hook, but he rolled under it toward the crowd.

"Ottuso." (Slow) Fighter spat out as he dodged another hook.

Lech almost hit Sara as she dodged out of the way.

"Watch it!" She yelled covering her sister.

Lech ignored her and attacked Fighter again. He kicked forward aiming for his shin, but he stepped toward the couch to dodge it. Lech continued assaulting him with a torrent of attacks, consisting of hooks and lumbering straights. However, each blow was deliberate to his opponent, with each attack he'd dodge or lean into the strike with his shoulders to soften the attack. Sweat started to drip down his brow. He just had to hit him, one more time. He gave a low, annoyed growl, throwing another straight leaning forward with his right leg. Fighter sidestepped the blow, leaning into him with a shoulder check. Then swept his leg with a hook and backpedalled toward the couch.

The bear barely caught himself, almost falling on his face again as he continued to pant. The blow stung something fierce as he knelt and held his knees, glancing over at his opponent to see him wipe the sweat from his brow. However, he didn't seem as exhausted as he was.

"Not enough endurance." He spat out.

"That, and you aren't thinking clearly." Fighter responded coldly.

Lech glared at Fighter as he stood upright as Prozac stepped in to defuse the situation.

"Break it up you two." He glared at the two knowingly before looking at Lech. Prozac furrowed his brow. "Apologize."

Lech's eyes widened in anger. "But-"

Prozac's eye twitched as he glared at the bear silently.

Lech gulped frightened as Gimp entered the living room with his kit and some Ice for Lech.

Prozac glanced back at Fighter. "Next time, don't be so quick to use violence as a solution."

"I didn't throw the first punch," Fighter responded nonchalantly.

Prozac gestured his fingers to his eyes than to him. He wasn't going to allow someone to undermine his authority. Fighter avoided his eye contact but got the message as Prozac got back to the two bears.

"Come on, the faster we can get this done the better. We have to "entertain" the humans. Also, I don't think Death alone will get be enough."

Gay didn't want to be the first to apologize, however, as he glanced at Lech his expression softened.

"I'm sorry for insulting you and your taste in programming." He said with a somewhat natural apologetic tone. Lech sighed and also apologized, but avoided eye contact.

"Maybe they'll have a second showing. Then you can watch it?" Gay suggested.

Lech's eyes bulged in surprise. "Oh, Crap,'

He glanced over at Nerd only to be met with three collective glares from Evil, Nerd and Tanked.

Mike held his head disappointed silently looking away ashamed.

"When's the next time they're showing it?" Lech asked sincerely.

Sara decided to say what everyone was thinking: "You idiot."

"Shut up, I forgot!" Lech responded brashly.

"The last showing is tomorrow, but it's around the same time the horror movie Evil and I are watching." Nerd replied as Lech groaned in annoyance.

"Serves you right for not reserving the spot." Gay quickly added with a smirk as Lech growled in anger.

Prozac could feel another fight was bound to start.

"Hello plebeians, how are all of you doing this fine afternoon?" Vanity stepped in passing through the group at the entrance.

Gay furrowed his brow annoyed he was about retort but was immediately interrupted by the small panda. "No need to answer. I know how mundane your lives are. So, I have come to grace you with my golden visage." He strutted proudly toward the couch and glanced at the television, he scoffed and grabbed the remote changing the channel.

Lech and Gay shared a meaningful look of disdain as they glared at Vanity. They both started to slowly walk toward him like predators closing in on their prey.

Lech cracked his knuckles while Gay barred his claws.

Vanity then realized just how screwed he was and quickly climbed up onto the couch.

"A little help?" He asked.

He noticed most of the cave dwellers had left, minus Crack, literally everyone but Prozac, Evil and Fighter were still in the cave. Luckily Prozac was coming to his aid while remaining few were about to leave.

Fighter yawned loudly and spoke to Evil. "Ahhh, Y'know….Ah…What, I'm not stopping them." He rubbed his eye tiredly as he glanced outside. He started walking toward the entrance.

"As if that was an option." Evil shrugged. "The little runt deserves what's coming to him. I only hope his legs run as fast as his mouth." A sadistic grin formed from Evil's mouth as Fighter nodded in agreement. He stopped briefly looking back at Evil watching intently, waiting for his comeuppance and he sighed knowingly.

"You realize it's gonna end this before the good part happens." He narrowed his brow and gave a disappointed expression. "You know that right?"

Evil pouted with a disappointed as his ears drooped. The image of a battered Vanity disappearing from his mind. "Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" He asked.

Fighter softly chuckled as he walked out of the cave earning a distasteful scowl from Evil.

Evil glanced back reluctantly and saw their mediator between both parties as the raccoon fled into the Caverns. He observed him before groaning impatiently. His entertainment today was ruined.

He glared at outside absently. It's either this or clean up the maple syrup out of my room. He narrowed his brow in boredom and begrudgingly followed the others outside while Prozac dealt with another dispute. As he stepped outside of the cave, the glare from the sun made him cover his eyes. He glanced to his right and saw the pink and violet coloured bears wandering off toward the fountain to cool off. He'd probably take a dip later.

It's too hot today. When's it gonna rain? His eyes widened briefly in surprise.

Right. I need to check my traps later…Maybe I can-

"Hello." A calm, familiar voice brought him out of his pondering: Death. He was carrying gardening tools. Evil pointed to the devices with a morbid curiosity.

"What's with the...torture tools?" Evil asked shrewdly.

"I'm going to tend to my garden. Then take a nice nap." He smiled contently.

Evil smirked mockingly. "A TRULY fulfilling day for you." He chuckled to himself as Death calmly shrugged off the insult and walked away causing Evil to scowl. He's Too calm. Maybe I need to take some 'herbal' plants from his-

He felt something brush against his leg for a moment. He glared down at the grey mouse annoyed as he ran past him toward a large tree in the middle of the exhibit where Fighter laid under it. He peered over at the bear, even from afar he could see the fatigue on his face. Eyes half-closed, barely keeping awake as his mouse friend crawled up beside him and started conversing with him.

"Hmm, if he was serious about getting that for him I could easily switch—Naw. Done it before, I can do better." He pondered as he smirked deviously at the possible pranks that could be pulled on the sleeping, or even sleep deprived bear, either way, he'd get a kick out it.

"YAHHHH!"

Evil's ears perked at the sound of high-pitched shrieking and shouting from above. He growled annoyed at the familiar sound that intruded his personal space. He quickly decided it would be best to scurry away out of sight, lest a child wanted to throw a rock at him for not 'entertaining' the moronic creature. However, the sounds above continued to grow louder as he quickly found a bush to crawl into right next to the tree.

He sighed knowing he'd have to listen to the two talk, but it was better than listening to the prattling of tiny children. Only slightly better.

"Ahhh!" Fighter yawned loudly as rubbed his eyes. Evil saw the mouse below him looked up at him with a stern look.

"I think Pro was right. I'm gonna ask him if he can score some meds for you." Mike stated.

Fighter laid his head back on the tree with a disinterested expression.

"You don't need to do that. I'm...fine..." He stared absently at the wall.

"You're only proving my point here. Look, in the past, we dealt with this because we didn't have the resources, but now we CAN. Don't throw away their kindness." Mike said as he looked up at the bear, he was waiting for a reply.

He didn't respond.

 _Wow, I must've done a number on him if he's this out of it_. Evil thought as he watched the mouse crawl up the bear's shoulder and yell into his ear.

He shook his head and placed back onto the ground.

"I heard, I heard… I don't need it. I'd rather not be on medication..."

"Oh my god, can you quit being so stub-" Fighter placed his finger on the mouse's head with a pleasant smile.

Mike scowled with a tiny tint of red on his face. No. You will not-

He started to pat his head gently.

"Stop it," Mike stated annoyed as Evil cackled softly in the bush.

"I'll bite you." Mike glared up at the bear furiously, then looked away tapping his feet in a huff.

Evil smirked from the shadows and crawled out of the bush slowly.

"Awww isn't this quaint? A boy in his pet." He said mockingly.

Fighter glanced over at the Evil in the bush. "Wondering when you were going to show up."

Evil narrowed his brow darkly. "I like to keep you waiting. Speaking of-"

Fighter glanced back at Evil stubbornly. "You're not subtle." He stated flatly.

Evil smirked smugly clasping his paws menacingly. "Don't need to be sleepyhead."

Mike furrowed his brow dubiously staring directly at the two. He closed his eyes and held his nose tightly. "Alright, I'm not stupid-"

"Debatable." Evil cheekily replied as Fighter rose his paw threateningly, Evil stared at him curiously. They both shared a glance as he slowly placed his hand down.

The mouse shook his head. "Something is going on between you two. When I come back, we're going to deal with this. Promptly." Mike glared at the nearby tree and noticed a branch reaching out to the rail.

Fighter eyes widened in surprise as Mike glanced back at him smiling at his confusion. "Don't look so sad. I'm a busy guy." The bear chuckled as he glanced up the tree as well.

"I'm not worried." He lowered his paw. Mike climbed up onto it quickly as he brought him unto his back. He held onto his bandana tightly as he climbed up the tree slowly.

He could feel the sun beating down on his fur as he got to the highest point at the base of the tree, he held on to the trunk tightly as the mouse crawled over his neck, past his head onto a branch. The mouse glanced back at the bear gesturing to go down. He stayed there staring at him patiently.

"How long?" he asked.

Mike nodded and spoke again. "Eh, a day. Unless she's gotten all high and mighty deciding she doesn't need my help." Mike stated as they got higher up. He peered down at the ground below seeing Evil stare up at them as Fighter climb down carefully. He stopped briefly and watched him.

"Don't fall!" Evil yelled out happily.

"If I do I'm aiming for you!~" He yelled back down at Evil.

Evil had a devious smirk creep onto his face.

Mike couldn't help but smile as he ran across the branch and jumped into the rail. He pulled himself up and hopped on the paved ground. He dusted himself off and looked around cautiously before sneaking away from the exhibit, however his ears perked as he heard a loud cry along with the sounds footsteps of a large group of people.

He glared at a bush and quickly jumped into it as the group stopped in front of the exhibit.

"Settle down, settle down. If everyone doesn't calm down, we'll all be going back in the bus." The female teacher threatened. The group of small children quickly quieted down as the teacher sighed and addressed the employee beside her.

"Sorry about this; it's their first time." She stated to the employee, he wore in khaki jeans, a white shirt and a green cap nodded as he took his hat wiped his sweat from his brow.

"No problem. As long as they don't cause a scene or disturb the animals, it should be fine." He peered over his shoulder seeing another similarly dressed man waiting outside the school of children surrounding the exhibit. He fixed his cap and glanced at the other employee wearing the same attire, expect he was sporting a green tie around his neck.

"Showtime, bub. We aren't paying you to stand around." He said wiping his nose.

The guide rolled his eyes as he knowingly as he turned back to address his audience firmly.

"Welcome to the Ursus or better known as the bear exhibit. Here we've placed a wide range of different bears together in an enclosed space." He glanced over the landscape to find a familiar species, pausing and staring at one of the trees.

"Ah, here we are. Over there the common American black bear...and the..." He paused noticing the other bear.

"The rare albino bear..." He glanced over at the employee in the crowd with a raised brow. He shrugged in response.

"Regardless, this breed is mostly harmless. Those bears are docile creatures compared to their grizzly or polar counterparts. However, these bears have exceptional hearing. Their ears develop to full size more quickly than the rest of their body. Their hearing is over twice the sensitivity of human hearing." The children continued to gasp in delight.

He noticed one little brunette girl raise their hand and he pointed to her with an inquisitive look.

"So, like dogs right?" She smiled giddily in anticipation.

"Almost, they're slightly better than dogs. Seven times greater to be exact." She seemed disheartened by that bit of information. The guide's expression softened somewhat. "But I suppose they aren't seven times as cuter as a dog." He gave a warm smile as the girl nodded. There was annoying sound coming from behind him; it resembled a forced gagging noise. He heard the teacher berate one of the children as he turned around and glanced at the presumed source of the sound, a black-haired boy with a flat top hair cut.

He decided to ignore it and continue.

"Do you have a question as well?" He asked. The boy narrowed his brow and gave a disinterested look.

"What's docil?" He asked with a confused look.

"In a word, submissive. Maybe even passive." He stated.

The child scowled. "So, lame then?" He responded.

The guide narrowed his brow. "That's one narrow definition, but in a way, they can be."

"Are any of them violent? I know that pandas used to be until we trained them." The boy stated proudly as the other children clamoured behind him intently with mildly impressed gasps. He smirked smugly at the instructor, but the boast did not affect him. Instead, his attention was drawn to the teacher giving a worried glance.

"As, fallacious as that statement is,' The children laughed at his words causing the boy to scowl further.

"I don't think we have all the information at the ready. There are different ways behaviour can be altered, for instance…" He glanced over the exhibit seeing another bear exit the cave below them. He smirked knowingly.

"Do you see that bear down there." He pointed to the red one wandering about aimlessly as it waddled around. The class peered over the rails curiously. "Do you see it's stature? It wanders about like a drunkard. Who knows what could've caused its change in behaviour, a simple drop on its head? Maybe, it changed due to the small enclosure it's held. Either way, it's unique in its own right."

The teacher clapped loudly to gain the children's attention.

"All right then it's time to visit the other animals." She said.

The guide smiled as he walked forward to lead them out. "Who wants to see the polar bears next?"

The children clamoured in excitement as they followed him leaving the employee alone. He walked over to the other employee.

"Finish cleaning the Rhino pit?" He asked.

The other employee shook his head. "I sent the intern."

He scratched his head and gave a suspicious glance.

"He was opening crates in storage why did you-"

"Tomorrow is gonna be busy, and we need all the help we get."

The capped employee narrowed his brow. "I don't think he's ready..." He reached for his walkie-talkie apprehensively.

The other employee saw this and walked past him shaking his head in disbelief. "He can handle it. We need to unpack the equipment for the crew tomorrow."

The capped employee groaned. "Ugh. Fine." He followed him reluctantly away from the exhibit.

Mike watched them leave as he peered out of the bush. He quickly jumped out and walked past the various exhibits to his destination.

The sound of hollow laughter followed as soon as he left.

...

"It's too hot... Freakin' humidity makes my fur itch."

The mangy wolf rubbed his back on a tree furiously as a small pack of cubs ran by with their tongues wagging out. A female wolf steadily followed behind them. He assumed they were heading to the watering hole. He paid them no mind as he relaxed under the shade of the tree. His mouth felt dry even his nose was dry as well.

He thought about going to watering hole himself but scoffed.

Little pests will be too loud, might as well wait.

He peered over to the cave entrance and saw two more leave the den.

Well look at that, the oddball is out of his cage.

Bosco snickered mockingly as the jackal walked in the same direction as the cubs.

"What're you laughing about?" A thick, stern sounding voice called from the cave.

He silently scowled and looked into the cave knowingly and acknowledged the leader.

"Nothing." He replied as the Alpha leered at him curiously.

"Aren't you hot? It's forty degrees out." Bosco openly panted as he felt the heat.

The Alpha took one look at his fur and sniffed the air. "Bathe and quit complaining." He stated bluntly earning a scornful leer from Bosco as the Alpha turned back at the den intently, he seemed concerned but returned to a stern expression as he looked at him.

"You're on cub-sitting duty today."

Bosco narrowed his brow annoyed. "Again? Shouldn't the Omega be taking care of this? Maybe even one of the females?"

The Alpha had a hesitant expression etched on his face, Bosco rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, he's ready. Stop being so reluctant to give him something important to do."

"It's been difficult..." The Alpha looked away concentrating on the cave again with a prudent glare.

"What? Is he refusing? Is he putting up a fight?"

"It's not that. I tried taking Clyde back, but for whatever reason, those morons don't want him."

"Probably because he's useless." He chuckled softly.

"Whatever the reason it might be best just to keep him." He surmised.

Bosco tilted his head dubiously. "It'd be hard for him to blend in."

"The easiest way for him to stay would be for him not be present during the humans' gawking period." The Alpha suggested.

He nodded with a hesitant look. "Fine. What about the keepers? They'd notice one missing. Heck, or even more likely, they'll notice our food supply getting higher." He argued.

"He's one more mouth to feed. It isn't too much of a problem."

Bosco narrowed his brow doubtfully. "Debatable."

The Alpha glanced down at the ground pensively before looking back at the den.

"Throw some dry mud on his back to cover his fur, and we'll have an extra hand to help out."

Bosco glanced around him seeing the jackal drinking from the watering hole. "If only he weren't so flaky."

The Alpha leered at Bosco and made an annoyed growl.

"Look, he's new here. Everybody has to start somewhere. So cut the shit already."

"But-" He continued to leer at the wolf intently before he reluctantly nodded his head. The Alpha turned around back into the den.

The mangy wolf waited till he was out of earshot as he entered the cave. "Momma's boy." He sourly stated as he walked to the watering hole behind the cave.

He could hear the sounds of loud chatter as he made his way to the watering hole. The same group he saw prior gathered around the far left while the jackal stayed on the right alone kneeling for water. He knowingly sighed as he walked toward the group, but paused briefly as his gaze shifted between the group and Clyde. Smirking as he walked to the female looking after the cubs.

The jackal stared blankly at the water as he drank, scowling at the blemish on his forehead. The scar had healed, but the mark remained. He shut his eyes, lapping up the water into his maw.

"Hey, pup."

He recognized voice behind him. He peered over his shoulder.

"Yeah." He sounded disinterested much to Bosco's annoyance. He sniffed the air and made a disgusted look.

"Ugh. Dude take a bath, you smell like rotting cheese." Clyde stuck out his tongue out in disgust.

The mangy wolf narrowed his brow.

"Boss says it's your turn." He gestured to the cubs behind him with the female wolf.

He looked at him curiously as Bosco scratched his snout.

"Yeah, change of plans. He's taking care of the elder and needs you to learn how to do this. Pronto."

"What about you?" He asked narrowing his brow.

"Do as you're told. Stop asking questions..." He said coldly, glancing away for a moment.

Clyde gave a dull look, ignoring the oncoming rant. As his eyes wandered, he noticed the cubs sharing an apple, glancing down at it absently.

The ambient noise became muted to his ear as he started to daydream.

It was hot and dry just like this back then.

...

The young jackal stared at up at the TV screen blankly from his cage. It was the only source of light in his dusty 'flat.' It laid atop a few crates as it gave off a pale light, not entirely engaged with what was on the device, mostly due to his headache. He glanced down, seeing a red apple just out of his cage. His mouth began to water.

"It's not too late to find salvation put your faith in him and he will..."

The voice of the boisterous man started to fade as Clyde felt his stomach turn. He crouched down to try and sate his hunger, limply reaching for the apple with his paw.

"You still watch that drivel?" A familiar voice rang out causing him to bang his head on the bars.

"Shit!" He exclaimed with a mixture of shock and anger. Luckily, his paw tapped the apple toward him as he heard a bit of shuffling from outside his cage. From a dark corner of the room, he saw a grey cloth wrapped around the animal's head covering his eye. The small polar bear's face barely was lit from the glare off the television.

The bear had an unamused look of contempt as he picked at his teeth with his claw.

"If you're trying to feign concern, don't. I'm fine." He said.

He knew this wasn't a fashion statement, but he doubted that the beating they took was enough to leave that much damage. Malcolm noticed the jackal's gaze and glared darkly, Clyde quickly decided to change the subject.

"It's…Not like I have a choice, it's either this or watching the bottom portions of the screen." He narrowed his brow annoyed.

"You're exaggerating. It's not difficult to read and follow along." He surmised as he leaned against a nearby crate and closed his eye. The light from the television allowed him to see his pensive expression.

"About before..."

"Sorry won't cut it...Be better next time, or else we might not be so lucky." He curtly replied with a stern glare.

Clyde scowled annoyed. "Asshole." He said under his breath.

He watched the bear slam his paw on the crates suddenly as the channel changed. The screen showed two males chatting in what looked like a bar. However, he couldn't follow what they were saying. It was too fast and foreign to his ears.

Malcolm watched the television absently without any hindrance he leaned on his cage casually. "We lost a lot of money because of you…" He said calmly not looking away from the television.

"When are you going to be more useful? You haven't grown at all since we got you."

Clyde squinted at the television trying to ignore the bear's comments. The attempt was futile because he couldn't understand the text. Nothing made sense to him; all of it was beyond his comprehension. So, he bitterly replied.

"I don't know when you're willing to trust me, or better yet not stick me with the pit bull for the fifth time?"

"I'm not going to babysit you. Either adapt or die. Simple..." He stated bitterly.

Clyde furrowed his brow as he glared at the bear. At that moment Malcolm saw a red object flung at the television changing the channel back.

"Don't walk away from this opportunity!" It said as the boisterous man returned with open arms.

The polar bear frowned annoyed. "If you're done, we have more important matters."

Clyde blinked blankly unsure of what he was referring too.

"Two new arrivals." He stated bluntly.

Clyde looked away uninterested back at the screen. He looked away frustrated as Malcolm watched him and smirked. "As long as their not scrawny like you. We might be able to do something." He pushed himself off his cage and started to stretch.

 _Asshole…_

"I suppose it can't be helped. You're inexperienced and underdeveloped. What a shame." He shrugged.

"However, I might do something different on their first arrival." Malcolm dusted himself off leaving bits of his fur into the cage.

"Oh what? Actually, welcome them?"

Malcolm stayed silent as he wiped the sweat from his brow and walked away from him back into the darkness. Clyde snarled as he left, his stomach started to gurgle. The animal glanced over to the crate and saw the apple cracked in two on the ground out of his reach. He sighed separately.

….

Clyde felt his headache as he shook it restlessly.

"Hey, asshole!"

He suddenly felt a heap of dirt thrown at his face, cringing as he shut his eyes.

"DON'T ignore me. I've been talking to you for the last couple of minutes, and you're just sitting there with a droopy-ass expression!" The mangy wolf exclaimed.

"Must have been unimportant then..." He said quietly.

"What was that?!" Bosco furrowed his brow angrily, gripping the dirt.

The group of wolves watched intently as the conversation grew became heated. A few of the Cubs hid behind the female one. An action noticed briefly by the jackal as he glanced back at the small crowd.

Need to-

Before he could even speak, a large clump of dirt splattered across his face. He recoiled in shock, glaring at the wolf in front of him.

"Keep spacing out, idiot. Gives me an easy target to aim at."

Clyde wiped the dirt from his face and gave a low snarl, leering menacingly at the mangy wolf. He was started to see red as his head began to throb. "You're in for a thrashing, asshole!-"

A quiet whimper came from behind the mangy wolf, he paused, glancing over to the cubs cowering behind the female wolf. He let out a solemn sigh, glaring at the wolf before begrudgingly walking away toward a tree — his headache growing sharper by the minute.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Bosco yelled as he watched him climb the tree and over the exhibit rail. He furrowed his brow furiously following the Jackal alone as the inhabitants slowly began to clamour loudly.

...

A few moments later, Clyde escaped from the exhibit in a huff. He glanced over his shoulder anxiously, waiting for a moment in anticipation as he peered behind him. He felt his spine tense up, snarling in anger as he let his heels drag on the ground. His mind wandered, trotting around aimlessly past various exhibits.

" _Now that you're staying here. You're going to have to pull your weight_." The Alpha said as the Elder Wolf narrowed her brow.

" _How much experience do you have with cubs_?" The Elder asked giving an inquisitive look.

Clyde squinted dubiously. " _None_." He said anxiously as his mouth went dry.

The Elder looked away absently; he could tell she wasn't happy.

" _Lazy...How do you not know something that basic_?" She mumbled.

Clyde gave a stone-faced expression and looked away briefly.

The Alpha jostled his cheek with his paw and chuckled. He pulled him aside away from her. Then, quickly glared at the Elder sternly before addressing him again.

" _It's fine, you're new, and you'll learn. Just take your time. Ok_?" He said.

It felt sincere, but what was he supposed to think now?

 _Why do I bother_?

He stopped walking.

 _Where the hell am I?_ He asked as he looked around cautiously before finding a sign. It had a picture of a few animals on it as well as a red arrow. It turns out he had walked to the Otter exhibit. He briefly considered something: The bear exhibit.

"Maybe I could stay there..."

Clyde narrowed his brow sourly. "Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad. No kids, no hassle, just a place to myself..." He leaned on the exhibit wall beside him as he put his paw on his head with a hesitant expression.

 _Crash!_

A loud clattering noise came from behind him. He glanced back seeing nothing immediately. An old can had rolled on the ground out of a trashcan near a bush. Clyde scowled knowingly.

 _Maybe...No, no, no. I ain't leaving. That'd be exactly what they'd want. I bet he'd be grinning ear to ear after hearing me._

He took a deep breath and glanced back at the bush noticing a bit of movement, still smelling a foul musty odour in the air. A coy smirk crept on his lips. He turned to the direction of the scent. "Hey! Bos-"

"Now, now we're almost there!" A female voice rang out interrupting the jackal mid-sentence.

Clyde's eyes widened in surprise. He recognized the distant cries of the small children.

He desperately searched the area for a place to hide.

 _A bush?_

He peered to his left and saw a few in front of an exhibit wall.

"No. Wouldn't have enough time."

He looked at the exhibit in front of him.

 _Hold on to the exhibit rail?_

He briefly considered it but, realized the inherent flaws in his choice.

 _Craaap._

He glanced to his left and right. His eyes lit up as he saw something.

He snickered mockingly.

 _This isn't going to work, but what the hell._

"We're almost there..." A male voice stated.

He'd have to take it.

He bolted to his right and moment later a school of children walked past the Otter exhibit.

"On your right are the humble placental mammals: The Otter."

"Boooring." The flat haired child said looking disinterested as the class reluctantly agreed. Their teacher started to calm them down at the front, and she glanced at the child sternly.

"How much further do we need to go?!" The child asked curiously.

"Not too far." The guide replied.

The child folded his arms and glared at a large cardboard box beside them, kicking it in a huff.

A low snarl came from it. Before the child could question the noise his teacher yelled out:

"Billy, stop that!" She said glaring at the child.

Billy silently gasped as his eyes widened in shock. "S-Sorry..." He said.

The guide rose his hand apprehensively at the teacher. "It's fine. I'll continue. The Otter are diurnal creatures they..."

Billy started to lose interest as he prattled on, he looked around curiously for the source of the sound, glancing back at the box suspiciously as he looked around.

He peered behind him at old can near a trash can.

The box started to move alongside the exhibit wall. Clyde tiptoed forward briefly moving away from the group carefully.

 _Srrrch!_

The box scrapped across the rail loudly; he quickly pulled it down as the child whipped his head around quickly. Billy stared at the cardboard suspiciously. It was on the right side of the sign.

He glanced at the guide as he continued to speak.

"They're excellent swimmers capable of..."

Again, Billy ignored the lecture and instead he walked up to the box and poked it. Nothing had happened. So, he did it again.

The same response.

He narrowed his brow and brought his leg back. He suddenly felt a hand on his back, his back stiffened as he looked back at his teacher giving him an iron glare. He smiled innocently looking behind her to see the little girl wave at him coyly. The teacher rose her finger up and wagged it repeatedly.

"Please listen, even if you find it boring."

"Fine..." He said looking away.

Billy narrowed his brow. He knew he saw it move. He peered at the box. It was on the left side of the sign. The boy glared knowingly at it, and he was about to go to it again. However, he quickly was halted by his teacher.

"Stay with the group. I don't want you to disappear."

"But-"

"Just stay and listen, please." She bowed down and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Billy looked hesitant at first, but pulled away from her grasp and ran to the box the teacher following closely behind him. He stopped in front of the box and pulled it up.

"See!" He said triumphantly, only to the class to laugh at him as nothing was there.

He dropped the box desperately.

"That's it. Your sitting on the bus." She grabbed his arm.

A few snickered of his classmates giggled at his dismay.

"Everyone find your partners and follow us while we go back." She instructed as each of them paired off with one another walking toward the exit.

Billy couldn't help to glance back at curiously at the box. It laid there unmoving as he stood there. He scanned the area prudently but found nothing.

Unbeknownst to the group on the other side of the exhibit wall, two animals clung to the rails for dear life a few meters above the cold water below. Clyde glared at the wolf beside him.

Bosco silently returned his glare.

"H-hey?!"

"What?" Clyde stated annoyed.

"C-could you help me up. I feel like my paws are gonna give way." He asked as Clyde pulled himself up, he glanced at him blankly.

"Sure."

"Thanks-"

"Just one question..." He asked curiously.

"Are we honestly doing this here?" Bosco felt his heels kick along the wall.

"Just answer my question."

"Fine."

"Are you a good boy?~" He asked with a sneer on lips.

An odd silence formed between them.

Bosco frowned and gave an odd look.

"Y-You can't be serious."

Clyde furrowed his brow and watched him pensively as if he were waiting for something.

Bosco's eyes widened as he felt his grip loosen. "Yes! Yes! I'm good just help-"

"Bark." He ordered.

"Eh?"

"Do as your told, and don't ask questions. Unless there's something else to mention." He said calmly with a smile.

Bosco growled but complied barking out.

"Good. Now beg." He ordered.

Bosco growled in anger leering up at him.

"...No."

Clyde turned around he looked like he was about to hop over the rails.

Bosco almost lost his grip and banged his snout on the ledge. Luckily he held on with his teeth.

"Pwease, whelp..." He felt his teeth slowly grind against the edge of the wall. Clyde looked down at him dubiously.

"Hey, before, did I need to look after those cubs or were you lying?" Clyde placed his paw under his chin in a mocking, quizzical expression.

Bosco groaned exasperatedly as his eye twitched.

"No, it was a lie...Help me; I can't swim!" He pleaded.

Clyde stood over him and placed his paws out openly to grasp, prompting Bosco to hang on.

"One more thing..."

"What?" Bosco asked annoyed.

Clyde knelt and spoke into his ear faintly. "You need a bath." He let go of the wolf's paws as his eyes widened in shock.

Splash!

Billy turned around as heard the splash. He saw the Jackal holding on to the ledge. They locked eyes, and he smirked slyly.

Billy pulled the teacher's pant leg and pointed back. "Look-"

The teacher wasn't listening. "Billy, the bus. Now." She stated furrowing her brow. The child sighed as he held his head down and walked ahead with the group. She looked at the Guide with a disappointed expression.

"Again. I'm sorry. We'll be right back." She smiled.

The Guide smiled back and nodded as she walked away with the child in tow. He sighed pulling out a box of cigarettes as they got as they got further away.

Clyde walked past another knocked down trashcan with a small grin. He chuckled softly to himself at his victory. As he got to an intersecting path, he heard a rough sounding female voice across the paved ground near a couple of exhibits. "Sooo, hungry. It'd be great if something crawled its way here." She said.

"Hehehe." A giddy sound of laughter replied to her.

Clyde peered around the corner and saw two hyenae; one with slightly toned legs, while the other was lanky with a mangy set of hair.

The female spoke again, this time louder in tone.

"I've eaten nothing but garbage today...A small morsel would be sublime."

"Hehe haha."

He narrowed his brow dubiously staring at the duo; they were an odd couple. His snout twitched as he smelt a pungent, mouldy aroma from their direction, as well as another strong familiar scent from further ahead.

"Where are you? Don't bother hiding..."

"Hehe hehe." The other one cackled.

Clyde glared prudently at the two weighing his options and sighed.

These two wanted mouse meat, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Whelp, I've got nothing to lose. Let's get this over with..." He walked toward the hyena. He felt his short tail twitch with each step. As Clyde grew closer, both animals suspiciously stared at him.

Clyde smiled awkwardly.

The female turned away seemingly uninterested with him as the other kept smiling while gave him a weird look. It felt, hollow. Like, he was staring past him. A chill when down his spine. He ignored it and tried to talk to the other one. She was sniffing around with a focused expression on her face. On closer inspection, he could see her ears perk and twitch while she searched aimlessly.

"Haven't seen you around here before." He stated

"Yeah, what of it?" She glanced back briefly inspecting him.

"Could say the same about you." She looked at her companion intently; he continued to laugh silently to himself. She sighed dourly.

"You remember every face around here?" he asked jokingly.

"Been here for a while; don't recognize you is all."

"Yeah, I'm new," Clyde smirked wolfishly.

She gave a flat expression. "Spill your guts. Metaphorically, or literally, I don't care which." She stated.

"Wait. What?" He said surprised.

She sighed annoyed. "It's clear I can't get anything from you. So, can you leave? I'm busy."

The other hyena laughed at her response as Clyde scowled.

A broken twig laid on the ground, a piece of it was missing. Her brow darkly narrowed as she knelt her head down to smell it. She sniffed the air and glared at a bush that was under a street lamp in the distance. She gave a satisfied toothy grin. That was all he needed to know. She could not get past him now. Clyde quickly darted past the male and blatantly blocked her path earning an uninterested look from her.

"If you're trying to court me your failing. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

She tried to go around him, but he kept blocking her path. She gave a dark look and growled impatiently.

Clyde smirked slyly. Not what I had in mind but-

"You haven't even given me a chance to impress you. The name's Clyde." He grinned puff his chest out. From the bush ahead the mouse peeked out briefly, struggling to hold his laughter.

The female furrowed her brow remaining silent at his gesture, inspecting his appearance closely. He was a Medium sized canine, about her size — a decent coat of fur. However, there was still something that bugged her.

"Your legs look like drumsticks." She licked her lips curled into a hungry smile.

Clyde squinted in surprise before he regained his composure.

She circled him pensively slowly observing him and gathering more information. She glanced at his forehead and smiled.

"Good, you've got some experience under your belt...Either that or you bruise easily."

Clyde tapped his paw on the ground absently. He silently glanced at her tail; it almost looked as sharp as a hook, with a curved tip.

"Your posture is terrible." She added looking back at him with a disappointed expression.

He glanced at her face and rose his brow. Her snout had a large cut on her left nostril.

"Eh, your nose could do some work." He replied.

Her back rose up instinctively, reminding him of a cat. Even the way she strutted around resembled one too. He furrowed his brow.

"I'll point out more if you-" He noticed her right ear was jagged, almost as if there were teeth marks- He winced suddenly as the realization hit him.

She noticed his body stiffen and gave a flat expression. "I'll ignore that last one...Now, If your done gawking. I've got an animal to devour."

She started to walk past him toward the bush. He quickly jumped in front of her.

She stood firmly and growled loudly with a deathly glare.

"Get out-"

Clyde took the opportunity went for a kiss, Their muzzles joined together lovingly nuzzling their snouts, he could feel the low growl he started to brush and caress her mane and closed his eyes.

 _She is going to kill me._

However, there was nothing. Clyde opened his eyes briefly, staring into her dark red eyes. If he didn't know any better, she was giving him a sultry look. Only for him to feel a sharp, sudden pain. She bit his bottom lip causing him to grunt in pain. She pulled away and glanced at him curiously.

"That was... Entertaining. How about I-"

The male barked abruptly cutting her off. She glared at him annoyed as he continued to grin.

"Right..." She rolled her eyes then gave a half smile to Clyde as he held his mouth with a paw.

"You. Tomorrow evening at the Rhino pit. It'll be fun." She ordered with a pride-filled grin.

He gave a concerned look as he rose his brow quizzically.

She walked past him letting her tail brush his cheek blatantly. He couldn't help but feel flustered by the animal's scent as she left with the other hyena in tow. "And the name's Vivi. You forgot to ask Casanova." She said looking back at him.

He watched her leave silently. He couldn't help but feel satisfied.

"Nice job."

Clyde glared down at the mouse beside him.

"I'm surprised you didn't run while you had the chance," Clyde said.

"And miss your attempt at wooing the opposite sex? Hardly."

He gritted his fangs together bitterly. "Haha. Go f-"

"It wasn't too bad. From what I saw..." He cupped his chin pensively. "Play your cards right, and maybe she'll warm up to you." Mike nodded firmly.

"Really? I was pretty crappy."

"Yeah. Just don't be a jackhole and you'll be fine."

Clyde furrowed his brow annoyed at him.

Mike smirked smugly. "Man you need a thicker skin." He mockingly chuckled as Clyde scowled at the mouse. He was beginning to have second thoughts on his actions thus far.

"Uh, hey if you don't mind me asking, could you help me get to Tali's place without getting killed?" Mike asked curiously. He scratched his head with the tip of his tail.

Clyde looked at him with a dull expression, looking up at the sky briefly before looking at him dubiously. He shrugged.

"Eh, ain't got nothing better to do. Lead the way, mighty mouse."

Mike scowled while narrowing his brow. "No."

"How 'bout Speedy Gonzales?" He asked curiously.

The mouse folded his arms. "...Better." Mike said as he and walked ahead while the Jackal followed him closely and smirked slyly.

As they got further away, a wet wolf turned away and walked backward toward the exhibit.


	2. Chapter 2

The witching hour had arrived. It was surprisingly quiet and calm as the cold night air rushed throughout the zoo grounds. It was common for a select few to prowl and stir the zoo during these hours. However, an unlikely group stayed awake: Three mongoose cubs and a rather grumpy jackal laid on the wet grass captivated by a grey mouse standing on a milk crate.

"He was bigger than me sure, but I had the drop on him. While the beast was stunned I pushed the television onto the snow leopard's head and with a thunderous crash he-"

"Did it...Die?" One of the cubs asked with hesitation in his voice, drearily looking up at the mouse. The others gave bewildered, yet, inquisitive looks of anticipation. Mike brushed his whiskers while giving a proud smirk to his captive audience.

"Nah, it was knocked out. A small concussion never hurt anybody."

The cubs clamoured excitedly as he glanced over his audience toward Clyde. The jackal shook his head dubiously at the story. Even one of the cubs stared blankly at him with a quizzical frown.

"There's no way you could've done that all by yourself." The mongoose narrowed his green eyes doubtfully.

"The kid ain't stupid, no way happened," Clyde added while yawning.

Mike furrowed his brow dubiously at the Jackal leaning against the tree.

"I'm telling it from my perspective, of course, I had help dropping a television on its head." He cupped his chin and looked up dubiously. "It's uh...Creative embellishment."

They both gave him an inquisitive glare as they blankly stared at him.

"You made that word up." The green-eyed cub stated.

Mike crossed his arms. "Nope."

"I'm going with the kid on this one. He seems to have his head on straight." Clyde argued as the cub folded his arms.

Mike narrowed his eyes and held his head. "Believe what you want. But We-Aaaah." A loud yawn came from Mike's mouth unexpectedly as he wiped his tired eyes.

Tali watched the mouse closely as he began to stretch his arms out to the sky. He looked he was going to fall asleep any moment."Alright, it's getting late. All of you get inside Uncle Mike, and Clyde needs his beauty sleep." She gestured them over with her paw.

Clyde rose his head dubiously as he spoke aloud. "Why I'm I, not an uncle?" He asked genuinely with a narrowed brow. He heard a wheezy little laugh from one of the cubs as he frowned.

"Cocky little shits." He muttered in a low tone.

The children rose up from their seats and headed towards the female mongoose leaning against a rock at the entrance. She watched two of them quickly run into the cave abruptly. However, she stopped the third one with her tail.

"Mac." She said as he looked up at her attentively.

"Make sure the others bathe before they go to bed. I'm counting on you."

Tali knelt down and patted his head lovingly with a stern expression. Mac's cheeks grew red as he nodded and walked past her.

"Dibs on the shower!" Mac yelled as he ran into the cave past his brothers.

"Uh ah, you're going to use all the hot water again, I'm going first!" One of the cubs exclaimed as it ran ahead.

"Don't count on it!" Mac replied.

The last one shook his head and strolled behind them, leaving their parent to narrow her brow inquisitively, one was missing. She quickly scanned the area, starring prudently in the dark and within moments, her gaze honed onto her target as she started to walk towards Clyde for her last cub.

Clyde stretched his body openly, and at that moment, he gave a dubious expression as he felt something unusual on his body, a small amount of weight was left on his neck. Slowly, he tilted his body to safely get his sleepy occupant off, but his attempt proved to be fruitless.

Tali watched his failed attempts to remove the child of his neck. "As you can see, he's got a good grip." She said. Mike chuckled at the jackal with a toothy grin.

"Big time. That one slept under the coffee table. Tali struggled just to pull him off." He added tilting his head dubiously.

Clyde continued tilting his body slowly to try and get the Cub off, but he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He growled frustrated.

"Advice?" He asked still trying to get him to slip off gently.

"Bite down on a stick and pray. If you're lucky, he won't tear off a huge chunk of your fur when I pull him off." She said jokingly, smirking smugly.

Clyde gritted his teeth sourly. "Ha. Ha. Any other suggestions?" He asked.

The mouse shrugged dubiously. "Well, maybe try talking to him?" Mike sounded unsure.

Clyde gave a fed up expression, narrowing his eyes annoyed at the mouse but he had no other option.

"Hey." He announced.

No response.

"Little guy, wake up! I'm not your bed!" He stated louder.

No response.

He glanced over to Tali, she gave a knowing look. He wasn't going with that option. So, he sighed solemnly tried again.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up!" He shimmied from side to side to shake him awake, he still held on tightly much to his annoyance.

"You're being a shit right now, kid." He muttered.

A small yawn came from the boy, its eyes were still shut while it nuzzled into his back lovingly while opening his mouth. Clyde looked at the child smiled warmly, it seemed peaceful...Till it bared its fangs and unceremoniously bit into the back of his neck.

"Shit! Shit! Arggh, you little-" He hollered loudly in pain as he felt it dig into his neck.

Tali furrowed her eyes annoyed before walking up to the Cub on his neck and gently wagged her finger back and forth under the cub's arm. He giggled softly before releasing the Jackal from its jowls as she picked it up in her arms.

Clyde sighed in relief. "You couldn't have done that sooner?!" He asked annoyed.

Tali didn't respond as she headed towards the cave with the child in her hands as the mouse yawned loudly, turning to the jackal.

"And you wonder why you aren't an uncle." The mouse narrowed eyes with a serious look.

Clyde rose his brow dubiously unaware of the issue.

"So, what are your plans with her?" Mike asked.

Clyde gave a dubious expression at first, then gave an inscrutable leer. As if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Vivi, that hyena chick. Do you want some tips for the date?" He folded his arms with a firm look in his eyes.

"Haven't given it much thought... Honestly, I could just not go. I got a bad vibe from her..." He could still feel the bite mark left on his lip.

Mike gave an anxious glance from atop his crate. "Don't do that. Standing her up is the worst thing you could do."

Clyde looked at him curiously with a raised brow. "I doubt she'll be able to hunt me down." He sounded confident.

The mouse sighed, "If you're gonna do that, at least come up with an excuse why you can't go." He smacked his lips tiredly and stifled a yawn.

The Jackal stared blankly at him as he laid back on the crate.

"Don't sleep on that. It's cold." Clyde said.

The mouse shrugged. "If Fighter could sleep anywhere, so can I. Probably." He looked up at the night sky briefly before looking back at Clyde curiously.

"Hey...What was Tali like?" Mike asked. He covered his mouth and yawned.

Clyde looked at him dubiously.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Mike stated dryly.

He paused puzzled briefly as he glanced back at the mouse. He could see the cave behind him as he narrowed his eyes cautiously.

"Before you two she was...Distant."

Mike gave a quizzical look and closed his eyes. He placed his paws behind his head. "Huh, that's surprising. I wouldn't have guessed from the way she's taken to parenthood, but I suppose it's natural to her, y'know."

"No. I don't." He replied bitterly in an annoyed tone.

Mike's eyes narrowed as he stretched out his arms. "Geez, sorry. No need to get your panties in a bunch..."

"You brought it up in the first place."

"Yeah..." Mike looked away dourly.

"Could you at least help with coming up with an idea to let her down gently?" He asked genuinely.

Mike narrowed his brow intently. "A box of chocolates?"

Clyde scowled. "I think that would kill her."

The mouse yawned. "Flowers and a card..."

"I can't write, dude."

"Talk to her..." He stated softly.

"We already know that isn't the best option. Help me out here."

...

"Mike?"

...

Clyde looked at the crate dubiously before walking toward it and looking at it curiously: The mouse was out cold with his eyes closed shut. "Grrreat." He muttered under his breath.

"I think that last option was the best one." His ears perked and he turned toward the cave and saw the yellow mongoose waiting.

"How long were you-"

"I tuned in when you were both talking about her." She leaned against the cave entrance. "Soooo, finally getting a mate?"

"Believe me, it wasn't voluntary." He muttered as he laid on the ground.

Tali scratched her head dubiously. "Is she...Nice?" She tilted her curiously.

Clyde gave worried broad eyed expression. "I think she's rightfully out of her mind, but I could be wrong." He smirked.

They both shared a small chuckle, their laughter petered out slowly as they both shared a glance. Tali narrowed her eyes as she sighed.

"You didn't have to cover for me. I'm not proud of my attitude before. I was selfish and cold, but it's different now."

Clyde rested his head on the ground and gave glazed stare. "Eh, I'd be pretty pissed off If I saw my brother's neck snapped and did shit all to stop it."

She blinked blankly staring at him darkly. He peered over to her curiously. She was silent, still leaning against the wall. From where he was, he couldn't tell her expression. The obvious response would have been anger, but she sighed loudly and narrowed her brow.

"It's been a long time. Shouldn't you be over it?"

"...What the hell is wrong with you?" Her tone was lower, disdain in her voice for a moment.

Clyde looked away clenching his teeth "It's in the past, and that asshole is dead so..." He stared at Tali pensively, he could barely see her purple eyes,

but they narrowed dourly.

"It...doesn't matter." She stated while shaking her head.

"Bring Mike into the cave. It's getting cold." Tali turned to the cave entrance as Clyde nodded in response.

"Oh, and the next time you swear in front of my kids..." She rose her paw and bawled into a fist while a small smile grew on her face, unseeable to the jackal behind her.

"Yeah, yeah...Not like they won't hear it anytime soon." He rolled his eyes, and he walked over to the mouse, picking him up and placing him on to his back. The Jackal marched forward into the cave past Tali.

"Clyde..."

He stopped suddenly and looked at her expectantly.

"Don't give up on something till you've tried to make it work. Alright?" She brushed past him and waved for him to follow her.

He gave her a curious, inscrutable glance and sighed.

"Since when were you miss inspirational?" He asked with a sardonic tone.

She kept walking into depths of the cavern. "You're both sleeping on the shag carpet. I'm not sharing my bed." She said dryly.

He furrowed his brow and stared blankly at her.

"Fair enough." He said as he continued his trek through the cavern.

* * *

He could sleep anywhere or through anything really...

Fighter made a makeshift hammock to sleep in for the night despite the protests of their leader. It was partially from concern for him and the items he used around the cave for his bed. He laid in it with a stressed expression; eyes shut tightly, his teeth clenched and sweat forming on his brow as he shuffled around restlessly as a Grey figure stood over him. Watching him toss and turn as his eyes drifted from him to a dresser at the far end of the room.

...

His vision blurred, bits of sand blew into his face, the humid breeze felt heavy and thick, acting as a constant hindrance as he trekked forward aimlessly. He desperately clung to the dirty cloak draped over his body that protected him from the blistering heat, each step taken in the harsh desert grew more taxing. He was getting nowhere. He felt it in his heart. Stopping suddenly, he glanced around the endless desert: There was no clear path. In fact, upon further inspection, he should have been able to see his tracks. But there was nothing. Everything looked the same.

He scowled, rubbing his eyes annoyed.

 _Fooosh!_

A sudden rush of hot air assaulted him again. He blocked the sand with his free hand, holding the cloak with his paw. The violent storm obstructed his view, but he remained adamant. He continued to onward, however, on the howling winds, he could hear something faint. A voice, to be exact, a collection of sounds.

 _K... …_

The sounds were distorted, nearly unrecognizable to the ear.

 _.. t...c..._

It only grew worse as he walked forward. They were many different voices along the wind. He tried to ignore the harrowing phenomenon. Inching forward step by step...

 _...ill...hi-_

With each step, the whispers grew louder.

 _...C..._

He needed to get his barrings. Find somewhere safe...

 _"Pitch."_

His eyes widened as the voice rang out clearly. A female voice. He instinctively turned away from it, blindly walking in the opposite direction, but the voice changed as he got further away from it.

 _"Pitch."_ The voice was male this time. A firm, soft and deep voice.

He turned away from it too angrily as the storm continued to persist he couldn't even see clearly anymore. He had to cover his eyes as the harsh winds continued. He began to cough loudly as the sand got in his mouth and nose.

 _..t..._

Another female voice rang out, a familiar tone that was softer to the animal's ear, opening his eyes, he saw a tall shadow far ahead that was barely visible.

He sighed solemnly and followed it desperately slowly walking toward the sound. As he ventured forward, his feet started to get colder with each step. The figure he saw before became clear: A palm tree. Next to it, was a pool of water. He stopped and blinked blankly at the source of water. He knelt down ready to put his paws in. But hesitated, doubtful at this gift...

The ground started to shake causing him to fall on his side as the tremors immobilized him. The large vibrations persisted, and just as suddenly as it appeared the tremors subsided. He rose and dusted himself off glaring at the location of the pool of water was as he saw nothing. A mirage, it was to be expected. But there was a tinge of the red-sand left in place of the pool.

 _Creek!_

He looked around cautiously hearing the odd sound.

 _Crack!_

He glanced down immediately seeing the ground had cracked below him.

 _Thrrwp!_

Without warning the ground opened up, and he fell hopelessly down into the hole. He felt weightless careening down faster. He felt his heart beat more laborious as the air rushed more quickly. During his free fall, he heard a loud hiss. He glanced down into the dark hole, not seeing anything till a gigantic snake was waiting below with its maw open...

 _Snap!_

Fighter dropped to the ground, hard, breathing heavily as he held his stomach. He looked around cautiously; a battery left on his side of the room, an empty matchbox laid on Evil's shelf. Even a couple of miscellaneous parts from the raccoon's tinkering. He peered to Evil's bed, finding no trace of the grey bear. He groaned annoyed, pushing himself up. He saw pieces of a black bag on the ground amongst the shredded remains. A single item stuck out in the discarded trash: bits of a white, grainy substance. He swiped his finger through it and sniffed it, then put it to his tongue: Salt.

A large sun lamp stood where his hammock was next to two hat racks. A frown formed on his face as he shook his head.

"Accidenti (Damn it), Evil." He groaned exasperated at his persistence and turned off the lamp. He felt his feet grow colder as he glanced at the door absently noticing it was left ajar.

Fighter rubbed his eyes, he couldn't go back to bed now. His flailing put an end to that. There was only one option at this point. He leered at the dresser near his side of the room where a pair of damaged gloves laid. And after a quick rummage through his chest, he held a boxing tape roll in his paw and went to the door.

"Nnnhg."

Fighter stood at the frame of the door looking back at the source of the sound. His other roommate, Jimmy laid on the cold ground shivering outside of the bag he slept in. He peered out into the hallway then back to Jimmy. He sighed for a moment and gave a soft chuckle.

It only would only take a minute.

He walked toward the raccoon, picking him up gently and calmly knelt down to place him into the bag. Lightly dropping a piece onto his person as Jimmy snuggled into it.

The bear left with a soft smile, scurrying into the hallway as he closed the door. He yawned aloud, narrowing his brow tiredly, his vision drifted to the wall leading to the living room, it was dark. However, he swore saw a figure move alongside it. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the wall again, seeing nothing. He immediately sighed to himself knowingly.

"I need sleep..." He walked toward the bathroom tiredly.

...

Her stomach loudly gurgled, much to her annoyance. "God..." Sara groaned exasperatedly in her bed as her stomach's constant noise kept her wide awake.

"Snnnorrt." It wasn't as loud her sister's snoring from the other side of the room. That was certain.

"At least she's sleeping well." She said furrowing her brow.

She closed her eyes choosing to wait until morning. Sadly, it didn't take.  
 _  
Sshhhh!_

Her eyes opened widely as she heard the strange noise outside her door. Their room was right beside the bathroom. A blessing and a curse. A quick drowsy glance at the dresser across the room told it was: 1:57 AM.

"It's almost two, who's up now?" She got out of her bed and walked to her door opening it slightly. Another animal walked past the door in the dark hallway. She paused with a collective, yet tired look before rolling her eyes realizing who it was.

"Hey! Do me a favour, make something to eat." She whispered.

No response came from the animal.

She scowled angrily at him. "Fine. I'll make it myself. Dick." Sara closed the door behind her as her sister stored in bed, she went straight into the living room to quell her hunger only to find another bear there.

Fighter was focused on wrapping his paws with something. Sara watched him move his hands around as if he was inspecting something. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate making her presence known with the clattering of dishes. He glanced at her suddenly with a surprised look.

"Uh, hey, sorry for waking-"

She rose her paw up silently with a dull exasperated expression grabbing two loaves of bread. Fighter rolled his eyes and continued, throwing a few quick punches.

Sara watched with a dubious expression, she held back a chuckle and smirked. "What're you doing?" She asked.

"A few minutes of exercise. I'll tire myself out...I guess." He shrugged and continued.

"Weird." Sara started to look for condiments.

"Weird? You're making a sandwich. A little late don't cha think?" He stated bluntly.

She gave an annoyed growl. "This is tame, besides, if you hadn't ignored me I could have stayed in my room. Dick." She said with a stubborn glare.

He stopped and gave a quizzical look back at her; he was about comment...

 _Gurgle_

But quickly shut his mouth as he held his stomach embarrassed. Sara smirked smugly as she held her sandwich, waving about like a trophy before he waved his paw dismissively.

However, a loud rustling noise from the entrance caught their attention, they both shared a surprised expression.

Fighter walked into the middle of the room while she opened the drawer waiting pensively to see who would enter, his vision drifted from the entrance to each of the corners of the room cautiously. With heavy eyes, his attention was caught again by another set of noises approaching closer to the

den. It was akin to the sound of clattering change.

He yawned before addressing the intruder.

"Ahhh, If you're trying...to break in...you'll be sorry for what comes next." His voice sounded worn-out but loud enough for the receiver to hear.

"Geez, tone it down. You sound like you're trying to WAY too hard." A familiar voice spoke out.

Evil walked into the living room fixing his fanny pack. He rose his brow annoyed at Fighter.

Both of them glared at the bear slowly letting the tension disappear from their bodies.

"Why were you out so late?" Sara asked curiously.

"Checking traps." Evil replied while stretching his arms. A prudent glare came from Fighter in response.

"What? If your little mouse friend gets caught, I'll give him a ten-second head start." He jeered with a somewhat mocking tone.

Fighter silently stared at the bear with a blank, cold expression as Evil smirked innocently. The silence was broken by a loud thump. Fighter shoved him into the cave wall abruptly holding him up by his elbow next to the television.

"DON'T. " He stated dryly.

Evil rose his brow and smirked. "And here I thought you could take a joke..."

Sara furrowed her brow at the two.

"If you guys are gonna fight do it outside. Some of us are trying to sleep." She bit into her sandwich while watching them and immediately regret it as she coughed out and stuck her tongue out at the bitter taste.

Fighter scoffed and stepped back from the wall releasing him.

Evil gave the bear a proud smirk before dusting himself off. "And some of us gaining bad habits.." Evil stated.

"Particularly ones that make you gain weight..." Fighter added placing his hand's on his hips and tepidly staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Evil chuckled softly at his comment while Sara frowned, narrowing her brow darkly.

He ignored it and turned to Evil.

"Look-"

 _Swoosh!_

A small grey object flew past the two near the television. Evil and Fighter glanced at Sara holding another knife in her paw. Fighter's eyes bulged in shock while she gave an angry, exasperated expression. He quickly rose hands up apologetically.

Evil glanced at the knife seeing it still twitching while embedded into the wall.

"Good throw, aim could use more work." He noted.

"Your lucky I haven't gotten even yet." She said bitterly under her breath.

Evil tilted his head quizzically before smirking, then leaned on the wall with his hands behind his head. "I'd welcome you to try."

Her paw gripped another knife tightly.

Fighter reluctantly stood between them, despite his better judgment.

"This can wait till tomorrow." He said watching Sara slowly put the knife down and reach for her food. He shook his head in frustration at the two.

"Speaking of, what we're trying to do when you covered me with salt and placed me under a sun lamp?" He asked Evil with a dubious expression.

"Meh, got bored and went to check my traps." He responded with little enthusiasm.

Fighter's brow narrowed. "Lovely." He stated sourly.

"Of course, this could be over much sooner." Evil proposed.

Fighter rolled his eyes defiantly. "No idea what-"

Evil covered his mouth.

"I'm done beating around the bush. You've been sold out."

Fighter blinked blankly before feeling a sour pang in his chest from his realization.

"By who...Traitor!" He narrowed his brow and pouted.

"To be fair, your cohort was threatened, not coerced." Evil pulled out a device from his fanny pack, it had a set of grey buttons with a single red button in the middle, he clicked the red button.

 _Click!_

A shrill shriek came from the device along with the sound of rushing water.

Fighter eyes widened. "Did you waterboard-"

Evil rose his paw apprehensively. "Hold on."

" _Now, where is it_?"

A low cracking noise came from the device as Evil started to gulp down something, he gasped loudly sounding refreshed while Jimmy sounded disgruntled.

" _I have no idea_ -" Jimmy replied.

The sound of a bottle crinkling was made.

" _Would like more to drink_?" He asked curiously.

A pained grunt came from his hostage.

" _You can go to the bathroom when you tell me where you hid my drill._ " Evil stated.

" _Uggggh, ngggh.._."

The sound of running water got louder.

" _Gack, fine. It started it out as a prank, but now it's gotten out of hand... Please let me go!_ "

 _Click!_

He turned off the device and gave Fighter a knowing look.

"So, are you going to tell me where it is, or do you want to suffer in silence some more? I don't care which." Evil smirked slyly.

"No." He looked away absently as his ears twitched.

"Okay. Now you're being a selfish dick; That's my property."

Fighter sighed solemnly with a dour expression.

"You remember when you and...It caused, you both burned down half the zoo."

Evil nodded with a disinterested expression as he looked away.

Sara rose her brow dubiously. "Wha?"

Fighter glanced over to her with a quizzical look. "It's...difficult to explain."

"You're welcome to try though...I'd love to see her reaction." Evil smirked knowingly as Fighter shook his head and continued their train of thought. Leaving a confused, and slightly insulted bear in the dark.

"Anyways, I've been thinking-"

"Congrats." Evil replied. He ignored the comment and continued.

"It was...fun at first watching you freak out...But...I wanted to set a precedent. That your actions have consequences."

Evil gave a dull expression and rose his paw. "One; That's a terrible reason. Two, many have tried and failed because I don't care. Three...I won't change for anyone. It's MY decision." He stated bluntly.

"And you've been known to make POOR decisions." Fighter leered darkly.

Evil smirked maliciously. "Unless you cross me there won't be any reason to worry."

"That's not reassuring!" He held his head in frustration.

"Quiet," Sara stated glaring back at them she placed her plate in the sink amongst the tower of dishes.

Fighter gave a firm glare, clasping his paws together. "I want to be CERTAIN that...that...there's some-" He hesitated briefly.

"Just spit it out already, I don't have all day," Sara stated annoyed.

Evil and Fighter glared at the pink bear.

"Leave." They both stated dryly.

"Ugh, Drama Queens." She walked to the hallway entrance and just as she reached the frame of the exit she stuck out her middle finger leaving the two alone.

Evil rose his brow inquisitively. "Hmmm." He rose his paw up and flicked the bear's nose causing him to flinch and hold his nose.

Fighter's brow narrowed with an annoyed expression on his face.

Evil flicked it again, he snickered mockingly as he glared at him.

"You know what I think?" He asked curiously.

Fighter yawned. "Ahh...What?"

"Hear me out, you're too soft to do anything...Vindictive. So, what better way to get back at me then without violence than petty theft."

He smirked smugly in silence as Fighter narrowed his brow with a deadpan expression.

Evil sighed, walking up to him and flicked his nose again.

Fighter growled in response. "Stop it."

Evil smiled deviously glancing at his neck. "Make me..."

"You're acting like a child."

"And you're not letting those negative emotions out. Fortunately..." He kicked the bear in the shin, he held his mouth to stop his own yelp. Evil quickly pulled the bandana off his neck. He stepped back waving it mockingly as he watched Fighter stare pensively.

"Come on, let's get this over with-" He noticed something near the hallway.

"Give it-"

"Shut up for a second." Evil stated bluntly as he glared at it intently.

 _Clink!_

There was a clattering noise coming from the kitchen that caused them both to whip their heads toward the sound. A small dark figure was holding a large knife in its paw, it's rope-like tail hanging about. Another blocked the entrance to their rooms while two more appeared from behind the television, one of them holding a knife as well and the other a sandwich. The two bears shared suspicious a glance.

"Truce until we beat the snot out of them?" Fighter asked.

"I thought that was obvious." Evil stated as he gestured to the cave exit running ahead.

Fighter nodded and ran with him glancing behind him for the intruders. They both waited for them to emerge from the cave, it was oddly quiet.

"Two are armed, and we're outnumbered. Great." He scowled whilst getting into his fighting stance.

 _Sleep._ He heard mentally. His eyes started to feel heavy.

"How did these guys sneak in?" Fighter rubbed his eyes.

"It's late, and only one point of entry? Perfect conditions for a B and E." Evil quickly replied his attention shifted to the new apparatuses at outside.

"Y-Yeah... You're...right." Fighter held his head with a pained expression as Evil failed to notice.

"Why the heck are there posts placed outside?" He asked.

Evil felt two arms slip under his arms and around his head.

"What the-"

He peered behind him only to scowl at his assailant. The first thing he took note of was his yellow eyes were unfocused, and his expression was blank. A loud thud immediately came directly behind them as a gorilla stood behind them. The last thing Evil saw was a large sack as they were whisked away followed by a hard hit aimed at his head.

"...We've... Got him..." He started to black out.

...

At the crack of dawn, a lone bear put his plan in motion. He entered the barely lit living room and crept up to the couch silently.

Today was the day.

He knew that.

A quick glance at the coffee table revealed his target: The remote. He quickly tiptoed to the couch carefully stepping-

 _Thud_!

Right on to a full beer can clumsily lurching forward and stubbing his knee on the table. The hard impact caused the remote to fall on the ground. He silently cursed himself for waking up so early stifling a pained grunt that almost escaped his lips. The bear knelt down, grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. There was no response from the black box. Annoyed, he pushed the power button several more

times.

"Damn it, really? Freakin' batteries..." He whispered.

He assumed they fell out of the remote. With a frustrated growl, he went up to the television clicking the power button... No response.

"Huh?" He stated confused.

"Mornnning!" A cheerful voice rang out.

His eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

The lights flicked on illuminating the room. Lech rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the light. Once he regained his sight, a more shocking revelation was revealed to him that the darkness had hidden from him. The power cord was left out of the outlet. A familiar tapping noise came from the kitchen.

"It's great to see you up so early, Lech." He said without changing his tone.

Lech turned around sourly and leered at Prozac knowingly. His clipboard in one hand and a pair of batteries in the other.

"Mind helping me waking up the others so we can get our chores done?" He smirked slyly resting his paw on his chin.

Lech scowled in response. "Noooo." He stated sourly.

 **Much later**.

A few of the residents entered the room slowly one by one gathering around the couch. Amongst the group, Lech trailed in and pushed aside the others as he went straight to the couch.

Prozac glanced at Lech prudently. He waved his paw and laid his head on the arm of the chair with a petulant pout. Prozac sighed in frustration at his lazy behaviour.

"Alrighty, everyone.' He took note of those in the room, a few were still missing.

"I suppose I'll start with everyone here: Lech, Vanity. Both of you are on trash detail."

Lech groaned impudently as Vanity glanced out the cave exit absently.

"God, you reek!" He held his nose and waddled away from the couch quickly, glaring outside curiously. As Lech scoffed with a prideful smirk.

"Wimp."

Prozac ignored his protest, although he did smell the sour aroma from the bear in question. He'd bear it for now. He pointed to Gimp, Nerd, and Cara.

"You'll be on cleaning our rooms."

Gimp nodded silently while Nerd saluted.

Cara gave a dubious look.

"We'll show you, they're near the bathroom." Nerd gestured back to the hallway as Cara nodded.

Prozac continued and glanced at the next group.

"T and D deal with the dishes."

Death silently nodded with a solemn expression on his face, glancing at the sink at a small pile of dishes. He heard a low whine from Tanked holding his stomach. A loud sigh came from the couch.

Lech picked up a can and waved it over his head making Tanked eyes light up with joy as he lobbed the can over to him. It flew over Prozac's head out of his reach and hit the crimson bear directly in his face with the can sliding into his hands. The impact alone didn't seem to bother him as he barely reacted, there wasn't even a change in expression as continued to smile.

Prozac sighed and narrowed his brow glaring at the clipboard dubiously. His thought was interrupted as he heard what he presumed was the last of the bears.

"Gay and Evil are on bathroom duty."

Gay looked around curiously. "Where is he?" He asked.

Prozac glanced up from the clipboard, two of them were missing. He'd have to take his place and question him later. That left another problem. Their leader leered at Lech sternly.

"Hey, I knocked. Maybe they're still asleep." He stated bluntly.

Prozac groaned exasperatedly as he held his nose tightly.

"I'll take over for Evil," Sara suggested as she glanced at Gay, he gave a curious expression as he rose his brow.

"Don't expect me to break a nail helping you." She joked.

"Funny, Wouldn't expect you too." Gay narrowed his brow with a smirk.

Prozac sighed and clapped his hands together. He'd have to watch them both...

"Out of my way clods!" Vanity yelled out. He smirked slyly and ran into the hallway without a word to the others.

"What's the nuisance talking about?" Gay peered out the cave. His eyes perked up as he tilted his head inquisitively, a disinterested scowl took its place as he looked excited.

"Looks like we're going to film us?" He gave a dubious look.

Prozac gave a surprised look while raising his brow inquisitively, he suddenly glanced at Nerd with a raised eyebrow. Nerd shrugged.

"This is news to me too. I'll go check right now." Prozac watched him enter the caverns. He stared at the group.

"Does anyone want to wake them up?" He gestured to the hallway with his thumb. The room had gotten quiet as each of them looked around absently. He sighed and walked over to the cavern entrance.

"I'll-"

As he turned around Nerd stood in front him at the cavern entrance holding his laptop.

"That was quick." Prozac glanced at the purple bear's laptop inquisitively.

"The zoo's closed for two days." Nerd stated while fixing his glasses.

Prozac nodded as a few of the residents began to disperse outside curiously.

"Didn't take long to check their posts, plus it's not just for filming. I did a little digging and found out they're going to bring an escaped rhino back to its exhibit."

Prozac nodded approvingly.

"I suppose we'll have to table this." He glanced at the bears at the door giving an annoyed growl.

"I don't think I have to remind you all to stay in 'character.'" Prozac stated.

He squinted dubiously at Vanity wearing a pair of sunglasses as he walked past him. He promptly took them off his head as Vanity rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll wow them all o-naturale." He stated confidently.

"We all are, technically." Nerd stated bluntly.

Vanity scoffed, strutting past him and exited the cave.

Both of the girls walked past Prozac and Nerd int the caverns.

"We'll be out shortly. Don't wait up." Cara stated as he started to leave.

Prozac paid no mind to them as he started to talk with Nerd.

As the Girls walked further into the cavern, a Raccoon walked past them with a content smile on his face. He stopped suddenly as he watched the two in the living room entrance. He quickly waved to them and spoke.

"Morning!" Jimmy stated.

Nerd noticed and quickly tapped the leader's shoulder and pointed to the Raccoon. He turned his head briefly.

"Could you wake them up? We're gonna be busy in a bit." Prozac exclaimed.

The Raccoon rose his thumb up as they both walked away. Jimmy tilted his head dubiously with a confused expression as he watched them both leave.

 _Humans_. He figured casually shrugging.

 _That means...More time for me to work!_

He rubbed his paws together as he turned around happily heading back to their room.

As he got to the door, he heard the girls run out of the bathroom.

His paw hovered over the handle, it quivered briefly as he narrowed his eyes at the pink bear. His nose twitched as it caught an odd scent coming from Sara. Curious, he decided to find the source of the smell. It leads him to the living room, the enticing aroma made his mouth water as it grew stronger. A robust sour scent that was all too familiar as he tracked the smell all the way to the couch. He knelt down and sniffed the bottom of it, a quick search beneath the couch revealed a mouldy piece of bread.

He smirked and bit into the sandwich wholeheartedly as he went back to his room.

* * *

It felt like a warm summers day as the Lioness slowly rose from her nap arching her back and stretching around casually as distant muttering came from outside the den. She could barely recognize the voices. At a glance, she could see small rays of light peeking through the exit onto the ground.

 _I wonder what's he's doing outside_? She thought as she started to walk toward the exit, only to hear a small snapping sound.

Serena looked down curiously at her feet, a small broken branch laid under her paws. Oddly enough the noise outside had stopped as well.

 _Odd...When did that get there?_

She brushed it aside and started to walk toward the exit. As she emerged from the den a thick, musky scent wafted through the air. She scowled at the foul smell whilst licking her paw.

 _It's that time again. I hope the park won't stink._

It was the one thing she disliked about the season, but at least it wasn't cold. Her nose perked up as she instinctively smelt another unusual scent through the humid air. The familiar scent made her sneeze. Serena glanced over to her mate laying about under a tree near a bush with a piece of paper. She walked over to her him while Leonard glared blankly at his paper with a furrowed brow, diligently looking over the text. He sighed openly placing his paw on the paper and tucked it away into the bush.

"Oh, what're you hiding there?" She stated in a playful tone, stopping in front of him.

Leonard tilted his head up to her and smiled.

"More busy work, believe me, it's not worth your concern." He said calmly while wiping sweat from his brow. He narrowed his eyes dubiously with a small smile as he glanced at the sky.

"Is it noon already? Time flies." He said.

Serena tilted her head dourly, he sounded disinterested.

"You've been busy. Not surprising, but it looks like it's getting the better of you." She surmised still looking at his dark brown mane.

Leonard nodded. "Keeping the masses happy is difficult. Fix one problem, and another one appears to take its place. It's a sickly cycle."

His tone sounded bitter to her ears. She stared at his face and noticed the fatigue in his eyes, small bags had formed under his eyes. On further inspection, her gaze caught the locks of his mane were knotted and unkempt with something odd in it. She couldn't tell what.

"Do you... regret-"

"Not a single moment." He gave a stern expression while a prideful smirk crept into his lips.

"It may be troublesome, even unruly, but someone needs to be here to keep everything afloat. At least no one's going hungry anytime soon."

He gave her a pensive glance while narrowing his eyes.

"Now enough about that, it's your day today. Athena should be here shortly."

Serena gave a dubious expression. "I still don't think this is necessary.

"Would you rather not have a lookout? I doubt they'll find

you as cute and cuddly roaming freely about." He smirked slyly at her, as she rolled her eyes.

"Smug...Although, I don't doubt the keepers would notice."

She glanced back at him, her eyes were drawn to his mane again. It annoyed her. However, a devious idea came to her. In a brief moment, she reached out to his cheek with her paw caressing his chin before pulling him to her for a soft, gentle kiss. He closed his eyes slowly as he felt her paw reach into his mane rustling his neck. Slowly caresses his face till her hands grasped the back of his head. His eyes widened.

"No!" He said abruptly as he rose his voice, recoiling back. His mate gave a pensive glance, furrowing her brow at his sudden outburst.

Leonard sighed solemnly and shook his head. His brow furrowed as his paw gripped the dirt.

Serena narrowed her eyes. That...worked too well...

She ambled toward him with a worried look on her face.

"You're tense. I'd be easier if you'd let me help you."

He looked away darkly, Serena's eyes narrowed, he could feel the doubt in her gaze. He shifted around lazily and stood up reluctantly, lowering his head to her paws.

"I haven't had the opportunity to comb my mane, this week has been...Difficult."

Her eyes wandered slowly around his neck. He looked away sheepishly. "No need to feel embarrassed...It's cute."

She smirked knowingly while combing through his mane, comparing it to a jungle would be a compliment considering how coarse it was. A maze would be a better descriptor. A low purr came from below her, pausing, she looked down at him. He smirked lovingly at her. She returned with a grin of her own lightly combing through his mane. Till she felt something, off in his plumage. It felt like a tiny, stubby little leg. Curious she pulled it...

An item fell from his mane landing right in the middle of the two. They both stared silently at the object. Leonard glared absently at the black doll his mind was racing as a chill went down his spine.

He reached out, but his mate grabbed it before he could reach it. He cursed himself for being distracted. She tilted her head curiously.

"Leonard, where did you get this?" She asked while picking it up inspecting the object.

Leonard glared down solemnly. "From the zoo's gift shop, dear." He gave a pleasant smile.

Serena stated as she gave him an inquisitive look.

"That's..." She paused.

He gripped the dirt with his hind paw apprehensively.

"Adorable." She said with a condescending tone, accompanied by a smile.

He released his grip stifling a sigh, he could hear a snicker behind him. He coughed loudly.

"Oddly enough, it helps relieve some stress." He looked around cautiously above their exhibit.

"Oh, like those human stress balls." She clenched her paw with the doll in her hand. Leonard shivered with fear as she squeezed the life out of it repeatedly.

"It isn't made for that...Think of it as a doll, or plushie."

She gave a stern and quizzical look. "But it looks...shoddy."

Leonard chuckled softly as his tail waved about. "I've come to expect that from this place."

"No. It's not that. I've seen these before."

He gulped silently while keeping a straight face as she continued.

"Most of the children carry them; I haven't seen it this close before."

"Oh." Leonard yawned into his paw, peering behind him cautiously before reaching out with his hand open-handed in front of her.

Serena's eyes wandered slowly inspecting it ignoring his gesture.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"The stitching on this doll is prominent around the body. I doubt it's profitable to have it like this. In fact, it looks handmade." She narrowed her brow perplexed by the doll.

"If you want I could arrange to get one for you." He cupped his chin and flashed a sly smile, staring at the doll.

She smirked slyly at his comment slowly walking toward him in a confident stride.

"No need. I already have something to snuggle with at night." She nuzzled Leonard's neck lovingly, he couldn't help but smile.

"Although, it does look... familiar." She sounded wistful while raising her brow.

"The bears are popular, it'd be foolish not to capitalize on that." He stated coolly.

"Can't argue with that." She patted the doll back in his mane. A huge weight came off his chest as he kissed his mate's head. He shut his eye tightly at the contact.

"Speaking of, don't let his words get to you."

His eyes widened, he gave a concerned look.

"You've...Heard about that..."

Serena rose her brow inquisitively. "Honey, we live in a tight-knit community. How could I not know?" She smirked smugly.

He smiled warmly, narrowing his eyes darkly. "He was just...Upset."

"That's an understatement." She replied.

He furrowed his brow dubiously, he gave an inscrutable leer at his mate. She smirked smugly at his ignorance.

"A shame that the bear is still bitter. But I suppose it's natural for him."

"Right. I'm sure he'll be fine dear." He stared at the ground.

"I...I can't help but feel sorry for him. It's... disheartening." Serena looked distraught as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sure his company will comfort him." Leonard nuzzled her neck softly caressing her.

She glanced back at him pensively with an almost dubious expression.

"Why are you lying to me?"

Leonard blinked blankly. "What?" He said calmly.

"You heard what I said."

He rose his brow dubiously. "Why would I?"

"It just... feels like you're hiding something."

He gave a hearty chuckle. "Ha, ha. What would I have to hide? You'd find me out immediately before I could do anything."

She stared at him with narrowed eyes. "The bird told me his voice sounded different. Much different than the calm, sombre Cub that resides in the exhibit. I highly doubt it's Death..."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Serena, anyone's tone could change in an instant if angered." He said calmly.

She continued much to his dismay.

"Even his appearance was slightly different, particularly his muzzle colour and curved ears."

"I hadn't paid much attention to the details. I tried to forget the rather...Unpleasant interaction. Maybe, I'm mistaken."

He looked down with a downtrodden expression, He pursing his lips and cupping his chin while his nose twitched.

"Besides, we haven't seen that one for a long time. Perhaps, time alone has changed him." He suggested as he looked at her quizzically with a furrowed brow.

"Were there any distinctive marks?" He asked.

She shook her head dismissively.

"Not that the bird could see..." She sounded frustrated.

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"I-I want to believe you. But-"

Leonard moved closer to her and placed her paw on his chest. She could feel a steady rhythm.

"Feel it, listen to it. Do you hear anything distorted, or any ill intent behind my words? He stated calmly while looking at her.

She blinked blankly before narrowing her brow.

"No."

"Then, please. Trust me." He smiled warmly.

She sighed and chuckled in response. "Because your heart is the best indicator of falsehoods."

He glanced up at the rails and smirked slyly. "You worry too much."

"One to the park, we have a fruitful meeting to attend." Another female voice stated.

Above the walls, standing on the rails was a small koala, she waved happily with her fanny pack and baton at her sides. Leonard turned his head up to Athena then stepped aside.

"Your escort, my queen." Leonard nuzzled his head into her neck.

"This isn't over, dear." She replied cheekily and walked past him toward the wall, climbing the tree quickly. Athena followed suit and hopped off the edge as she got on the ground.

Serena turned her head and glanced over the rail at her mate yelling down to him.

"Please remember to bathe when I come back. Otherwise, the next time I go out to see the girls, I might brag about your smell to them. That might be a good conversation starter!" She chuckled to herself as he frowned.

As she turned her attention to the Koala beside her, she felt something was amiss.

"What happened to your partner?" She asked.

Athena looked away dourly into the exhibit. "He's...busy..." Her tone sounded dispirited.

"Come on, mom's waiting." She started to walk ahead with a stern look as she folded her arms.

Serena narrowed her brow and reluctantly followed her leaving the Lion alone as he watched and waited for her to go.

"Cutting it close there, sir?" A low voice said behind him.

Leonard peered back at the bush behind him under the tree as a small cheetah crawled out.

"I would've thought this would be easier for you."

He gave him a stern expression as he narrowed his eyes darkly.

"When someone truly knows you, it becomes difficult to lie to them." He stated with a sad tone.

The cheetah nodded. "I suppose you're lucky then."

"And you're lucky she didn't hear your laughter. Don't think I didn't hear that."

Leonard snarled lowly as the cheetah squirmed uncomfortably behind him.

"So, before we were interrupted..."

"R-right." He coughed briefly before furrowing his eyes.

"We've contacted him, and he accepted, he'll take, but he'll be there. We're still getting confirmation from the others about their attendance to the event today if all goes well we should have a decent audience and...She's agreed to the terms of your partnership. Albeit, reluctantly."

Leonard nodded approvingly he took a deep breath and exhaled hard.

"Thank God that bird's sight is terrible."

The cheetah chuckled softly.

"Go contact the rest, I've got to assess the stupid mistake those fools made." He marched tall tree perched near the wall and climbed up it with relative ease. He watched the small feline follow him, climbing the tree clumsily whilst he waited for him. He hopped over the ledge, breathing heavily as the cheetah waited behind the Lion.

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Make sure, that his cohorts don't catch wind of this. They're busy today, but I don't want any complications."

The cheetah

nodded.

"Oh, and please kill that bird. We don't need her to know of the bear's existence yet..."

Leonard walked away without even waiting for a reply as his lackey started to sprint away.

* * *

"Watch it!" The Koala exclaimed as the yellow furred simian placed his beverage on his round table. Spice's shaky paws were making the drink spill lightly on the table. The patron gave him an angry look while he stared absently, then immediately shook his head.

"S-Sorry..." He held the bridge of his nose tightly as he glanced out the window.

"Lay off, you ain't getting charged if he spills it." His sister exclaimed from the bar table.

The patron gave a low growl. "Yeah, but I'm not paying for the drink to be ON me."

Spice glanced briefly with an annoyed look and brushed it off as he rubbed his eye. On any other day, he would have rebuked his remarks, maybe slip him a complimentary dose of his sister's special brew of liquid madness.

But today was different.

He felt restless, his body felt like it wasn't his own, and the worst was yet to come as he felt his foot dig against something causing him to fall flat onto the hardwood floor with a loud thud. Earning a distasteful, mocking set of laughter from the Koala.

"Ha ha! Watch where you going, twinkle toes!" The patron jeered.

Spice held his head and glanced down at the cause of his accident: a loose floorboard. He scowled at it with a pensive expression.

"Careful." A low, familiar voice stated.

He looked up to see his father holding his paw out to help him up, Spice quickly grabbed his hand as he helped up and dusted himself off. Bart brought him to the bar table slowly as Spice slowly crept onto the stool.

"You seem distracted, is something wrong?" He asked curiously.

Spice shook his head.

"Naw, just...tired. I haven't been getting sleep." He replied.

He felt his sister's paw on his back briefly.

"He must be feeling lethargic. I probably shouldn't be pushing him." She said yawning loudly.

"Y-yeah." He clenched his paw tightly.

"Sounds like a lame excuse!" The Koala shouted.

"Shut yer mouth, Dave nobody asked you!" Sugar flipped off the patron.

Bart stared around the room intently, he wandered the room, and his nose twitched.

"Is something burning?" He asked.

Spice narrowed his eyes dubiously as his Sister spoke.

"No." She said.

"Feels like something...Missing is all." Bart scratched his head.

"Yeah, the jukebox is gone. Remember?" Sugar stated bluntly.

"No...it's something else." He inspected the room slowly scanning the room, he stopped suddenly as he looked at his son sitting on the stool.

"We're missing a stool." He looked at Sugar dubiously.

"Yeah, about that..." Sugar scratched her head.

"A bunch of Lemurs got into some of my Seven Brew. And we're jumping around like...Y'know. Hehe. We lost a stool, nothing big." She waved dismissively

He narrowed his brow with a concerned look. "You really need to get rid of that..."

"Not on your life." She curtly replied with a cheeky grin.

Burt chuckled softly before shaking his head. "Just keep that drink under wraps." He said quietly as he stretched his legs.

He looked like he was about to leave.

"Going a bit early, huh?" Sugar asked.

"Yes. He'll be busy later so we'll have our appointment sooner. I hope you don't mind."

He stroked his cheek fur with a tepid expression as he rose his brow.

"Maybe I could get our cousin to replace me...He should be coming shortly."

Sugar gripped the counter staring at him directly with a furrowed brow. She pointed to the door abruptly.

"Get out." Her cheeks turned pink while her eyes widened.

Bart nodded and walked out the bar, a small chime accompanied his exit as Sugar shook her head, then stared at the empty bar with a scowl. She hopped off the stool, walked around the counter and headed to the door to grab a broom that rested on the side of it. The tan monkey peered over at the a counter toward her brother.

"Relax for a bit, I'll start cleaning the place. Not like anyone else is coming." She sounded annoyed.

Spice silently nodded in response.

A loud burp came from the round table.

He peered at the patron with a furrowed brow.

"This place is dead, Y'all should get a gimmick or something." He said openly.

"Uh huh." Sugar replied as she began to sweep the floor.

"Why'd you close the place till Saturday?" He asked curiously.

"It's none of your business." She replied curtly while sweeping a few clumps of wood shavings into the corner of the room.

Spice gave a lopsided smile.

"You could of at least put up a sign or something...Maybe that's why no one's coming here to this dump." The patron leaned his head and glanced out the window.

Sugar looked back with a firm glare at the patron.

"I have a gun, Dave." She said flatly.

"Pfft, probably isn't even loaded." He replied cheekily.

She looked at him with a raised brow. "Wanna find out?"

He silently took another sip of his beverage and stared out the window.

Spice's attention was drawn to the window as he closed one of his eyes.

 _I gotta thank her...That was a terrifying experience..._

He glared down at the empty spot beside him as his tail dangled uselessly to the ground. Even with a break, he still felt anxious after that night.

 _Just...What the hell_?! He thought.

He'd never seen him so angry before...

* * *

I stood there beside the large feline, his frame was half the size of the door. He gave a stern expression as he finished explaining what he was going to accomplish with our help. I don't know if it was the room or just me but I felt hot, I kept wiping the sweat from my head as he continued to speak.

"...That is what I need from you." Leonard said.

My sister narrowed her eyes as she stared at the Lion pensively.

"That's...your plan?" She asked with a dubious expression, but she sounded imprudent like she didn't even want to be there.

He nodded solemnly tapping his paws on the ground. "Your efforts would provide-"

"No." She stated flatly while yawning and laying back on the bar table.

Her response made the colour leave my face.

"W-Wh-What're are you doing?!" My voice cracked as held out my paws furiously. She waved her hands out at my outburst as I watched Leonard tilt his head suspiciously.

 _This is the one thing we need, and you gonna just throw it away_?!

"Your job is simple. No one would know it was you who aided me in removing..."

She interrupted him again as he rose his voice, "No, I don't want any part of this. At all... This shit is not my problem."

I felt his paw claw into the ground.

"Could you at least tell me how to make more dolls? He asked.

"Even that would-"

"What makes you believe that shit would work?" She rashly stated with a bitter tone.

I watched her brow narrow as he spoke again.

"I have good sources-"

"Sources? Ah ha ha ha, who are they? The Easter Bunny and Santa Claus?" She grinned mockingly.

I watched his brow furrow as he narrowed his eyes with a menacing glare.

"Then why pray tell, do you know about it?" He asked curiously as he rapped the ground with his paws. I heard her sigh as she cracked her neck.

"Because in my stupidity, and curious quandary. I tried to make my own." She clasped her paws together and smiled mockingly while giving a toothy grin.

'Just think, hundreds of idiots walking in and out, dropping money in the corner of the room and leaving without a recollection of what transpired, or in some cases, knowing what happened and have no way of stopping it... Who would believe them?" She bawled her paws into a fist, shaking it fervently.

"Could. You. IMAGINE!" She yelled out slamming her fist repeatedly with each word into her open paw with a crazed look in her eyes, but she sighed and shut them.

"But reality kicked in. And I quickly threw em' out." She spat out while looking away.

Leonard sighed as he tapped his paws on the ground. "Be that as it may-"

She rose her paw up apprehensively with a wary expression.

"I don't want to hear anymore...This...This right here feels PERSONAL. But props for the cute little plan. At least your image is safe."

A low growl came from his throat, he then sighed as he glared at the doll sitting at the table beside him.

Sugar saw this and frowned clapping her paws together.

"So, grab your things, turn around, and get out." She said with a plastic smile, tilting her head condescendingly.

The lion was silent, he turned his head and grabbed the doll off the table: It felt, off.

At the time, my head was bursting at the seems. A low pounding sensation kept rattling my brain over, and over again. I was frustrated, annoyed, pissed off and scared at the same time. The only reason why I signed up for being a lackey was to work off our dad's arrangement prior. I had to do some tedious crap just to work off the debt. And that STILL wasn't enough. We have a solution on a silver platter, and she throws it away...

I had enough and promptly walked up to her with an annoyed scowl.

"Can you stop being an ass hat for like three minutes, and think this over?" I said with gritted teeth.

"I don't know, could stop being a chuckle-fuck for three seconds?" She said without missing a beat.

I growled at her annoyed, holding my face. I ignored my instinct to run out of the room while dragging her with me so I could tell her off in private.

"Oh my god you're gonna get us both killed, I swear-"

To my surprise, he said: "No need to worry, it's fine."

He sounded calm.

"Clearly, she has made her mind up and isn't budging. That's fine."

She rose her brow dubiously. "Thank you."

"A shame she won't be helping remove a callous from our society." He said while shoving the doll into his mane, he glanced back her with a sly expression.

I really wish, I had stopped her...

She gave an exasperated look, "Are-Are you shitting me?" She said quietly.

He looked at her knowingly.

"I suppose it can't be helped. Kids, don't really care much about the community that much anyways. I suppose your father will have to work his debt off naturally."

I heard her paw clench tightly.

"This is the lowest you can possibly go." She said with a drained tone.

"Excuse me-"

"Do you have any idea how petty your hate-boner is?!" She yelled out bluntly.

The room was silent. I glanced back at Leonard as he gave an honest-to-god muddled look on his face. He had no clue...And neither did I considering what happened next...

"I-I beg your pardon?" His confusion sounded earnest.

I stared at her cautiously, "Don't-"

She didn't bother to listen.

"He isn't a big a deal! Granted, the little shit burned my savings and priceless possessions. But he's NOTHING! The way you described him; it's like he's the devil incarnate."

Leonard blinked blankly. "I still stand by my statement. He's-"

She facepalmed and sighed at Leonard with a disappointed expression. "Your pathetic, He burned part of the African pavilion, so what?! A bunch of idiots with firecrackers could do the same!" She blurted out as I watched her place her paws at eye level.

"Waah, waah he burned part of my playground. Now I have to get my vengeance upon him...WAAAAAHH!" She stopped her obscene gesture and glared at him blankly.

"Get this soap opera shit out of here!" She waved dismissively.

He stood there silently, I assumed utterly baffled at her choice of action. Not even a growl or defensive jab, just nothing. His expression wasn't very lucid to me at the time. Hadn't paid much attention to him. But if I could describe it now, it'd be...Indignant fury.

"Christ, you look like shit." A curt sounding female voice stated bluntly.

He flinched at the sound of her voice, he growled annoyed at himself.

"Get out and get some fresh air." Sugar stated.

"I need some darts right now..." He held his head as she narrowed her brow.

"That's the exact opposite of what-"

He gave her a look, she narrowed her brow and reluctantly waved him off as she climbed onto the stool beside him. Spice hopped off, walked around the counter and pulled out a red carton from a drawer.

"Just do it outside, genius..." Sugar turned away briefly as a familiar chime rang from the door. She glanced back, watching him leave. Letting out a sigh, she then held her chest and reached behind the counter into the open drawer where her revolver laid.

She bit her lip anxiously and clasped her paws tightly together as she inspected it...She dropped the sidearm back into the drawer with an annoyed scowl as her mind wandered...

 _It's cliche, but it's the simplest way to drive it home. It all happened so fast that day..._

When I finished my rant, I hit the floor immediately. My chair had disappeared in an instant causing me to land right on my elbow.

"How...DARE you." He bellowed out angrily in a cold tone.

I looked up at the beast towering over me.

"You know NOTHING!" Leonard's eyes widened in a fury. I glanced to the left side of the room and saw the shattered remnant of wood on the floor. I tried to get up, but he was already in front of me waiting to...

 _Thwack_!

Leonard growled in pain as he whipped around at his attacker. My brother with a wooden stool in his hands. He should have broken the damn stool over his HEAD. I guess he was too scared to drum enough strength to do that. He made his way over to me with it, acting as a barrier between the both of us. Leonard narrowed his eyes at me standing in front of Spice.

"Move..." He ordered.

My brother tried to say something, but he was stumbling over his words. I could see his hands shaking as he gripped the stool.

"I won't repeat myself."

"No!" He finally belted out as his legs shook in place.

Without warning, he tossed my brother aside with his paw, knocking the stools down like a stack of dominoes. He landed hard at the edge of the counter.

"Do you want to be a hero, boy?" He said quietly as he slowly prowled toward him.

My eyes widened as I looked around.

 _I didn't know what to do..._

 _I...I froze._

 _I looked over to him, with the same fear I had._

 _Drawer... Now._

I pulled myself up and went behind the counter. I grabbed what was in it, climbed up the bar counter, and pointed it at the Lion with an audible click.

I watched his ears twitched as he turned his head abruptly.

 _Thump._

 _Thump..._

We share a glance.

"Get. The fuck out of here." I said with venom in my voice.

He glared back darkly and didn't budge.

I stared at him blankly without blinking with ragged breath.

"Don't..." I felt my head start to throb as continued to stare him down.

We stayed there, no movement, no comments, just blank stares and the sound of water beating against the window pane outside. It felt like an eternity, but he finally backed away slowly crawling back to the door. All while staring directly at me with hollow eyes. I still stood there up on the counter, waiting to see if we would jump back into the bar with reckless abandon. My finger still hovering over the trigger.

 _Waiting..._

 _Watching..._

My vision glued to the door-

 _Brring._

Sugar immediately peered over at the door anxiously.

Her expression softened. "Hey, Sug?" Spice asked Her appearance hardened with narrowed eyes and an irritated nose. She noticed her patron cover his snout.

"Put that crap out at the door." She asked.

He threw the cigarette out and shut the door behind him. As he walked toward the counter, his tail twitched and waved about like a snake. Sugar rose her brow curiously.

"What is it?" She asked as he went to the counter.

Spice held the back of his head. He peered over his shoulder, eyes glazed at the window.

"Can I...Borrow your gun?" He asked.

"No." She gave him a reflective glare.

He rolled his eyes. "I heard something outside...Not taking any chances." He folded his arms.

She sighed solemnly affirming her answer as he furrowed his brow dubiously.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because...We ran out ammo awhile back..." She said coldly with a vacant expression.

His eyes widened as he felt his chest stiffen.

"Ha!" A loud male said aloud.

Sugar glared back at the koala darkly.

"Dave...Shut the hell up. I can still hit you." She sighed solemnly before addressing her brother.

"Just tell me what you think is outside while I call him...If he is asleep."

Sugar pulled out her phone as her Spice began to tell her what he heard.

It was a high pitched chirp, almost like laughter...


	3. Chapter 3

A trio of adults dressed in khaki shorts, jeans, and green caps walked together along the Zoo grounds each carrying pieces of film equipment. As the group trotted along, the youngest one placed his load on the ground near some stray bushes. With an exasperated sigh, he leaned on a nearby rail as the sun's rays beat down from above, drops of sweat dripped off his forehead profusely. Exhausted, he pulled his collar out and let out a loud sigh as he used his cap to fan himself off.

The short, stoutly one leading them with a lighting fixture over his shoulder glanced back as he heard his sigh. He gestured him to get up with his free hand, sweat marks were visible on his uniform. "The faster we get this done, the faster we can leave! We've got to beat the rain before the gear gets soaked back there." He said annoyed as he watched his other companion gently place his camera down earning him a scowl as well.

The Young Employee held up his hand apprehensively. He wiped off some sweat on his forehead, placed his cap back on, then glared down at tarp with a tired expression. Without a word, quietly picked it up and started to walk ahead. But not before muttering a curse under his breath as he walked further away from the two employees ambling behind him.

The Lanky Employee groaned at his co-worker. "At least he doesn't have something expensive in his hands." He gripped the camera handle tightly and let it hang at his leg.

The Stoutly One silently glared at him knowingly before he held it higher to his waist.

"I don't trust him...One of our crowbars went missing." He stated glancing ahead sternly.

The Lanky Employee replied with little enthusiasm. "And you think he did it?"

The Stoutly Employee nodded but remained silent as they left. Unbeknownst to them, one of the bushes started to rustle wildly revealing three animals emerging from their hiding spot; a Mouse, a Mongoose and a Jackal. The Yellow Mongoose watched the group leave intently.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Tali stated as the mouse glared down in the direction of the bear exhibit.

"Were you listening? They're coming back." Mike said calmly while looking back in the direction of the bear exhibit from afar.

Clyde rose his brow inquisitively. "You're small, hiding comes naturally to you."

Mike shook his head dismissively. "Can't risk it. I'll follow you guys till they're done."

Tali walked past the duo, peering down the path ahead and gestured them forward with a wave of her paw as the pair followed her across the grounds, walking along the walls.

"Tal, Something's been bugging me," Mike stated while staring at the ground.

She didn't respond. Instead, she focused on peering around the corner of a wall prudently before waving them to walk again, Mike continued regardless.

"What kind of mother doesn't name their child?" He said sourly crossing his arms. He shook his head and stared at Tali. She hadn't turned around, still focused on acting as a lookout but his quick glance made him narrow his eyes. Her tail had drooped slightly, her small paws clenched to her side...

His blue eyes widened. "Shit! No-I...I meant her, you know that. It...Doesn't sit well with me is all...Mac didn't even have a name before. You aren't bothered by that?" He scratched his head and looked away with a dour expression.

She briefly glanced back at him with a frustrated expression as her nose twitched. "It crossed my mind...It's neglectful, to say the least." She stated curtly as her brow narrowed.

She glanced at a nearby sign, a small, a Gray-furred animal hanging on a branch was illustrated in it. She gave a quick nod to herself. It wasn't too far from their next stop.

"I can only fathom she hadn't due to his age, but he's not that much younger than his brothers. They're at least two years apart."

Clyde scowled while spitting into a nearby bush. "Two years?! " He exclaimed.

"Without a name? Seriously, what a bi-"

Tali stopped in place, she turned her head and leered at the Jackal menacingly.

"Respect the dead, Clyde." She said in a low tone.

Clyde looked away with narrowed eyes, silently staring at the ground as the mongoose shook her head dismissively. He dug his paws in the ground bitterly.

Tali gestured them to keep following her as they continued their trek.

"Still...You have to admit it's...questionable." Mike said as he pulled his whiskers awkwardly. He narrowed his eyes pensively.

"Can we stop talking for a bit?" She asked.

"Have you thought up any better names for the others?" He asked.

Tali stopped immediately, she knelt her head down pensively with a firm look. Her purple eyes narrowed tightly.

Clyde shook his head dismissively looking up at the sky. "Idiiiiot." He stated under his breath.

Mike fiddled with his whiskers as his brow narrowed.

"I'll shut up. I'm sorry."

"Douglas." Her tone grew sombre.

"I haven't been able to think about anymore after that."

Clyde shut his eyes tightly and continued to trail behind them making a small gap between them. His tail dipped lower to the ground slowly as he started dragging his heels along the path.

He needed to change the subject.

"So...anyone notice this shitty weather? It ain't getting any better. " He gripped. Unfortunately, no one acknowledged his claim. Not that he minded...It made things easier.

"Sorry...For what it's worth, you're taking care of them well for a first timer. Minus a few hiccups."

Tali peered at a familiar sign ahead of them and sighed. Stopping briefly with her back turned to them. She glanced over her shoulder calmly with a hard, doubtful look.

Mike nodded approvingly with a knowing glance as he rose his thumb up.

She slowly turned her head and peered ahead at the exhibit ahead of them and scoffed. Her stern expression turned into a soft, reassuring smile. "Thanks." She replied.

"No problem, Buttercup." He clicked his tongue cheekily.

"You're pushing it." Her brow furrowed and her tone went flat.

The mouse chuckled softly at her reply. "Just making sure you're good." He rose his paw up apprehensively, then scratched his stomach absently before peering behind him. He noticed the large gap between him and Clyde.

"Hey, you lonely back there?" Mike stated aloud purposely with a smirk.

Clyde glowered annoyed at his comment, but it didn't stop their leader from looking behind her.

She leered at him with a firm glare as she narrowed her brow knowingly.

"The longer you wait, the worse it gets." Tali declared.

The Jackal looked away wearily avoiding eye contact. "What if I don't feel like-"

"Uncle!" A low boyish voice said from behind him causing Clyde's spine stiffened in shock.

"Gah, shit!" He exclaimed, jumping back with a freighted expression while the small mongoose ran past him toward Mike. He leaned his head toward the mouse as he hugged the cub while laughing loudly.

"Aha ha! Sup, sport?:" he patted his cheek. "I thought mama told you to wait at home."

The two continued to converse as Tali walked toward the Jackal. She saw his brown eyes shift around restlessly. "I-I can always go back later." He muttered.

She gave a frustrated look as she furrowed her eyes. "You missed an entire day yesterday, you need to make sure everything is fine. You're not living on your own anymore. Despite your gripes with one animal." She rose one finger in emphasis.

He rose his paw apprehensively. "One, and the entire Jackal community," Clyde stated bitterly.

She folded her arms and scoffed. "You still have a place to call home. Believe me, I'd rather have this than a stuffy cage any day. So, get this situation sorted out because I doubt the Wolves are going to be happy about you drowning one of their own."

"Hey, he's still alive..." Clyde proclaimed before looking away placing his paw on his mouth pensively.

"I think."

Tali rose her brow inquisitively before pointing to the exhibit ahead sternly.

The Jackal sighed, then reluctantly started to walk past them toward his home.

"You're lucky. All you have to worry about are your four little bundles of joy." He gave a dry smile.

"Don't get me started." She said with a bitter smirk. "Just get this over with, alright." She folded her arms and gave a hard glare.

"Oh, and by the way, If you don't go your sleeping outside tonight." She added with a sincere smile.

Clyde groaned annoyed and walked past her. "Well, when you put it like that..."

He quickly hopped up on to the rail and looked down, it was about the same amount of activity as yesterday. A few of them were scattered about the area. He even saw the leader chatting with a female wolf from afar. He looked back at the others, they waved backed at him with sincere smiles. He rolled his eyes skeptically.

 _Better get this over with._

He leapt to a nearby tree landing on a full branch, slowly he made his way down tree jumping from branch to branch before finally lurching onto the base of the tree. He slid down to the bottom of the exhibit with a low sounding thud as he landed. Aside from a few curious looks, no one made any noticeable expressions of disdain at his presence. Clyde looked around prudently, he furrowed his brow. The leader was right in front of the cave with another wolf. He started to calmly walk to the leader as he conversed.

"...The reserves are moderate. We shouldn't need to look for much for a while,"

"And the cubs?" He asked.

"The cubs are healthy, but we're running low on..." She stopped to stare the Black-backed Jackal slowly trying to creep around their leader's back.

"Oi!" She exclaimed calmly.

Clyde's ears rose up briefly in surprise, he smirked awkwardly at the wolf.

She gestured to him to alert the Leader of his presence. He glanced back at the Jackal approaching closer to them and narrowed his eyes at him darkly before stepping toward Clyde.

"Where were you? You ran off yesterday in a huff without a word."

Clyde's eyes narrowed dourly. "Look, I..."

He looked away clenching his teeth, then stared at him blankly before shifting his gaze back to the wall. His eyes glanced behind him above the wall absently as he tried to think. However, as he peered at it, he saw Tali staring down at him from afar; along with Mike and the cub waving casually at him atop the wall.

 _Oh yeah, guys, real useful_. He thought.

The Leader coughed briefly to catch his attention.

"Right...Sorry about yesterday." He pawed at the ground absently.

The leader narrowed his eyes dubiously at the comment with a bewildered expression, tilting his head to the side. "For what?" He asked.

Clyde tilted his head dubiously. _Is…is this a test? If I lie will he-_

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I've been told what happened. Had you instigated and done something else, it would've been a problem."

Clyde blinked blankly while looking confused. He couldn't believe how…reasonable they were. Clyde gave a happy look before smirking slyly. He started to walk away from the leader toward a tree. "If that's the case-"

The female wolf blocked his path, she had an annoyed expression as she growled at him.

He backed up briefly. That lasted what, two seconds? He furrowed his brow indifferently.

The Leader continued. "That doesn't mean you're getting off scot-free. Don't think I didn't about hear about Bosco's bath." He narrowed his brow sternly.

Clyde chuckled awkwardly as The Leader furrowed his brow annoyed.

"He may be an ass, but he's one of us. That's another strike." He stated sternly with narrowed eyes.

"But..."

"Don't make this a habit, if you're serious about living here, you need to take on some responsibility." The leader stated.

"Fine. But…" He paused briefly having a reluctant look on his face.

The Leader cocked his brow, "What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"Bad timing I know, but could you to let me out this evening..."

The leader furrowed his eyes as the female wolf glared at him.

"Pushing your luck, pup." She stated bluntly.

"I-I've got a date. It's not a problem, mate?" Clyde muttered out, he grinned cheekily.

The Leader's eyes widened as he looked at the wolf beside him. She redirected her glare at him before walking off. He shook his head, it's not like she was the only female.

He turned to Clyde. "Right...Who's the lucky girl?" He asked.

"Her name's Vivi."

His brow narrowed darkly as he glared blankly at him.

Clyde gave a dubious look as he squinted."What?"

The leader was silent, he shook his head. "It's...Nothing. I'll think about it. Now, come on, we've got to teach you something around here."

The wolf walked toward the cave, Clyde took a deep breath and hesitantly followed the leader inside.

From atop the wall, the group watched him enter the den.

"Well, what ya' know, he did it," Mike stated as he hopped off the ledge and onto the paved ground.

"Let's hope he doesn't screw it up," Tali stated bluntly earning a chuckle from the small cub and concerning look from Mike as he rose his brow dubiously.

She shrugged indifferently as her eyes shifted around sharply watching for anyone.

"Why'd you follow us, kid?" Mike asked sternly, tilting his head while raising his brow inquisitively.

The cub yawned into his paw before he spoke. "Ahhh, I was bored, wanted to play with you more. But following you seemed more fun." Mac smirked prideful at his accomplishment.

Tali walked over to him and pinched his cheek. "Sneaky little one." She said with a sly smirk, she sounded pleased as Mac gave a toothy grin.

Mike narrowed his brow meaningfully. We need to talk about favourites later...

"I'm not clumsy as Picklefoot," Mac said earning a confused look from the mouse.

Mike scratched his head confused.

"Snaggletooth, Picklefoot and Snort," Tali stated bluntly referring to cubs.

Mike blinked blankly while staring directly at her with a bewildered look as he shook his head.

"Those are the worst names I've ever heard...This is why your miles ahead of-"

Tali narrowed her brow angrily at him. "I won't repeat myself..."

Mike rose his paw apprehensively before glanced back at the Cub with narrowed eyes and a dour expression. Watch yourself, Captain Obvious. Don't want to scar the kid…

He sighed aloud. "Never mind...Sorry, bud."

"It's ok…I'm...Over it…" Mac smiled, but he could tell he was straining himself.

His eyes drifted to a small pouch around his waist.

"What's that?" Mike asked as he pointed to the bag wanting to get as far away from the topic as possible.

Mac looked at his waist curiously. "Oh, right," He pulled the bag over his head and handed it to Tali. "Mom, this was moving around on the table."

Mike scratched his head dubiously.

"It's a pager," Tali stated as she grabbed the bag and opened it up to pull out a small black device. It barely fit in her paws as glared at. He watched her eyes scan the device intently as she started to mouth out what was on the device. He could barely discern what she was saying aloud: Her purple eyes shifted to him sternly as she put the machine back.

"Mike." She said quietly with a firm expression, he quickly nodded as she started to march ahead with young cub following behind her. As the group silently walked back to the bear exhibit. The mouse kept a leery eye on the Yellow Mongoose suspiciously; her paws clenched tightly as the satchel around her waist swayed. Something about her stride made him dubious, it was slow, almost composed if it weren't for her tail. Usually, it'd be as still as a twig, but it slithered about erratically like a...

She stopped abruptly.

"We're here." She stated bluntly.

Mike peered around her to see the sign with a bear illustration, his temporary home was inches away from them. He started to walk toward the rail.

"Do you need a hand?" She asked as he stood below the rail.

He didn't bother to reply. Instead, he quickly climbed up the small brick wall and latched onto the rail as he slowly pulled himself up. Standing atop the railing he slowly walked over to the nearby tree branch, readying himself for his descent.

She turned to the cub, "Come on, we don't have all day." She stated.

"But I want to say goodbye." The young cub persisted.

His ears perked up at the conversation between the two, Mac quickly waved his paw awkwardly. However, Mike's stomach twinged briefly at the fiery, adamant look she had. It didn't matter how hard Tali was trying to hide it, it looked like she was about to go to war. She glanced back at the mouse as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had as she stared back at him...

 _Something's off…  
_  
He shook his head dismissively then turned to the small cub with a smile.

"Hey…Stay safe, kiddo." He said as he hopped off the rail and into a nearby tree. The cub cocked his brow dubiously, his eyes fell on the adult Mongoose. She was distracted looking at the device prudently in her paw.

He slowly walked over to the rail and lurched over. The exhibit was bare, but his eyes quickly caught the Grey Mouse. He saw the mouse eerily standing still in front of a bush near the cave. As if he were staring at something.

"Mom?" He said.

She peered over her shoulder at the cub, he looked sad as he stared back from the rail.

"He stopped walking. He looks…"

She walked up to him and placed her paw on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. We need to-"

"But he looks hurt we should-"

"No. I'm dropping you off." She grabbed his arm, holding tightly as she started to walk away from the exhibit.

Mac's brow narrowed intensely as he gave a dubious expression.

"Mom?"

She stayed silent still dragging him away from the exhibit. He tried to wriggle out of her grip.

"Mom?!" He exclaimed worried as her grip grew tighter.

He let out a small whimper. "Please…"

She stopped to look around cautiously, a quick glance at the cub made her toes curl from his distraught expression. She reluctantly let him out of her grasp. A small cleansing breath came from her as she regained her composure with a firm glare.

"Go home, gather your siblings and barricade yourselves in my room." She ordered.

She knelt down and pulled the cub into her embrace, lightly patting his back. "Soon...No…" She shook her head as pulled back. "Things about to hit the proverbial fan here. And I won't let you get hurt."

"But-"

She placed her finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Go home. Keep them safe. Can you do that for me?" She said.

He looked away unsure.

"Can you?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes worriedly but shook his head.

"Good boy." She stated, hugging him again as she felt her heartbeat quicken.

Everything was too quiet for her liking...

...

* * *

 _Clink...Clink_

"Ugggh." Evil groaned annoyed at the metallic sound. He struggled against the tight chains restraining his movement as he pushed himself against the small rock, the chains dug into his fur repeatedly causing him discomfort.

He had been at this for hours, more like a few minutes, but to him, it felt like an eternity. He was no stranger to this type of situation, his actions usually earned him some form of retribution. However, this was more distinctive than what he was used to. They were organized, and very discreet.

 _Knocked out, dragged against my will..._

He slowly scowled as he realized, regrettably: This was the norm. Except, he was given no wiggle room. His hands were positioned behind him, uncomfortably he might add.

"Stupid apes..." He growled.

And to his dismay...

"Zzzzz..."

He had a friend to share his misery.

His red eyes narrowed, glaring down at the source of the sound: a slumbering black bear. He laid on the grass curled up with his head next to a large, flat rock snoring soundly without a care in the world judging from the content look on his face.

"Useless..." Evil muttered.

He knew they were in the middle of the exhibit, there was no questioning that. Unfortunately, it was much larger than average and more...Primitive.

On the right of the exhibit was a somewhat archaic formation of rocks stacked on top of one another, which were laid in a triangle formation as a large tree loomed above it. A large, round imprint was visible at the base of the structure in the sand.  
 _  
That's its' bed...where am I?_

He shook his head and peered over to the far left of the exhibit. Among the various bushes and trees that were scattered about was a large pool of water, a few strands green stocks were jutting out from the source of water, surrounded by stray rocks.

 _Booooring..._

Evil yawned openly as he stretched his body out tiredly, his legs barely touching the pale dirt below him...He glared down at his stubby, short, piddly legs and cursed his stature. Frustrated, he kicked a small acorn randomly, hitting the other bear on its side, to which, the slumbering bear barely flinched. At that moment a wicked smirk crept onto his face. Look down he saw his ammunition: A large rock and a large pile of acorns.

Without a second thought, he furiously swiped his feet at the pile of acorns at the bear. Each hitting him lightly on his head. But there was no response, no reaction, he stayed completely still. He glared at the large rock, and with all his might he kicked the rock at the bear's head. His weapon soared above the bear missing it's marked; instead, it landed into his gaping maw.

The Grey Mischief Maker's eyes bulged with joy as he saw his body convulse briefly before he suddenly rose up. Coughing and hacking as he pounded his chest as the rock landed beside him with a thud.

"Wakey, wakey. Sleeping beauty." Evil said mockingly.

Fighter glared at him angrily. Then, he gave a bewildered expression as his eyes widened seeing Evil's current predicament blankly staring at the bear strapped to a rock. He returned his stare with a firm, frustrated look on his face. As usual, he was the last to realize what was happening.

He growled and placed his paw on his face.

"Oddio, Oh god Not again..." He said under his breath as he looked away.

He quickly glared back at Evil. "Explain." Fighter stated calmly.

Evil narrowed his brow annoyed with a straight face. "You don't remember?" He asked in a dull tone.

Fighter shook his head dismissively with a serious, yet quizzical expression as he narrowed his eyes.

"Never mind..." Evil sighed as he shook his head.

Fighter scowled at the remark in response.

 _Clink._

He glanced down at the new accessory on his person: a pair of handcuffs kept together with a long chain. Curiously, he cupped the cuff around his wrist finding a small keyhole at the side. He wondered if he could fit his claw into it.

"Wow. Skimped out on you big time." Evil stated surprised glancing over his shoulder prompting Fighter to raise his brow inquisitively.

"How long have we been here?" He asked suspiciously as his eyes darted around.

"Since morning. No idea what time it is." Evil felt his nose itch as he looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Any plans on escaping?" Fighter asked.

"Stop pestering me." He replied pushing against the rock, wriggling his paws behind him as the itching sensation grew worse.

Fighter tilted his head dubiously at his new environment. Nothing but sand, mud, and branches littered the ground. His gaze shifted around the exhibit cautiously. Trees were a recurrent element, it was a zoo after all, but he found it odd that the ones he could see had round holes in them. However, nothing could compare to the massive dark-brown Oak Tree as he peered behind him.

He walked toward it and reached for a loose piece of bark from the base. Surprisingly, it came off with little effort. He threw it away callously and walked back to Evil.

"Well?" He asked.

"The obvious route we'd take is the oak tree, but it's kinda..." He made an unsure gesture with his paws.

Evil let his eyes drift to the floor as he started to ignore the bear's rambling they immediately widened as he saw his fanny pack at Fighter's feet near the rock.

"Hey! Grab that!." He exclaimed.

 _I might be able to get out of here_. He thought with a smirk.

Fighter quickly picked up the fanny pack, only to narrow his brow disappointed as he held it and let it dangle uselessly.

"It's light, it's been cleaned out." He stated.

"What?!" Evil exclaimed indignantly. "I had a good pair of brass knuckles in there!"

Fighter opened the bag and glanced inside, squinting quizzically with a sad expression as he showed the contents to its owner.

"Huh." Was Evil could say at the item in question.

Fighter sat down on a patch of grass beside the rock placing the bag on his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the rock.

Evil furrowed his brow and tried to kick the bear out of frustration clipping his ear making the bear open his eyes. "You're not taking another nap."

"Believe me, I couldn't even if I tried..." He stated bitterly.

"Then, you're giving up, you're just going to lay there?"

Fighter nodded laying back on the rock. "I suppose...Whoever left us here, made sure we're disarmed and restrained. I wouldn't put it past them to guard this place. Rather not get tossed around, yet."

He glanced up as a cluster of clouds moving slowly overhead, his nose twitching at the pleasant, petrichor scent wafting through the air. A quiet yawn came from his mouth as he narrowed his brow pensively. He placed his paw on his chest apprehensively. Then parsed his lips letting out a small chirp:

 _Fwheeeoo. Whee whoo whee woo...Fwheeeoo wheee woo~_.

The merry, high-pitched whistling made Evil's skin crawl.

"Stop that. It's annoying." He asked as the itchy sensation returned this time on his back, he scowled.

He looked up at Evil briefly then closed his eyes.

"Lighten up." He replied cheekily with a soft smile.

Evil felt his nose start to itch again, the irritating sensation plagued the tip of his nose as he tried to alleviate it by leaning his nose into his chains. It was ultimately futile. Despite that horrible itch, he attempted to free his hands again.

 _Just a little m-_

 _Fwheeeoo. Whee whoo whoo whee woo~_

Evil's eye twitched, he glared down at the culprit.

Fighter rose his brow with a mischievous smirk before parsing his lips again.

"I'm leaving you here." Evil stated dryly, narrowing his brow.

Fighter smirk grew wider. "Uh huh."

"I mean it."

Fighter placed his paw on his chest and closed his eyes contently. But he felt off...He tried to recall last night: Bad dream, hunger pains, Threatened by a (rightfully) angry female, Evil stole...His eyes widened, he looked up at Evil with a severe look.

"Where is it?" He questioned.

Evil grinned back wolfishly.

"Who knows..." Evil tried to hide his smile, Fighter growled sourly sneering at him coldly.

Evil rose his brow curiously with a sly smirk. "You wouldn't hurt a defenceless animal, would you?"

Fighter gave a long, hard look of disdain at Evil as he smiled innocently.

"Freeing you would make it a fair fight." He surmised glancing behind the rock, it had a massive lock at the end of it.

Evil gave a devilishly crooked smile. "Fair? I think someone's gotten delusional." He jeered.

Fighter's brow narrowed dully. "You're despicable."

"It's one of my best traits." He replied.

"No, id say it'd being a nuisance to everyone around you." He stated coldly.

Evil scowled, narrowing his brow. "No one asked you."

"The same could...Ow..." The bear held his head as it started to start to throb, his feet felt like they had pins and needles in them.

"So, before...you wanted to send me a message by stealing from me?" Evil said as he tilted his head dubiously.

"In hindsight, it was...Ill-advised..." He stated with narrowed his eyes.

"Try stupid." Evil corrected.

"Give me a break, I was sleep deprived for half the week."

Evil rolled his eyes. "Admit it, you did it out of spite."

Fighter stayed silent, staring at the pool in the distance; to his surprise, Evil was paying attention to his lack of response. He grinned from to ear-to-ear as he watched him look away, slowly leaning his mouth to his ear and with the utmost care as he said:

"I was **RIGHT**!" He exclaimed, Fighter flinched suddenly and covered his ear.

"You didn't do it for my own good, you bastard!" He stated confidentially.

Fighter gave an annoyed look as he held his head. He felt his left ear twitch.

"Admit it." He continued to jeer.

"No." He replied dully.

"Just drop the pretense, allow your hate to flourish. Then the fun can start!" He grinned mockingly earning a discomforting shudder from the black bear.

"Oi, keep it down!" A loud, gruff male voice yelled above them.

Fighter glared up at the source of the voice above the wall, a gorilla stood leering over the exhibit at them, it turned away from them briefly; his ears perked as he heard bits of another conversation above the wall. He recognized one of the voices and groaned aloud leaving Evil to glare at him angrily.

"What now?" He stated.

...

"Are you gonna keep me in suspense?" He gave a dull expression.

A loud rustling noise came from the large oak tree, creaking under the animal's weight. Leaves began to fall as the small branches started to snap and crackle. A loud thud marked the animal's entrance; The lion's mane matched the hue of the oak tree behind the prisoners. His eyes rested on the bear with a solemn look on his face before sighing aloud.

Fighter narrowed his eyes darkly. "It's too early for this."

"It's half-past four." Evil stated.

"It's too early for this." He reiterated with a narrowed brow.

"Who came down?" He asked.

"Leonard..." Fighter stated with an annoyed expression. It immediately was replaced with a wide-eyed look of concern as Evil spoke again.

"Who?" He asked.

The lion furrowed his brow at Fighter.

"The king..." Fighter responded in a vexed tone staring at Evil.

"Oh..." He paused briefly before straining his neck to glance at

the lion.

"Y'know, the intimidation factor only works if your target can see you." Evil stated aloud.

Leonard regrettably walked around the rock setting himself in front of both bears.

"So, what does the asshole want now?" Evil asked.

Leonard glared unfazed at his comment. "You'll find out when I deem it necessary,"

Evil rolled his eyes as the Lion scowled at his tone.

"Those chains could be made tighter if need be." His brow narrowed threateningly as he lowered his tone, but Evil scoffed at this.

"By all means, I could easily break out of these-" He felt a hand over his mouth.

Fighter covered it before he could say anything else earning a dull look of frustration from Evil.

"None of that. Now, why exactly are we here?" He asked.

Leonard peered over his head and stared curiously before speaking. He glanced up the wall with a disappointing leer aimed at his cohort.

"An informality." He stated.

Fighter cocked his brow and cupped his chin curiously. "Oh, then I can just sit back put my feet up and enjoy some tea and crumpets then?"

"Well..."

"I know what the word means," He said with narrowed eyes and an annoyed tone. "Just tell me why-"

He suddenly stopped talking as he felt animal's embrace, his arms were wrapped around his shoulders. He blinked in surprise, unable to say anything. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You've got ten seconds." He stated flatly.

Evil's brow narrowed staring at the two as he stuck his tongue out. "You two make sick."

The two quickly withdrew from each other as Leonard stared at him, getting an odd look.

"I...like what you did with your hair..." He said aloud,

The corners of Fighter's eyes crinkled as he let out a growl. He wasn't here for compliments.

"I'm washing this out the moment I get back home..." He felt odd saying that aloud, he didn't know why.

Leonard coughed briefly. "Regardless, he's been brought here to pay for his transgressions."

Fighter tilted his head dubiously. "Normally, I'd be fine with him being punished but this?"

He pointed to his cuffs for emphasis. "Is overkill."

"Even so, as much as I regret having you here. It needed to be done."

"...That's a real shame. A REAL tragedy, must be eating you up, huh?" Fighter responded presumptuously with a dull expression aimed at Leonard.

"You hate me, don't you?" He asked as his eyes narrowed sadly.

"Hate? No….I don't hate you." He looked away for a moment pondering as he cupped his chin.

Leonard's tail rose up slightly anticipating his response.

"...I'd say an adamant dislike of you would be a better descriptor." He stated glaring at him.

Leonard's brow narrowed dourly as Evil leaned toward him.

"For the record, if it makes you any feel better, I still hate you." Evil smirked mockingly at the Leonard as he gave a disappointed leer.

"Quiet." He curtly replied.

"Look, can he apologize and-"

Leonard smirked slyly, Fighter gave a disinterested raise of his eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple." He stated.

Evil sighed aloud. "It never is."

Leonard paused, he looked at the both of them intently. "You're free to go." He said looking at Fighter.

Evil looked dubiously before quickly scowling. "Oh, this a load of-"

Leonard placed his paw over Evil's mouth as the bear glared defiantly at him.

A strained smile grew from Fighter's lips accompanied by gritted teeth.

Leonard's brow narrowed prudently as Evil chuckled at him mockingly moving around his paw.

"Careful, it might stay that way." Evil stated bluntly. Mildly amused while cocking an eyebrow.

Leonard scowled and covered his mouth again. "Be quiet, I don't need-"

 _Crunch!_

The lion's eye twitched as he felt a sharp pain in his paw, he turned his head and leered at the bear grinning with his finger in his mouth.

A tired sigh came from Fighter as he hovered his fist over Evil's head and tapped the bear on his head lightly subsequently opening his maw like a candy dispenser.

Leonard quickly withdrew his paw rubbing prudently before placing it down on the ground.

"As I was saying-"

"Sure." Fighter suddenly replied.

Leonard's ears perked as he smiled. Evil felt a chill go down his spine.

"I'm...I'm sorry what?" He asked unsurely.

"God damn it, really!?" Evil exclaimed.

Fighter stretched his arms out from left to right. "I'll get out of your hair," he turned to Evil with a dull look. "Besides, you'd leave me here. Pay unto evil, right?" He smirked slowly as Evil sneered in anger.

He ignored it as he rested his paw on Leonard's shoulder.

Leonard's eyes furrowed cautiously as he looked at the bear.

"Look, about before...I was out of line, and I should have given you a fair chance."

He gave a small, honest smile.

Leonard's eyes widened as he placed his paw on the bear's shoulder. He paused as he saw his ear twitch. His brow narrowed suspiciously.

"You can carry me out, right?" He asked.

He blinked.

"Yes...Let's get out you out of here."

The lion leaned forward to let the bear climb unto his back, he leaped unto the animal's back quickly as Evil yelled out to them both.

"Hey! Give me back my stuff! When I get out of here, You'll- "

"I suggest you keep your threats idle," Leonard stated as he leapt onto a nearby rock, then readied himself as he aimed for the tree. "Now, hold on tight."

Fighter leaned into his mane holding on for dear life as he remained silent.

The Lion lurched forward onto the trunk of the tree latching to it with his claws as he slowly made his up the base. The sound of his claws rapping against the wood guided his ascent. However, Leonard paused looking a large branch prudently as he heard the wood creak as if it was groaning under his girth.

 _This...This isn't safe with the both of us…_

"What's wrong?" Fighter asked breaking him out of thoughts.

"Nothing." He ignored his instinct and continued.

He hopped to the large branch with a small creak as he started to crawl along the branch. He felt his tail dangle downward as he got closer to the edge. Fighter glanced over his shoulder as he saw the exhibit rail. The bear could see his freedom...His heart raced as he started to inch his way to it.

 _We're so close_.

He tried to lean toward it, but he could barely reach the rail. Without warning, he felt them jerk back suddenly.

"Let me ask for-"

 _Crack!_

Leonard quickly kicked off of the branch suddenly and spun his body, swiftly landing on all fours.

"Gah!"

His ears perked at the sound of a pained groan and loud thud across from him. He peered over to the source of the noise: Fighter laid on the ground curled into a ball in front of the flat rock Evil was tied to.

Leonard sighed in relief. He looked up at the branch they were on, it hadn't fallen yet, but it was still in place.

"Oh good, now my pack got a hole in it…Good job you dick-" Evil stopped talking, looking down a Fighter oddly.

Leonard narrowed his brow, then glared anxiously at what he saw. He quickly rushed over to the bear.

Fighter slowly rose up as his head begin to throb. He was alive at least. Battered, but alive. Nothing felt broken. He shook his head slowly opening his eyes and saw a black bear-like doll, in the same position he was on the ground. His eyes widened.

"What." Was all he could muster blankly staring at the doll.

It then disappeared in an instant as Leonard swept up the doll off the ground and placed it back into his mane.

Evil sighed tiredly. "Wow, just...Good going, Pro. I thought he was supposed to be the responsible one. "

Leonard leered back at Evil silently before turning to Fighter slowly picking himself up. He cracked neck briefly as Leonard spoke.

"Sorry about that. Do you need some ice? You fell pretty far..." He asked tilting his head curiously.

Fighter blinked blankly, not answering the question.

"Are you alright-" Leonard reached out to him.

He rose up suddenly, startling him at his quick recovery.

"What. The. **Hell**?" Fighter's tone sounded suppressed as his voice remained a dull monotone. He clenched his paw briefly. His yellow eyes fell unto him coldly.

Leonard looked back sternly. He could feel the animosity in his stare. He opened his maw to explain, but Fighter spoke first.

"Don't…Just. **Don't**." He wasn't having any of it.

He started to walk toward Evil, much to his disdain. He followed behind him.

"I do not wish to scumber or besmirch our kinship," Leonard stated.

Fighter leaned against a rock with a tired expression as his eyes rested on Leonard's brow.

"Then choose your next words carefully…Because as of now: I'm not leaving."

Leonard furrowed his brow and stared at the bear disappointingly. He closed his eyes solemnly.

"I don't think your aware of the gravity of this situation."

"I don't need to be." he narrowed his brow.

"Boy...I suggest you choose your next lie carefully."

He opened his mouth, only for Leonard to interrupt.

"Do you take me for a fool?" His tone became low, "Tell me, did you think I wouldn't send someone to follow you? Ensure that you wouldn't ruin this?" He stated calmly.

Evil scoffed at Fighter. "Soooo close..." He stated mockingly.

"I know when I'm being played, boy."

Fighter narrowed his brow inquisitively. "And yet...here we are..."

Leonard sighed deeply. "I…Hate to do this but you left me with no other option."

They both stared curiously at the Lion as he reached into his mane; Fighter felt his body tense up as Leonard stared at him with a firm, insistent glare as he pulled out a doll.

Evil's ears perked at the odd sound as Leonard got closer.

"I'll give this to you, as a gesture of good will, no questions asked. If you leave right now without disclosing any information about your detainment…

Fighter tilting his head dubiously with a weary look.

"The choice is yours."

The bear looked at ground dourly, stepping closer to him. "Is... this really necessary? Bribing me to leave, so he's alone with you?"

"You're a problem for me. I wish to remove you with little resistance. And…"

He slowly made his way over to him, as he remained still. "It would be in your best interest to leave before any _harm_ comes your way."

Fighter's brow rose dubiously. "So you're threatening me? If that's your way showing you care then you both have something in common." He joked with a small chuckle.

He, however, was not amused.

Leonard's eyes furrowed furiously as he glared down at him. "We are nothing alike!" He exclaimed abruptly.

They both winced at the sudden outburst from the Lion: Evil lowered his ears as he bared his fangs in pain while Fighter shut one eye and held his ear.

Leonard paused again, shaking his head. "I'm expecting you choose rationally…"

"So the selfish decision then?" Evil inquired.

Leonard leered over him angrily as Evil rolled his eyes.

"All I ask is for a little bit of faith in me. Is that so wrong?!" He asked as his voice grew louder. Fighter continued to glare blankly at the Lion.

"So can I get some options here?" Evil asked curtly with a sly smile.

Leonard peered over his shoulder dourly. "You don't get the luxury of choice in this situation. Now don't say another word-"

"Or what?" He asked.

The Lion rested his claw above his head on the rock threatening while glaring furiously at him. Evil noticed his gesture and returned his glare.

"Ohhh, ominous." He stated dryly.

Leonard dragged his claw down against the rock slowly while furrowing his brow. Evil stared at it cautiously as he leaned away; The Lion paused at his ear raising his eyebrow inquisitively. He couldn't do any-He felt something wet land on his cheek…He stared blankly at Evil as he brought his paw to his face and wiped the spit off his face. All while Evil smirked mockingly. His smirk was immediately taken away as he felt the clout blow against the rock above his head, sweat slowly formed from his brow as he stared at the enraged animal.

"I will-"

He stopped suddenly.

He had almost forgotten about Fighter silently watching them both. Leonard stepped backward slightly, he wanted to say something but stayed silent.

Fighter rested his chin on his paw. He shook his head before getting up and moving to another rock beside him away from Leonard.

"Just pretend I'm not even here…That's about your speed, _right_?" His yellow eyes narrowed solemnly as he blankly stared at the Lion.

Evil's eyes widened in shock as he paused and stared at them both only to narrow his brow at Fighter.

However, Leonard's eyes furrowed cautiously. The bear continued to stare silently, he felt his back stiffen.

"What are you implying?!" He exclaimed.

"Nothing." He replied leaning his head against a rock silently waiting for his response…

Leonard's eyes narrowed inquisitively staring at them both: He watched Evil's futile attempt to escape the chains. He'd give him credit, at least he was still trying to get out of his predicament. Fighter gave a cold, blank stare as he calmly sat on the ground with one paw on his bag while the other rapped against his knee.

Leonard closed his eyes, "If this is a test of character…then I will go against your expectations. Furthermore, I…I only wish to have you trust me."

He opened his eyes and stared at the bear seeing his expression remained the same. He quickly sat down sat back down.

"No. Not anymore." He said in a monotonous voice, the response made Leonard wince inwardly as he regrettably nodded.

"I…Respect your decision. Just remember, I warned you." His brow narrowed darkly as he stared at Fighter.

His brow rose suspiciously.

"What's that-"

Fighter's stomach gurgled loudly causing a brief pause as he stared at his captor and sighed annoyed as he looked away. This unexpected interruption made Leonard chuckle softly.

The tension between the two brought to a halt, Leonard's indomitable countenance stayed and only enforced his stance on the issue. He stood over the bear towering over him with a stern look, Fighter briefly glared back. He could see his hard expression was accompanied by sullen, wavering eyes. A sudden pang came from the bear's chest. And he growled at the other growing sensation: Guilt.

"If you want me to trust you…Bring something for us to eat. That's a start." He said.

Leonard smirked slyly. "Fair enough," He glanced up the wall and addressed the guard leaning against the rail. "Bring us food! I'm famished as well." He exclaimed to the Gorilla above.

Evil narrowed his eyes skeptically as he frowned. "Are you gonna let me out first? I need to eat too."

"Who said I'd feed you?" He replied with a stern glare. "What better punishment than allowing you to starve?"

Evil gave a scornful glare, he attempted to wriggle out of his chains, but he still couldn't escape his bonds.

 _Click…._

The Lion rose his paw apprehensively with a mocking smirk. "I kid. However, I'm still not letting you out. It's...More fun that way."

"Grubs on!" A loud voice exclaimed from the top of the exhibit, a Gorilla slowly climbed down the wall while holding a steel tray. It dropped the dish with a lively amount of clatter before he grabbed it and started to walk toward them.

"That was…quick." Fighter stated.

"I came prepared. You're lucky, today we dine on steak." Leonard stated.

Evil's mouth began to water as he licked his lips hungrily.

"I figure it'd be nice to give you something before the trial," Leonard stated, Fighter cocked his head curiously with a doubtful look.

"You're actually giving him a trial? Who's the-"

"Ah, ah, ah. No more questions." Leonard stated while wagging his paw at the bear. He rose up and walked to his cohort, carefully dropping his food near the Lion. However, he stared down with downcast eyes.

"Sorry, no plates. Short notice." He explained.

Leonard sighed but tore into it regardless as the primate made his way over to the prisoners. Two successive plops were made as he stood in front of them. At first, the scent was what made Fighter hold his nose, Evil tilted his head away from the source as well as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. Flies hovered over first 'meal' as it kept its dark red hue. The other looked relatively appetizing, too good to eat alone...

"You can have that piece." Evil said earning a scowl from Fighter.

"Unbelievable, you couldn't have gotten another?" Leonard exclaimed loudly he held his paw over his nose.

The Gorilla narrowed his eyes dully. "Like I said, it was on short notice. We're lucky enough to get three." He replied in a monotonous voice as he glanced at the two briefly before walking over to them and grabbing the old steak in his paw.

Leonard narrowed his brow angrily at the Gorilla as he went to the tree he climbed down before.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"Figurati." Fighter said with a sigh. (Don't mention it.)

Leonard narrowed his brow inquisitively.

"It's fine." He reiterated.

"I'm willing to share. In fact, take the whole thing." Leonard suggested presenting it with his paw.

Evil stuck his tongue out disgusted. "How thoughtful."

"Eat your meat, Cur," Leonard replied.

Evil bucked about flailing around in his bonds. He felt his nose flared up and let out a furious inward growl. Leonard rose his brow curiously as a small smirked graced his lips. They shared a glance, and he chuckled mockingly as Evil glared at him growling impudently.

"I'll help you." Fighter looked down at the steak and picked it up.

"No, I can do this myself!" Evil exclaimed.

Fighter furrowed his brow. "Clearly. Look, we're both hungry, and he's enjoying this too much." He pointed back to their captor as he looked away sheepishly.

Leonard peered over to his cohort. "I could just-"

"No." Evil stated bluntly with a scowl.

"You're not getting out of that anytime soon." He stated dryly.

"Don't underestimate me." Evil remarked with a darkened brow.

Fighter shook his head. "Quit being so-"

"Don't bother." He heard from behind him. "I can just have him fed by my servants." Leonard glanced at the ape knowingly with a firm glare.

The Gorilla narrowed his brow and groaned silently as he threw the meat behind him. "Have ta' do everything 'round here." He stated frankly under his breath.

A quick snapping sound rang behind him. It sounded like stretching rubber, prompting Fighter to raise his brow inquisitively.

"Can't be too careful…" Leonard stated.

The bear cocked his brow dubiously. "Right…May I?"

Leonard stayed silent as he focused on something else. He shrugged and reached for the food behind the lion.

"Alright. Don't mind if I-"

"Clean your hands in the pool." He instructed without looking at him.

"Why? It's the same-"

"Clean them." He ordered not bothering to look at him,

Fighter took notice of this and coyly cocked his brow. With a mischievous smile he-

"Don't." He said in a lower, firm tone causing him to flinch suddenly.

"I have eyes at the back of my head. Honed from years of parental supervision."

"Alright…just checking…"

The bear chuckled before walking toward the pool. Fighter couldn't help but glance at the Gorilla trying to feed Evil, refuse him by tilting his head erratically. His eyes wandered back to Leonard, he continued to glare at his hesitance. Fighter turned away and started to walk past them at a leisurely pace.

"I want another!" Evil stated.

"Not happening, just pipe down and open your mouth." The Gorilla protested as he started to shove the meat in his face.

"No!" He proclaimed while wriggling away from the ape's grasp.

The ape rolled his eyes and groaned. "Get over it." He replied in a dull tone while holding it in front of his face.

 _Thrippp!_

"Guh!"

Fighter quickly turned his head at the sound, Evil had a piece of blue rubber in his maw while the Gorilla was further away glaring at his paw in shock with the steak immediately on the ground. His right hand was left bare as the remains of the glove dangled from his wrist with a freshly made mark on it.

"Freakin' idiot. Now I have to get another!" He exclaimed annoyed.

"Not my fault, you could of at least cooked it." Evil replied.

Fighter shook his head dismissively before walking back to the animals stopping in front of them.

"I'll do it." He said as he picked up the meat of the ground and dusted off the piece of meat. The Gorilla narrowed his eyes and glared at the bear silently.

"What?" Fighter responded with a raised brow.

"That's his piece. I'll do it." The Gorilla stated gruffly.

Fighter rose his paws apprehensively. "Chill, I'll throw-"

He paused, the large simian snorted loudly in anger while bawling his fist. At that moment, it became apparent the difference in size. The gorilla may have been young, but it could easily break his arm in an instant if need be. He stepped backward prudently holding the meat.

 _This is..._ He whispered as he narrowed his brow inquisitively.

"Just drop it." He ordered.

"It'd be best to listen to him," Leonard stated as his cohort started to walk toward him.

Fighter sighed inwardly, leering at Gorilla as he brought the steak to his mouth.

 _Why do I do this myself?_ He thought.

The gorilla stopped suddenly with an abstruse expression as he stared at the animal with narrowed eyes, He glanced back at Leonard.

 _He's scared...Why? Why is he-_

"Hey!" His gaze shifted to the grey bear a scornful glare was aimed at him.

"I'm only eating a small piece," He replied bringing it closer to his maw. "It's not-"

He felt a hard hit smack the steak out of his hand as it flew to a nearby bush. Curiously, he stared at Leonard as he glared down at the bear angrily, then to the Gorilla as he growled inwardly. The Gorilla quickly ran behind them toward the wall leaving Leonard to furrow his brow at Fighter annoyed at his disobedience.

"Go wash your hands, you can eat when they're CLEAN." He ordered in a gruff tone.

Unfazed, Fighter took his time staring at him then to the steak, he rose his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, ok…" He said in a lower, inquisitive tone walking toward the pool again. However, he stopped causing Leonard to stare at him angrily.

"Hey, how hard was it to get more?" He asked the Lion.

Leonard cocked his brow dubiously. "Difficult.." He said in a low tone, he gave him a quizzical look as if he were mad.

"Cool, but I may have…touched the piece we were going to share."

He tilted his head playfully with a crooked smile. "I hope that's not a problem."

Leonard's eyes bulged, he felt a cold sweat run down his brown as his spine tensed. Without a word, he darted past them and moved to the pool, dunking his head into the water repeatedly. The bear smirked slyly as he sauntered toward the pool lowering his hands into it to clean them.

"Sooooo, another round then?!" Fighter asked with a spunky tone he rose his brow in a cocky manner.

Leonard pulled his head up and spat over his shoulder looking back at him with a frustrated expression.

"Fine." He replied dully with a look of disdain.

"With ketchup?!" Evil asked.

Leonard looked at bear quizzically as if he were insane. "No! Absolutely not!"

"You did try to poison us." Evil stated.

"I didn't…"

He glanced at Evil shaking his head dismissively. He turned away immediately with a scowl but stopped as Fighter tilted his head and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I didn't…" Leonard looked away remorseful from the bear.

Fighter wagged his finger mockingly as if to chastise him with a small smile.

Leonard abruptly turned from him heading toward the wall as Fighter walked back to Evil. He looked up at his guards above the exhibit wall.

"Bring us another round of steak…And ketchup." He growled audibly as he heard a small amount of cackling behind him and assumed it was Evil.

The Gorillas glanced at each other oddly upon hearing the request. One of them peered down the wall, took one hard look at their king, Leonard looked visibly upset as his tail waved about quickly.

He glanced back his partner and narrowed his eyes skeptically. The other shrugged and walked away leaving him to shake his head dismissively at their king. The other quickly moved away from the rail out of his sight to avoid his menacing leer, leaving the king to sigh as he heard a familiar groan. "What now?" He asked glancing back at the bears.

"It…itches." Evil stated bluntly with an aggravated expression. There was now a spider on his nose.

Leonard looked uninterested at his plight, instead choosing to lay on the grass and closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds around him. The occasional bird chirp, the wind blowing and…

 _Clink! Clink!_

He snarled annoyed at the constant clattering of chains being made it was akin to nails on a chalkboard.

I suppose if he has to 'suffer' we have to as well. He thought still keeping his eyes shut.

"Ahhh…"

Curiously, he opened his eye and turned his head he watched Fighter scratching the bear's nose with a dismissive expression as he narrowed his brow. The bear glanced at him sharply before furrowing his brow. The Lion looked away silently, he could hear another sigh from him again.

"That's the spot minion." Evil stated still rapidly tapping his foot onto the rock. His eyes were closed with a pleased look on his face as he felt the itching sensation disappear…For about three seconds as he felt his hand go away. He opened his eyes suddenly and stared at Fighter. He rose his brow inquisitively waiting for something.

"I'm not saying thank you." Evil said.

"I don't expect you too. And-"

"If you tell anyone you'll deny it. Blah, blah, blah! You're a broken record." He stuck his tongue out.

Their argument grew hollow on his ears, Leonard's gaze focused on Fighter as he narrowed his eyes.

Why? Why do you choose to stay? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

If he wasn't here things could've gone according to plan. He paused, his ears perked.

"…Alright, that's it. You've been moody McGrumpington ever since we got here."

"Because I'm being held, prisoner?!" He replied fervently with a scowl.

Fighter rolled his eyes. "Details…Now, smile for my amusement."

Evil's eyes bulged as he got closer with a laid back, mischievous smile. He watched his paws clasp together menacingly.

"Get away!" He ordered.

Leonard's eyes furrowed cautiously, He gave a slow, dampened smile as his eyes fell on the two. It all felt, warm, inviting, …He looked down at the ground and coughed softly.

 _...It doesn't matter...When this is over, I'll feel at ease, and nothing like that will EVER happen again. I swear it…_

He sighed aloud.

"You seem lost,' Another voice stated from above, he quickly turned his gaze to the source, a brown-furred owl resting on a branch, once he recognized the animal he nodded respectively.

"For someone with a broken wing, you seem to have a knack for sneaking around."

The owl smirked slyly as he cocked his brow. "It's easy when you aren't paying attention." He narrowed his eyes while staring down at the Lion. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, just gathering myself, shaman." He cracked his neck instinctively.

"Perhaps… we should reschedule. You seem troubled."

"No.' He insisted. "I'll be able to collect myself."

"Right. Are you sure that's not the only problem?" He glanced down with a raised brow.

Leonard furrowed his brow annoyed at his quandary.

"Why's that old fogey here?" Evil stated, bluntly breaking the conversation between the two.

The two glanced back at odd sight, the other bear was forcibly pulling his cheeks outward. The Lion frowned at the view while the owl concealed his smile with his wing.

"Keep away from him, you don't know where he's been," Leonard stated earning a dark unseen scowl from the prisoner. Fighter chuckled softly before stepping back from Evil.

"To answer your question, despite the repairs, our king decided this would be a better place to reside than the pavilion. If I were, to be frank…" He looked at Leonard inquisitively, he nodded.

"It's permitted."

"It feels…Gauche to have this take place in the rhino exhibit since their absence." The owl curled his wing under his chin.

"Despite what you think it's more conspicuous than the alternative." He replied.

"And yet, you still had to kidnap these two." The owl furrowed his eyes darkly.

"An unfortunate formality, besides, do you think someone of his…' He stopped to stare at him narrowing his brow. "Disposition, would go willingly to his own trial?"

The owl cocked his brow dubiously choosing to remain silent.

Evil strained his neck to glare toward the adults. "Hold up, what am I being tried for?" He asked genuinely.

They all stared at him knowingly, there was a cold, deafening silence.

Evil sighed. "At least tell me what I'm being convicted of!" He exclaimed.

Leonard held out his paw. "Assault, Arson, Theft, Mischievous Misconduct, Mu-"

The owl coughed loudly, Leonard narrowed his brow darkly.

"Right…In the past, my fervid ruling was a bit too harsh and overwhelming. In response, I have appointed another party to be your judge today."

"Honourable Owl, at your service. I promise to be fair and reasonable with my judgment." He bowed.

"And if you're wondering, my personal favourite conviction would be Exile," Leonard stated staring at Evil. However, Evil smirked smugly in response winced looked amused at the sentiment. He quickly withdrew his glance.

"Huh. Figures." Fighter stated frankly with a cocked brow.

Leonard narrowed his brow at his comment, at that moment he could hear the familiar grunts of his associates. He glanced up the wall seeing one of the Gorillas waved casually at them.

"Regardless, it's time for your meal."

Fighter peered up at the wall intently, then stretched his neck from side to side. "This time I'll bring it over, wouldn't want to have anything toxic in my diet." He gave a dampened smile while marching to the wall as a large metal tray was lowered slowly into the exhibit.

The Owl glanced down at Leonard inquisitively,

"Do I need to worry about the context of that comment?"

"It was a joke at my expense. A simple misdemeanour courtesy of the help." Leonard smirked slyly.

The Owl sighed. "Let's make haste, I had to cancel something else to be here."

He glanced at the Lion as he cocked his brow dubiously.

"And before you ask, no, it was not a date."

Leonard chuckled softly in response. The two watched Fighter carry the tray over to the rock accompanied with the sound of clattering of metal.

"Fair enough. I don't doubt you-"

"The ketchup old!" Evil exclaimed obnoxiously.

Leonard narrowed his brow angrily at the rock and sighed bitterly. He could hear a hearty chuckle from above as well.

 _Today's the day…Maintain composure...I have a plan, I always have a plan..._


	4. Chapter 4

It was a gathering of sorts, sizes varied from animal to animal but there was a unique array present this late afternoon. The crowd clamoured around the pit fervently waiting in anticipation. It had been no secret who everyone thought went on a spree of arson across the grounds. He was the prime suspect. Inside the exhibit, a lion stared at the crowd with a calmed expression before turning to a Gorilla.

"Bring the first one before they get restless," Leonard ordered.

The primate saluted and ventured toward the exhibit wall behind him.

Leonard glanced up to the brown-feathered Owl perched atop a tree branch.

"Shall we begin?" The Owl asked with a wistful expression.

He nodded as he heard the distant chatter from above, rubbing his throat with his paw. Leonard began to address the crowd: "Everyone, if you have-"

The crowd's restless chatter began to grow louder stifling his soft voice.

"If you have-" He repeated louder as the crowd continued to converse over him. A low growl escaped his throat, his patience wearing thin.

"Hmph, I thought he was supposed to be the king around here." Evil stated blatantly.

After an involuntarily twitch of his eye an abrupt, guttural roar bellowed from the Lion garnering the attention of most the inhabitants in droves as the strong sound crept to their ears.

"One at a time,' He stated solemnly in a hollowed tone. 'If you have something important to contribute, say it in an orderly fashion. Otherwise, don't bother, we have a proceeding to go through."

The crowd slowly quieted down, much to Leonard's relief. An odd snapping sound soon caught his attention. He glanced back at the wall watching as a large step ladder was placed against it allowing a Gorilla to carry a Warthog in its arms as it descended the ladder. A rare, but amusing sight.

"Careful!" The grizzled Warthog exclaimed visibly squirming in the Gorilla's arms.

"Keep your socks on,' He replied gruffly. 'if ya keep squirming, I might drop ya." They slowly continued down the ladder as Leonard placed his attention on the crowd.

"Now-"

" **Now**!" A ghastly, scratchy voice loudly interjected it made the sounds of nails on a chalkboard sound heavenly in comparison. Leonard turbulently craned his neck toward the source, a small green parrot perched on the branch beside the Owl.

"I thought it'd be apt to have someone keep a record of what we say. I hope that isn't a problem." He stated with a wily smirk.

Leonard squinted quizzically at the bird in question, his anger boiling down. "Perhaps, tell him to only repeat specific details when necessary."

"So in other words…When you deem it convenient." A low voice blurted aloud. Leonard's eyes cautiously wandered back to the black bear sitting beside Evil.

He squinted obliquely at the bear and spoke in a hushed tone. "Keep quiet." He instructed firmly as he quickly directed his attention back to the crowd.

The black bear cautiously furrowed his brow but adopted silence for the moment. A Warthog trotted along the grounds past the Lion making its way over to the bear.

Leonard took a deep breath before resting his gaze on the crowd above.  
"My fellow inhabitants, lend me your ears. It has become grossly apparent of the blatant misconduct he has caused time and time again..." His eyes drifted to the captive briefly, a tiny glimmer in his eye.

The wandering eyes of the inhabitants rested on the grey bear still tied to the rock, he narrowed his brow in response. Unashamedly smirking smugly at those openly leering at him. "It's not like there's anything better to do." Evil sarcastically muttered while rolling his eyes.

" **Squawk**! It's not like there's anything better to do!" He craned his neck up at the Parrot resting on top of the rock and gave a bitter scowl.

Leonard held back the urge to grin briefly covering his maw with his paw. "And as you heard, he doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon."

Fighter placed his paw on his face and shook his head discouraged as he continued.

"Exile is the best course of action. Surely, it may seem harsh but we all know how destructive he can be. His influence has been in no way pernicious, and if his last exploit were a sure sign of his growing malicious intent. Then rest assured: this will happen again..."

"Hey," A raucous voice spoke out, failing at hushing its tone. In response, Fighter shut his eyes concentrating on the sound of Leonard's voice.

Nevertheless, instinctively he felt his nose twitch at an odd scent. It was not the dry, musky aroma that caught his attention. Nor the sharp, artificial stench wafting around the pig like flies to dung. It was masking something else. Odd, yet familiar, it reminded him of something sweet, appetizing even. But he could not quite place it, not with the delightful mixture of cigarettes, musk, and mud invading his nostrils. He felt his toes curl pre-emptively into the ground, something wasn't quite right. He could feel it in his gut.

"Oi! Scruffy!..." The voice stated louder, his eyes opened as he regrettably glanced down at the one-eyed Warthog narrowing his brow.

"Yea?"

"You got any money on ya?" His question accompanied with a cryptic smile.

Fighter's eyes narrowed darkly at the question, silently shaking his head dismissively.

"Not even a little?" He stated flatly.

"No." He replied in a bilious tone, the Warthog chuckled deeply in response.

"Ha-ha, that's a shame. He needs all the help he can get right now."

 _A bribe, how quaint_. He thought.

At this point, he wouldn't be surprised at the 'credibility' of Leonard's witnesses.

"What's wrong? Lose all your money gambling?" Evil chided with a smirk and a subtle rise of his brow.

The Warthog furrowed his brow, choosing to ignore him. "A bit of advice: back off." He coughed abruptly before spitting on the ground. He stared up at Fighter obstinately. "You look like the type of mammal who can't keep their trap shut."

Evil squinted and gave a scowl. _He's not wrong._

The Warthog paused looking away for a moment. "If I were you, I'd shut up and let him do what he has to do...It's for the best." He stated in a dour tone, the bear blankly stared at the pig. On closer inspection, he noticed it had something around its neck.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure expelling a vindictive outcast won't yield us any unforeseen consequences." He shook his head knowingly. "Throwing him out solve won't a damn thing."

The Warthog leered openly. "Watch your mouth, kid or..."

"Your going suffocate me with your rancid smoker's breath?" He held his beige snout for effect. "Two words, pork-chop: **breathe mints**."

Evil snickered at the insult as the Warthog scoffed aloud at his remark. "Alright. Let's see how far your mouth will get you."

Again, Fighter felt his gut sink at his words. The two grew silent as Leonard's voice droned on.

"Let's be transparent for a moment…It is only through fortuitous blundering we remain meek and lowly to our handlers. If we let him run awry, I fear our livelihoods will become hazardous. And I for one will not allow that to come to pass..."

Leonard stared openly at the Owl with a stern expression. "Now, I will present the evidence of his misconduct… As always, this will be a fair trial."

His words did not sit well, a bitter taste to some. Who hadn't had a gripe with Evil? A grudge was common as a cold, he knew that and it was only a matter of time before someone had to intervene. It was his duty after all.

The sound of a familiar clanking caught his attention, he glanced at black bear openly. He stood across wearing a frank expression, cracking his neck lightly while his cuffs clattered. Leonard rose his paw signaling the animal to speak.

"Proceed," Leonard stated with an air of confidence.

"Why aren't any of his…" Fighter openly scanned the audience above him. He stopped briefly, eyes darting toward the Lion and back to the chained rock. ' _Friends_ here on his behalf?" He couldn't help but sound dubious at the question. The crowd above began to murmur cautiously, he saw their weary, vexed expressions. He ignored them as he got his reply.

"We don't want bias sources representing the accused. To my knowledge, they had a hand in tampering with the scene that day."

"Ah…I was unaware." Fighter's eyes narrowed darkly, his explanation hadn't convinced him in the slightest.

"Indeed, that's fine..." Leonard stopped pre-emptively, averting his gaze.

"May I make a suggestion?" He asked.

Leonard glanced back, the bear hadn't sat down. He stifled a sigh as continued to listen.

"If he wants, I could speak on his behalf." He stated with an honest smile.

The Lion gave a silent predatory glare, adopting a mirthless tone as if he was addressing a cantankerous customer. "I'm sorry, but that's-"

"Actually," Another voice cut in, the Owl rose his wing apprehensively and spoke. 'it might be good to have another perspective. It's only _fair_." He said raising his brow dubiously at the Lion.

Leonard nodded begrudgingly, his paw held closely to his chest. "You may speak on his behalf, for _now_."

Evil squinted and gave a dissatisfied frown. "Can I get another?"

Fighter scowled openly and peered over his shoulder to give him a dirty look. Evil smiled warmly at his response.

"Hey, I'd rather not have a half-baked comedian as my only line of defense." He remarked.

Fighter absently rolled his eyes and walked toward the Lion. "Let's just get this over with…" He stated discouraged.

"That's the spirit," Leonard replied, covering his snout with an aggravated look as the Warthog trod toward them with a sullen expression on his face. He glared at them both absently his eye wandered to the lion with a cryptic-meaningful look, he shook his head dismissively.

The Lion understood and briefly coughed into his paw causally. "As I recall, you have some evidence from the crime scene," Leonard stated.

The Warthog reached for a pouch around its neck, he lingered over it. His hoof hovered over the bag as he glanced at the bear. Then, lowered his hoof. "Actually, I was also a victim of theft." He added.

Leonard stared blankly at him. "I'm sure that could be addressed lat-"

"It all started a few months ago, real early in the morning after a loud crash woke everyone up…"

Leonard held back the urge to scowl. Instead, digging his paw into the ground discouraged.

At the same time, his words slowly began to rustle up Fighter's memory. The revelation had hit him like a truck. _Crrrrap_ …He thought.

Immediately, he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"After he got up he **threatened** us," The Warthog stated.

Fighter squinted sourly, keeping a blank expression.

"Severely injured one of us…" He added.

Fighter rubbed his chin pensively. _We kicked four at_ _ **minimum**_ _, the tree branch on the other hand_ …

A familiar sensation made the hairs on his neck stand on end. He consciously glanced over his shoulder, Evil had been glaring at him. The moment he caught his attention he started to mouth out something inaudibly. He could parse the words: _Don't f_... He smirked amused briefly at the vulgar miming, slowly turning his attention back to the task at hand.

Fortuitously, he was met with another's gaze. It was brief, the Lion was quick to avert his gaze but he was sure Leonard had been starring. Presumably for the entirety of the animal's recollection. He gave a silent nod, affirming his gaze. He covered his maw to stifle a fake yawn before closing his eyes and looking away.

Leonard's eyes narrowed sharply, his paw reaching for his mane...

"Is the smell bothering you?" He asked causally, Leonard's eyes darted to the bear staring directly at him. A coy half smile graced his lips.

Leonard lowered his paw as the others glanced over at him, he let out a small cough. "Yes... Among other things," He said flatly staring coldly at the Warthog. "It's nothing, continue."

Fighter absently scratched his ear. _Now that begs the question…_

"...And top it off they **stole** our apples..." The Warthog added with an aggravated tone.

Fighter sighed inwardly. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Without even waiting for a reply, he dragged his feet quickly toward the chained captive.

The Owl rose his brow suspiciously at his sudden departure.

The chained captive watched the bear walk up to him with a waned smile, Evil's brow rose impatiently.

"How do you disarm the doll?" Fighter asked genuinely in a hushed tone folding his arms. He blinked blankly then looked around as if he hadn't heard the question, a weary sigh escaped Fighter's maw. "Oh come on, we both know it's more dangerous in his hands right now."

Evil rolled his eyes with a dissatisfied scowl, he was right. "Break the connection." He replied.

Fighter rose his brow dubiously. "And how," He stopped suddenly, glancing back at Lion pensively before staring back at him. "does that work exactly?"

"Just snatch it from him. I'll do the rest." He said with a smirk.

Fighter had a joyless look in his eye coupled with a blank stare. "Easier said than done."

" **Squawk** , easier said than done." His shoulders shot up like a piston as he heard the fowl screech of the bird.

"Dannazione…" i) He cursed. He felt his brow furrow before turning his head back to the group. Each of them watched Fighter dubiously.

"Is there anything you wish to add?" Leonard stated loudly starring suspiciously at the two.

Evil scowled openly, annoyed by his tone. "Can't we have a private conversation without you-" A black paw quickly covered his mouth. He silently glared with a mad, contemplating look aimed at Fighter.

"No." Fighter stated with an uneasy smile, he quickly walked back to the group as they all watched him intently.

"It's your turn to take the floor," Leonard stated.

Fighter glanced up at the Owl cautiously, the nocturnal avian watched him inquisitively as it tilted its head. "Well..."

A low snort interjected, "What's there to talk about? He's a large pain in our collective asses. Anyone with a functioning brain knows how dangerous he is." The Warthog stated callously with a scowl, he gestured over to Evil with his horns. "Just look at him."

The group glanced over at the bear in question as Evil returned their gaze with a pleasant, mischievous smirk.

Fighter folded his arms while giving a skeptical expression. "Alright, ignoring that. We're just going to assume it's him?" He stated pointing his thumb at the crowd causally. "Honesty, a pair of monkeys could have easily burnt the place down."

A loud uproar of boos came from the audience, most of which were high pitched screeches.

The Warthog snorted defiantly, his gaze falling on the black bear. "He's dangerous, a ticking time bomb.' He crept uncomfortably close. "And I think you know that."

Fighter glanced down as the scrutinizing gaze of the animal lingered on him. The Pig's partial countenance was meet with an impassive expression, eyes narrowing as his warm breathe grazed his waist. "It's true that he's a bit maligned but his attacks have a **pattern**. Eye for an eye."

He lightly tapped the pig's brow for emphasis. It withdrew from his touch with a low growl.

The crowd clamoured at the statement, from the sound of the constant murmurs there seemed to be a mix of uncertainty...

"Oh yeah, and what have I done to that idiot." The Warthog blurted aloud keeping his gaze.

"Aside from assaulting our senses… nothing." Fighter stated candidly with a smile.

A few fits of loud yelps erupted from the audience as the Warthog snorted, his eyes widened with a look of baleful intent. He wasn't amused.

"But that's not the point. Judging from your description of his behaviour, which has nothing to do with the pavilion mind you,' He smirked playfully. 'He seemed to have only wanted the apples, there had been no ill intent aimed toward you **at all**..." He punctuated deliberately.

"Would you've even given the apples **if** he asked?"

A low mumble came from the pig. He dug his hoof into the dirt.

"What was that?" He mockingly rose his paw to his ear.

"Hell no! They're ours!" He exclaimed angrily, baring his horns at the bear threateningly. 'You had no right to take em' in the first place, jackass!"

Leonard stepped between them, turning his head to the pig. A low growl accompanied his stern gaze as he obstructed the Warthog.

The Owl cautiously stared at the Warthog. "Now, now, settle down. Let's get back on topic."

Leonard slowly nodded in agreement. "Now focus, just tell us..."

"Hold on! I got something to say!" The Grizzled Warthog snorted aloud, visibly vexed as he glared at the bear. "This punk was..."

"I was there." Fighter interjected in a low tone, much to the annoyance of the Warthog.

"What?" Leonard stated surprised glancing over his shoulder.

"He was **there** , He was **there**!" The parrot repeated atop Evil's head.

"We were hungry, so we tried to get enough for all of us. They were the ones that started to attack us first." Fighter stated.

"We were defending our **property**!" The Warthog stomped the ground for emphasis.

"Do you ask the trees for their apples?" A calm voice stated from above, it was enough to cause the pig to pause prompting an annoyed, stupefied expression aimed at the Owl.

"Do you?" The Nocturnal Sage asked again tilting his head.

"Of course not, that's freakin' stupid!" He exclaimed.

"A tree does not ask to be shelter, nor a source of food as we borrow it's resources wholeheartedly. After all, any creature can acquire them from simply climbing it. So, I find your claim of ownership rather faulty."

Evil rolled his eyes at his nonsense. "Crazy old c-" He stopped, looking up at the bird above his head. The bird opened its beak..." **Don't**." Evil's eyes widened maniacally.

The bird shrivelled briefly before flying toward The Owl, Evil smirked smugly.

"I won't ignore their trespassing into your home, but you didn't need to escalate the situation." He inhaled solemnly, closing his eyes briefly. "Now, can we please focus." The Owl stated firmly.

The Warthog peered at the Owl silently, then grumbled annoyed at his words. "Right, aside from the burnt grass..." He pulled out a clump of dark coloured fur from the bag around his neck. "It's not much but his scent is all over this." He stated confidently.

"You sure? Anyone could burn a clump of hair and get the same results." Fighter added skeptically.

"Regarding that,' Leonard interjected. 'We have animals here with the best olfactory senses. If you're still skeptical, then we could easily compare." He suggested. "Are there any **elephants** in the audience?!"

The black bear's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

A loud trumpeting noise erupted from the crowd, Leonard gestured his cohort toward Evil.

Fighter glanced to exhibit wall, ears perked as he blankly stared across the grounds. At first, he felt relieved. A familiar face would help immensely at this moment, a few new possibilities crossed his mind. He watched the crowd disperse for the Elephant...A foreign trunk hung down the rail. He sighed in response.

"Owww!" Evil painfully exclaimed. He shifted his attention to the Gorilla, it stomped over with a tiny clump of fur in it's paw.

The Primate quickly grabbed the evidence and walked toward the trunk at the edge of the exhibit. He held the clump up to Elephant's trunk, then held the burnt clump immediately after. They stared up at each other silently, the Elephant nodded it's head and withdrew its trunk.

"Yup, it's the same." The Primate said as it peered back toward the group.

Leonard gave a small confident smirk before returning to his neutral expression as he began to speak. "I'd also like to mention another piece of evidence. Despite the attempt to wash it away, we found a symbol after the fact."

He started to carve into the dirt below, slowly but surely he drew the symbol out for all to see. A crude circle with six lines adjacent to one another making an inverted star. "As you can see, this symbol is very familiar." He waved his paw out openly toward their captive, the Gorilla saw the gesture and nodded marching over to the rock, moving the chains apart to reveal a red unholy symbol on the bear's belly.

The Owl peered at Evil, slowly examining both symbols as the primate abruptly put the chains back into place. He squinted down at the ground. "I can definitely see the resemblance..."

The Lion glanced over to Fighter. "Thoughts?" Leonard stated with raised brow toward the black bear, barely changing his expression.

"Yea. Explain that." The Warthog added gruffly.

Fighter rose his brow dubiously at them both, tilting his head to the side. "Yeah, don't you think it's…Suspicious he'd leave something so damning that it would be immediately obvious who did it?" He glanced at Evil and gave a skeptical look.

Leonard glanced at Evil briefly. "The culprit is...unhinged. I doubt he'd be in a reasonable state of mind to cover his tricks. In fact, I believe he'd want everyone to know. To instill fear within those who witnessed his actions...Wouldn't you agree?" He turned to Fighter with a knowing look.

"Ah, ah, ah, your leading," Owl stated with his wing raised.

"Right, Sorry. However, my point still stands.' He rose a single digit apprehensively. 'But if I were to entertain the idea of a copycat or forgery. It seems plausible, after all, the execution is rather **amateur** at best." Leonard furrowed his eyes discontentedly.

A low rapping noise rang in earshot of Leonard, the sounds of claws grinding against stone. He turned his head toward the source as the captive stared directly at Leonard forcibly biting his lip as he started to rustle around in his chains. And to his credit, not a single word escaped his lips.

Leonard turned his attention back to the other bear. "Unfortunately, that idea is neither here nor there." He stated as a matter of fact. 'Though, I'm curious. Why would your kin hide his failed attempt at terror?" He asked as his eyes rested on him, he noticed a calm smirk form from his opponent.

"This is a community, right? We help each other. I doubt we'd want to have any amount of evidence leading back to us...Why _wouldn't_ they destroy the evidence?" He reasoned as he shrugged openly while raising his paws.

Leonard nodded at the answer. "A fair point, but something is still bothering me...Can I ask you a question?" He stared directly at Fighter intently

"You've asked me one already, what's another one to the pile..." He replied sarcastically, he was meet with a furrowed brow.

"Where were you doing his spree of mayhem?" He asked.

It took him a moment to respond, he kept an impassive look. "I was on my way there...I slept in." He stated dryly, his ear twitched briefly.

"Hmmm, then I can infer that you haven't a clue what transpired during the events?"

 _Well, Genius. What do you have to say for yourself? His life is in your hands now..._

He grew quiet, the beating of his heart growing louder to his ear, the only sound that came close to it was the sound of rapping claws into the dirt. "Well?" He asked again, growing impatient.

Fighter absently stared at Leonard. "No."

The Lion squinted at him intently before nodded firmly. "Interesting. What… _Convenient_ ignorance." The bear stayed silent as the Lion walked toward Evil slowly wearing a stern expression. 'Perhaps we need to get the answers straight from the source."

"Hold up-" Fighter stepped forward, only to be blocked by the grizzled Warthog. He glanced up the Owl questionably.

"He's allowed to do this, as are you." The Owl stated.

 _That's not what I'm worried about..._

He watched from afar as the Lion stood in front of Evil, the crowd growing anxious as he spoke louder for the rest to hear.

"Well? Would you like to actually add something of substance toward your hearing?" He asked.

Evil met his gaze silently mumbling under his breathe.

Leonard scowled in exasperation as he moved closer. "Speak up, boy. We can't hear you..."

They both glared at one another for a moment, a content, sly smirk formed from Evil's lips. "You've still got a bit of spit on you..." He muttered silently cocking his brow.

There was something in his eyes, it wasn't anger but it was very close to it. He stuck with an iron glare turning his back with a low scoff.

Fighter let out a small gasp of relief, he absently clasped his left paw and cracked his knuckles.

"Need I say more? His _silence_ speaks volumes."

Fighter glared solemnly at Leonard. He shoved the Boar aside, feet dragging along the ground as he marched forward. A small gap was left between them. "His silence only speaks for your clear bias. Your hostility is blatantly apparent."

"Preposterous!" Leonard exclaimed indignantly.

"Please! You've got the both of us held here like we're prisoners."

His eyes dimmed."You're not a prisoner." He stated with a somber tone.

"Really?!" He pointed to his handcuffs. "Could've fooled me."

Reflexively, he averted his gaze. As he stared back he could see the frustration in his eyes. The Lion bit his cheek as the bear continued to rant.

"Hell, he's practically held here against his will. Forget about answering questions I'd be a little miffed too if I was met with this much hostility!"

The lion's brow narrowed discouraged, his tone rose in cadence as his paws dug into the dirt. "That's to ensure he can't leave." He stated firmly standing his ground.

Unconsciously, the Lion stepped forward closing the gap…

Fighter leaned toward him with an exasperated expression, furrowing his brow dubiously. "He **can't** run.' He clenched his fist and openly slammed it down onto his open paw. "He'd have to outsmart you, the entirety of your men and the general populace." He pointed to each for emphasis.

"Wouldn't be _that_ hard…" Evil muttered rolling his eyes.

Leonard stubbornly narrowed his eyes. "True, but-"

Fighter pointed his finger accusingly at the feline. "Matter of fact, why wasn't there a note or some type of notice sent to us? What's this shady level crap your trying parade as common practice?!"

"It isn't common for us to do this, it's a special case." He replied adamantly.

And another step was made…The two animals stared each other down.

"And why is he so special?" He asked.

The Owl glanced down at Leonard resting his wing beneath his chin. "He has a point..."

Leonard stood above the bear staring blankly at him. "His volatile transgressions have earned this." He shook his head and sighed taxingly. "We seem to be getting off topic again."

Fighter leered openly at his attempt to change the subject. "Oh no, I think we're getting to the meat of this argument because you seem to be ignoring that he was a victim too."

Leonard gave a skeptical look, he seemed appalled at the notion.

"Second-degree burns, stab wounds." He recounted causally on his fingers. "Dude was out for a month."

The Owl glanced over to Evil, "Is this true?"

"I've got the scars to prove it." Evil stated aloud.

Many of the animals were skeptical, clamouring amongst themselves.

"We did have a moment of peace after though…" One of the animals said.

"Doesn't mean it's true!" Another voice exclaimed vexed. "How'd he get stabbed?!"

"Besides, if he was hurt, he'd probably... wouldn't go out _alone_ …"

The crowd slowly quieted for a moment at the thought.

Leonard gave Fighter a dissatisfied look. "Regardless, he was the cause of the event. A fact you seem to be _ignoring_." He remarked resolutely.

"Alright…" Fighter rose his hands unapologetically. "Even _if_ he was the cause of the event, wouldn't that be enough?"

He shook his head begrudgingly at the bear.

"Those who remain unopposed in their way of thinking don't change," Leonard stated solemnly.

"Everybody has the capacity to change, for better or worse." Fighter replied, crossing his arms.

"Even so, would you let his actions go unpunished? Invalidate all those who've been affected by his selfish acts? Is that what you're suggesting?" His eyes fell on him.

Fighter paused looking down pensively as he grew silent. He tapped his feet absently.

Leonard kept his stoic expression, heeding his silence. "He needs to be held accountable and I intend to see to it." He stated firmly without remorse.

The bear looked up with a stone-faced expression and spoke in a louder tone. "He doesn't deserve-"

" **Squawkkk**!" A deafening screech cut in between the two.

"That'll be enough. I believe you have another animal to speak as a witness?" The Owl asked.

Leonard nodded begrudgingly glancing at the edge of the exhibit. He slowly walked toward the wall with the step ladder pressed against it. The grizzled Warthog took one last look at both of the bears before waddling behind the Lion.

Evil tilted his head curiously at Fighter as he sat down beside him, plopping down on the floor and placing his back against a rock. "I'm surprised you lasted this long." He remarked cheekily.

Fighter growled openly laying his head on the stone. "It's the first proceeding out of what? Four? Five?! Hell, if I know." He narrowed his eyes darkly as he stared ahead.

Evil chuckled briefly at his misery. "It could be worst, you could be stuck here, getting the stink-eye from each of their wretched mugs." He watched a monkey leer at him, leaning against the rail of the exhibit. "Do you mind letting me borrow your hands? There's an obscene gesture I want to share with- " He noticed the bear hadn't lifted his gaze from Leonard's group, he sighed reluctantly. "You listening?"

No reply.

He craned his neck toward his curved ear and spoke into it. "I hate to tell you this but you've got a bad case of Resting Bitch Face right now."

He watched Fighter slowly smirk before letting out a guffaw of laughter. Grinning from ear to ear.

Evil rolled his eyes. "Gawking at them won't help."

Fighter smirked smugly while closing eyes. "Good point….Eh, if it makes you feel any better. I could stop now, save us both the trouble." He mused with a half-baked smile.

Evil playfully pouted, rolling his eyes. "Nope. I'd rather see how far you dig a hole for us. This definitely isn't in my favour."

"Couldn't imagine why…" Fighter sarcastically remarked as his eyes crept to ground inquisitively. He briefly shook his head and reached for the fanny pack on the ground.

 _Ziiiiiiiip! Ziiiiiiiip!_

The scratching sound repeated over and over again. It made Evil crane his neck to glance down at Fighter. He had the fanny pack on his lap as he absently fiddled with the zipper.

"Stop. That." He remarked with an annoyed tone.

"I need something to take mind off this..." He stated peering at the trio across the grounds, specifically the Lion in particular.

 _Zip! Zip! Zip!_

Evil felt his eye twitch, he closed his eyes before slowly exhaling. "I have been kidnapped, robbed of my possessions, tied to a rock and forced to listen to insipid non-sense..." He glared down at the bear. "The least you could do is not annoy me to death…" he punctuated with clenched teeth.

Fighter paused, his eye laid on Evil's face intently. He could tell at a glance his eyes were weary, drained...He promptly placed the fanny pack at Evil's feet.

Evil glanced down with a distasteful scowl at the current state of his fanny pack, it was riddled with holes. "Freaking heathens have no respect, I have to sow that up now…" He continued to madly rave on. "They're all lucky I don't have my _tools_ right now…"

Fighter's eyes narrowed sharply, he hadn't forgotten about the threat looming over his head: the doll.

 _How am I going to do this?_

He wasn't going to give it to him anytime soon.

 _I need to get closer to him without raising suspicion…_

Fighter craned his head down momentarily lowering his gaze, his eyes dilated. It finally hit him. He rose up suddenly, startling Evil. And without a word, he picked up the worn fanny pack and clipped it around his waist. Unzipping it as he marched toward the group across the grounds.

Evil watched him dubiously as he walked toward Leonard with his paws behind his head. He curiously glanced at the group standing at the wall hearing their faint murmurs across grounds, he couldn't discern their conversation even if he wanted to.

The Warthog scratched his face with his hoof. "I think we did good. Not too shabby." He stated satisfied.

Leonard abased his head, leering openly at the Warthog. "You **explicitly** disobeyed me and your impertinence gave him leverage." He stated in a low tone, his tail brushing angrily against the wall. He kept a watchful eye past the Pig.

The Warthog rolled its eyes and snorted loudly. "You're blowing this **way** out of proportion." He watched the feline point his paw forward as his brow narrowed ominously. He peered back curiously to see Fighter walking leisurely toward the group with a crocodile-esque smirk.

"Does that, look like someone who is shaken to you?" Leonard asked.

The Gorilla tilted his head quizzically. "He looks like about shank someone."

At first, Leonard was affronted by the comment he stared at his cohort sternly before shifting his gaze and adopting a jovial smirk. He noticed the Warthog hadn't stopped staring at the oncoming visitor. "Hmm, perhaps he's still hungry. I could go for a shank myself right now." He goaded nonchalantly, he and his cohort shared a glance.

The Primate curiously stared at the Warthog, its ears flattened, eyes shifting from the bear to the wall cautiously. He almost thought the comment was in earnest, but his tone made it apparent of his intention: A cruel punishment.

A coy smile formed from the Gorilla's lips. "What's wrong? Nervous?" He asked the Warthog.

"No…I'm not…I'm-" He felt a paw settle on his spine, he quickly stared blankly at the owner.

"He could be perturbed about that 'brainless' comment before. I wouldn't hold it against him." Leonard suggested, he glanced over at his cohort. "I know you're not into this sort of thing but what's your preference, fore or hind-shank?" He said callously picking his claws.

The Primate shrugged. "Eh, it depends."

"Right, stringy cuts are always the worst." He purposefully let his claw rap unto his spine like a pianist playing the piano. The Pig's spine stiffened upon contact as the bear stopped in front of them.

"Hey, can I-"

"Boy, a question.' Leonard blatantly interjected over the Pig addressing Fighter causally. 'Which type of meat cut do you prefer?"

Fighter absently stared at Leonard taken aback at the question his eyes shifted from left to right. "Uh…A rump, I guess?"

"Ahh, it seems were at opposite ends of the spectrum in preference." He cupped his chin pensively. "Even so, I'd love some pork ears. I hear they're quite... **Delicious**." The Lion loudly licked his lips, paw still residing on the Pig's back.

Fighter rose his brow dubiously, trying to hold back a smile. His eye swept to the silent Warthog. "Is Smokey, alright?" The Pig had become as docile as a lamb, if he hadn't known any better it looked like he turned into a barrow.. ii)

"Hmph, maybe we should get his ears checked?" Fighter rose his brow dubiously.

Leonard covered his maw, he almost chuckled.

The Warthog violently craned his neck toward Fighter. "Look who's talking, lefty!" He exclaimed visibly upset, snout flaring. A tightening grip clasped unto his spine as the bear furrowed his brow.

"He seems pale. Perhaps he needs a checkup." Leonard suggested as the Warthog's ears flattened on cue.

"Annnd he's had enough." The Gorilla lifted the disgruntled Warthog in one arm and walked to the ladder.

"Could you please bring the next one," Leonard asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

The Gorilla craned his head and nodded mid-step, his leg briefly trembling.

"Careful, don't strain yourself, you want ma to worry?" The other Gorilla asked looking down at him.

The primate grumbled under his breathe with a clenched paw as he slowly climbed the ladder with the Pig over his shoulder.

Leonard shifted his attention to the bear solemnly. "Now then, what brings you here?"

"I…Wanted to apologize for before. I was out of line." He stated firmly, raising his paws apologetically.

Leonard blinked blankly. "Oh, that's…Big of you." He sounded unsure, briefly adopting a queer tone. "But no need, it's the nature of things it can bring out the worst in us." He couldn't help but notice his fixed gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

Fighter tilted his head quizzically. "You've got something…" He tapped his face giving an odd look.

Leonard's eyes narrowed at the gesture, he rose his paw to wipe his face as the memory of Evil made his blood boil adopting a scowl.

 _Funny, could've sworn it would have dried off by..._

He stared blankly down at the bear, Fighter smiled innocently. He glanced at his paw, residue from the dirt had clung to it. An irritable sigh reflexively came from his throat.

"Hold on,' Fighter paused, coughing into his paw. 'Let me help...Think of it as an honest gesture." He bowed shortly before reaching into his pack, Leonard's brow narrowed dubiously.

"Look, we both know what you're here for. Just go back to your…" He rose his paw twirling his wrist around awkwardly and paused with a quizzical expression. "Neighbour, I suppose." He narrowed his eyes sourly as Fighter pulled out a white napkin, the feline craned his face away from his contact, Fighter eyes narrowed.

"Do you really want walk around with dirt on your face?" He tilted his head quizzically as Leonard gave a silent glare. "C'mon, it's even in your beard! Where's your dignity?!" He exclaimed with an open-handed gesture.

They both shared a glance.

Leonard slowly drifted his head away while keeping a eye contact, his head lightly tapped against the wall. A low cough escaped his throat.

Fighter gave a disgruntled frown, shaking his head.

With a low sigh the Lion begrudgingly knelt down, he felt the soft texture of the napkin against his cheek and...the absence of a paw in his mane.

"There..." He pulled his paw back and pocketed the napkin.

Leonard rose his head abruptly. "Thank you…" And paused at the added weight on his person.

"Uh oh."

He knew immediately that spelled trouble. The feline stared down at the bear dubiously as Fighter wore a concerned expression, his feet dangling in the air.

"I'm...Stuck…" He expressed flatly adopting an embarrassed tone.

"Oh good lord…"

"H-hold on…"

Leonard heard the sound of laughter above the exhibit, he would have shot them a glare if not for Fighter haplessly clinging to his mane. He felt a pair of feet clutch unto him along with a familiar clattering. "Be sure to have a firm…"

"Cazzo!" iii)

 _Thwomp!_

With a loud thud, the bear landed flat on his back coughing loudly as his paws covered his chest. "Are you alright?" Leonard asked concerned.

 _Clink._

Fighter shook his head, slowly rising up off the ground. He abruptly turned his back to him. "I'm fine." He groaned out, rolling his shoulders.

"Hmm, still a bit clumsy, eh?" Leonard suggested as he brushed his mane.

"If the shoe fits…" Fighter muttered as he waddled back toward Evil. A low zipping noise could be heard by the feline's honed hearing…

Leonard narrowed his eyes as he watched the bear walk back, a small smile crept from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey!" A loud voice yelled.

He glanced above, he could see the top of an animal's head bobbing up and down at the edge of the rail, it's long brown ears flopping about. A constant thumping rhythm accompanied its movement. From what he could discern his cohorts were trying to coax the animal into allowing one of them to carry it over, it wasn't going to oblige.

"No need to baby me, I can do this myself." He heard it replying before the thumping rhythm ceased. He narrowed his brow dubiously. _Did-Did he…_ An abrupt thud came from a bush across him leaving leaves scattered about as the animal laid uncomfortably into it.

"Ow…That's gonna' sting later." He heard the Kangaroo mutter.

Leonard stared blankly at him adopting an addled expression completely bewildered by his sudden choice of action. The only sensible theory for it was to maintain pride, he could understand that. Albeit, with a grain of salt.

The Kangaroo glanced over at him noticing his expression, it coughed forcefully before quickly picking himself up and bounding toward the Owl's Perch.

Leonard followed suit, stopping in front of the tree as the Kangaroo bowed its head. "Thank you for having me." The marsupial stated firmly to the Owl.

The Owl smiled warmly in response. "It's our pleasure, please proceed with your testimony when you're ready."

The Kangaroo nodded, then glanced over to Evil. "I saw him around noon, he was wandering around the west-end with a bunch of stuff. Flammable liquids, matches, you name it. Probably planning to set fire to whatever fancies him."

Evil squinted darkly, the remark hadn't irked him so much as dug up a foul memory. He couldn't forget, even if he wanted to…He growled openly, lowering his vision to the ground to glance at the back of the bear's head.

"So, what was _that_ back there?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it…" Fighter replied apathetically, his vague tone made Evil roll his eyes.

"I'm not complaining, but you're the one that wanted to plan ahead so…pull your weight, ass."

"Patience is key." He stated without looking at him, patting his fanny pack.

"We'll find an opening just wait…That's always the hardest part."

Evil squinted dubiously. "Uh huh." He glanced back at the Lion conversing with the witness.

"Do you have anyone else to affirm your claim?" Leonard asked.

The Kangaroo nodded. "Yes,' He pointed toward the rails, another Kangaroo waved briefly back at him. 'He was with me at the time. We both saw the pyromaniac before everything went tits up."

Leonard rose his brow incredulity with a dry expression.

The marsupial coughed abruptly. "Sorry for that."

"It's fine. Anything else?"

The Kangaroo paused scratching his head. "Other than that, no…" He stated calmly his heel tapping absently on the ground.

"Do you regret _that_ day?" Fighter asked in a low tone.

Evil stayed silent, weighing his options as his brow narrowed. "Be specific…"

"At the Pavilion…" He reiterated.

Evil's eyes lit up before he narrowed them cautiously. "It's none of your business." He replied discouraged.

Fighter exhaled calmly, adopting silence for a moment. He absently tapped his feet. "Did anyone see you?"

"Of course." Evil narrowed his eyes and gave an annoyed scowl.

" _Together_?" He asked firmly, turning his head curtly with a cryptic look.

"I don't think we…"

"Would you like add anything?" The Owl announced loudly as he stared at both bears.

Evil glanced down at Fighter before rolling his eyes. "No…" he stated monotonously.

The Owl nodded then shifted his gaze to the other bear. "When you're ready."

Fighter stood up and walked over to the group stopping at the base of the tree. He glanced at the Kangaroo briefly and silently nodded to himself. The interaction caused Leonard to raise his brow.

"Oh, and both of you,' Each of them glanced at the Owl. 'Please, do not provoke one another..." He warned with an owlish expression.

Fighter rose his paw apologetically. "Water under the bridge."

Leonard nodded as well, his gaze resting on the bear's countenance.

The Owl's eyes narrowed sharply. "As a change of pace, why don't we cross-examine the witness separately?" He turned to Leonard. "You've already gone first, so it's only fair to allow him to proceed without interruption."

Leonard paused intently with a fixed brow. "I have no qualms with that notion." He stated with an air of confidence as Fighter walked ahead stopping only a few feet from the Kangaroo.

"When did you last see, Evil?" Fighter asked peering up at the marsupial.

"Around noon, two-ish maybe." He replied flatly.

"Have you told anyone else about what you've seen?"

"I'm doing that now aren't I?"

Fighter's brow rose at the comment. His eyes dimmed dully as he wore a comforting smile. "Take it easy, bud.' He rose a paw apologetically. 'We're all a bit tense right now." He purposefully yawned aloud keeping an eye on him.

The marsupial returned to a calmer expression and spoke. "I couldn't. By the time I tried to follow him everything was up in smoke." His foot rapped against the ground.

Everything went by so fast: Birds were flying frantically overhead, Smoke was in the air and I swear I saw…" He paused.

He noticed his apparent silence and blank expression aimed at him. He gave an abrupt cough. "I h-had to go back and find my wife." He urged.

Fighter absently nodded to himself at the information. "Alright, you were in a bit of a panic. But what about before?" He asked genuinely.

The Kangaroo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes darkly. "I don't scare easy."

"Hey.' He rose his paws apologetically, he felt the corner of his mouth involuntarily twitch as he resisted the urge to smile. "It's only natural, relax," Fighter added smoothly.

The Kangaroo nodded taking a deep breath. "Are we done?" He asked impatiently.

Fighter shook his head begrudgingly. "Look, I'm just trying to paint a clear picture of what happened."

"We already know what happened. Everything already here. Clear as day." He remarked.

Fighter silently stared up at the marsupial, its eyes narrowed at his gaze. "The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence…" A keen smirk came from the animal.

"What?" The Kangaroo stated baffled squinted dubiously.

Leonard looked at the Owl with a concerned expression raising his brow. He silently gestured to the bear with the backside of his paw shifting it abruptly from Fighter to the Owl questionably.

The Owl shrugged in response and continued to listen prompting the Lion to narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"Needless to say, something doesn't feel right. _Something_ is missing." Fighter reiterated as he glanced at the crowd.

"Uh huh."

"Why don't we bring your buddy down here to clarify?" He pointed his thumb to the crowd.

The Kangaroo's shoulders flattened. "You don't trust me."

"No, no. I just need a second opinion."

"You're gonna get the same thing, why bother?" He urged.

"You sure about that?" He stated calmly with an inquisitive glance.

"Yea…I'm sure."

Fighter strolled toward the Kangaroo's leg and lazily laid against it. The marsupial glanced down annoyed at the unwanted contact. "Hollow words, don't hold water…" His tone was a low as a whisper. He glanced up and gave an uneven smile.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked aloud.

"Fie!" iv) He waved his paws carelessly. " _Clearly_ , you must be the most trustworthy source of information around here." He remarked cheekily, looking away absently at his claws.

"That's enough, let's have Leonard speak to the witness." The Owl stated firmly.

Fighter pushed himself off the marsupial's leg. "By all means." He stretched his arms out and started to walk past the feline toward the tree. Each gave a lingering glance, the bear smiled jovially. "Go get em'." He clicked his tongue brazenly.

Leonard rose his brow incredulously not breaking his stride toward the Kangaroo as he stopped in front of him. He could see the marsupial tapping its feet angrily accompanied with a contemplative scowl.

"Mr. Jackie, was it? How long have you been apart of this community?"

"A good while, a year or two." He replied.

"Right. And as a loyal, devoted member of our community. You, as well as many others, know of the bear's vindictive and spiteful misconduct."

"That bear is trouble. Always has been." He spat over his shoulder.

Leonard briefly craned his head in disgust before regaining control of the conversation. "It wouldn't be hard to believe he'd be responsible for this. And judging from your account, I'm certain he started it."

The Kangaroo nodded as he folded his arms.

"And as one of the pillars of this community…"

He heard an abrupt cough and glanced at the marsupial.

"Please don't flatter me…" The Kangaroo looked away absently with a flustered expression as he muttered.

The Lion raised his brow briefly while observing him then rose his paw as if he was presenting him to the audience. "And would look at that…Humility."

The Kangaroo's foot began to tap faster in response. He briefly turned his head toward the crowd. The other marsupial gave him obscure gesture waving him off. He sighed inwardly looking down he looked down at the ground with a blank expression. Just out of his vision, Fighter cocked his brow inquisitively at him with a pensive stare.

"Regardless, any attempt at discrediting this animal would be a fruitless effort." He shifted his gaze briefly onto the black bear before it resided on the judge. "Mark my words," Leonard stated solemnly before slowly marching to the base of the tree.

The crowd above began to chatter amongst themselves each conversation became errant noise to Leonard as he focused on his opponent. Not a single form of decry came from him, he took a deep breath. And with narrowed eyes, he watched Fighter stroll toward the Kangaroo as the crowd slowly quieted down.

Fighter looked up at the Kangaroo's face waiting silently for a rebuttal, it didn't come to pass. He spoke again solemnly. "There's still one thing that's bothering me…You saw him, clear as day. You were even able to identify him and yet you didn't stop him."

"I had to get my wife."

Fighter narrowed his eyes darkly. "It was early morning, the fire started late afternoon. You had plenty of time." He curtly responded with a firm tone.

"I had to get my wife." He repeated.

"Look, bud. I ain't here to judge. But he was alone- **All alone** -And you chose to let him go?" He narrowed his eyes intently as the Kangaroo remained silent.

"I mean it's fine if you were scared by the daunting task of stopping a-not-even-fully-adult-bear." He remarked with a distasteful frown.

"I told you, I had no time." He hunched forward peering down at the bear.

"You sure have enough **time** to avoid my questions." He snapped backed boldly.

The Kangaroo blankly stared down at him. He wanted to retort, but the black bear cut him off abruptly.

"Boy, I'm glad I'm not you right now. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I let the most despised, deplorable-" He glanced back at the animal in question. "No offence."

Evil begrudgingly narrowed his brow. "None taken."

Fighter turned his attention back to the Kangaroo. "Oh, almost forgot. How is the Ms.? I never got to thank her for helping us out. Forgive me, I was elsewhere my head was _aching_. Lack of sleep I guess…" He waggled his brow knowingly at him.

He wasn't having it. " **Don't.** "

Fighter tilted his head quizzically in a spurious manner. "Sorrrry? And here I thought I was being courteous." He remarked in a mock apologetic tone.

"Mr. Fighter, was it?" The Owl announced loudly, the bear glanced up at the bird. "I'd like to intrude for a moment."

He looked back to the Kangaroo briefly before shrugging. "Sure."

"If I were to be so bold: Why _didn't_ you go after him?" He asked the marsupial.

The Kangaroo's gaze shifted from the Owl to the crowd.

"I mean, a simple yes or no and an explanation would have sufficed but you've been avoiding questions. Deliberately." He stated firmly.

"Your honour, he's clearly nervous," Leonard suggested.

"True. But-"

"I-I didn't expect anything at the time." He quickly replied.

"Fair enough, why don't you want your friend to speak for you?" The Owl asked.

"He's as nervous as I am…He'd get something wrong." He remarked sternly.

"You know what I think?" Fighter asked aloud.

"I think you're lying through your teeth."

"Your honour, he's badgering the witness," Leonard stated solemnly, the Owl remained silent seemingly ignorant of the comment.

"Be quiet." The Kangaroo leered down at the bear.

"Slowly but surely you're realizing this isn't working." He reiterated.

The Kangaroo clenched his paws. "Shut. Up."

"I mean all that guilt would keep me up at night."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"That depends, do you plan on giving me a straight answer?" He snapped backed again.

He snarled hopping angrily in place.

"I bet your itching to hit me again." Fighter stated with a dry smile, he leaned toward the animal flashing cheek provocatively.

His eyes narrowed sharply as he realized the bear's intent. He needed to cool down before-

"Man, If you're this bent out of shape it must have been a torture to watch Evil walk away."

"They wouldn't!…" He paused with a bemused expression his mouth agape.

Mistakes were made…

His outburst was loud enough to draw attention to himself. He caught the bitter glare of the Lion aimed directed at him. The expression slowly started to bore a hole into him.

He avoided it like the plague, quickly glancing away only to encounter a devilishly amused grin adorned on Evil's face. A bead of sweat dropped down the Kangaroo's forehead.

" _They_? Not _we_?" A low voice below him asked.

"Hold up, I didn't…" Again, he hastily shifted his gaze only to be met by the other bear's intent gaze as Fighter tilted his head coyly.

" **Squawk**! They wouldn't! They…"

Fighter rose his paw up to silence the parrot. "We get it." He stated with an annoyed tone looking up at the tree.

"Explain." He ordered coldly, pointing his finger accusingly.

The marsupial absently stared around avoiding his gaze, he sighed reluctantly.

"There were four of us. My buddies and I were heading out for a couple of rounds of Poker. On the way, we spot him dragging his heels toward the maintenance area..." He glanced up at the crowd, the familiar face he was searching for seemingly absent. "I…I wanted to go after the little bugger but my friends convinced me it wasn't worth my time." He scowled openly.

Fighter's eyes stayed sternly focused on his countenance, his expression softened slightly as he recognized his tone: genuine guilt. He narrowed his eyes. "That's..."

"Unacceptable." A firm voice announced.

Fighter felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest, he hadn't even heard the feline's steps made toward him.

Leonard still wore a bitter glare as he spoke to the Kangaroo. "Don't loaf your lack of responsibility onto a group. You have your own autonomy. And you choose to not intervene."

"I couldn't…"

"As reasonable as that is…How do you expect anyone to make that call?" Fighter interjected.

"Take the initiative and make a choice."

"It's never that easy."

"Most _important_ decisions aren't."

"May I interject?" The Owl asked.

The animals nodded at the avian as he narrowed his eyes. "It pains me to say, but...We can't consider his testimony."

Leonard glanced up at the Owl with a concerned expression. "Even so," he paused.

"He has lied directly to us. How can we ensure all he says isn't falsehood? Is this the precedent you wish to set?"

The black bear observed the feline's face, he seemed troubled. His vision fixed to the ground.

"No. You're right…Fair judgment is what we aspire for and despite his desire to right what he felt was wrong…" He glanced at the marsupial intently. "It amounted to **nothing** …"

Fighter looked away, his tone stung and felt dour to his ear. "That's…That's a shame…"

Leonard stared blankly at him and nodded absently to himself. "Yes. It is…"

He took a deep breath. "And it will not happen again."

He returned to a neutral expression and rose his head to the Owl laying on the branch. "May we break? I need time to acquire a more productive source of testimony."

The avian gave a simple affirming nod. "Please be aware of the time we have left before it rains."

"I'm aware. It won't be an issue."

Leonard nodded then craned his necked toward the Kangaroo, it averted its gaze. He sighed in response. "Come along..." His tone was mirthless as he started to walk away.

Fighter watched him intently as he headed toward the wall. He rolled his left arm briefly before slowly heading toward Evil, an odd whistle from above caught his attention. He glanced at the Owl bemused. The Nocturnal Sage gave a knowing look, accompanied by a wistful smile.

"Tread lightly, young one." He remarked closing his eyes.

Fighter narrowed his eyes cautiously before continuing his route to the albino captive.

Evil greeted him with a devilish smirk and a whistle. "That was pretty insidious back there."

"Eh. I'm your lawyer." He remarked staring behind him intently.

"Fair enough. A shame he couldn't squirm little more. That was entertaining."

He noticed his apparent silence and scoffed.

"What?" Evil asked impatiently.

"Something tells me I may have kicked the hornet's nest." He stated while looking over his shoulder.

"Eh, he's overreacting. What's sour puss going to do?"

From a distance, Fighter could see the Lion hastily closing the gap with a stride toward the Gorilla. He watched him openly raise his paw pointing above the wall seemingly spouting orders. A vague series of occasional nods from the Gorilla hinted at a conversation between them as the feline finally approached the wall with the Kangaroo in tow.

"I don't know and that's what worries me…" The twinge in his gut returned.

* * *

i) Damn

ii) A male pig castrated before maturity.

iii) Shit, or another vulgar word. This one's versatile.

iv) An exclamation, usually to express disgust or outrage.


	5. Chapter 5

"Unbelievable, not a single shot of ME!" Vanity exclaimed loudly to the two couch occupants.

As per usual, no one seemed to care for his 'plight' as he continued to rave aloud in front of the television.

"How could they miss that fat-head of yours?" Gay added wearing a dull expression while leaning on an armrest.

The Panda paced around the device angrily, seemingly dismissing his comment.

"I should have some recognition around here. I'm an Icon."

" _Former_ Icon."

Vanity glowered at the remark with a sour expression, his eye visibly twitching as Gay gave a mirth-filled smile at the panda's displeasure.

Prozac couldn't help but give a half-smile, it slowly faded, however, with perked ears the sound of clattering from behind causing him to furrow his brow.

 _I really hope that wasn't what I think it is_ …

"I'm sure they managed to get some footage of you." He added candidly, ignoring his instincts.

Vanity rolled his eyes discouraged. "How can I flourish amongst the commonwealth if I don't get enough screen time?" He asked rhetorically.

"Preaching to the choir…" Gay remarked as he shifted his gaze behind him. The yellow bear's eyes narrowed as he stared at the cave entrance knowingly. "At least you were _decent_ on camera." He stated bluntly as he glared at the blue-furred, bawdy bear leaning against the wall.

Lech had been absently rubbing his head as he heard his reproach. However, the disapproval hadn't bothered him. In fact, it was exactly the opposite. He smirked smugly, opening his mouth to reply…

"Shit!" His eyes widened.

 _Crash!_

He frantically ducked away as blue shards cascaded down from where his head used to be, aimlessly falling to the ground at his feet.

Gay glanced at the empty table beside the couch dismissively shaking his head, rising from the couch and walked toward the kitchen and the nearest occupant, Cara. She waved to him casually, narrowing her vibrant green eyes dourly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, dear,' He replied quickly grabbing the broom and dustpan.

He walked over the mess made by the pink-furred bear. " _Someone_ 's being a diva." He emphasized bluntly, garnering attention from the bear in question.

"Come off it." Sara bitterly replied with an ardent glare. She marched toward Lech with daggers in her eyes.

Prozac glanced at the shattered remains from the couch with a frownbefore begrudgingly hopping off the couch and heading to the disturbance across the room.

"Try _that_ again and I'll chop your hand off." She stated with a scowl, jabbing the tip of her claw into Lech's chest.

He grinned lecherously. "Hey, I didn't expect _her_ to react like that."

Cara frowned at the memory, her emotions had gotten the better of her at the time of his unwanted _attention_.

"Mindless Deviant." Sara curtly replied.

"Lech…" Prozac stated, stepping between the two. "How-"

"How many times will it take to get the hint?" Vanity jeered from the couch, resting his elbows on the armrest.

"You're only showing us how inept your manhood is. Or was it _inert_ , I fail to tell the difference at times." He narrowed his eyes.

There was a deathly silence..

Prozac glanced to his right: Sara had an amused smirk, her pale blue eyes narrowed smugly as he heard a small snicker from behind. He swept over to Cara as she placed her paw in front of her mouth, a vain attempt to hide her amusement. A soft smile formed from his lips as he glanced at the bear—a loud familiar snort from his left accompanied by a notorious cracking noise drew his attention—Again, his smile faded quickly as he furrowed his eyes knowingly and quickly blocked the Lecherous Bear's path to the Panda on the couch as another foreign conversation faded from his ear at the entrance.

Lech snarled outwardly with clenched fists, trying get around him with no avail.

Vanity, seeing this, stuck his tongue out mockingly.

"Cheeky little-"

"You need to learn some **restraint**." Prozac scolded.

He peered over his shoulder sternly toward the couch. As expected, Vanity looked away without remorse.

Clearly, he wasn't the only one needing a lesson in discretion. He turned to Sara with a hard look. It slowly softened as soon he saw Cara already talking her down.

"I'm fine, it was...Surprising is all." He watched her rub her lower back, seeing a small twinge of pain on her face. He looked away sheepishly as she caught his gaze.

"Still…" She sounded distressed, shifting her gaze to Lech with visible disdain. A paw rested on her shoulder.

Cara gave her a blithely smile, retracting her paw from her shoulder and placing it on her hip. "Please find something less likely to dismember him." She asked jokingly.

"I'll consider it." She smirked amusedly.

He smiled warmly, then turned to Lech without a hint of his previous emotion. "Keep your hands to yourself. Are we clear?" He stated formally with a stone-faced look.

Lech rose his paws apprehensively accompanied by an eye roll. "Fine, fine." He blurted out.

Prozac leered sternly, gesturing his fingers to his face. Then, pointed both accusingly at him before turning back to the couch.

"Hey…" He heard a low, somber sounding voice.

He paused, the voice sounded foreign to his ears. Glancing down, he found it's source a slightly stout, gray mouse.

"You sound like crap," Lech said bluntly.

Prozac narrowed his eyes at his choice of words.

"Ahem." The Mouse coughed softly.

Prozac peered down as a pair of beady dark-blue eyes stared up at him. "Yes, Mike?"

"Could you do me a favor?" He rubbed his eyes, staring away briefly.

"You're already staying here, freeload—Owww!" A shrill voice shrieked out abruptly.

He glanced back at the couch, he felt his brow tighten at the sight of the two.

Vanity stroked his ear with an annoyed expression as Lech smugly smirked.

"Child abuser." He silently spat out.

"Arrogant turd." He replied aloud.

 _What did I just say?_ He sighed openly, as he brought his attention back to the mouse.

The mammal openly pulled at his whiskers, looking up with an inquisitive look.

"Could…Could you check Evil's room for me—Please." He asked.

He paused, it wasn't an odd request, but he felt unsure. He nodded respectively, heading toward the cavern entrance as the mouse waited at the door. The unruly chatter from the living room dampened as he strolled through the cave. On his way, he stopped briefly, Gimp was escorting the normally carefree red bear to the restroom. Tanked was sporting a pea-green hue while clutching his head.

He furrowed his brow knowingly, passing the two.

Not a moment later, he reached his destination and slowly, he cracked open the door and let his eyes wander. Dark bits of plastic laid around a small make-shift bed; A small pile of a white, grainy substance rested on the left side of the room laying on the floor. And, near a workbench, a pile of mechanical parts was dumped on the ground at the furthest end of the room.

A parental scowl came to his face as he shut the door behind him.

He peered at the occupants. A purple-furred bear, and a brown-furred raccoon respectively. Nerd stood over the raccoon as it sat clearly focused on its work.

But, as he walked toward them…

 _Chunk, Tink_!

"Nghh!" He covered his maw letting out a pained gasp.

He felt an acute pain beneath his foot, as sharp as a needle. With clenched teeth, he lifted his foot to reveal the source of his pain: a screwdriver. Lovingly left at his feet.

Nerd turned his attention to the door, then, lightly tapped Jimmy and gestured behind him.

Jimmy peered over his shoulder with a dull expression, his eyes suddenly lit up. He leaped from his chair and darted toward the tool, lovingly cradling it in his arms. He looked up at Prozac curiously as he peered at him.

"What's with the glum look?" He asked innocently.

"He always looks like that," Nerd added.

Prozac furrowed his brow ignoring his claim. "Did you wake them up?" He asked resting his foot down prudently. He looked around the room inquisitively for any trace of its other occupants.

Jimmy paused, scratching his head. "No, I haven't seen em'."

His eyes widened worried, he didn't want to hear that.

Nerd cupped his chin pensively. "The photographers left and the Zoo's closed, maybe we should start to look for them."

"Good idea," Prozac said as he headed to the door with Nerd following suit.

As they left, the raccoon stared at the door, then to his work desk inquisitively. A pair of small grey devices with antennae attached to them laid on it along with a tattered black box pried open with wires hanging out of it. He drew his screwdriver out with a prideful smirk suddenly tinkering with the devices with renewed vigor.

The bears silently walked back through the cavern accompanied by the unpleasant sounds of plopping water echoing loudly from the bathroom. As they entered the living room Prozac immediately noticed Mike waiting at the doorway as they arrived, Lech stood beside him.

"He ain't here, is he?" Mike stated frankly in a low tone.

Prozac shook his head dismissively.

The mouse sighed openly, closing his eyes. Then, without a word, marched past the two between their feet silently.

"He...found that outside." Gay warily remarked from the kitchen.

Lech gave Prozac a yellow piece of cloth, a bandana. On closer inspection, he noticed the cloth had a jagged cut. "Evil's scent is faint on it,' He said with a scowl. "and the area is suspiciously clean." He stated briefly looking outside.

"Figures-" Sara stated dully as she rested her back on the cave wall.

"What was that?" Lech stated at the remark, glaring back angrily at her.

Sara smirked in response.

Her sister stood beside her with a discouraged look, causing her to sigh aloud. "Never mind." She curtly replied.

"What should we do?" Cara stated to Prozac with a worried look.

He rubbed his chin pensively. "We'll fan out and search-"

"Wait."

Prozac furrowed his brow at Lech. "Is there a problem?"

"We need a source of communication between each group." Lech narrowed his brow as he stared at Nerd.

"Uhhh..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as all eyes laid him.

"The phone…Can't make calls." He gave a half-baked smile.

He knew how stupid that sounded, but it was the truth. A phone bill would be the least of his worries.

"Really?" Sara asked nonchalantly, her brow raised dubiously.

The bawdy bear marched toward the purple one stopping right in front of him as he glared down, Nerd scowled in response undeterred.

"Nice going, Numb Nuts. You stole a phone that doesn't work!" Lech sarcastically exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm no thief! I found that phone!"

"So What? That glorified paperweight-"

The Teal bear promptly stepped in between the two. "We need to **focus** , maybe I could convince the birds to act as our eyes and ears." Prozac paused looking up pensively.

"All I need to do is call in a favour or two…" He narrowed his eyes. He realized an immediate flaw to his plan: time. Something they could have very little of.

"Or…" A mild voice stated from the doorway.

Prozac stepped aside and peered back to see the small raccoon carrying two black devices in his paw.

"You could use _these_." Jimmy stated with a smile.

Lech tilted his head curiously staring at the raccoon's black paws before getting an excited look on his face. They were crudely made walkie-talkies resting in his hands.

Nerd squinted inquisitively at the devices. "I thought they weren't done yet?" he asked.

Jimmy tilted his head playfully. "Actually-"

"Now we're talking!" Lech abruptly grabbed the device from his paw with a manic grin.

The Raccoon stared anxiously as he started to fiddle with it.

"Careful! They're sensitive."

"Relax, I'm c-" With a loud snap, he broke the grey antenna.

His eyes shifted anxiously from left to right before he abruptly lobbed the device into Prozac hands, then crossed his arms.

"Clumsy Oaf," Gay stated from the kitchen emptying his dustpan into the trash.

"The word you're looking for is negligent." Nerd quickly remarked with a pleased smile.

Lech glowered at them both spitefully.

"It's fine, I'll fix it," Jimmy remarked without malice.

He gave the undamaged one to Prozac and carefully grabbed the other. His brown eyes narrowed inquisitively at the bent antenna and smirked as he walked back into the cavern.

"Okay, the teams are-"

"Oh, almost forgot."

They all glanced back at Jimmy poking his head out of the corridor.

"You see that button at the front?" He asked inquisitively pointing at the device.

Prozac stared at the small red button below the plastic display. It looked familiar, he couldn't place his finger on it…

"Press that to signal me when you need to talk."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I have to manually create a signal. Using the zoo's frequency came with some… _complications_." He stated with wide, grimly eyes.

Prozac gave a worried look.

"Anyways, I'll patch you through while your out. So, just give me a minute or two to redirect you." He reiterated.

"Wait," Vanity stated as he lurched onto the couch armrest, staring at the group. "Is this mandatory?"

"Um, no?" He replied dubiously.

The Panda yawned loudly and hopped off the couch. "Then, I'm getting my beauty sleep." He slowly walked toward the cavern.

Lech waved dismissively as the small panda left. "Whatever, that turd would only slow my team down."

Prozac furrowed his brow as Gay walked from the kitchen toward Lech with a snide smirk.

"He'd probably wouldn't even _see_ much to begin with." Gay joked.

The two shared a laugh.

"I heard that you clods!" He exclaimed loudly from the caverns.

Prozac sighed openly placing his paw over his forehead in frustration. His back tightened instinctively as a paw rested comfortingly on his shoulder. With a bare expression, he stared at Nerd curiously.

"I'll stay here in case they show up." He stated hopefully.

Prozac exhaled softly, relaxed. Subsequently, he caught Sara sauntering toward the vacant couch, slumping onto it. An audible sigh came from Cara as she followed her, gesturing for a break with both paws.

Sara rested her back on the couch lazily while staring at the television. But her view was soon blocked by a pair of green eyes. She furrowed her brow at her sister's gaze, folding her arms.

"What?"

"The least we can do is help out."

"We both barely know our way around here."

"Even so, we could at least do _something._ " Cara pleaded, folding her arms.

"Well, _I'm_ going to watch Desperate Housewives."

"It's a re-run," Gay stated bluntly.

She inwardly sighed, rolling her eyes and rested her chin on her paw. Her eyes dully rose up to Violet bear standing over her with a annoyed expression on her face.

"Ugly crying won't get me to help."

Cara narrowed her eyes, frowning at her remark.

"Besides, whatever they're wrapped up in isn't my problem."

"But-" A paw rested on her shoulder. Cara glanced at Prozac dolefully before he nodded his head.

"It's her decision." He said solemnly.

She gave her sister a quick, evocative glance before nodding.

"Alright, Lech and Death are with me. Gay, Cara, and Gimp-"

"Seriously?!"

With cocked brow, he leered at Lech.

"Why can't I lead a team?" He asked bluntly.

Prozac blinked blankly before turning to Gay. "We'll check the forest. You search around the Zoo."

The blue bear glowered as Nerd snickered softly.

"Room for one more?" A voice stated from below.

Prozac glanced down to see the mouse wearing a small brown hat, scraps of cloth wrapped around his arms tightly, and strangely enough a grey rod with a sharp end almost as tall as him.

The yellow-furred bear's eyes widened. "Hey! That's my sowing needle!" He exclaimed while pointing at him clearly annoyed.

"Sorry. I'm borrowing it." He remarked bluntly with a solemn look.

Gay folded his arms in a huff.

"I might have a hunch on where they both might be, mind if I lead?"

"Sure. I'll go wake Death up." Prozac nodded before turning back to the cavern entrance leaving the rest to wait in the living room.

The room grew quiet, dull for the current couch potato. Sara fidgeted in her seat quickly trying to alleviate the boredom.

"Where is it?"

Her eyes darted around the couch as she searched for the device, she rose up and started to squeeze her paw into the folds of the couch desperately.

" _Maybe_. We can find it later…" Cara stated with an annoyed look.

Sara obstinately continued to rummage through the couch, throwing a pillow haphazardly at Cara as she ducked under it sporting an annoyed look.

"Gahh! Where's the remote?!" She loudly exclaimed.

"It isn't up your **ass** like last time?"

Sara remained silent, but not before giving Lech a scowl.

"Hey, I'm not-" His remark was cut short, a newly airborne cushion made sure of that, as it collided with his snout. He held it briefly and glanced at the culprit, Cara. She gave him a deathly glare.

A chill went down his spine. He absently stared at the doorway. His brow narrowed at the thought of having to wait any longer, in spite of his impatience he noticed something amiss. Particularly, someone had caught his eye. They had been staring blankly at the couch, eyes fixated on something as they stood there with an unreadable expression.

"Shouldn't you be fixing that?" Lech announced with a suspicious tone and a raised brow.

The group glanced at the Raccoon oddly as he hung at the edge of the door.

It took a moment for him to process his remark, shaking his head abruptly.

"Right. Sorry." Jimmy replied.

And with that, he skulked away into the cavern.

"Weirdo." Lech blurted out.

"You should talk," Gay remarked.

"Shut it, Fruitcake."

Their eyes darted angrily to each other, another squabble began.

Sara shortly hopped off the couch, bending down and peering under it. A pair of grey bunnies greeted her as she coughed briefly from the dust. She rose up only to feel a sharp chill down her spine, a feeling she knew all too well. Fed up, she left the living room, hearing a familiar sigh from her sister amongst the spatting duo.

During her trek, she found herself blankly staring at the walls as her footsteps echoed within the confines of the cavern. Each, taking up ambient noise as she strode along. The sound swept about softly as she trod past each bedroom. She stopped abruptly as another pair of footsteps approached her. She waited calmly as they grew louder.

Prozac and Death emerged from a corridor. The former gave an odd look as she walked toward them.

"Where's the extra remote?" She asked abruptly.

His odd expression disappeared immediately.

"Storage closet, around the corner. "

"Thanks." She replied walking past them.

She abruptly turned the corner, silently creeping to the edge of the wall. Lying in wait till their footsteps trailed off...A familiar sweeping noise came closer. With narrowed brow, she watched the animal make their way into the area. He looked around with a dubious look, expecting something. He stared at the closet inquisitively as he slowly approached it. She crept toward the small mammal, slowly lurching toward him and clasped his shoulder. He almost let out a scream as he felt a clawed paw on his shoulder spun him around abruptly.

"Alright. Spill, you've been following me around like a lost puppy. It's starting to get creepy." Sara curtly stated.

Jimmy stood face-to-face with the bear. "I, uhhhh..." He trailed on looking away from her blank stare.

"Shouldn't you be fixing that thing?" She pointed to the device in his paw.

He smiled awkwardly, grinning from ear to ear.

She cocked her brow dubiously with an ambivalent look.

Sara shoved him aside and opened the closet. As she stepped forward she brushed against something, it sloshed about. A quick glance revealed a few cleaning supplies scattered about on the ground awkwardly at her feet. Her eyes narrowed sharply, muttering grumpily as she glanced to her right toward a small shelf with two nearly identical remotes laying on it, she reached for the nearest one…

"Wait! Those don't-"

"Look, Tommy…" She peered back at the raccoon remote in hand.

"It's Jimmy." He corrected with a frown.

"Uh-huh. I'll ignore your creepy behaviour if you leave. Right now." She waved her paw dismissively.

"But-"

"But what?" Her gaze shifted to the raccoon as she narrowed her eyes, shutting the door abruptly.

"It's gonna be real difficult to use a remote with no buttons. Heh, heh..."

Sara squinted dubiously at him before looking at the remote, he hadn't lied. It was a barren piece of plastic. She, again, opened the door and replaced it with the other one, and shut the door.

"Oh, they both have no batteries. These things run four AA's each." He smiled happily pointing at his invention.

Her eye twitched, opening the door…

"Nope. We ran out of those too."

A sour scowl graced her lips, she furrowed her brow. "Did you just come here to **antagonize me**?!"

He sighed, his tail wavering sheepishly.

"Whatever you do, make sure you don't **regret** it…I…I…I'm not forcing you to do this but-"

 _Clunk!_

She slammed the door, suddenly startling the raccoon as his eyes widened. With a loud exhale she began to walk away.

Jimmy watched her closely, his throat felt dry, his teeth clenched pre-emptively and his toes curled. His entire body was conspiring to burke his speech…

"So…h-how often do you eat at night?" He croaked out, seemingly reluctant.

She stopped, not bothering to turn around.

"I only ask 'cause your scent is familiar is all. M-moldy, old…And uh, a bit soapy." He surmised.

"Excuse me?" She turned around gave a glare, he rose his paws up apologetically.

"What're are you-"

"Look, I'm not going to extort you or push you around. That's not me. I just…wanted to know: if you knew what happened yesterday?"

Sara gave a hard, unreadable expression but remained silent as she stared at him.

"Do you?" He looked up to her with pleading, tawny eyes. She retained her silence.

"If it were me, I'd want to be…t-to do something, **anything**! Because…you never know…Sometimes you wished you'd do something sooner…Done things differently."

"No,' She sighed openly. "I don't know where they could be…Sorry, Jimmy."

His ears flattened as he gave a doleful look…With an empty nod, he clutched the device he was holding to his chest.

"Ok…" He gave her an almost complacent look before slowly walking past her. His exit accompanied by a low swishing sound of his tail fading from earshot slowly.

She narrowed her brow, leaning on the closet door with glazed eyes. She honed in on the corridor. A low growl escaping her lips.

...

* * *

A strong cool breeze traveled through the zoo grounds. Falling leaves bristled in the wind, littering the stone brick path below. Amongst the whistling foliage laid small green shrubs each twitching to and fro on a grassy knoll. Oddly enough, one shrub, in particular, seemed to be moving quite erratically, loudly yawning aloud.

"Clem, quit being lazy and focus."

"I am, we just saw her right? Why'd you stop me?" He added with a yawn.

The other animal shook its head. "Wasn't her."

"You sure?"

"She's short with tan fur and usually wears a red bow. He was specific about the details."

"Eh, they all look the same to me…" Clem replied smacking his lips openly.

A shared silence crept over the two as both gave each other a knowing look.

"A walking meat-rack!" They chimed in unison. The two animals wildly cachinnated with glee.

 _Grrrrgle_.

The only sound louder than their combined laughter were their stomachs.

"I say we shoulda jumped him when he had the chance. Y'know, use him for leverage."

The other animal shook its head. "We have to get her stealthily. The King wanted her out of the picture so she won't blab about the plan. Plus, her brother won't have the stones to rat us out once we have her."

"Yeah…but it would be so much easier to grab em' one by one."

The other animal sighed dismissively. "Stick to plan. Y'know how much of a stickler the boss can be. Besides, you want to end up like Rufus?"

Clem visibly winced at the memory. "Poor schmuck. Couldn't eat for a week after she was done with him."

"Yea, I'd rather not get my jaw broken thanks to you." He looked away absently. The animal's snout twitched, its eyes narrowed darkly as it lowered its head to the ground.

"I…I just…It's always the waiting that gets me."

A low snarl from his cohort cut him off. The other animal gestured for him to come closer. He decided to defer his response for now as a monkey wearing a red bow began to walk by them, loudly conversing on her phone.

"I already told you having the radio instead of a jukebox is cost-effective in the long run." She paused placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't care if the thing adds ambience it costs an arm and a leg to maintain the damn thing."

The animals both gave each other a meaningful look solemnly nodding to each other.

"Yea, yea. Whatever." She hung up the phone.

The predators watched as she casually strolled along the path toward a shady bench. She hobbled onto it, awkwardly shuffling about till she got comfortable. Her short legs dangled idly from the bench. The Monkey clasped her phone in her paws tapping away at the keys with an aggravated expression, softening briefly as she sighed. She placed her phone on the ground and laid back on the bench closing her eyes.

An opportunity had presented itself…

The two predators emerged from the bush darting toward the lone animal. As they quickened their pace, a familiar sensation began to flourish. A sudden warmth spread from their heads to their toes; breathes became ragged and loud, their hunger vanished and replaced by a vigorous force. They lived for this feeling, it was second nature to them. But the other animal consciously slowed its pace, falling behind his cohort. The intoxicating sensation dampened as he started to closely examine their prey. She continued to lay there, her hands behind her head. Unmoved by the zealous charge. His brow narrowed, he began to stop underneath the shadow cast by the tree.

 _Something's funny_...

A heavy thud broke him out his quandary. He glanced at the source of the sound: a large book left beside the now unconscious animal. He squinted inquisitively, then quickly directed his vision above at the tree.

 _A wire?_

He shook his head dismissively upon further inspection. It was a rope, three strands left flayed apart and a pair of purple irises staring down at him.

"It worked, I owe her one."

THWACK!

The blow was sharp. He had no time to react to the voice behind him.

Everything around him faded away.

...

Moments later.

"D—d — —u h— —e to u—e her a— bait?!" A high-pitched voice berated.

He let out an audible groan as he fought off a dull pain.

"There wa— n— oth— —w— — I'm sorry." A soft, husky sounding voice stated firmly.

A set of muddled, unfamiliar voices caught his attention accompanied by a tinge of pain at the back of his head. It was a struggle to open his eyes. He groaned aloud.

"We'll finish this later." The male said.

"We won't it had to be done. Quit your bitching." Another female voice stated.

The Predator's vision began to adjust to his new environment. Confusion was the best state to describe his position. Everything looked inverted. He narrowed his brow, realizing **his** perception was impaired. He was held precariously by a rope around his waist. Quickly becoming aware of the situation at hand. The tides had turned.

A groggy yawn came from behind him. He felt the animal shifting around carelessly before abruptly stopping. He assumed his cohort had realized their situation. A sudden jolt rocked him from side to side, shaking them around. Short and loud breathes, rang in his ear.

"Cut that out!"

He felt his cohort's back stiffen, immediately followed by a relieved sigh.

"Damn it! You just had to run in?" He scowled openly.

His friend shook his head. "You did too, genius." He snarled.

"Still-"

"Oi! Twiddledee and Twiddledumb. Shut yer traps."

He turned to the harsh sounding voice, on the left was a female monkey holding a wooden bat resting on her shoulder. It didn't take long for her to notice his fixed gaze, she smirked smugly with half-closed eyes. A shiver went down his spine.

"Can we not taunt our would-be kidnappers?"

To the captive's right was a gold-furred monkey. It tapped its feet with a cautious look.

"Please, they're not coming down for a long while…" She rose her brow dubiously. "Unless you didn't tie the knot properly."

The gold-furred monkey rolled its eyes. "Give me some credit, Sug."

The female monkey squinted angrily. "Don't press me, S.P."

The gold-furred monkey smirked knowingly in response.

The two began to squabble, tossing out jibes at each other. All while one of the captive animals had started to pull himself slowly toward the rope binding both of them together. Inching closer to its waist with its maw.

"One of them is trying to get loose." A husky voice stated.

The predator's ears jutted up suddenly. He glanced down below the tree at the tall, slender mongoose with tawny-yellow fur. It hadn't stopped staring at them. He narrowed his eyes immediately as her purple eyes stared back at him. He recognized them from before.

"It's not like they're going to use their h- oh." She glanced up at the one in question. "Good work, Tal."

The Mongoose shook her head dismissively as the monkey continued.

"Honestly, I'm surprised. Usually, we can smell you idiots coming well in advance…I guess showering was made mandatory."

A snarl came one of the captive animals.

"All this trouble for them, Sugar? You made it sound **direr** …" Tali crossed her arms, cocking her head dubiously at the tree.

The female Monkey scowled at the gesture, furrowing her brow as she clenched her hand into a fist. "Fu-"

"When there's smoke there's fire," The male quickly interjected. "I know your new here but they're nothing but trouble. Believe me."

Sugar shot him an annoyed leer as she curled her lip into a pout.

He tapped his wrist purposefully and shook his head.

She took one deep breath before nodding affirmingly, casually rolling around her bat as she walked toward the dangling predators.

"As I was saying, these guys aren't known for their restraint.' She pointed her bat to the animal's cheek playfully prodding it briefly before quickly jerking the bat away as it lunged forward snapping its jaw.

She turned to the Mongoose. 'I'd rather not have any wandering cubs get mangled by these idiots."

Tali smiled softly and nodded. Prompting, the simian to look away.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She leered at the ground. "Don't get too mushy. Remember you have a job to do."

"Where is the trial being held exactly? You weren't entirely clear in your message."

Her question was met with a quizzical expression from both simians.

"As much as I _admire_ your moxie." Her tone grew sour. 'Your best bet is crashing the book club in the park."

"It seems more apt to reason with them then to go on a detour."

Spice shook his head dismissively as he crossed his arms. "You're dead wrong. I doubt anyone there would listen to reason after all the crap he's pulled."

She sighed cupping her chin. "Fair po-"

"I'm mean, Christ! He's vivified so much hate I'm surprised he hasn't gotten the tar beaten out of him the moment he steps out of his home."

Tali begrudgingly nodded.

"And don't even get me started on his escapades around us. I've never been more conscious about walking around alone. One prick on your ass and BAM, you wake up dazed and confused." He shuddered.

"I admit that sounds-"

"And you can wake up God knows where…" He continued to rant as the Mongoose squinted quizzically at Spice before slowly peering to his sister, she gave her a weary look.

"Have you ever been darted?" Tali asked dryly as she tilted her head to the side.

"No, but-"

"Then count yourself lucky." Sugar injected with an annoyed tone.

"Still though!" He exclaimed louder with pleading hands and wide eyes.

Sugar shook her head dismissively rubbing her temple. _And he tells me we don't have time for this…_

"Has anyone ever told you how grating your voice is?" Another voice chimed in from above.

The group glanced up at the predators.

"Got enough air coming out of that _thing_?" He mocked.

Spice held his snout, narrowing his eyes as he gave an annoyed sneer.

The predator squinted dubiously as he heard his partner fervently sniff the air. "What is wrong with you?"

"He smells so...That guy on the left…" He began to mumble to himself.

"Oh…Oh ho ho, my God! Ha ha ha!" Clem let out a bray of laughter before prompting his partner as he gave an odd look.

"Remember those cubs we used to chase before we were moved out of our exhibit? The skinny and chunky ones?"

It took a minute for him to piece together the information. "H-holy shit!" He snorted aloud, his eyes widened.

"Man, you're different. I liked how you were before." Clem stated honestly.

"Yea, what happened? Did they put ya on a diet!" The other mocked.

They both laughed aloud, shaking each other back and forth in the tree.

Tali rolled her eyes, glancing over to both simians. Spice's shoulders were slouched, as usual, his eyes narrowed sharply as he stared upward. But, something seemed amiss. His tail had lowered to the ground, and one of his legs twitched briefly. However, his sister wasn't as withdrawn. Her cheek twitched, and her grip tightened on her bat. Slowly, making her way toward the captives with a grim look.

Tali immediately crossed paths with her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I doubt you have time for this."

Sugar didn't even bother to look at her. "Right." She rolled her eyes. "As much as I want to see our lovable Gray sociopath get what he deserves…What Leonard has in store for him isn't wholesome _._ "

"Well isn't that cryptic."

"Get used to it. Just tell his wife about the trial in the Rhino exhibit." She turned around, gesturing her brother to follow her, she watched him absently stare at the captives. He quickly gave them a vulgar gesture before walking ahead of her. She shrugged openly, following him.

As she strode toward her destination her footsteps grew heavier with each step, she paused, leering over her shoulder.

"Well?"

The Mongoose hadn't moved an inch. She stood there glaring openly at her.

"You've got a long way to go from here, get a move on."

"…"

"Fine…"

Sugar walked over to her, prompting Tali to lean into her as she whispered into her ear. She quickly retracted from her with a stern expression. "That sounds…Depraved."

Sugar nodded unfazed. "Big time, sister. He's been planning that one for a while."

"Why don't you come-"

"Because I'm getting the hell out of dodge before anyone else tries to jump me. Hunkering down till this shit boils over. Give it a week or two…" She growled discouraged.

"Just don't get yourself off'd on the way there. I need you later."

"Annnd there's the last shred of decency I expected from you."

The simian didn't reply. Instead, she walked away. Slowly catching up to her brother, leaving the mongoose on her own. She glanced up at the tree with a narrowed brow as the captive predators hanged idly.

"Well? Go on. We'll be here, minding our own business."

"We won't be causing trouble were just hangin-Ow!" Clem yelped in pain.

The other animal spat at the ground to remove the bitter taste from his mouth.

"Stop trying to be cute." He stated dryly.

The predator shifted back to the animal below, unfazed by their antics.

"Anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?" He asked mockingly.

She rose paw threateningly brandishing her claws. "If you **ever** harm any of the cubs in my care, pray those legs will be fast enough to outrun me..." Tali stated firmly.

A mocking chortle came from one of them as she tilted her head with a dry expression.

"Keep laughing…" She stated smirking openly in a calm tone. She slowly began to walk away from the captives, light-some steps fading away from their ear. Moments later, both let out a relieved sigh.

"Even the small ones are scary…" Clem stated.

"Surprisingly." He glanced up at the rope. "Now that little Miss Psycho-Ferret is gone..." He pulled himself up to the rope opening his maw, his cohort's eyes widened.

"Hold on-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence. With a quick snap and a thud, the two loudly plummeted to the stone path below.

"Uhh, I think I landed on my tail…" The other animal grumbled.

A low groan came below prompting a bewildered look before his eyes narrowed sharply. He leaped up on all fours. "Hey…How many am I holding up?" He held out his paw.

The animal shook his head and glanced at his paw, squinting dubiously as his eyes shifted from left to right. "Eight? No, four, definitely four." Clem answered groggily.

The predator narrowed his eyes and lowered his paw. "You're fine."

He rose up slowly as his headache began to subside. "Alright, let's grab that yellow weasel and-"

The other predator shook his head and pointed in the opposite direction. "She's irrelevant."

Clem tilted his head dubiously. "But she's gonna rat us out!" He pleaded.

The animal squinted darkly, "Weren't you paying attention? She's new, I doubt anyone there will believe her."

Clem rolled his head from side to side skeptically. "I guess that makes sense…"

"We'll settle the score eventually. Just you wait, for now...Stick to the plan."

...

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen-"

A small aggregation of animals walked past the yellow bear with little concern as they stomped around him. The bear quickly moved from side-to-side around the traffic, however, undeterred by the group he blocked one of them. It gave a garish look, scrunching its snout.

"Sorry, but have you-"

"I'm busy, bowtie." The Warthog skirted around him hastily, its tail brushing against his face abruptly. Fortunately, he was accosted by another. Flinching briefly at the masked bear as he pulled out a piece of paper. He tapped the center of it prompting the animal to stare.

"What the hell am I looking at? It looks like a toddler drew this."

Gimp squinted darkly.

"Have you seen them?" Gay asked.

He squinted inquisitively at the drawing, snorting loudly. "…Can't say I have. Can I go now?"

The bears both nodded, stepping out of its way as it trotted past them.

Gay discouragingly shook his head. "Rude..."

Gimp nodded in agreement his brow narrowing suspiciously. He let the feeling pass, instead, inspecting his friend's face: A fixed smile coupled with hopeful eyes as he glanced longingly at the brick path where the group of animals came from.

"Alright, after this we'll call them. See if they have anything." Gay remarked, he gestured forward to an exhibit with a crude depiction of a bipedal animal on a sign.

Gimp took the initiative and walked ahead stopping at the railing as he dropped his first-aid kit at his feet. He knelt down with open palms as he felt the weight of the animal's frame on his paws.

"Sorry…" He heard as his shoulder bent under the bear's heel. He nodded patiently as the weight faded from his back, he rose and turned to an open paw. He pulled himself onto the rail carefully, slowly anchoring himself onto it as he leaned onto the edge of the wall. Peering over the rails, a few brown specks moved around the grassy plains of the exhibit.

"Hello!" He watched Gay wave wildly to draw their attention, none of the animals below responded. Some even turned away from the sound of his voice. The masked-bear furrowed his brow.

"Have you seen two bears running around?"

…

"Maybe, one of them?… Preferably, the one that isn't a pain in my rear?" He muttered.

His masked companion gave him a glare.

Gay let out an audible sigh, reaching for something below his feet and with a loud huff. He chucked a stone toward a nearby tree. As it grazed the tree and landed, the stone made a loud cracking sound. The Wolves stirred for a moment, starring in the direction of the stone. Then, toward the wall.

Gay clasped his hands together and smiled warmly

"Sorry to intrude but were looking for our missing friends…"

The animals continued to stare at them blankly, one, in particular, gesturing toward the cave. Gimp watched as they nodded silently before one of them walked toward the cave.

"Not very talkative are they?"

"…"

Gay coughed awkwardly, looking away absently from his silent companion.

"Right…"

The masked-bear let its eyes wander the grounds curiously. A few of the inhabitants lingered about; some laid beneath trees, another shook its body to remove the dirt from its fur, a large group of them shuffled into the cave with a few cubs following shortly after. But there was an exception. One, in particular, staring back at them, persistently peering in his direction.

Gimp weakly waved giving a short smile, it stood there unflinching with heavy eyes. He shuddered inwardly, averting its gaze.

"That's a bit unsettling..." Gay noted furrowing his brow.

Gimp nodded silently, peering behind him at his first-aid kit on the ground.

"Can we try something else?" A smokey voice asked aloud.

The bears both glanced toward the cave entrance as another voice responded, it was a stocky-looking Wolf with curved ears accompanied by a Jackal with a black-tipped tail. The latter animal was of average size but dwarfed in comparison to the larger wolf.

"Not now…" The Wolf Leader peered back wistfully narrowing his eyes at the Jackal. He shook his head dismissively with a sigh.

"It's clear you're not well versed. It's expected. But you're eager, that's a start."

"It's better than doing nothing…I owe you that much."

"Damn, right!" He exclaimed loudly with a haughty grin.

The Jackal rose his brow at him with a quizzical look as he tilted his head.

The Leader coughed forcefully and waved his paw. "But we can talk later."

Again, his eyes laid on him, he watched the animal staring back at him with edgy eyes. He held back a sigh."Okay, what can you do?"

The Jackal shuffled his head, biting his cheek anxiously. "Fight…Steal…"

The Wolf covered his mouth with his paw. "So, what you're telling me is: half of us could do what you can…"

The Jackal's eyes narrowed, then looked away sheepishly.

"Look…You're over thinking this. Just relax, alright."

"I…"

"Sleep it off, or something.' He glanced up at the bears on the wall.

"Now…Can I help you?"

"Have you seen these two?" Gay asked pointing to his partner's picture.

The Leader squinted dryly. "Do you think I can see _that_ from down here?"

The bear narrowed his brow sheepishly. "Riiiight. We're looking for our friends. Both are roughly the same size, black, and grey respectively. One's got shifty, devious red eyes. And the other, laid-back and attentive yellow eyes..."

The Leader tilted his head quizzically. "When did they go missing?" He asked.

"Today, we assume…"

"That's a shame…We haven't seen them. In fact, none of us have left the exhibit-"

"Actually-"

The Leader abruptly turned to the Jackal, looking down with an annoyed look and gritted teeth. " **Clyde** , shut…"

"Ohhh! Have you seen anything?" Gay exclaimed.

Clyde winced at the animal's cheerful tone, he paused, lamely digging his paw into the ground.

"No. But maybe Mike..." He watched the bear's ears droop. "What?"

"It's nothing…"

He looked away visibly frustrated. "Sorry…"

"It's fine."

"Hey maybe-" Clyde turned to the Leader blatantly gesturing to the duo.

The Wolf stared at him blankly before looking back at the visitors. "I think it's time to head back inside."

"Seriously?"

"It's gonna rain. I don't want the smell of wet _us_ stinking up the den." The Wolf gestured the pack over to him.

"One of us could-"

"Clyde…Don't get involved. They can handle their own problems." He watched the Jackal's eyes drift from himself to the visitors.

"If you want to a catch cold, then be my guest. That'll be another sickly dog we have to take care off,"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He growled lowly, brushing past him.

"What about V-"

"Later…" He muttered loudly as he glared at the Jackal.

The bears shared an odd look as the Wolf stared back at them.

"Good luck, maybe ask the birds for the whereabouts of your missing kin." He added.

"Thanks for the insight…" He watched the group slowly flood back into the den. "Like we haven't tried that already…" He muttered.

He carefully dropped down the rail, his partner, slowly following suit as he picked up his kit.

"Alright….Oh."

Gimp watched him stare openly ahead, prompting him to join him as well. Two other bears closed the distance between them, one smiling brightly while the other had a peevish frown. The males shortly closed the gap.

"Did Madge see anything?" He asked.

Cara shook her head. "She said, she'll keep an ear out for any chatter."

"What about the wolves?" She asked.

He gave a knowing look, curling his lip. "They didn't seem eager to lend a hand."

Gimp nodded in agreement, furrowing his brow.

"Fantastic…Now what?" Sara stated clutching the Walkie-talkie in her hand.

The yellow bear's brow knitted as he crossed his arms. Sara scowled at his gesture.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to argue right now. It was difficult to go to _her_ without causing a scene. Cut me some..."

He let out a deep sigh. "No. You're right. I'm not in the best spirits either."

"We called the others. They just reached the forest." Cara quickly added.

"So, we give them ten, fifteen minutes?"

He felt something wet drop on his nose, squinting dubiously as another fell on to his head. A low rumbling was heard from overhead. Clouds formed above as the rain came trickling down. Then, a loud cracking noise as water flushed down from the sky, the downpour abruptly soaking his head.

"There!" Cara stated.

She pointed ahead toward a thicket with a small tree standing over a large map. With a low curse, the pink-coloured bear darted toward the tree as she clutched the device to her chest. The group followed shortly, rushing for shelter from the heavy rain.

"Ugh, this won't do…" Gay stated, haplessly combing through his hair.

Gimp covered his mouth, letting out a small chortle. Much to the chagrin of his partner as he tried to fix his hair.

"I guess we wait till it dies down…" Cara's eyes wandered to her sister, she nodded silently.

"Uh huh."

"You ok?' Cara asked. 'You're more…Perturbed than usual,"

"To be fair, her most prominent emotion is grouchiness." He shrugged nonchalantly as he shook his paws.

"This is bothering me, that's all." She said holding the bridge of her nose.

The yellow bear rose his brow, resting his hand on his hip. "Honey, I'm bothered when I see plaid and stripes. The word you're looking for is concerned."

"I'm fine…" She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, her eyes shifted to the masked bear with a warm expression on his face. His eyes carried a hint of concern as he tilted his head worriedly. She growled inwardly, and with knitted brow abruptly pulled away from his touch, slapping his hand away.

The yellow bear shook his head. "Typical,"

"Oh don't you start." Sara shot back as she scowled.

"Guys…"

"All he did was try to comfort you, and you just brush him off." He folded his arms.

"Yeah, I don't need it." She remarked.

"Guys…"

"Can you stop being so stuck up?"

"Can it!" She rose her fist threateningly.

"Calm down!" Cara yelled abruptly.

They both stared at her briefly, she held a stern face but showed pleading eyes. It quelled their quarrel, for the moment.

"Is something on your mind?" Cara asked genuinely, clasping her hands together.

Sara shook her head. "It's nothing…"

"Leave her," Gay said, rolling his eyes. "Clearly, she can handle whatever's 'bothering' her."

Cara shot him a disappointed look while Sara muttered something under her breath.

Gay narrowed his brow. "Come again? Couldn't hear you, I don't speak mutter." He brought his hand up mockingly.

Sara aimed a cold leer at the yellow bear and without missing a beat:

"I already knew."

...

"Excuse me?" Gay sourly remarked.

"Loud enough for you?" She rudely replied.

She watched his eyes narrow, expecting a cutting remark in return. He bit his lip sucked in the dry air and shook his head. Averting his gaze, she scowled looking away.

As her eyes drifted, she diverted her gaze from her sister. But, her crestfallen look and twinging eyes were enough to make her grimace.

Lastly, she noticed the Masked-bear's eyes remained still, focused on her as he remained eerily quiet. Drifting down, she watched his fingers fidget as he held his kit.

She inhaled briefly and shut her eyes.

…

"How long?" Gay asked.

"Yesterday night, both of them were kidnapped outside the cave."

She turned to Gay with an annoyed look as she held her finger up apprehensively.

"Even if I wanted to. I doubt I could have done anything to help," She sulked backward onto the tree, folding her arms together.

"Do you know where they are?...No." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Who they are?...No!" She gritted her teeth.

"Why? No!" She finally threw her hands up in frustration.

"If that's how you feel then why-' He paused, "Oh...Now, it's your problem." Gay scowled as Cara turned to him.

"H-hold on-"

"My **problem** is I can't help in the slightest bit." Sara barked out.

"Whatever…Bastards had it coming anyway."

"You don't mean that…" Cara said clutching her chest.

Her sister slowly turned to her with a bitter stare. She turned away as she heard a familiar sniffling. Cara's low, muffled cries made her clutch her arm tightly.

"So, that's it then…" Gay sounded dejected for a moment, looking at the ground.

...

"No…"

Sara recoiled, briefly taken aback. She watched her sister wipe her eyes, then shake her head.

"We could bawl on about how you could have told us sooner. Or, we could continue to help...Our family." Cara concluded with a warm, determined smile.

"I hate to muddle your rousing speech, but we still don't know anything…" Gay stated.

The group turned to Sara as she leered dully. "I already told you, I don't know anything!"

"You could have of peaked…" Cara suggested.

"No, I couldn't! If I had peaked, I would've been snatched up too."

The group stared at her cautiously, Gay nodding silently.

Cara rolled her wrist, "Still…"

"Were you listening?!" Sara exclaimed annoyed, her shoulders rose.

Gay rose he paws up. "Alright. Tone it down. We're all getting tense." He said slowly.

Sara slowly leaned down the tree, rubbing the bridge of her snout as she closed her eyes. She listened to the heavy pitter-patter of the rain as it made a sustained rhythm on the ground below. She exhaled lightly.

 _Couldn't smell them…Barely hear them…But mostly male voices…Maybe…_

 _Clop, Clop, Splash, Clop._

She clutched her head and growled inwardly.

Gay gave a low snicker as Gimp shook his head. The source of the noise came from two Gorilla's pushing a cart with a large old television on top.

"Come on, get a move on." The mammal persisted.

"Don't rush me."

"It's raining and he's already pissed. I'm not going to be one on his shit-list for getting this wet."

"We could have grabbed the tarp…" He replied.

"I didn't think we needed it."

" _Clearly_."

"Look. Don't. Just push faster."

"And hit a rock? Nope, Nuh-uh. That's a death sentence."

"God, he's gonna have our heads."

"As long as he doesn't tell, Ma…"

"You dumbass…"

The voices grew distant, their loud steps, quickly becoming faint as one of them continued to mutter aloud. Causing the other, to loudly protest their gripes. The cycle continued until they couldn't be heard from afar.

…

"So, ideas?" Gay asked.

She opened her eyes, resting her head on her paw as she stared at the group. "Maybe the abominable ass-hats?" Sara stated dryly as she furrowed her brow.

"Doubt it. We'd have heard about it by now. The polars aren't subtle."

"Do you know anyone else with a grudge-"

The yellow bear rose his finger apprehensively to Cara. "I'm going to stop you right there. We're making a narrow list, not a census."

"Well, we need something to go on!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe the Otters took him for a sacrifice?" He suggested to her half-heartedly. Her green eyes dimmed dully as she frowned openly.

"A dumb thought, I know." He shrugged.

"Hey..." Sara chimed in, staring down the brick path. "Who were the guys that just past by?"

"I've seen them before, can't place it though." Cara scratched the back of her head.

Gay tapped his lip reflectively, then abruptly snapped his fingers. "The park. Remember?" He stated. "As far as I know, hired help from the 'king' why?"

"I recognize them."

"From the park?" He stayed dryly.

"No, Last night. They had a similar conversation."

"You sure?"

She clutched her paw into a fist and gave him a determined glare. "I'm positive. Where are they going?"

"That's…the rhino exhibit?"

"Yup," Cara pointed to the map, she tilted her head curiously. "I wonder if they have brochures?"

Gimp narrowed his brow giving her an odd look.

"Still, why there?" Gay asked.

"It's secluded and pretty quiet right now. Perfect location to keep someone hidden." Cara surmised.

The yellow bear nodded agreement.

"This is the best lead we've got so far." He reached out with open-handed gesture to the pink-furred bear. "Can I-"

Sara shoved the device into his hand.

"Here, the idiot'll be on the line. I'd rather not speak to him."

"Ditto, but it can't be helped."

He leisurely rolled his shoulders for a moment before tapping a button on the device, causing it to emit a low buzzing noise. He brought the device to his mouth as the others waited, one of them wearing a content, beaming smile.

"Good job," Cara remarked, leaning forward with her arms crossed.

"Thanks?"

"Since you're on a roll can you guess what I'm thinking right now?" She rose her brow inquisitively, studying her sister's face.

Sara's brow narrowed dubiously.

"Apologize?"

A jubilant smirk formed from her lips and a coy smile came from Sara in response.

"I'll consider it."

Her mirth faded as she narrowed her brow at her sister annoyingly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Why do you persist to shelter him?_

He let his paws rap on the mud aimlessly. The large lion laid on the grass beneath a tree. Through his predatory gaze, his slit-like pupils laid on an albino bear strapped to a rock in the middle of the exhibit. Normally, the sight of the bear brought a sour sentiment to him, but this crossed him even further. A small branch hung above him covering his head from the rain held by a black bear leaning against the rock beside him. He growled inwardly, shaking his head.

As time passed, the tumultuous troop of animals slowly and tiredly began to disperse from the exhibit. First, heavy rain drove them away dispelling onlookers from watching any longer. Second, patience, the few who remained wore dull and demanding looks as they felt their perseverance slowly drip away. Lastly, the smell…He growled lowly, his honed senses only made him more annoyed at the foul mixture of scents.

Leonard frustratingly let his eyes drift up to the exhibit wall.

 _Is it out obligation...?_

 _Blackmail...?Most likely_ …

 _Pity_ …

He scoffed, shaking his head. His paws tightly clenched the mud beneath him. With an annoyed glare aimed at the ground, he shook his paw harshly.

 _I should have left the boy alone. Dropping him anywhere else would've eliminated this outcome, but…I didn't…_

He sighed deeply, glancing up at the wall again as he angrily narrowed his eyes.

 _I'm getting soft_...

"Leonard." A wistful voice above declared.

"Yes."

"We should postpone this till a later date."

Leonard dully glanced at the pool across the exhibit. "We will finish this."

"In the rain? Or are we going stay here till nightfall?"

He sighed, "I'm aware…It's slowly dying down. We can continue when they acquire the testimony."

Owl sighed deeply, staring down worriedly. "Why are you so adamant about this? As if you won't get another chance?"

The feline craned his neck toward him scowling. "That's exactly my point. Letting him off the hook is the **last** thing we want." He stated as calmly as he could muster.

Owl's eyes narrowed, he tilted his head dubiously. "Again, you're being presumptuous."

He slowly turned to him with a dry, wistful expression, tilting his head.

"Am I now?" He sombrely replied clicking his tongue. "Perhaps, but this isn't something I take lightly. A wrong has been committed. Unwarranted; unpunished, unprecedented. And that…" He took a deep ragged breath then sighed aloud. "Is something I can't let go."

The Owl furled inwardly in his perch, peering dubiously at the tawny feline.

"Isn't this what we both want? A fair judgment." He sullenly remarked, staring directly into the bird's eyes. He watched them narrowed wistfully in return.

"A fair verdict should be just that, why else would you bring me here?"

Leonard paused, turning away briefly as he looked to the sky. "I suppose you have a point…"

A flock of birds flew overhead chirping loudly as they flew past the exhibit. Leonard's eyes jerked to the flock. He shook his head dismissively.

 _Why is so hard to follow simple instructions? Can anyone perform a single task correctly?_

He clicked his tongue discouragingly.

 _What is taking them so long?_

He coughed deeply, clutching his mane. "How's your…Wing?"

"I've been better…How's Serena?"

"She's fine…" He flatly remarked, a little too quickly.

"I've heard...She wants Cubs…"

Leonard's brow began to furrow, he gave Owl a knowing look.

Owl, in response, waggled his brow giving a wily smirk.

"Squawk! She wants cubs!" The parrot repeated.

The lion brought his paw to his face in frustration narrowing his eyes.

"Beginning to regret allowing that parrot here…" He muttered.

"Yo, move it! We gotta set this up!" A deep, tinny voice said from above.

Leonard let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Good, time is on my side." He rose up, slowly turning to the wall behind him. "Tyrone, Tiffany." He beckoned.

A loud snicker came from the audience prompting one of the apes to snarl aloud. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." One of them growled.

The other gorilla elbowed his shoulder before strolling over to the edge of the rail. "Yes, boss?"

"Do be careful with the tape. I don't want any 'accidents' are we clear?" His brow furrowed.

The gorilla gestured his thumb up at the lion as his glanced back at the cart, a monkey with a curly pompadour held the tape begrudgingly as he peered back at the mammal. He shifted his gaze away from the simian, seemingly scanning the area slowly.

"Alright, the outlet should be..."

"Ya got the extension?"

"Yeah, I…Crap." He smacked his forehead as his brother smirked knowingly, brandishing the cord from behind his back.

"What would you do without-"

His brother swiftly swiped the cord from his hand. "Oh shut up, momma's boy." He quipped as walked away from the railing. "Make yourself useful and put the tape in, Tiff."

"Got it, Ty."

The other gorilla quickly shuffled away from the railing toward the cart.

Leonard took a deep cleansing breath and turned his gaze toward the bears. He watched the black bear shake his body roughly as droplets of water scattered around him, resulting in his dark fur to puff out and his tufts of hair to flare up and stand on end like an angry cockatiel. The bear gave an audible groan as the pale bear chained to rock cackled lowly.

Leonard shook his head and turned to the crowd. "And without further ado; the trial is back in session. We appreciate your patience."

The crowd clamoured wildly, a mixture of berating and disappointing comments made him narrow his eyes opting to direct his gaze at the bear walking toward him combing his long strands of hair back into a crest.

"Well?" He asked with a brow raised.

Fighter sighed looking down at the ground with his arms crossed. "Could you do me a favour?" He quickly gestured above the railing toward the barely visible television.

"We're not doing **that** again."

"You just need to-"

"Can't you climb?"

"Yeah, but my hand-"

"If time is an issue I suggest you hurry, you're wasting it as we speak." He curtly replied shifting his gaze ahead at the rock.

Fighter paused at feline's tone, then furrowed his brow and shrugged. Marching past the feline and latching onto the tree trunk. For a moment, he almost lost his grip, but his claws managed to keep him from slipping as he started to climb. Laboring on till he pulled himself over a large branch, a notable clinking stuck with him all the way. He sat on the branch alongside the Owl as the television was turned on. The box first showed a grey fuzzy screen as the monkey slipped in the tape. Then the screen cleared and went dark as a pair of gruff male voices began to speak:

"You got it working?"

"Ah…hold on. It's all black."

One of them scoffed loudly, from his tone alone he could tell the animal probably rolled its eyes.

"Don't tell me those idiots broke it. Stupid chumps." He grunted forcefully, a loud squeaky chirp obscured a low weighty sound.

"If you want a job done right…" He continues, heavy steps drew closer, accompanied by unwieldy clicking. However, the pair of steps stopped short giving a pregnant pause.

"What?"

"Butch, take the cap off."

Fighter's brow narrowed dubiously, taken aback as his gaze shifted to feline below.

"You may want to pay attention…" Owl remarked.

"Right…" His brow narrowed, he rested his chin on his paw.

A loud popping noise cleared the darkness immediately revealing the large white figure encompassing the screen: A polar bear.

"Back up a bit, Hulk."

He trailed back, trudging along as the camera focused on the animal's back following him as he headed to a large black couch. With a loud huff, he quickly slumped onto the couch, squeaking under his weight as he hunched forward.

"Ready?" He asked.

The polar bear took a deep breath then nodded.

"Hello, morons…I'm gonna get straight to point." He clasped his paws together and stared intently at the camera.

"Everybody knows that little gremlin had a hand in burning down the pavilion—You'd have to be delusional not to accept it."

Fighter's ear twitched in frustration.

"But…That's not…" He paused, his eyes drifted dully away from the screen as he adopted a sullen tone pursing his lips.

"Look, I know we don't see eye to eye. Heh, most of you can't even reach my knee." He joked. "But this, shouldn't be something we overlook."

His eyes drifted back to the camera. "Evil will continue to be a nuisance to all of us. Hell, he's…I'm sure you all know about Steven how he…" His nostrils flared, his paws trembled tightly.

"Shit." He shakily cursed.

"Keep going…" Butch added in a low tone.

"I just…I remember...We were just talking, hanging around, shooting the shit, when…' His eyes shut tightly, leaning his head into his paws with his fangs bared and cheeks puffed roughly.

"I don't know how he did it, and **I don't care**." The bitterness of his tone dripped out as he continued to speak. "But what happened was the most frightening thing I've ever experienced." He growled lowly, his body shaking as another barely audible voice spoke In a soft, hushed tone.

"There was so much…"

"Butch! The camera." Hulk berated staring outwardly.

"Sorry."

The video stopped shaking as he steadily resumed, he rose his head from paws and gave a stubborn glare.

"Bottom line: Screw 'em. It's us or him." He shook his head dismissively. "The choice is yours…" He growled snapping his fingers as the screen faded to black. As the image faded a low distinct chatter crept its way into the crowd. Few stood there with begrudged looks.

"Please, I am I supposed to feel sorry for them." One animal in the crowd caustically remarked.

"I don't buy it either." Another chimed in.

"They looked pretty rattled."

One of the members of the crowd loudly blew a raspberry. "They deserved it though!" A male bemoaned.

"Still. No one deserves that kind cruelty."

"Eh, they had it coming. They're both a bunch of uppity jerks."

A few murmured in agreement, nodding to the sentiment.

"Lucky bastards even managed to get payback…"

"Settle down, everyone," Owl spoke unfurling his wings to draw their attention. His cheek twitched briefly as he drew them back in.

"Thank you, friend," Leonard added. "Malice, cruelty, and horror all lumped together in one wretched act. Surely, it isn't too presumptuous to say that this act could've been prevented? How many more ligaments must be torn asunder before something must be done? I for one…"

As his speech continued the owl's eyes drifted to the remaining animals over the ledge, those who remained slowly grew more irritated by the moment. A few others lazily laid unopened crate with wearying eyes as the huddled over the rail. Although some didn't seem violent, a few other onlookers became shifty-eyed, cautious as they stared at the ground intently. He furrowed his eyes knowingly, then inwardly sighed.

 _At this point; he's either going to incite a lynch mob or put them to sleep. Still, despite their small number, this could turn ugly fast, wonderful._

His watchful gaze paused at a shrub behind the group, sighing as a gorilla moved the cart past his vision. He peered down dully at the feline below.

 _Rustle_.

He quickly craned his neck inquisitively at the sound. A forceful snort pulled him out of his quandary, turning to the black bear beside him. He watched the bear closely. On the surface, he wore a neutral contemplative expression, his eyes trained below with a determined glare. If he were to make an educated guess the king's ramblings become muted tones to the bear as he started to climb down the tree trunk. The oak creaked loudly as he fervently clawed the wood with his descent, landing with a soft thud. He watched Fighter past the feline, heading directly to the captive.

The crowd grew more anxious by the moment, seeing this Owl finally spoke again to reassure the crowd. However, unbeknownst to him, the lion rose his paw to the crowd waving suggestively, locking eyes with one of his cohorts, they nodded reassuringly. Then, slowly, he crept behind the bear as he kept his distance.

"I'm starting to hate that look." Evil scowled, the expression his companion gave him was akin to a judgmental leer, all while retaining his silence. He shook his head, then tried to explain. But, the black bear abruptly cut him off.

"You took his arm?" Fighter spoke sorely, irritation and ire slowly bubbling from him.

"Merida! Merda! Accidenti!" He muttered darkly, clutching his head. * (Shit! Shit!Damn it!)

Evil gave him a dull expression. "You done?"

"Hehehehe…" A low chortle escaped the bear's lips, it made Evil squint quizzically, waiting for him to respond. "Just...Explain." He sighed.

Evil rolled his eyes at his lunacy. "It's complicated. An accident really."

Again, he interrupted, slamming his foot down abruptly. "Ya turned one of them into a literal one-armed bandit." He gave a strained smile despite his perturbed tone. "That's an accident?!"

"And yet, you're smiling."

They both glared at each other, indifference and frustration fuelling their stares. However, the black bear went silent again his hands trembling.

"Why didn't I just…" He paused shaking his head.

Evil furrowed eyes sourly, turning away and huffing tiredly. "Just leave..." His tone seemed dejected, almost hesitant as he spoke. "I can handle this on my own."

"Seems you two are having fun."

The bears both sighed aloud at the lion's smug tone his voice seeped out as he stood in earshot of the two.

Fighter slowly turned to him dully with half-closed eyes, his smile fading as he clenched his fists. "Any more testimonials?"

"No. I've proven my point clearly."

He shook his head dismissively, folding his arms. "Nothing but anecdotal evidence."

Leonard looked at him dully, narrowing his eyes. "You can't deny this, the evidence of his malice are objective facts."

"True. But, observation can only get you so far. He's..." He reluctantly sighed. "He's more than that."

"Awww! How adorable." A mocking chirp came from the captive as he smirked smugly.

"Shut up.' Fighter quipped quickly. "What you're doing is claiming his actions are nothing more than coin flips."

"Its cause and effect, boy, and that _coin_ has dropped on the wrong side far too many times…Relying on the whim of a deviant isn't something I'm willing to take to heart."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Really? Maiming, arson, what's next?" He hummed.

"I wouldn't put it past him to commit murder at this rate."

"Your point, Leonard."

"Intent. Motive. It's all there. But...' He scratched his chin, brushing his mane lightly as he gave a wistful look. "There's something I need to clarify if you don't mind."

He silently nodded as he glared suspiciously at the feline.

"Earlier, you said something that piqued my interest: How did Evil get his injuries?"

He blankly stared at the Leonard, his feet digging into to the mud.

"Actually, I'm mistaken. Let me rephrase that: Why?" He rolled his paw out provocatively prompting his response.

"Well?"

But he stayed silent, exhaling breifly as his ear twitched. "I don't know."

The feline responded with a dull expression, unhappy at his response.

"Convenient. Let me guess, you slept soundly as all hell broke loose?"

"Eh, he's a heavy sleeper." Evil piped coolly.

"BE QUIET!" Leonard bellowed out with a snarl, snapping toward Evil. The abrupt uproar made Fighter wince at the sound.

"All right, Picklepuss. Whoever shouts the loudest is clearly right." Evil rolled his eyes mockingly.

Leonard, with an impassive look, brought his paws together and loudly clapped.

Evil tilted his head dismissively. "What exactly-" He heard a low pained growl beside him.

"Again? Now that's…" His eyes narrowed curiously as Fighter's face contorted into an agonizing scowl. His eyes widening painfully as held his head while leaning against the rock. Evil turned to Leonard sourly, furrowing his eyes.

"Now let me make this clear:" The feline spoke softly to him. "Nothing would bring me more joy to see you _removed_ from my domain, **but** , for whatever reason, you seem to be a thorn in my side.' He leaned closer to staring directly into his red eyes with a dark, dull conviction. 'And its beginning to get **annoying**..." He growled.

"So, this is your trump card?" He gestured to Fighter causally.

A tight, pompous smirk scrunched together from the corner of Leonard's mouth. "Of sorts, yes."

Evil snickered in response, lurching toward him with his own devious smile.

"You can't touch me If you want to keep up your 'noble' farce up."

"I know. But let me assure you, who-"

"Whomever". Fighter muttered lowly.

 _Clap_

He audibly groaned, lurching to his knees with a growl as Leonard lowered his paws and continued.

"Is responsible for aiding and abiding your previous transgressions will be _dealt_ with..."

"You're bluffing."

"Honestly,' Leonard's eyes narrowed coyly, 'you've made my job much easier than before…" He slowly glanced at bear clutching his head on the ground. Noting his gaze, Evil followed at the same pace, his smile slowly became a tight scowl.

"So, if you have any inkling of a conscience wrapped in that demented head-space of yours: You'll do what's right for once in your life and confess. I promise punishment will be…"

"Leonard!"

His ears rose abruptly. He stood upright, then, slowly turned around. "My apologies. One of them signaled me over to try and bargain. I was swiftly declining it."

 _Click!_

"Why is he-"

Leonard dismissively waved his paw as the bear slowly rose. "It was something he ate. You know how terrible the 'food' is."

The Owl nodded knowingly. "Oh, I know…believe me." He sombrely replied.

"Good, now about the final verdict?" He strode over to the owl calmly, his tail wagging all the way there.

Evil shook his head discouraged.

"That pompous old fart, he's more devious than I thought, What're-"

He turned to Fighter, watching his companion stir to his feet he saw an apparent change in his demeanor. A calm, wily smirk beamed from his face coupled with a cold look in his eye. A low, dull chuckle escaped his lips as he pointed below him.

Evil smirked manically, leaning closer to his ear: "Do it…" He whispered.

Fighter brought his free hand to his lips and blew loudly hailing the animals under the tree.

Leonard stopped mid-trot, slowly turning to them. "Feeling better? Good, were about to," His eyes widened, he watched the black bear hold something over his head evocatively shaking it about.

"What is he doing?" The Owl remarked.

"It looks like…a small device in his…Oh, it's a tape recorder."

Leonard blankly stared, he felt his paw dug into ground instinctively before inhaling deeply. He wanted to crush it in his jaws as the bear continued parading it over his head.

"Perhaps, he has evidence…" Owl pondered aloud.

Leonard glared up at the wall behind him, locking eyes with a gorilla lurching on the rail. He craned his head provocatively toward the other side of the exhibit as the owl continued.

"No. Maybe an early confession to lessen our judgment."

"Unlikely." He bitterly denied, breaking his silence.

"What makes you so sure?" Owl asked.

At that moment, the crowd began to clamor loudly causing the owl to sigh deeply.

"Excuse me, friend, I'll handle this personally if you don't mind." The feline strode off in a huff.

"No, not at all. Be my guest." His eyes shifted into a vexing glare, furrowing his eyes knowingly as he watched the lion trek toward them again. He calmly chirped making a signal of his own to his cohort.

"What are you planning?" Leonard demanded.

The bears shared a glance with each other.

"Your downfall." Evil spouted out.

"What exactly is on that device that's got you so cocky?"

Fighter tilted his head coyly. "For the **record** , maybe watch what you say."

"You wretches…"

He lurched back beside the rock, still waving the device.

"Ah, ah, ah, you ain't touching this or else..."

 _Click_

" _Ahh_!" A shrill shriek came from the device, as well as the sound of rushing water. Fighter furrowed eyes, looking at the device intently.

"That's not it."

A low scoff came from the lion as he crept closer. "Another lie, do you have no shame?"

"Hey, I don't remember taking any oaths. Do you?" Evil asked.

Fighter gave a knowing Cheshire grin. "None in the slightest."

"You're both deplorable."

"In all seriousness though..."

 _Click_

" _Who said I'd feed you? What better punishment then allowing you to starve_?" The device echoed.

The lion took another step, the bear stepped back behind the rock.

"That was a mere jest and you know it." His eyes wandered ahead of him.

"Annnnd~"

 _Click!_

" _So, if you have any inkling of a conscience wrapped in that demented head-space of yours you'll do what's right for once in your life and confess. I promise punishment will be…_ "

Leonard looked distraught, gasping aloud, before purposely sighing loudly. "Oh poo."

Fighter tilted his head quizzically. "Really? No waywardly wild wails? Distraught declarations of defamation? Just…poop?"

"What can I say,'

He watched as a broad, content grin form across his face. He felt his body stiffen, his grip unfurled on the tape recorder as his arm was lifted into the air. Fighter was turned abruptly to the Gorilla holding him up by his arm. "You're one step ahead in our little game...' The ape's grip loosened, letting the bear quickly plummet to the grass like a rock.

Leonard brushed his paws lightly, his mirth leaving him briefly as he spoke.

"Okay, hide the type, we'll dispose of it later."

 _Crunch!_

Tiny strands of string frayed from the ape's hand, bits of cracked plastic fell to the ground as he shook his palm. Flicking the debris to ground wildly in front of the black bear laying flatly on the ground as he slowly rose.

"Or that works too..." Leonard paused, looming over the bear quietly. He was meet with a cold leer.

"If it's any consolation your efforts were commendable…albeit fruitless." Leonard remarked, narrowing his brow discouraged.

"Hey, Picklepuss,' Evil remarked. 'I wouldn't count as out yet."

The feline rolled his eyes. "More misplaced bravado."

"Oh, I don't know. From where I see it, I think you're going to need a lot more than that to smooth this over." He coolly replied.

Leonard tilted his head, furrowing his brow curiously. A flash of green made his eyes flicker as the sound of distant flapping rang in his ear like a bell. He blinked blankly, holding his breath.

"How long-"

"The whole conversation…Probably the recording too." He added.

…

"Boss?" Tiffany asked. The Lion stood, un-moving as he continued to stare ahead.

…

The Ape shrugged. "…Well. Shit."

"Leonard, Fighter…would you please come forward."

…

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, the lion's arm tightened.

"After you~…" He watched a half-closed smirk slowly form from the bear's lips, his eyes narrowing smugly. The lion coldly stared before snarling lowly, marching ahead.

"You're in high spirits." Evil remarked.

"It's been an emotional roller coaster today.' Fighter took a deep breath, "I just want to get off before I'm covered in puke." He strode behind him closely, raising his hands behind his head.

Evil stuck his tongue out in disgust. His eyes shifted to the gorilla beside him.

"Mind letting me out?"

"Not on your life." He walked forward shaking his head.

Evil rolled his eyes. "Figures…"

The trio slowly arrived at the tree. Among the group, the lion peered briefly at the parrot perched on a branch beside the owl. He shook his head discouragingly.

"So, a 'fair judgment', was it?" Owl's brow waggled knowingly with a wistful look.

Leonard stepped up abruptly. "I can,"

"Spare me.' His brow narrowed. 'As far as I'm concerned…"

The crowd settled to a hushed tone. The cold drizzle became almost audible as the owl announced: "He's guilty."

Leonard remained silent, stone-faced as his tail began to giddily twirl in circles.

Fighter closed his eyes and let out a low sigh. His toes clenched deeply into the mud.

"Granted, his actions have not come without consequences as I am aware of his injuries. However, it's noteworthy that things have been somewhat quieter lately **after** his recovery. Perhaps…something has changed." He smiled wily.

The bear opened his eyes, glancing at the owl in disbelief.

"What about his punishment? Surely, he should be-"

"I've thought about it...Casting him out isn't going to help. It is a temporary solution to a permanent problem. Out there he won't get better. He'll only ferment into a contemptible mess."

He openly glanced at Leonard. "Mark my words."

Leonard scoffed, staring back dully.

"Here we can monitor him, watch him grow and punish him when necessary." He glanced to the bear. "But I have a feeling that is always the case within his family circle." He brought his feather tips to his face pensively.

"However, just in case, we will be watching you for the time being. Think of it as a form of house arrest. As long as someone trustworthy is with him, he is allowed to roam the grounds. If not, he'll face further punishment as I see fit."

"For how long!" Evil yelled exasperated.

"Hmm, a month I suppose."

The albino bear squinted dryly, grumbling under his breath.

"A month!?"

Owl peered down at Leonard knowingly. "Is there a problem?"

"That's absurd! A year in solitary confinement, place him in the stocks for Pete's sake!"

Fighter furrowed his brow. _We have stocks_? Then, dismissively shook his head.

"You're pushing it."

"Agreed." Owl replied while nodding.

Leonard scrunched his brow furiously. He felt a large paw rest on his shoulder.

"Look at this way. Maybe he'll go stir crazy." Tiffany suggested with a hopeful smirk.

"Shut up."

He quickly retracted his hand. "Shutting it."

"I can't be the only one to see the irony here! This is ludicrous!"

A low chortle made him squint angrily, aiming his leer at the bear smirking beside him. He looked away coyly as he kept his hands behind his head. The lion's ears were burning as he held back a growl.

"My decision is final, Leonard. Now, then-"

 _Thud_!

"Ahhhhhh!"

Owl whipped his head around to the sound.

Something had hit the floor with a terrific thud followed by a piercing cry. He shifted his gaze to the crowd but barely caught a glimpse of the animal as the crowd reflexively lurched back from the victim being dragged swiftly into the brush swallowing it whole. The crowd horrified stepped away from the bush cautiously as low muffled cries rang from the rogue bush.

 _Snap_!

A startling snap from behind them stopped them in their tracks. A low chirping made them flinch reflexively, looking around wildly. The bushes started to rattle with laughter.

"Run!" One of them cried.

The crowd quickly parted past the gorilla to the escape the exhibit grounds. Amongst the chaos, a lone monkey pulled away from the group.

Owl's eyes narrowed knowingly. This was all too familiar.

"We need to…"

"Tyrone! Quickly, hold them off so the others can leave safely!" Leonard ordered.

The gorilla rushed to the threat immediately with bawled fists as the crowd scurried around him.

Owl watched as his suspicions were confirmed, a flash of brown emerged from a bush and hopped onto the gorilla's back. A loud snapping followed by a deeply pained grunt made Owl wince.

"What's happening?"

He whipped down to bear below with a concerned look. A low swish from below him shortly followed after.

"I think they're-"

"Hyenas!" Leonard interjected, "Get to the ladder and run before-"

Another loud thud came from overhead, then a shriek as Fighter peered intently behind the lion.

Leonard slowly peered behind and wearing a worried look. "It not safe, lea-" He turned to see that he was already halfway to captive across the grounds. Leonard shook his head discouragingly turning to the other Gorilla.

"Go." He waved toward the wall.

He nodded, walking toward the ladder behind the tree.

"Blasted Hyenas." He muttered.

"How could of they have gotten out? And here of all places…" Owl asked aloud.

"Probably caught our scents. Tyrone should be able to hold them off..."

"A stroke of luck you had them with you. It's good you're on top of things..."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. A ruler must be calm and calculating during times of crisis." He scoffed, raising his paws together and clapped.

"I prefer compassionate and reasonable, but I suppose this is the better alternative..."

"I'll secure the others before any of them manage to get over."

"I'll go with you."

"No!' His response was abrupt as a curse. The lion's tone made the Owl wince but narrowed his brow.

"You're safer up there from them."

" _Them_." He whispered, his brow furrowed pensively.

"What's wrong?"

"How did you think they got out?"

"Is this really the time?"

A louder shriek rang out from above.

"The zoo specifically made their exhibit more cumbersome. It begs the question is all."

"Perhaps they crafted a rope from errant materials…"

"And why attack in such a number?"

"They always attack in groups, a common and cowardly tactic." He clapped meaningfully as he pointed to him.

"No." Owl shook his head. "It doesn't add up. They have more sense than that."

"Hunger does dull the mind…"

"Even so, how did they get here so quickly…"

"Perhaps..."

"And more importantly: How did you know they were Hyenas?" His brow narrowed.

The large feline stared at the bird dully.

"Too smart for your own good…" He muttered lowly.

 _Fwiiip_!

Owl tilted his head dubiously, leaning forward. "What was-"

 _Crack_!

His eye caught a grey blur falling aimlessly to the ground. He turned toward the rail inquisitively locking eyes with a monkey standing on it. The monkey eyes widened, an awkward smile formed from his lips as he quickly withdrew his paws behind his back. A long elastic band drooped from behind his back. He lamely hopped off the rail and started to run.

"The devil is going on here?"

"Damn it. Plan C."

 _Whump_!

The tree shook violently causing the owl to lurch forward, slamming his head against the tree branch with a loud crack. His descent followed by a repeated creaking of wood as he fell haphazardly into the Gorilla's arms. The Gorilla knelt over to place the bird aside from the trunk.

"Gently now, he's not a sack of rice."

"Asshole!" The parrot cried swooping down from its perch before the gorilla could reply.

The bird pecked at the gorilla's head furiously as the ape swatted off the bird. With a loud clap, the bird was caught between his beefy paw, wriggling and pecking at his hand furiously.

"Try not to let that one go. I have more pressing matters to attend to." Leonard remarked, staring ahead as he began to march toward the two animals across the exhibit.

The black bear knelt down, rummaging through a red satchel before pulling out a key. The captive went bug-eyed as he glared down at the bear.

"Seriously, you could have let me out!" Evil exclaimed with barred teeth.

Fighter shrugged nonchalantly, pulling at the chain with a pensive look.

"And that's all you stole?!"

Fighter's brow narrowed. "Hey, you try to rummaging through a lions 'plumage' without getting caught."

He paused for a moment, slightly bewildered by his own statement. He snorted lowly, shaking his head.

"I think that was all he had though…"

An audible click followed by a dull clatter rang out as the chain fell to the ground.

"Finally! Feels like I was stuck there for months!" Evil rolled his shoulders, then cracked his neck from side to side. He watched idly as the bear put the key back in his bag.

"The key won't work on them..." He brought the satchel to his waist and clipped it on.

"Sucks to be you."

"Eh, it's what I get for working off the cuff..."

Evil turned toward the exhibit wall behind them, glancing upward to the commotion above. The sounds of frantic screams and wild laughter were hard for him to ignore, for obvious reasons, he smirked to himself. The perpetrators of the panic chased the few animals out of the exhibit grounds, with excessive amounts of vigor and malice. The unsettling chirping sounds were broken by the occasional snap of jaws.

He sighed solemnly, about to take a step forward when three hyenae lurched their heads over the rail, looking down in his direction. One trailed back from the group out of sight and shortly after a long rope was tossed over the edge. He squinted dryly and started to stretch out his legs.

"Evil? I'm…getting that feeling again."

Fighter had been staring ahead, glaring down as the Lion began to walk toward them while still wearing a look of concern on his face. He cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, me too." He replied.

"Hurry, boys. I'll hold them off!" Leonard warned.

Both bears hadn't moved an inch.

"They're coming behind you, run!"

He watched Evil tilt his head dismissively at the lion.

"What's wrong?"

"You're acting atrocious."

Evil's ear twitched briefly, he turned toward the pack of hyena slowly encroaching in on them. He brandished his claws threateningly.

Leonard brought his paw his chin, narrowing his eyes intently. "Hmm, I suppose the-"

"The cat's out of the bag?" Fighter interjected.

The feline gave a frustrated look as he narrowed his brow.

"I hope that hurt you as much it hurt me."

"Your attempts at pleasantries are dreadful."

"As are your attempts to be civil." He dryly remarked.

Leonard's brow furrowed in anger. "I won't repeat myself. Move. **Now**."

Fighter shook his head. "Not likely, pal."

 _Squawk_!

"Are you serious?" He turned to the sound. However, his eye caught the bear's stepping toward him. The lion lurched forward with a wide sweeping swipe. Wide-eyed, Fighter hopped back quickly narrowly avoiding his swing.

"One bird is giving you this much trouble?!" Leonard loudly proclaimed to his cohort as kept his eye on the both of them.

Tiffany rubbed his abused paw, wincing as he grasped it. "Everything's fine. I've got this under control. Just,"

 _Rustle, Fwoosh!_

A sickening wet crunch echoed across the grounds followed by the gnashing of teeth as green feathers tenderly fell to the grass. From the bush came a mid-set spotted Hyena, tipping her head back as she greedily licked her lips. The gorilla slowly stepped away from predator beside him. A chill went down his spine.

"Finally," The Spotted Hyena continues to smack her lips. 'Wanted to shut that canary up for the longest while." Her eyes drifted to the ape as she rose her brow.

"What's with the face?"

The Gorilla gave her a dark frustrated look.

"Don't worry your brother is fine. It was all for show…Mostly." She punctuated with a hoarse cackle.

He scowled contemptuously, narrowing his brow at her. She turned away, shuffling forward toward the group.

"Okay, let's finish this quickly. I've got a date planned."

"Lovely. Is it with a mousetrap?"

She stopped slowly, then turned to him with a hard look.

"Funny,' She dryly remarked. 'Word to the wise: Mocking me will get you hurt.'

She glanced upward with a pensive look.

"It's been getting quite **quiet** up there, hasn't it?" She gave a sharp smirk, eyes shifting to the ape's face. He gave a troubled look before reflexively stepping to the ladder pressed up against the wall.

She narrowed her brow inquisitively and purposely announced loudly: "Yo, King! Your lackey leaving!"

The lion immediately turned to them with a scowl.

"Tiffany!" He spat out. His tone made his spine stiffen as he stood at attention. Vivi snorted aloud much to his chagrin.

"Stay right there! Your brother is fine."

"But-

"Just do your job and guard the ladder."

The ape let out a heavy sigh, eyes drifting dully behind the lion. His eyes widened abruptly. The gorilla tilted his head, jabbing his finger outward. "B-Boss you might wanna turn-"

A loud, booming roar abruptly cut him off. "I don't care about your mother's pedantic worries! You will stay here and do your job!" He bared his teeth with a knotted brow. Unfazed, the hyena rolled her eyes.

"Hey, king moron."

"Excuse me, Wench?!"

She tilted her snout outward, gesturing him to turn around.

He abruptly peered over his shoulder, a pack of five Hyenas cowering at his gaze. He growled inwardly at them, then, his eyes went wide. Something was missing…He whipped his head to his left and watched the duo run through grounds toward the small pool. Beyond it was another large tree near some bushes laid around it. He turned back to the pack angrily. With a vexed expression and a bellowing cry, he commanded the pack to chase the bears sloshing through the pool.

The pack moved with frenetic energy. Adrenaline had started to kick in as they followed in hot pursuit. The lion swiftly following suit as well.

The duo's destination was drawing closer with each step. They were lucky the lion's frustration acted as a distraction, but, the gap was steadily closing as low chirps grew louder to their ears.

"They're gaining on us." Fighter exhaled, his legs burned with each stride.

"Just keep running." Evil berated as he ran on all fours.

"We have to stall him…"

"We don't have time for that!..."

Wet plopping steps rolled to the black bear's protruding ears. Ragged breaths came directly behind them. Followed by clout, bounding steps. He didn't dare look back.

"Our legs will not outrun an angry **Lion**!" He growled inwardly.

Evil's eye flickered back, catching a glimpse of the mob. He scowled and shook his head discouragingly. "You better know what you're doing." He muttered loudly.

Suddenly, Evil turned on his heel, lunging forward with his claws bared..

 _Snkt!_

A loud grunt made the lion almost stumble. He felt heavy for a moment, a sweet scent filled the air, and with it came rage. Ragged breath, tensing muscles, chattering teeth. Everything felt cumbersome for that one instance.

His hate-filled gaze focused on the albino bear's face. His fear was palpable, eyes wide open with a scrounged scowl on his face. But he didn't care. He should be afraid. He should be running away! He should have snapped his neck he had the chance!

He watched Evil swiftly remove his claw and run away toward the tree. Blood dripped to the ground at the black bear's feet. He staggered drunkenly. Catching himself and falling to his knee while holding his stomach.

For a moment the Hyena stopped glancing at the wounded animal, collectively the group licked their lips, ready to pounce. Fortunately, Leonard stormed ahead of the pack blocking the group with his frame. He turned to them and gave a deathly glare. They all stopped dead in their tracks. He pointed toward other bear climbing the tree. The group rushed to the bear climbing the tree in fear as the lion approached the black bear.

He watched the animal crawling away from him. His vision bleary, blurring his sight.

"Do you see what happens when you nurture a snake? **It will still bite you**!"

His brow narrowed as the bear continued to crawl away from him leaving a trail of red behind him.

"Just stay still, please." He pleaded.

He grabbed the bear's torso and carefully flipped him over; his gaze became heavy as he felt his mind becoming more clouded by the moment. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the blood dripping down onto the grass. As his vision rose, his eyes flared, the blood dripping down onto the grass had been leaking out of the fanny-pack around his waist. His eye twitched.

"Surprise!~" Fighter openly waved his paws with a forced smile, he brought his finger to his lips to taste the ketchup.

A loud fit of uproarious laughter burst out from the other end of the exhibit.

Leonard peered over to cackling Hyena as she hung her head back and continued her guffaw, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ah ha ha! That's hilarious! I didn't take you for a sap!"

The Lion's claws dug into the ground. He peered down at the bear below him with a deranged scowl.

 _Snap_!

"Shit!"

The animals reflexively turned to the noise. A loud crash signaled Evil's descent into an errant bush below. The falling tree branch nearly crushed the hyena below as it landed on the ground snapping in two.

The sight made Fighter's eye twitch, his face contorted into a twisted combination of a smile and a scowl as his teeth chattered. "OH, COME ON!" He lashed out.

A calm smirk crept onto the lion's face. He watched the pack converge on the bush as one leaned into the bush opening its maw…

 _Thwack_!

Blood and teeth flew from the hyena's mouth as it violently lurched to the ground with a low thud. The group paused, looking at their cohort before glancing back at the grinning albino bear armed with a crowbar.

"Oh, come on!" Leonard lashed out.

A calm smirk crept onto the bear's face, followed by a low chortle.

Leonard turned to bear and growled inwardly. Quickly picking him by the scruff of his neck. The bear flailed about as the feline carried him toward the gorilla and hyena at the edge of the exhibit.

"Let me go you testicolo testardo!" 2) (You stubborn testicle)

Curiously, the hyena studied the bear closely, tilting her head coyly with a confident smirk.

"So, do you want me to 'remove' this one too?"

Leonard glared at her, narrowing his eyes sourly. She shrugged in response staring ahead.

"All right, I'll go earn my keep. I like being able to roam freely for once." She strode slowly toward the armed bear fending off the pack.

Leonard dropped the bear off and turned to the gorilla. "Make sure he stays here."

With a firm nod, the ape latched onto the bear's shoulder with a tight grip. Fighter growled inwardly squirming in his grasp. Leonard shook his head and sighed watching the bear. He walked back to them and peered down at him sternly.

"This has to be done, boy. This cant be ignored."

"He hasn't done anything yet!"

"So I'm supposed to wait then? Please, it's for the best." He glanced up at the gorilla coldly.

"How is he even wiggling from your grasp? You're a bloody ape."

Whether it was a lapse in judgment or his grip the gorilla felt his grasp loosen ever so slightly. Resulting in the bear hastily swinging his fist.

 _Crack_!

The lion rose his paw the corner of his mouth. "That one…I will let slide."

He glared at Tiffany. "Both of you."

"What is your problem?!" Fighter exclaimed.

Leonard's eyes narrowed dully with a scowl. "Who else will have to suffer on his behalf? How many lives will he ruin before he decides he's had his fill?!" He exclaimed, eyes welling as he narrowed his brow.

Leonard shook his head discouragingly, then leered openly. "You know more than anyone why he needs to disappear. Unless you've already forgotten."

There was a bitterness to his tone. The bear recognized this, shutting his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, he opened them and gave the feline a somber look. "That…was a long time ago."

"And yet he repeats his mistakes. I've lost my home: my friend, and my son! He is the sole reason why I was separated from him…"

He watched Leonard's eyes flicker with rage. His paw hovered over his chest, he calmly lowered his paw to his side.

"No, he isn't." Fighter stated lowly as he rose his voice. "Whether you want to admit it or not. My father had no reason to be there without me."

Again, his orange eyes flickered. "Is that what **he** wants you to think?!" He punctuated with barred teeth.

He shook his head dismissively. "What's done is done. He died. I _didn't_. What is there left to say...?"

His response was met with silence, he continued.

"Maybe. Just maybe, Locke is fine…I made it here who knows he could be,"

"Are you done?" He swiftly interjects, startling the bear briefly.

"Humoring me won't stop this."

"I'm trying to help. That's all…"

He peered into the lion's eyes; a dull reflection was all he could see. He brought his fist solemnly to his chest. "Is this what my dad would want?!"

…

"What your son would want?-"

 _Thwack_!

With nothing but a looming swipe, he was already on the floor, his knees dampened by the wet grass. He turned his head and spat out blood, groggily, he started to get on his feet.

"Listen well: I have spent far too long planning his demise. I've tried poison, assault, and starvation. I will not tolerate anymore failure. Not tonight…"

The ape rose his hands openly. "All right let's just wrap this-"

"I will pluck his eyes and as he writhes in agony. I will set upon him a pack of hounds as he tries to traverse the darkness…" Leonard continued with a stern tone.

"Dude…" Tiffany's eyes scrounged dourly.

"Che cazzo?" * ( What the f*)

He squinted quizzically looking down at the bear. "What?"

"That's beyond wrong, Leonard." He reiterated.

"Wrong? If I'm wrong, strike me down! In fact, let God-"

 _Krackow_!

A booming sound erupted in the distance followed by a streak of lightning. A stubborn scowl formed from the lion's maw as Fighter tilted his head dismissively at the lion.

"This proves nothing. Get him out of my sight."

Fighter felt a heavy hand on his shoulder pulling him back. "Hey! We aren't done talking!"

Leonard didn't bother to respond, instead prowled slowly toward the Leader of the Hyena as the albino bear butted one of the pack angrily with his weapon.

"Are you serious right now?" Fighter scowled back at the gorilla dragging him away.

"Just leave him be. It'll be over soon."

"Non mi interrssa! Vai al diavolo!"* (I don't care! Go to Hell!)

The gorilla squinted dryly. "Okay, seriously no one knows what you're saying- ow!"

A sharp pain made him chuck the bear forward. Fighter stumbled for a moment, catching himself before glaring back at the ape.

"Why are you okay with this!"

"First off, I'm not 'okay' with this. Second, owww!" He shook his hand wildly and winced. "Freaking savage." He muttered.

The bear adopted an open stance as Tiffany shook his head in response.

"You know how this ends, right?" The ape frowned knowingly.

"Yeah…"He sighed deeply, closing his eyes "I know." He took one step forward.

"Doesn't mean I can't-"

 _Thud_!

He abruptly fell flat on his face.

With a blank stare, Tiffany squinted quizzically, then, felt something drop at his feet. Curiously, he peered down at a bear doll laying at his feet. He quickly glanced upward to the railing, a wave of relief rushed over him. His brother glanced down, holding his arm.

"Stop talking and keep him from interfering." He sternly remarked giving his brother him a confident look, raising his thumb up reassuringly. He shortly ducked out of sight from the railing. A muffled grunt escaped his maw as he rolled his shoulder.

Tiffany picked up the doll as the bear rose, glaring over to the bear knowingly.

"Starting to really hate that thing." Fighter groaned.

 _Thud_!

He felt his entire body stiffen as he lurched to the ground. Losing his sight briefly an unsettling chirping echoed. Coupled with the rapping impact of a weapon in an erratic rhythm.

 _Thwack! Whoosh! Thwack!_

And even louder to his ear was the sound of creaking wood. His patience was waning. The bear's hands trembled as his claws dug deeply into the dirt.

"It'll be all over soon. Then ma-"

The gorilla's words faded from his ear, rage started to boil over him.

 _Creak!_

His whole body shook as he pushed himself up.

The gorilla had coldly placed all his weight onto the doll, standing away from the bear.

 _Creak_!

 _That wretched noise…_

It reminded him of his failure, his plan wasn't good enough _._

 _You idiot! Moron! Why'd I think that would be enough? To rely on something so fleeting! I could've done more…I can't do anything…Again…_

His rage started to fade, as quickly as it emerged, it was replaced with a hollow feeling. His ears lowered.

 _Creak_!

His ear twitched briefly at the sound, anger boiling again _._

 _All he needed to do was climb the tree out of here! How was I supposed know the trees were so…_

He paused, the shadow of the branch trailing by his side. Gears began to turn in his head. He glared at the gorilla _._

 _Calm down. This time…don't screw it up._

He slowly rose to his knees and began chuckle to himself, catching the eye of the ape. Tiffany shook his head dismissively and rolled his eyes.

"Not this again. Bad enough I have to babysit you-"

"Aw come on, buddy. It could be worst—You could be a spineless coward following someone with his head up his ass."

His eye shifted to the gorilla's feet.

"Oh, I'm s-" he snorted lowly, chuckling deeply. "Who am I kidding, I am not sorry."

"Are you done?"

"Maybe, give a minute."

He rolled his eyes and turned away from the bear, muttering to himself as his feet tapped anxiously. "That bolt of lightning was too close, the faster this is over I can check on my mo-"

"You know, I bet she'd be disappointed in you now."

"If she could see you know, ha ha, probably be ashamed."

He watched the ape coldly crane his neck to look over his shoulder, his gaze furrowed as he gave the bear a scowl.

"An accomplice to **murder** , willingly pushing his conscience out of his mind because poor old Tiff couldn't grow a **backbone…** "

The ape's foot steadily twitched at his mocking tone.

"It's sad really but…I guess its expected from a **guy** named **Tiffany** …What a terrible parent." He added with a smirk.

And with that final push the ape turned around. The bear's eyes widened in response. Instead of leaving the doll aside the gorilla swiftly kicked the doll forward jerking Fighter back into the tree. Within moments a large encompassing paw wrapped around his neck.

"You don't know th-hit!"

The gorilla slammed him into the tree, violently shaking it. He strained to open his eye, the doll was gripped tightly in ape's other paw.

"You can talk th-hit about me, you can talk th-hit about my brother, but don't you **ever** badmouth **my mother**!" He slammed the bear against the tree, Fighter began to laugh aloud again, raising the ire of the ape.

"WHAT?!"

"Ha ha ha, your lisp! HA HA HAHA!"

He jabbed his finger directly in the bear's face.

"I'd beat some sense into you little-'

Fighter bit the ape's finger with all his might.

"Shit!"

His grip loosened letting the bear slip out of his grip and maneuver behind him, but the ape swatted at the bear wildly landing a sharp blow to his head. He rolled onto his back, straining to pick himself up.

"What was your plan genius, huh? Rile me up? I still can beat you back, I still have the doll! What can you do?!-"

 _Crack_!

Tiffany's eyes widened in fear. Shortly after a tremendous amount of weight quickly slammed the gorilla's arm to the ground. Followed by a sickening crunch, Fighter winched at the sound. The fallen branch had pinned him to the ground his wrist crushed under the weight of the branch.

He slowly trudged forward to the tree ignoring the pained wails and picked up the doll. He winched again at desperate pleas of the trapped animal. Dully raising hand to his head.

 _Need to…hurry…to…help._

He flopped soundly to floor, fading into unconsciousness.

...

* * *

 _Moments Before_

A shower of cold rain peppered the park grounds, misshapen puddles formed along the stone path; benches, trash cans, and the foliage dripped and pattered to the cold downpour. A lone animal soaked from the rain ran along the winding stone toward the park. The rain had been the least of her worries today. Arriving at the entrance her chest heaved as she caught her breath. A set of purple eyes darted, searching, scanning for anyone. Her frantic gaze finally snapped to her target: a lioness laying down on the grass beneath a tree. With narrowed vision, she trudged toward the animal laying behind a bench. Her damp tail wrapped around her waist as she drew closer to the far end of the park.

"Another meeting ruined, how dreadful." One animal poshly remarked.

The lioness smirked knowingly in response prompting the koala to tilt her head curiously.

"I suppose we should be grateful. I'd rather be covered in rain than food any day." She chortled.

The other animal turned to her with narrowed brow, seemingly disappointed. "I should have been there. To think food poisoning would be an issue? That would not have happened if I were there."

"Lydia, no one could have known. It was an honest mistake." Another chimed in. The other koala sat on a yellow blanket, leaning back on the bench.

Lydia shook her head dismissively, placing her paw at her temple. "Swiftly followed by a fight immediately after? I'm sorry Audrey but that is unacceptable." Her gaze drifted sharply elsewhere. "It looks like someone didn't place the necessary precautions." Her scrutinizing gaze latched onto the koala across from her. Her tangerine orbs flared sharply at the animal.

Athena rolled her eyes peering back at the white koala standing upright with broad shoulders, arms behind her back. She turned away from Athena's gaze to continue conversing with others.

Athena's fist clenched tightly, a bubbling sensation built up in her chest as she shook her head. A discouraged groan made her peer down at a thin koala sitting against a tree holding a book close to her chest, leering at the grass, tapping her foot repeatedly. Athena knelt over and patted her head. "We'll dry it at home once the rain settles, okay?" She nodded silently not looking at her. Her eyes narrowed with concern.

"What's the matter?"

She noticed her arms twitch as a cool breeze blew through the air, her foot steadily tapping.

"I can get you a blanket from Lydia's bag."

She watched the girl shake her head firmly, her toes clenched inwardly.

"I should have stayed home. At least then I could draw…"

Athena sighed lowly, narrowing her eyes. "It's **her** isn't it?"

"No." She leaned over visibly pouting.

"Anne, look at me," She whispered.

Anne craned herself toward her, looking up at her cautiously before she was softly pulled closer into a hug.

"Don't let the pompous old hag control you, okay?"

"Yeah…" Anne paused pensively, squinting her eyes in an inquisitive look as she glanced upward. "Are you okay?"

Athena pulled away abruptly, noticing a pair of deep blue eyes lingering on her face. For a brief moment, she forced a laugh and adopted a crooked, awkward smile.

"Heck yeah…Haha. Why?"

The young koala's eyes narrowed. "Cause…"

Anne carefully placed her book on her lap, a wild contemplative look emerged from her brow as she leaped further into Athena's arms.

"You look more uptight than usual, heh heh." She said pulling her cheek out with a childish chuckle.

"You little butt!" She smiled warmly ruffling her hair playfully.

The sight of both animals made Audrey sigh contently, she sat under the bench nodding warmly at the sight. However, her attention was drawn elsewhere as their conversation continued.

"For real though, are you alright? You seem tense…"

"Yeah, it's just my nerves, I'm fine."

Anne tilted her head dubiously, raising her brow.

Athena rolled her eyes, she then purposely brought her paw to her chest as if she was making a vow. "I'm-"

"Excuse me, hello?" Serena asked aloud, the group slowly focused its attention on the wet animal dragging itself towards them, particularly toward the feline laying on the grass.

"You're the Queen, right?-" She seized up, teeth pre-emptively clenching.

Athena's eyes narrowed curiously turning to the voice, her mouth scrunching at the new animal. She stood up abruptly, inadvertently causing the book on her lap to fall, Anne quickly flopped to the ground with outstretched arms to catch the book.

"Oh, it's just Serena. It's a hollow title-"

Tali let out an abrupt sneeze. The lioness watched the mongoose shiver.

Audrey's eyes widen concerned, she rose up, grabbing the blanket beneath her. "Hold on, dear."

"Audrey!" An indignant cry made the koala wince. "You know better, don't give her that, she'll freeze with that wet thing!"

She retracted reflexively, tightly gripping the cloth. Her head lowered, eyes drifting to the ground. "Shoot, you're right Lydia—I…I"

"Your heart is in the right place but your mind is elsewhere," She knelt down opening a green satchel bag and pulled out a folded blanket, unfurling it and handing to her abruptly. "Here."

"Thank you." She nodded and aimed her gaze at Audrey then shut her eyes tight and shivering in place. 'Both of you."

"I hate to seem rude, but what exactly do you want to tell me?" Serena asked curiously.

"Your…" She stared directly into her eyes, then bit her lip. "Your mate is planning to kill someone in the rhino exhibit."

The group stared aghast; Audrey gasped raising her paw to her mouth. Lydia rested her chin on the back of her hand pensively, her fingers twirling idly. Athena's brow narrowed, a barely audible groan came from her throat. And the young koala's eyes widened curiously.

"Interesting—Ow!" A light pinch made her hold bony shoulder reflexively as Athena lowered her paw.

"Don't be rude, Anne."

"He's enlisted the Hyena to aid his scheme. It's going to happen during the trial." She scanned the lion's face briefly, Serena had a serious look, not quite calm but conflicted at the same time. Her nose twitched as she let out a heavy breath.

"I don't buy it."

She turned to Athena openly shaking her head, walking toward the mongoose with a stern look. "Sorry, but that's a bit far-fetched. I mean why them? What do they get out of it?"

She stopped slowly in front of her with a glare. "And frankly, why would he need help for something like that."

"I…I don't know—' Tali paused and gave an annoyed leer. 'But that doesn't matter. A life is at stake."

"Whose life?"

"His name is Evil."

Athena's eyes narrowed dully as the corners of her mouth curled into a frown.

The mongoose's brow furrowed indignantly at her. "You can't be serious—Hyena are loose in the zoo!"

Her exclamation made Athena cross her arms, then shrug coolly. "I haven't seen anything yet."

Tali aimed a look of frustration Athena. She closely watched her paw clench. The Koala knowingly narrowed her brow and pressed on. "For all we know-"

"Please," Her tone made her flinch, her chest tightened. Her desperate tone only made this worse. Reflexively, she turned away, letting her eyes drift down.

"I barely know him but he doesn't deserve to be butchered. Not without **reason**."

She pushed herself forward, her paws curled as if to grasp Athena's arms. Her gaze aimed directly at her as the blanket around her fell lamely to the ground. She stepped backward out her reach.

"Please, help. I don't know how long-"

"May I intercede?"

Tali aimed her gaze at a slight sized white koala across her, her eyes caught a dull gleam from the bridge of her round nose. A small pair of glasses pinched the bridge of her snout.

"Although the details are vague. I do not think she would have come here without a purpose. She does not seem mad or unsavoury." She added wagging her finger inquisitively.

Her brow knitted, she frowned displeasingly. "Thanks." She added dryly.

Lydia smiled wily, "Your welcome, dear."

"Who first told you about this?" Serena asked.

"Sugar."

"Spice's sister." Serena gave a contemplative nod, her eyes looming over to the koala standing beside her, narrowing her brow.

"Ohhh, how is he? I haven't seen him in ages!" The round-sized koala exclaimed gleefully.

The mongoose flinched giving Audrey an odd look.

"Mom!" Both young koalas blurted out abruptly.

The lioness turned to Athena openly with a stern look. "Doesn't he work for my husband alongside you?"

"Yes…"

"And what now?"

"I told you he-" Her gaze wandered, the watchful eyes of the lioness made her wince. "Was let off." Athena peered at the ground and sighed discouraged.

"When?"

"A week ago, lazy bum." She muttered, watching her turn to the mongoose.

"Tali was it? I'm sorry but I can't help you."

The mongoose held her breath, her brow fell discouraged.

"Not until I escort the others home. Then maybe I'll hear-."

"You can't be serious!" Athena's paw clenched tightly at her waist. Anne peered up to a look of visible frustration flush from her face.

"What if she's lying? What-" She felt a tightening grip latch onto her arm, turning to the source she was met with a cold gaze. The mongoose's leer made her flinch, but she recovered quickly.

"I had to leave my cubs home alone in order to warn her about this. Let me assure you, you may not know me personally but I am **not** a liar!" Her eyes flared darkly as she leered into her turquoise coloured eyes. Athena pulled away from her grasp.

The mongoose shook her head discouragingly. "Why are you constantly undermining me? I thought it was your job to act as law enforcement?"

The koala's eyes widened briefly before quickly flaring enraged. "I am! I'm doing my job I…I don't-"

"Don't what? Save a life?"

"Don't patronize me! I'm doing what's necessary!"

Anne squinted dryly at Athena with a pensive stare, studying her face, it was getting redder by the second. However, an abrupt booming roar snapped her out of concentration. She held her chest in shock.

"Enough!" Serena roared aloud snapping the two out of their quarrel. She turned to the lean red-faced koala and let out a heavy sigh. "Your efforts to protect me are admirable but I can take care of myself. Leonard knows that…After I drop them off, we'll head straight to the exhibit, Ms. Tali. That's all I ask."

Tali paw balled up tightly, her eyes drifting downward. With a heavy heart, she nodded begrudgingly then knelt down to grab a blanket off the ground.

"Excuse me,"

She glanced over her shoulder, the round koala was adorned with semi-pleading eyes, her hands clasping together frantically. "I know we've got off on the wrong foot but…Perhaps, I could stand watch for your children. Just in case…"

"No," She flatly stated but her brow narrowed unsurely.

"Actually," She sighed aloud. "If it isn't too much trouble-" Her voice sounded hesitant, she bit her lip.

Audrey's paws shook enthusiastically. "None in the slightest." She chortled to herself softly. "Maybe I'll bake them something while you are away…I've always wanted to try out a new tart recipe…"

"It'd better if you didn't." The mongoose forced a smile. "Save us both the trouble…"

Audrey scowled bitterly, puffing her broad chest out. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, no." Anne held her stomach reflexively, muttered lowly as she shuddered.

"If that's the case, Lydia," Serena turned to her sternly. She rose her paw firmly and shook her head.

"I'm fine with being dropped off alone. I can take of myself. "

She watched the mongoose walk toward her and hand her the wet blanket.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, dear."

She folded it and put the blanket under her arm, then turned to the satchel and slung it on her shoulder. Her brow narrowed, she glanced over her shoulder to see Audrey with a concerned look.

"Why not come with me, it would cut down time for her…"

"I can handle myself, probably could do with some more reading."

Audrey sighed deeply, her brow furrowing as she watched the little girl mosey leisurely toward her passing the white koala briskly. An idea popped into her head.

"Maybe Annette could stay with you,"

Anne nearly tripped at the suggestion, catching herself quickly as she staggered toward Audrey, holding her forehead. She let out a discouraged groan.

"I'd rather not," Lydia replied abruptly.

"I'm sure she-" A paw rested in her side, peering down her eyes drifted to the koala.

"I'll stay with you, I'm pretty sure sis wants to go with others as well." Her gaze shifted to Athena. "Besides, It's safer to be with you." She smiled, although it brought a warm feeling to her she still felt conflicted. Her eyes drifted to her friend.

"Still, I want to make sure-"

"Audrey, it's fine. The child has the right idea." Lydia affirmed coldly.

Anne aimed a leer at the ground. "Nobody asked you…" She muttered in a curse.

Audrey brow furrowed indignantly, she wagged her finger scolding the child.

Anne pouted indignantly.

Athena rolled her arm and stretched her neck out. "Alright, it's a long way home so let's get-" A chill went down her spine, the lioness sharp gaze caught her by surprise. "Moving…"

She coughed aloud as Serena stepped closer to her, eyes leering downcast at her face. "Give me **one** good reason to let you go." She said in a tone loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I…Excuse me?" She responded taken aback.

"You were lying from the start. Blatantly antagonizing her."

"I, I, I didn't lie to you!" She stammered out.

"You withheld information from me knowingly. Acting as a barrier to my husband's misdeed. Tell me, what **exactly** do you call that?"

…

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Athena."

"I just thought this would help make the zoo a safer place. Evil's been terrorizing animals for so long I...I..." Her voice went somber as Serena's pale-blue eyes lingered on her. "Its just not right…" She glanced back with a visible glower.

"Blood cannot wash away past transgressions. Only time and forgiveness. And even that can be hard to find…You're going home that's your punishment, for now." She punctuated grimly, furrowing her brow.

Athena's eyes widened, arms outstretched pleasingly. "But," The lioness solemnly stood over her, looming over with cold eyes. "Please-"

"No."

Her mother winced inwardly at her coldness, but she understood where it came from. However, the young koala, on the other hand, had difficulty restraining herself.

Hold on here!-" She felt something rest on her shoulder, holding her in place with a tight grip. Leering over her shoulder was a motherly gaze, stern but well-meaning. Her worry wasn't entirely quelled but she nodded begrudgingly.

A reluctant sigh escaped from the mongoose's maw. "Serena, as much as she deserves to think about what she's done. Maybe it's best to bring her along, she could be...' She paused, met with a sharp unblinking stare from the lioness. Her throat suddenly felt dryer than before. She coughed lightly.

"Doesn't she deserve another chance?"

"Not today, she has to earn it."

The lioness craned her neck toward Athena lowering her brow. A stark, cold look from her pale blue eyes made her gulp inwardly.

"And just a few moments ago you were berating her…Funny, isn't it?" She said in a somber tone.

"Let's get a move on." She started to walk ahead toward the exit, leaving Athena to her thoughts. The group slowly followed the feline, one by one, however, the last animal stood calmly in front of her, the white koala had an impassive stare, her mouth moved as if she about to say something but stopped. She continued forward passing her.

 _A life is at stake…A life is at stake…_

She clutched the belt around her waist tightly, then strode quickly to the mongoose steadily trailing behind the lioness.

"Tali," Athena tapped her shoulder. 'I need to tell you something."

Serena craned her head back, toward her. "Make it quick."

"He didn't just kidnap one bear. His cohorts managed to grab another one."

"Who?"

 _Crash_!

Her eyes widened first hearing the name, the shock came and went, her claws impetuously drawn as the others stared dubiously at her swift in demeanour.

The dull noise rang out from afar was from a trash can from afar, knocked over on its side, a yellow bird had perched itself on the rim if the can and a pair of tawny legs jutted out of the trash.

"I just wanted you to know." Athena's words snapped her out of her angered state, albeit briefly.

Serena's brow rose inquisitively. "Who was that? I didn't recognize the name?"

She took a deep breath, a stubborn stalwart glare present on her face. Tali strode forward toward the trashcan claws barred.

"A very, dear friend."


	7. Chapter 7

Dark clouds loomed drearily overhead as a group of bears stood together alongside an exhibit wall. Among them slouching grumpily a pink-furred bear exhaled deeply; their breath made visible from the chilly evening weather. As the vapour dispelled across the bear's face, the animal impatiently pushed herself off the wall.

"What's taking them so long?" Sara said agitatedly, crossing her arms.

The yellow-furred bear narrowed his eyes dully as the violet bear placed a paw on Sara's shoulder. "Relax," Cara added. "They should be here in a bit." She scanned her sister's face; her brow rose curiously, then, quickly narrowed concerned. "Worried?"

"It's not my life on the line—You'd think they would be in a hurry."

Her sister's smiled warmly, eyes half-closed with an air of mirth on her face. "You're worried."

She didn't dignify her with a response, her eyes flickered ahead, lingering on a large archway hanging over the paved walkway. The sign wasn't sightly or extraordinary, to say the least, it served a purpose. One wayward glance at it displayed: Africa. Sara discouragingly shook her head, turning to Gay with an annoyed glare. "Call them."

Gay furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "It's been ten minutes. We can wait for a few more before checking in."

Sara growled inwardly, then, exhaled slowly with a sour look. "Fine."

Cara reared her head past her sister's shoulder, quietly raising her finger apprehensively as Gay glanced in her direction. "Maybe we should scout ahead—"

A loud thunderous crack echoed through the air, and a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, followed by a low rumble. The tremor caused Gay to groan annoyed.

"Not another shower." He covered his head, desperately trying to hide his hair. Shortly after, the masked bear held a first-aid kit over his head.

"Actually…I don't think that was thunder." Cara remarked unsurely, her ears twitched.

The rumbling continued, the subtle vibrations accompanied by panicked cries brought their attention toward the pavilion gate. A herd of animals rushed through the archway, the mob brushed by them in a huff, carrying a draft of cold air with them as they turned the corner. The group blankly stared, each giving a bewildered expression.

"What's the rush?" Sara inquired, dismissively raising her brow.

Gay shrugged calmly, then, glanced toward the gate. "At least we're on the right track."

Shortly after, another set of errant cries caught their attention.

"Oh shit!"

"Hey! We're walking here!"

The group quickly hopped up from the wall and turned the corner. As the last remnants of the mob scattered across the grounds their gaze drawn to a blue bear, the bear's back firmly planted to the wall, leaning against it with an agitated scowl and a wide-eyed expression.

Lech's eyes meet the group's lingering gaze, his brow narrowed discouragingly. With an abrupt, and unnecessary, leap from the wall to the pavement. He marched toward them with his hands behind his head, walking with a swagger in his step. His lecherous gaze hovered over the female's faces, then, to the yellow bear's brow. "Ladies…" He said smugly with a smirk. Both female bears glowered at his remark, he remained unphased. "What no-"

Lech soon felt something tug at his ear, "Not now." Mike insisted. The mouse craned his head backward, letting out a deep sigh, muttering under his breath.

Cara's attentive eye caught a somewhat thoughtful, yet, grim look on his face. She watched the mouse's gaze shift to her; he gave a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine, cupcake." He paused. "Just…Worried."

She narrowed her brow and gave a concerned look; he gave a half-hearted chuckle. "I'll be fine. Promise."

A set of steps signalled the last of the new arrivals, a dark-grey and teal coloured bear respectively, both loudly panting as the latter wiped his brow with his free hand.

"Hah, sorry about that," Prozac stated.

Lech crossed his arms, tilting his head. "You guys need to get in shape." He added.

Gay saucily rolled his eyes, giving the bear mildly annoyed look.

"I'm guessing all that commotion came from there," Prozac interjected.

A collective nod confirmed his quarry, he sighed, brushing himself off, and soon after a cleansing breath, lead the group with a stern look.

The bears crossed the gate, treading past the African enclosure at the centre of the area and traversed the long winding path toward the smaller exhibits. Each eye lazily wandered around as they marched past each display, the place was a mess; trashcans knocked over from the mass hysteria — a large murky brown river seeping into the nearest water grate. Crumpled and crushed leaves left aimlessly around them, and small twigs littered the grounds, snapping underfoot as they ran.

Prozac's gaze lingered on each crude illustration of the inhabitants in the exhibit area, he inhaled sharply, feeling his heart race with each step. _The exhibit should be around the corner_. However, as they reached the edge, an imposing figure blocked their path, the group abruptly came to a halt as the towering ape rolled his shoulder with a grimace.

"Y'all need to get out of here. It's off limits." He said lowly.

Prozac gave an odd look, briefly adopting a seemingly cooperative tone. "Okay, but could you please—"

"The hell, why?!" Lech brashly interjected, brushing past Prozac's shoulder. He sighed deeply, disdain vividly on his face as he scowled knowingly. Politeness was out of the question now.

"King's orders no one can disturb the trial."

Both bears shared a glance. Their countenance held an air of suspicion. Even the mouse blatantly shook its head in disbelief, his snout twitched, eyes straining past to a half-opened trashcan behind the ape.

"Then why were the animals running away from here?" Prozac asked solemnly.

"Minor complications, he's handling it."

"Bull." Lech huffed, turning back to the group. "I say we bum-rush em, he can't take us all on."

The Gorilla's eyes flared threateningly at Lech, he scowled and glared back adamently.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's a _great_ idea…We'll be right behind you." The pink bear sarcastically exclaimed, a smirk on her face.

In response, Lech stepped forward threateningly, a rough and bumpy sensation scurried down his spine, but he was briefly held aside by their leader. "Hold it." He calmly turned to the ape. "Have you seen two—"

"Just move along, ain't got time for your search party."

Prozac felt a vein form on his head.

"Everything is fine, move—"

"Hey!" A loud voice exclaimed, the group turned to the mouse draping over a thin, long cloth around the rim of a trashcan. He stared adamantly at the ape. "Explain this!" His whiskers twitched angrily.

The ape rose his hands apologetically. "It's tape, calm down."

"Let me reiterate, bull." Lech cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"None of you are getting through here!" He exclaimed, then, his ears twitched.

A loud booming crash from afar made the group wearily turn to the exhibit. The gorilla coldly blocked their view, widening himself further to impede them. However, a sharp cry of anguish rang from behind, a look of obvious concern and hesitation quickly appeared on the ape's face.

"Listen, we could play this song and dance all day—" The mouse stated.

"Or we could head over there right now and help." Prozac finished giving him an honest look, traced with compassion on his countenance.

A low snarl erupted from the ape's throat, brow narrowing grimly as he shook his head, discouragingly."…Come then." He loudly grumbled.

The bears followed the ape, stopping at the edge of the rhino enclosure as the gorilla leered over the rail his paw clenching tightly.

Prozac hopped on to the ledge and peered down, finally finding the animal they were searching for.

Evil stood amongst many; the predators bunched around him ready to strike at a moments notice, his shoulders rose and frequently fell from apparent exhaustion as he hunched over. Various cuts and scrapes visibly ran through his fur from head to toe. The bear wasn't wholly beaten, the few Hyaenidae standing against him were battered, sharing the same exhaustion, however, the source of the standoff laid at the bear's feet. One of them was taken hostage, the metal hook wrapped around the animal's neck roughly keeping him in place with a threatening gesture.

Prozac's eyes wandered ahead, noticing the lion was seemly distracted, glancing ahead his eyes widened suddenly. His brow tightened at the revelation of their next missing member laying flat on the grass near a tree.

"Do it; I dare you! It'll be your last mistake, mutt!" Vivi brazenly announced.

Prozac snapped to the female voice hanging behind her pack, her body lowered in a threating hunch. He let out a deep breath, stepping off the ledge.

"Get back, you twit!" He heard Gay exclaim.

Prozac's eyes flickered wildly to the source.

"Alright!—" Lech felt a paw wrap around his mouth, thrusting him to ground.

The commotion caused the lion to glance upward, seeing his lackey meandering over the railing. He scowled, focusing is attention elsewhere.

Lech meanwhile, was met with angry gazes looming over him.

"What?"

"We have one opportunity. I'll handle this; help the injured." Prozac commanded. Sara tilted her head suspiciously, furrowing her brow at the bear.

"He's got it." Lech begrudgingly admitted, pulling himself up from the ground.

She smirked at his attitude, placing her paws on her hips. "At least someone knows what they're doing."

"Just keep your head down." Lech snarled lowly, ducking and lumbering unseen against the wall across the exhibit.

"Typical." She scoffs. "Doesn't get his way and he's about to throw a tantrum." She scoffs, following the bear's lead as she lingered behind him, the others following suit. All except one.

Cara paused, staring back at Prozac pensively. He shut his eyes, laid the device at his feet, adopting a meditative stance with his paws clasped together.

"What's he going to do?" She pondered.

"What he has to." A solemn voice stated.

She turned behind her, meeting the gaze of the dark bear, his grey eyes calmly peering at her.

"He'll be fine, don't fret. If anything happens, we will be there to help."

A moment of hesitation made her weary, and a sad expression flooded her face.

Death watched her with a grave look, he wanted to reach out, but he knew better. A warm smile was all he could muster; he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. However, she smiled back genuinely, walking past him. For a brief period, he almost felt at ease, the pang lessening as he followed shortly after.

"Mike…" Prozac's voice strained, growling and growing slowly as the mouse rested on his shoulder.

"I'm going with you."

"Mike…" Another vein formed on his head; his muscles contracting and expanding wildly as his body roughly, and violently began to shake.

"You said you've got one shot right…? Let me try to reason with him. You'd have one less thing to worry about."

His teeth chattered as he felt a cold sweat form from his brow, then, he shut his eyes as a familiar, growing pain started to fill his body. The same unnatural rhythm of his muscles expanding and contracting fueled by his frustrations slowly began to bubble through. His eyes narrowed intently.

"Hang on…"

At the other end of the exhibit, the rescue team began to mobilize. The first to land had been the gorilla with a heavy thud. However, as Lecherous bear tried to follow suit by climbing onto a nearby tree, Sara purposely waved her hand out openly to the bear, drawing his attention with a condescending smirk on her face.

"Ladies first..."

Lech felt his ears burn at her jeer, but, surprisingly, kept his cool and started to furiously climb down the tree, soon after, the others shortly followed after except the two female bears.

Cara glanced longingly back at her sister.

"We don't need to go further. We've done enough." Sara said, crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes cautiously.

Cara stared at her in silence with a contemplative look, she let out a sigh. "If that's what you think, fine, but I'm going with or without you." She quickly climbed up the wall and hopped onto a tree branch, the wood creaking eerily to her sister's ear.

Sara shook her head, discouraged. "This is going to bite us, I know it." She muttered, following after her.

The two shortly followed the group each noticing the incapacitated animals laying on the ground; complete opposites, one remained silent and motionless on his stomach, the other cried out with pained gasps and grunts, desperately trying to escape the branch crushing their wrist. A collective grimace overtook the group.

"That doesn't look good." Lech scratched the back of his head discouragingly.

"Really?" Sara sarcastically exclaimed.

The blue bear rolled his eyes, then glanced back. "D, could you—" He paused, eyes drifting to the ground.

As the dark-furred bear dragged his feet forward, he felt something brush against his ankle; his gaze dipped down, terror and dread nearly overwhelmed him. An owl laid limply against the tree. Instinctively he reached out and paused, his paw hovering over the avian's form as retracted his hand and sighed.

Gimp strode over to the fallen bird, kneeling as he placed his paw at his neck gently, leaving it there briefly before leaning toward his chest: a steady beat drummed on. He let out a sigh of relief.

Death felt his shoulders drop, his paw resting on his chest.

"Please…Get it off!" Tiffany cried in agony, the other ape's face tensed at his pained voice.

"H-hold on, bud."

Gimp's eyes widened, he reached out with a hesitant look of concern.

The lecherous bear growled out: "Dude, don't—" his words were unheeded as the ape lifted the branch. A harrowing scream bellowed from ape's maw, eyes watery as the weight rose from his wrist. The sound made the group cover their ears at the ear-splitting shriek of the poor ape, and his horrific cries echoed across the grounds. His brother's eye widened, paws trembling.

"Put it back it down!" Sara exclaimed firmly; the gorilla lowered the branch.

"What? You can't just put that back!" Cara bemoaned her eyes widened in fear, and the gorilla pulled up the branch.

"Maybe if he waited a little longer…"

"A little help here!" Tyrone screeched aloud.

Lech gestured toward them with his thumb, eyes drifting downward.

Death crept forward with a tentative look, but a dull focus slowly replaced his uncertainty. He took a deep breath and lead his paw over the ape's wrist. A sharp crackle and a pale eerie glow enveloped his wrist. The horrid shriek of the ape began to simmer, lapsing to strained breaths. The dark bear pulled back, the eerie light faded as he placed his paw at his side. A resounding thud rang from beside him, glancing over his shoulder, the large branch was tossed beside the wounded animal.

Shortly after, Gimp rushed to their side, laying his medical kit beside the wounded ape. The bear's eyes dipped toward the injury narrowing sharply at his paw, it's wrist seemed to have swelled a bit. He brought his hand to his mouth pensively, then, sifted through his medical kit. The masked bear frowned sourly, eyes continually darting toward his package and the animal's wrist. He exhaled hard, a look of frustration on his face.

Gimp eyes wandered about, searching intently, shortly his gaze stopped toward the tree, a few branches scattered around the ring of the trunk. He rushed toward the tree, grabbing a bundle of branches and quickly shuffled back to his patient's side. As he dropped the branches to the ground, the other gorilla gave the bear a dubious look.

"Do you need anything?" Tyrone asked.

He nodded silently, pointing to the ape's wrist as he grabbed four long branches and a roll of white tape from his kit.

Cautiously, the ape lifted the animal's wrist as the medic placed one branch on his wrist. Seeing this, the ape grabbed a limb and put it under his wrist. Gimp then set both on each side and slowly began wrapping the tape around his swollen appendage, a dutiful glare rested on his face as he rolled the tape till it became tight. He let out a quick sigh, swiftly cutting the tape. He glanced upward at the ape to watch him wipe his brow, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?!" A loud cry beckoned the group to turn to the source.

The ape's wrist trembled with rage, aiming an angry grimace at the feline. "Oh I'm sorry, it's not like someone wasn't crying in pain or anything!" He rose his hand, furiously flipping his finger at the lion king, causing some of the hyena to snicker at his gesture.

"You cretin!" Leonard bellowed with a scrunched brow.

His cohort beside him glared openly at them, but slowly, her expression changed to a bewildered look. Vivi's ears twitched at an odd sound, a deep grunting, she glanced upward and her eyes shrunk suddenly. "Uhhhh, king."

"If I wasn't occupied here—" He raved madly.

She growled stubbornly at the feline before belting out: "Yo, King Moron, **incoming**!" But it was too late.

The ground quaked under the behemoth's feet, standing at a long and stout frame, the teal bear leered at the pack with a grim expression. Nostrils flaring, eyes wide with rage as Prozac glared at the lion.

The lion's face contorted into a mix of awe and fear, his tail stiffening. "Good lord…" He muttered as his eyes widened.

"Took you long enough." Evil scoffed lowly.

A loud snort was his only response, he aimed a leer at the bear and gestured downwards. Evil smirked, setting his hostage free, batting him away with his weapon. Upon seeing this, the pack suddenly rushed forward, however, at the same time, the giant bear began winding his arm back.

"Batter up!" The mouse yelled aloud.

His lumbering swing sent the pack flying violently through the air, accompanied by a lowly cackle from one of them. The female hyena followed the group's flight, barely wincing at the constant tempo of each thud crashing to the ground. Vivi peered over to the group.

"I think I broke my tail!" One cried.

Vivi squinted dryly, staring back at the pile of animals weakly rising from their flight. "Y'all alright, Edd?"

"Hahaha!"

She shrugged her head casually. "He's fine." Her gaze shifted back to the Lion. She scoffed loudly, snapping him out of his trance.

"We will…handle this." Leonard said.

"You don't look all that confident."

"We can deal with this…monstrosity," He turned to her sternly. "Be cautious. Recall your pack, we will overwhelm them."

She nodded silently, turning away to the few pack members who were able to rise, two still struggled to get up while the other three trailed toward her.

" **Ready**?!" She bellowed out, two of the pack nodded obediently while one of them continued to do so erratically with a stupid grin as they walked past her. She abruptly pulled back the one wearing an animalistic smile. "Edd, stick with me. We've got a giant to topple." A hint of genuine mirth came from her tone.

A low laughing chirp signalled their charge; a shuffling duo waned between each other, switching places with short bounding strides in a zigzag pattern. The remaining two spread out, running in opposite directions creating a significant gap as they rushed toward the bear from each side. And, with a longing glare, the tawny feline stayed at a distance, primed to pounce.

The mouse's body tensed, eyes narrowing sharply. "Don't fall for it, wait for your moment." Mike insisted as the pack drew closer.

The seemingly roving movement broke suddenly as one of the shuffling animals paused in front of them, shortly after, his partner hopped on to it's back and quickly leaped upward at the bear with a violent lunge. And, the former promptly lunged to the bear's feet. Without any thought, the behemoth bear caught the animal out of the air, neglecting the other aiming to nip at his feet.

The predator's jaw widened only to taste cheap metal, Evil swung directly at the mongrel's maw with a dull thwack. He watched the animal retract sharply before rushing between the hulking bear's legs, he scowled following it. However, the monotonous sound of mud sloshed about behind him clopping loudly; his eyes narrowed suspiciously, a tingling sensation rose from his back.

He abruptly glanced to his side, a flash of brown made him reflexively jolt toward the hyena as it leaped onto the bear, throwing him to the ground, its volatile chomps obscured by his weapon latched on its neck. The grey bear wrestled with the animal dodging each attempt to gnash into him as he used the crowbar to rein him in, furiously flipping the beast on it's back as he held it down.

The restrained animal chirped lowly. And without warning, the bar was wrenched from Evil's grasp, quickly tossed aside by the other animal, a wolfish, pleased grin spread to her face. The hyena looked at him wistfully, then, mockingly tilting her head. And swiftly meet a sharp elbow swung at her snout. She winched, her eye firmly shut as she stumbled back, the other lazily wandered to the bear running to the direction she threw the crowbar. As the pain subsided, she licked her lips, following the other predator as they both bolted toward their target.

Evil knelt over quickly, frantically glaring over his shoulder with a side-eyed glance, one hyena drew closer to him running at full speed; he braced himself and clenched the bar tightly. Then, aimed low opting to sweep its legs, resulting in the animal to abruptly crash and crumple to the floor as it slid into the muck. The sounds of rapid footfalls and ragged breaths drawing closer caused him to swiftly dodge a swipe aimed at his hip.

"Watch it!" A familiar brash voice cried from behind.

Tensing up, wide-eyed, Evil swerved around. Catching a glimpse of the lion's eyes as the feline descended upon him with a rending slash.

A streak of red drifted through the air, clumps of fur falling to the ground. An outstretched arm shielded Evil from the deathly assault, barring a wide gash along the breadth of his arm.

The lion scowled, aiming a murderous glare at his guardian, and, the bear behemoth stared back with a stern glance of his own. With a low huff, he launched the hyena in his arm, it swirled erratically in the air till it landed on the other animals trying to rise again, abruptly sending it back to the ground again in a pile.

A thunderous roar bellowed from the lion as he charged again, only to be accosted by the bear with a clout punch, slamming the cat to the ground. With a grimace he quickly recovered, a mad look in his eye as he dodged another blow and latched onto his arm sinking his teeth into the bear's arm, sharp pain followed as he shook the feline to and fro with no avail. Opting to strike him again directly on its head, It seemingly did the trick.

As the feline fell to the ground, prowling out of his range, he peered back to his cohorts; Vivi had rushed off to aid the others briefly pulling herself from the fray. He shook his head, turning back to the bears as he gave a cold look. "How long will you last, freak?"

"Are you always this pompous, man?" A loud voice chimed.

The lion's ears jutted out, eyes sliding anxiously. "What is the meaning of this?

"What you want me to spell it out for you?" He continued in a chiding manner.

He growled inwardly, becoming accustomed to the familiar voice on his person. "Rodent…You know I can pluck you up and swallow you whole right?" He proposed.

"Fat chance." He scoffed.

Leonard ducked under the lumbering swing and hobbled backward, eyes trained on his attacker.

"Just call this off, we've already caused enough damage as it is."

" _Clearly_. Rodent, I don't think you know who you're talking to."

" _Clearly_. It ain't _royalty_ , 'cause civility just left the exhibit ages ago."

Leonard quickly ducked under an errant shot aimed at his head from the giant bear.

Mike barely latched on to his dark mane from the sudden tremor. "Hey, chill I got this!"

"I will only say this once: Leave. I'm trying to remove this pest."

"C'mon man, he ain't…" He paused unsurely, finding a positive quality in Evil eluded him. The Lion continued.

" **Twice** he has wronged me, **robbed** me! I intend to reward him in kind." He dodged another swipe. "The longer he stays here, the more chances he has to ruin my life. To take my home…Not again, **never again**." His voice grew soft to the mouse's ear causing him to narrow his eyes, biting his cheek anxiously.

"King,' He exhaled deeply, clutching his mane tightly. "I…I know you're hurting right now. It's an empty, uneasy feeling ya got, but as long as you got another shoulder to lean on...it helps. A lot."

Leonard scrunched his brow bitterly. "A weak sentiment…How would I look to her, to anyone? A sad, pathetic feline. A mate who cannot harbour the strength to endure hardship, just a snivelling cub."

"If she cares, she'll listen. Plain and simple. It's what families do, they don't leave ya." A low scoff came from the lion.

"That's rich coming from you."

Mike furrowed his brow, seemingly dubious to his tone, his whiskers twitched.

"I suppose its easier, you are supposed to be dead."

A low pitched growl came from the mouse's throat.

Leonard paused, swiftly bobbing around another attack from Evil. "Oops! I struck a nerve, didn't I!" He hummed, "Take your familial prattle elsewhere. Your perverse influence is detrimental and unnecessary."

"I…"

"A **RAT** has no business caring for another's offspring. Is that clear enough for you?"

Mike blinked blankly, eyes half-closed. "At least I still have a son." He responded slowly with a cold tone.

Leonard felt his spine tense, baring his teeth as he eyed the behemoth cocking another punch. At that moment, he deliberately leaned toward another blow, tilting his head. A deep crack rang out, followed by a dull thud, the mouse's body lurched and rolled to the ground.

Prozac's eyes widened in fear.

The lion glanced upward at Prozac, staring intensely at him as he shook his head. "How careless, can't distinguish friend from foe?"

Prozac's gaze lingered over the fallen mouse, lying limp on the ground. A lump formed in his throat.

"Ooh, Don't think he's gonna get up from that!" He heard from behind, he felt a massive pang in his chest.

Evil's brow tightened, eyes narrowing dourly at the bear. "It's not your fault, Pro."

His words were lost to him, jagged wheezing breaths and another familiar contracting sensation drew his attention, he knelt forcefully on one knee, the subtle tremor caused Evil's eyes to flare.

"Hey, stay with me here. Get angry!"

The behemoth's eyes remained on the unmoving mouse, a sorrowful gaze lingered on his face.

The king tilted his head, coyly. "And what has that accomplished? Tell me, do you intend to incur your anger toward all your allies? Because at that point you'd be doing me a favour." He chuckled.

The bear began to deflate, losing its mass by the second. Prozac turned to the Evil, a mixture of pain and concern was wrought on his face. He made a weak gesture toward the fallen victim.

Evil shook his head apprehensively, a sad expression on his face as he tried to reach for Prozac.

"Please."

The hesitation on Evil's face was palpable, his eyes narrowed sharply. "God damn it." He choked out, peering back at the feline with a grim expression before sprinting around the lion. However, Leonard leaped toward him, trying pounce on the animal, but Evil quickly lurched to his right, avoiding the pounce, he reached down and hurled mud into the lion's face blinding him. He let out a wild wail, waving his claw aimlessly as the bear tucked his body into a ball, and rolled under the feline's grasp. He angrily wiped the mud from his eyes, swerving his body to the direction the bear was running and trailed behind him, lunging toward with a wide slash. A harsh sound of rending metal filled the air, sparks cascaded to the ground.

Evil recoiled from the blow, his body jerked to his left, then another heavy blow sent him reeling to the floor square on his back as the crowbar was flung out his hands across the grounds. A loud groan escaped his throat, a mild stinging pain rapped on his cheek. And again, a low, distinct chirp hummed behind him. He rose up sluggishly to his feet, his eyes drifted to the two hyena approaching, both slowly moved toward him, their eyes lingering downward. He squinted dryly, the animals were seemingly distracted. Following their gaze, he scowled begrudgingly down at the grey mouse laying on the grass.

"Ugh, of course." Evil sprinted toward the twins furiously.

From behind, however, Leonard watched him pensively, brow furrowing. "Cute." He remarked condescendingly as he purposely slowed his pace, prowling behind him. He let the bear run, creating a decent gap between them.

A sharp running kick sent the hyena reeling, staggering in place as Evil leered at its twin rushing toward with a lunge. A smug, devious smirk stretched across his face as he swayed inward, dodging the attack and grabbing the animal by its neck, he quickly redirected the predator into the other colliding head first into each other with a loud clunk. As the two predators shook dazed, Evil knelt down immediately to pick up the mouse. He could only take a single step forward, a sudden and sharp blow sent him careening to the ground abruptly with a pained grimace.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Leonard jeered, eyes trained on his clawed bleeding back. "Because I **haven't**. You little wretch."

Meanwhile, amongst the onlookers, two of animals desperately wrestled with one another. The yellow bear actively pulling the blue bear back.

"Come on! There's no time."

"At least wait for Death!"

The couple glared at each bitterly. "Nope." Lech slipped out his grasp by jostling his elbow roughly into his ribs, Gay winced at the sharp pain reflexively letting him go. "Go wake up sleeping beauty, I got this!"

The blue bear brazenly rushed forward, prompting the yellow bear to shake his head. "He's so dead." Gay gave a dejected sigh, swiftly rolling his eyes as he rubbed his side. He quickly blocked Death with his arm. "Don't bother, we might need you to resuscitate him. Hopefully, he doesn't do anything stupid—"

Death tilted his head, raising his brow dubiously.

"I know. I know." He turned toward the others, standing over the black bear on the grass. Gay scowled, looking cross at the pink-furred bear, she was glaring down at the black bear trying to drag him across the field as the violet bear held his legs. "Well?"

She glanced meaningfully over her shoulder.

He turned toward the ape kneeling down and patting his brother's brow. The ape stared down at bear and rolled his eyes. "Sorry…my wrist hurts."

Gay's brow narrowed in disbelief. "Oh, that's just petty." He turned to Sara.

"Wake him up then."

"He's out cold." She abruptly dropped him, then swiftly kicked him in his gut, no response, she pointed lamely at Fighter. "See."

Her sister gave her a hard look, shaking her head.

"Oh God…Why am I the only competent one here?" Gay loudly proclaimed.

"Excuse me, drama queen?" She blurted abruptly with a sour look.

"Ignoring that. Gimp, could you?" A subtle popping was heard, the masked-bear tilted a bottle into the plain cloth in his paw, then, handed the towel to Gay quickly.

Gay placed the cloth against the bear's snout, letting the scent linger in his nose. Suddenly, a loud fit of coughing erupted from the bear's throat, rising up from his slumber.

The pink bear squinted dryly, visibly frowning annoyed. "How was I supposed to know that was an option?"

A brief silence took her as she leered downward.

"I mean, you could have asked?" Cara added, breaking the silence.

Sara glanced at Gimp blankly, then abruptly stared at Cara with a scornful look. Cara causally shrugged, sporting a warm smile. Her sister growled inwardly at her, scornfully rolling her eyes.

The fit of coughing slowly died down as Gay patted the bear's back. "Easy, easy now. Don't want a repeat of last time."

Cara squinted curiously at this, the yellow bear gave her hard look.

"Don't ask," Gay added casually. His gaze lingered downwards, the shackles clamped on the bear's wrists had made him glower at them, he glanced backwards. "Gimp do you think you could get those off."

"Forget it, I'm," Fighter stopped suddenly, eyes widening in a panic. A loud, repetitive patting made Gay turn to the now frantic bear; his eyes were agape, searching wildly. He decided to aid in his search for a moment, calmly combing the area with his eyes, he squinted dryly. Fed up with his fruitless effort. He felt a tap on his shoulder, seeing a pink finger point across the grass under the tree's shadow, his eye stuck on the crude doll laying in the grass.

"Why am I not surprised. Whatever Evil's paying for it now." He rolled his eyes, "A shame we're all here with him, though."

Fighter gave a distressed look, his snout scrounged, eyes narrowing sharply as he whipped his head behind him. His gaze fell on the lion, slowly approaching a crawling animal dragging itself across the mud. The bear rose in a huff but felt a hand quickly pull him back by the chain.

"Hold it, we don't need another one running off."

"But,"

"We still need to make sure everyone gets out in one piece."

For a moment, he looked at him inquisitively, slowly he directed his vision toward the adjacent side of the exhibit, watching a pair of hyena hovering over their leader. "Right…"

"What about Mi-"

Cara suddenly stopped, eyes drifting to the yellow bear as he gestures to cease, bringing his fingers to his lips. Her eyes furrowed.

"We'll think of something." Gay continued.

"He'll want something…"

"I doubt it. King's already focused on skinning Evil."

Fighter's eyes lingered below at the toy, laying in the grass. "I…I think…we might have something to doll him up." He smiled wilily.

A shadow loomed over Evil's head as he continued to drag himself away from the prowling predator. Its eyes focused on his head as he winded up his paw.

"Hail to the king, baby!"

Leonard paused, shortly after, his vision darkened suddenly, sharp pain caused him to recoil with a jerk. He viciously opened his eyes; another bear with long ears and a cocky grin stood in front of Evil armed with a crowbar. With a guttural roar, he lunged for the hook in his maw.

Lech growled out in response before being dragged by the lion's grip, violently shaken from left to right as he hung on for dear life. And during this furious struggle, a thought came to his mind. He took a reluctant breath, loosening his grip slightly and let the bar slip from his grasp. Falling lamely to the earth. Then he slowly began to crawl toward Evil with a wide-eyed expression as the lion seized the metal in its maw and with a distinct sharp crunch, he snapped the bar with his jowls.

The lion swerved around and vigorously spat the metal from his mouth, glaring at it with a white fury, he began to claw and scrape adamantly at it. Thrashing until the bar was rendered beyond recognition. He panted heavily, mane matted with sweat and blood from his excursion. And finally, a harsh sound pierced his haze. "Chill out, ya lunatic!" He aimed a glare at the source, Vivi stood over the wounded bear with a dull, yet annoyed expression.

Leonard shook his head, regaining what little composure he had before turning to his left, the bears were already halfway to their group. Lech carrying the Evil over his shoulder. He locked eyes, as did Evil, the bear calmly gave him a rude gesture with his finger without breaking eye contact. "Right…Right." He growled inwardly.

"Get it out of your system? Cause we got a living thing, you could take out your frustrations on." She prodded the bear below her. "I won't judge." A morose smirk creepily spread to her face.

"No. This one is leverage…" He watched her shrug dully, then craned her neck. "But before that, I have a message I wish to send…"

She nodded knowingly, staring past the feline toward her pack mates. "Boys, when you're done picking yourselves off the ground, remind the apes why they're here, would you?"

The four hyena that were able slowly congregated away from their leader toward the lion patiently.

Meanwhile, the bears argued among themselves.

"No. This is a terrible plan." Gay announced.

Lech's brow furrowed, he shook his head and gave a dissatisfied look. "Yeah, this plan blows. I doubt he'll bite."

Fighter gave the yellow bear a meaningful pleading glance, he wore a disarming smile. To his disappointment, however, Gay didn't relent to his gaze.

"No. I will not use you as a bargaining chip." He reiterated.

"As long everyone does their part...Evil." Fighter glanced at Evil purposely, "We should be able to get Pro out his mitts. Besides…You're the savviest, capable one here."

A prideful smirk graced the bear's face along with a playful eye roll, he cupped his chin. "I mean… he's not wrong."

Lech rolled his eyes sourly, blowing a raspberry. "Pfft, Yeah, right."

"Oh, hush."

Fighter handed him the doll, gesturing openly for him to take it. But Gay brushed the doll aside.

"I may acknowledge your flattery, but that doesn't mean I'll throw my buns willingly in the fire." He replied with a stern gaze.

His ears lowered, eyes drifting toward the doll with a dull wistful look. "That's…That's understandable, but concerning."

Sara promptly tilted her head, then snapped her fingers loudly, drawing the attention of the others as they glanced back.

"You got a problem with my plan?" Fighter surmised.

"What about them?" She pointed ahead casually to the pack of hyena trudging their way to them. The group collectively glanced over at the mob.

Fighter felt his brow narrow, he scratched the back of his ear awkwardly. "I…I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Dude you skipped a step."

His eyes narrow intently as he caught Lech, giving a judgmental leer.

"Oh, my bad! I mean, it's not like I was out for five, ten minutes or something…Head feels like it's gonna snap like a pencil." He rubbed his head.

"Felt like an hour—Ahh!" Evil intercepted with a grimace. A sharp stinging sensation flared on his back as Gimp dabbed his wound with a rag.

Fighter watched the female bear raise her hand. "Anything else?" He asked.

She pointed lamely to Gay. "Again, why him?"

"As far as I see, he's the most trustworthy option."

A dismissive cloud of doubt hung over the group, each carrying unsure expressions. The bear let out an exhausted sigh before calmly glaring down the group.

"Pro's down. Death won't be let near him, Gimp's probably the only one that can treat injuries and Lech…" He felt his brow tighten as he gave a serious look. 'Yeah no. Not happening."

"I could take em." Lech puffed his chest. He was abruptly pulled away by Sara.

"What about us?"

Fighter's eyes brightened briefly. "Your pheromone thingy work on opposite species?"

"I…I could-"

"She can't even control it." Lech blurted abruptly, chuckling to himself.

Sara swung at him hard, a sharp hook aimed at the animal's arm. Lech winced immediately, then coughed aloud unconvincingly.

"Then you're as a useful than a broken pencil."

She squinted dryly, a look of displeasure and disdain vividly on her face. "Alright, then."

He then turned to Cara, unsure as he narrowed his eyes. "What?" She asked curiously.

He looked at her, then to the ground. He looked back at her, then to the ground again. With a loud inhale, he replied: "No. Just. No." In a low voice, clicking his tongue.

Upon hearing his tone, Sera bobbed her head displeasingly with a look of bitter annoyance. "Oh, she's useless too then. Great, great." She slowly clapped. "Good plan."

"You're a wild card to me, I'm…I'm sorry."

"Shove it, asshole," Sara stated dryly.

Lech rolled his eyes. "Now who's the drama queen?"

He felt a small jab at his chest, he scowled knowingly, leering at Gay. "Butt out of this." The two began to bicker.

Cara waved to them to garner their attention, her eyes dimming. "Guys come on, we don't have time-"

Sara scowled, rolling her eyes. "If he wants to be idiot, let em." Then they started to bicker.

A cluster of random noise rang from either side of Fighter. The collection of harsh sound pierced his mind, grinding bitterly to his ear.

"My butt hurts." Evil blurted out. Gimp reeled away with half-shut dubious eyes.

Fighter felt his head pulse with pain as he gritted his teeth.

"Focus! God Damn it!" He bellowed in a thick distressed tone, the group abruptly returned to the bear with mixed expressions of displeasure and worry.

"Big baby," Lech muttered.

"Fine! I'll go!"

"That's a senseless sacrifice." Sara swiftly surmised.

"Not if everybody plays their part." Again, he aimed a glare at Evil. The albino bear scowled but nodded weakly.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to make sure he doesn't bash my head in for the stunt I pulled,"

An exasperated groan escaped Gay's maw, prompting Fighter to stop briefly. "Ohhh...Poor choice of," He quickly covered his mouth.

Fighter gave a weak quizzical glance, which elicited a loud smack beside him.

"Shoot, I forgot to pick him up." Lech held his head, gritting his teeth.

"With what your third arm? Ow!" Evil winced as Gimp dabbed him again, forcefully as he reached for gauze in his kit.

Fighter, curious, began to scan the ground broadly till his eyes lingered on something off. He stared at a small lump in the distance, blankly peering unable to discern what it was. A limp, unmoving grey clump which parted the tufts of grass around it as they swayed to the wind.

"Please, Don't freak out," Gay stated aloud.

Then, it dawned on him. He remembers, who, not what. And at that moment, the reality of the situation hit him harder than anything earthly ever could. The bear's broad shoulders dropped slowly; his arms laying at his sides, and his paws that were tightly clasped began to loosen. Surprisingly, his legs held, feet quivering quietly as stood unmoving. And his breaths became quick, desperate gasps each carrying an audible heaving.

"I don't think he's gonna be ok," Cara announced with a hint of concern.

Gay tapped his shoulder lightly, no response. He quietly called his name, again, no answer, he even leaned closer and looked upward, a vacant misty eyed stare was all that remained. He bit his lip, internally wincing at his state.

"You should have told him." Cara chimed, she clasped her hands worriedly.

"I was afraid he'd charge in like an idiot, not _this_."

"We interrupting something?"

The group turned toward the predator pack standing broadly across them, the one that spoke shambled forward from the crowd.

"Cause we can wait." He smiled wildly, his eyes shifting to the statue quaking in place. "Haha, look at em' squirm." The group briefly chuckled, a burst of excessive laughter persisting longer than needed. "Calm down, Eddy. Look, we're here to 'negotiate.' Whose in charge?"

"That'd be me," Lech announced without missing a beat. Soon afterward, a loud scoff came from the predator in response.

Lech coldly glared at the pack leader, cracking his knuckles. However, he felt a little jab to his side, he caught the yellow bear's gaze; a stern look in his eyes.

"Buy some time, please." He mouthed.

Lech looked at him intently, then nodded. The bear marched toward the pack, stopping in front of them as he folded his arms. "What do you want?"

"Release Evil, and he'll consider this obstruction benign, or something." He rolled his eyes.

"That's all. Wow, how _gracious_." He purposely lowered his gaze, leering at the animal.

"Oh, right. The King wants to send a special message as well." He leaned to the right of the bear, which he quickly blocked and continued to agitate them.

"Oh, he does. Why can't the big man come here himself?

The hyena looked at him blankly, then snorted lowly. "I mean, I could do that. It's your funeral."

The group behind the bear groaned aloud.

"Dumbass," Sara dryly announced, her eyes drifted curiously past the bear.

Lech's brow narrowed threateningly attempting to keep up the façade of authority under his belt, but the hyena stood unfazed by his intimidation.

The predator cracked his neck causally with a dull expression aimed at the bear. "Anyways, he said:" He coughed deeply, then tilted his head around Lech's waist to peer to the gorilla. "This indiscretion will haunt you, and you will live to regret this." His words made the ape instinctively pull his injured brother closer to him, cautiously staring with wayward eyes.

"That's a bluff," Lech called out.

The predator shrugged. "Hey man, it's not my life. I could care less about what happens to those clowns. Now. Cough em—Wait." He squinted curiously. A yellowish blur fluttered behind the bear. "Hey!"

"Took you long enough." Lech blurted abruptly.

Shortly after, Lech swung wildly landing a clean punch across its maw. The predator lurched back into the pack, stumbling on its feet as it fell to the ground. The hyena huddled around the animal as it slowly began to rise, he spat out blood from his maw. A collective growl spurred among the among themselves.

The hyena looked over his shoulder, shaking his head. "Naw. I got this." Then, he sent a leer to the bear and the pair locked eyes.

"Bring it beta." Said Lech, wearing a cocky scowl.

With great exertion, Gay rushed back into the fold with a distressed tone.

"Gimp, he's…got a broken leg. And I don't…d-don't,"

"Breath. Breathe." Said Sara, patting his back.

He knelt carefully placing the animal on the ground. Then, his eyes went wide, another shadow hovered over him. He whipped around and wildly sliced; dark fur parted as a red line took its place around its knee. Gay felt his brow tighten as he shook his head. "Jeezus...A little warning."

"S-Sorry." Fighter replied in a monotonous manner, a coldness lingered in his tone. He slowly stepped around him, then, knelt forward with an intent glare aimed at the mouse. A faint reddish hue trailed from its ear. His gaze blurred, steading toward his midsection. Fighter's brow narrowed sharply, anxiously waiting for the rise of the mouse's chest, a subtle shift of the rodent's body made him calmly shut his eyes.

"He's...breathing." He barely barked.

"Oh, thank God." Gay proclaimed. He stood up and wiped his damp knees. And turned to Fighter, glaring downward. He placed his paw on his shoulder. "Hey, relax. Gimp can do this." He glanced back at Gimp carefully. "Right?" An unsure tone crept its way into his voice.

Gimp nodded silently, his eyes drawn to the mouse. He started rummaging through his kit to pull out a pair of tweezers. A look of concern visibly in his eyes; the tweezers shook in his paw. He perked up at the slightest tap on his back. Turning slowly to Cara as she gave him a calming, gentle smile. The tweezers settled in his paw as he nodded solemnly.

Gay sighed deeply, shifting slowly toward Fighter; watching his ears perk as he turned toward the scuffle. "Maybe you should sit this one out?" he said.

"Unlikely…" He muttered, still staring down the animals from afar.

"Damn it, where did…" Someone muttered lowly.

Gay felt his eyes narrow as he whipped toward the voice. "What are you doing?" He squinted, then placed hands on his hips. Aiming an annoyed scowl at Evil as fiddled with the doll. "Oh no, you don't."

He felt a firm constricting grip on his shoulder, quickly keeping him in place. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught a dangerous glare that screamed: **Don't**. As he stared directly into his dark-yellow eyes. "Okayyy." Gay fearfully drawn out, slowly wriggling from his grip. The bear nodded, turning back to the predators.

"I…I'm going. Stay safe." Fighter announced. Walking out toward the scuffle.

The yellow bear, despite his quivering feet, reached out. "You don't need to," He stopped suddenly as Fighter sent him a glare. Then, slowly moved toward him with a blank ominous expression issuing a look of fear from Gay as he stayed mere steps away.

Gay stubbornly narrowed his eyes, loudly gripping his paw tightly as he spoke louder alerting the others. "You can let yourself rest. Please! Death can," A rough and abrupt lunge from Fighter made him flinch, but slowly the tension began to slip away as his arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, his chin resting on his shoulder. "I…I won't. Lose myself to this…"

With a heavy, defeated sigh, he rolled his eyes and patted his back. "Be careful."

Fighter's eyes narrowed at his words, a dour expression etched on his face. The bear steadily began to notice the others troubled stares. Moreover, the gaze of calm grey eyes resting on him.

Death's brow tightened, a stern look on his face. "Do not let your anger cloud your judgment, you will regret it."

Fighter blankly blinked, tiredness seemed to have crept into the animal's countenance; he felt his grasp tighten on the bear. He pulled away abruptly and began to walk toward the quarrelling animals at a steady pace.

Death's brow tightened anxiously, glancing back at the wall behind them at the ladder stretched against it. "Everyone quickly!" He pointed to the ladder, the remaining animals nodded following his lead, the gimped bear opened his kit and slowly placed his patient within an open crevice before shutting it and following the others. However, the apes lagged behind them.

"No. I'll stay here…and rest. Ty...grab the old crow first."

Tyrone stubbornly narrowed his brow, trying to pull him under his arm, but his brother openly brushed him aside and clutched his wrist. The sight made his chest tighten.

"I'll be fine…" He muttered, laying his head against the trunk of the tree.

Tyrone begrudgingly did as he was told, instead, grabbing the owl and slowly treading to the group with an uneasy tinge in his gut.

As the group gathered together, the scuffle continued. The blue bear landed a staggering hook across the hyena's face, then, through the pain, the hyena lunged to the bear's knee grasping it in his jaw before enduring another blow from the bear. It released its hold slumping back, lazily slinking near his pack.

"Want some more?" Lech boldly proclaimed.

The hyena spat downwards and scowled. "I think I've had my fill." A twitch of acute pain made him laboriously open his eye as he strained to look past the bear. He let out a tiny mocking chortle. "Didn't think the Alpha needed backup."

Lech's eyes went wide as he felt a paw grasp his shoulder, peering over his side, he saw the black bear standing behind him. "Lay off. I've got this." He said.

"No." Fighter stated grimly.

Lech's brow furrowed "I'm not stepping down."

"Don't have to." Fighter half-smiled, although the expression was off, forced even. Lech squinted dubiously at his gesture. Fortunately, he didn't have time to question his demeanour.

"Hey, hate to break it to you, but you're outgunned." The hyena motioned toward his pack members beside him. "But since you're causing us so much trouble, how's about you smooth it over with us by handing over that lump of mouse meat too. You ain't gonna get any use out of him, right?" He let out a fit of laughter, letting his head hang back as he guffawed which slowly enveloped the rest of his pack as they chirped together intently in a high pitched choir of chaotic chortles.

As the laughter died down, the hyena squinted knowingly. "Edd, cut it,' A first, he turned to the obnoxious animal standing before him 'calmly' wagging his head around. Dumbfounded for a moment, he questioned his senses briefly before recognizing where the last laugh erupted from. The animal dubiously ogled the black bear mimicking his gesture only a few steps closer than initially, the bear's company sharing the same concerned look of discomfort.

A burst of lingering and strained laughter continued as the group started to fidget at his sustained guffaw. "Ya mind letting us in on the joke, Mr. Comedian?"

He continued, tears welling from his eyes as the sardonic laughter echoed loudly.

"Dude. Cut it out." Lech stated, squinting dryly.

One of the Hyena scowled. "Hey, that's our that's thing stop."

The forced, ghastly laughter continued much to their chagrin.

The hyena's eye twitched angrily as stomped his foot down. "K-knock it off, or we will kill the slackjawed idiots behind you!" He snapped. And finally, his fit of maniac laughter ceased, as if a switch had been flipped. "Good, we finally understand one another."

Fighter wiped his eyes calmly. "Funny…ain't it?"

Lech narrowed his eyes cautiously at his demeanour, his spine tensed briefly.

The hyena shook his head and proceeded to walk around them, Lech growled inwardly stepping out brashly. However, before he could advance, the hyena shouted purposefully: "Don't bother! Both the king and boss can crush your leader if you so much as cough right now!"

An audible groan of pain came from across the exhibit, Lech glared at Vivi explicitly stepping on Prozac's injured arm. He hesitated.

"Its been fun playing,"

"It's all a barrel of laughs…" Fighter interjected, slowly trailing on. "Cept' no one wants to be a punchline…" His eyes flickered like a flame; he calmly shut them breathing three full breaths.

"There a point to this?"

The bear's ear left ear visibly twitched. "The point…I…I lost it." He lazily replied.

"Lunati-" He was cut short. Battered by two consecutive blows, the first generation of stinging pain was a crushing hook aimed downward on the base of his skull. The second impact had been a straight punch, accompanied by a sharp crunch.

Fighter rolled his wrists carefully, a dull annoyance on his face as he stared at his chained wrist. "Let me pitch it to you…Doesn't matter how tough you are— **Nothing** —hits harder than life. I guess we're all just gluttons for punishment, huh?" His speech prompted an impersonal and cold stare; aimed directly at the lion glaring from afar.

For a moment, an onlooker narrowed her brow the hyena's curved tail twitching belligerently.

"Stand down, Vivian," Leonard ordered. She gave him a firm glare, waiting with furrowed eyes. "I assure you, it won't be an issue; let them think they've wo, and we sweep the rug from underneath them." He watched her gaze linger past him, Vivi spat bitterly at the grass muttering something. "Excuse me, didn't quite hear that." He stepped into her line of vision, peering down authoritatively at her.

Vivi stifled a growing growl in her throat. " _Fine_." She bitterly returned. The lion sighed as he whipped around and started to prowl toward the edge of the exhibit.

As the lion made his approach, Fighter looked down at the predator sputtering on the spot, its mouth flapping wordless gasps. Its attempts of faltering speech created a deep crack, audible only to the hyena.

"That's your jaw, right?" Fighter asked. The hyena went bug-eyed as he stared up at the bear, making a fist. "Let me **help**."

The blue bear abruptly stepped over the black bear's feet. Lech leaned forward, dipped down, and thrusts his arm upward for an uppercut aimed squarely to the hyena's jaw. The third strike sent the animal careening to the grass, landing flat on his back with an open maw.

Fighter's brow rose inquisitively. "Not bad. Could be better." He chimed.

Lech scoffed aloud, visibly shaking his head dismissively as he gave Fighter a friendly scowl. "Shut it. Show off." Fighter then forcefully shoved the bear aside, stumbling beside him briefly before quickly getting his footing. "Watch it, dick!" He yelled, agitated. A sudden realization soon dawned on Lech as two brown blurs charged toward Fighter and leaped to him baring their fangs. The bear quickly drew the chain out at arm's length as one latched to the chain, dangling precariously; it promptly kicked off the bear's stomach to land on the grass.

But before the hyena could strike Fighter aimed a quick kick across the predator's face causing the animal to reel and stumble about dizzily. Shortly after, many sharp pangs of stinging pain dug at the bear's forearm reflexively, causing his shoulder to tense.

The other hyena loudly gnawed at his cuffed wrist while its claws latched to his arm, firmly planting its legs on the bear's back. The added weight made Fighter knell forward as he gave a wide-eyed expression.

Seeing the struggle, Lech growled openly. "Get off!" He attempted to get the animal off, however, with a loud snort. Fighter reached out to grasp the hyena's head and roughly dragged his claw against his forehead, a loud yelp of pain soon followed before he gripped the animal's neck and slammed it into the grass.

Lech paused with a blank-eyed expression awkwardly clasping his paws together and stepping backward. "Never mind." As he stepped back, he felt something brush against his leg, turning to the hyena trying scamper past him; they locked eyes. The predator gave a shy smile, giggling while the blue bear cracked a cocky smirk. He grabbed the mongrel by the tail as it let out a distressed yelp. He began to batter the beast, laying punches in its gut before picking it up and body slamming the hyena to the grass, it curled up whining briefly as Lech dusted his paws off proudly. Then, curious, he glanced quickly over at the black bear lifting the hyena up and tossing it into its comrade, colliding with it and rolling to the ground violently as the other toppled over. Without a second thought, Fighter leaned forward and ran at a full sprint toward the recovering animal.

Lech slowly began to follow the bear, cracking his knuckles with glee; however, he quickly paused as the lion walked into view. A brazen thought entered his mind as he rushed forward to attack the feline but was swiftly struck with the back of the animal's paw, sending him to the ground with ease. He growled inwardly, glowering at the lion as he slowly rose back up.

The sound of rapid drumming steps toward the hyena's ears made it quickly swerve away; a heavy thud rang in its ear, mud splattering across its face. The lumbering swing from the bear rested inches from where its head resided, its eyes widened at the trembling fist.

"Stupid." Fighter chided, bearing the tremor rushing up his arm.

Again, he tried to reach for the hyena, grabbing it by the ear and dragging it underneath him as rose his fist, but a quick clamping ache gripped his shoulder before he could pummel it. His jaw tensed, eyes widening intently as the bear peered at the predator's pack mate latched to his side like a leech, quickly he rolled to the grass, tossing and turning with the beast. Suddenly, a loud splash echoed out, and finally, the hyena relinquished itself from his shoulder.

As the bear rose from the scuffle another splash erupted from behind, his eyes darted wildly to the previous hyena, he charged forward leading with two rolling jabs from his right. Then retraced his fist as the animal retaliated with an empty chomp. Fighter stepped forward, peppering his face with jabs as the animal impatiently repeated his vigorous assault only to achieve the same result: two pestering punches aimed at his snout.

The hyena swivelled back snarling lowly with a grimace as it prowled toward his foe, watching closely as the bear stood calmly in its stance. The predator swayed loosely from side to

side as the bear lowered his right paw; pre-emptively, it ducked and headed straight under the bear's jab and widened its jaw. But the bear hopped backwards, drawing his right leg back and swiftly dragged his left foot, his eyes focused on his opponent's temple. A hollow crack followed shortly after, the hyena crumbled into the pool with a splat as the smashing left hook drove the animal down lifelessly into the water.

A notched ear perked and twitched at another sound; Fighter barely let out a gasp before the other hyena rushed toward him leaping at his neck, he ducked his head and swayed back barely dodging the lunge as the hyena landed with a plunk. The bear rushed forward and aimed a straight at its head, but it swiftly swivelled around it and chomped at his wrist, a cold clank rang out as it quickly retracted its maw. Then the predator furiously attacked with a spastic vigour, swinging and swiping widely in succession as Fighter shuffled and weaved through his assault.

A wild dance commenced between them, the pair weaving and around each other sporadically changing positions as each of their blows were nearly avoided by the other. During the demented dance Fighter eyed a brick wall across them out of the pool, the bear aimed a determined glare at it before throwing a few weak jabs, jostling the animal's cheek, it drifted backward, snapping at him as the bear peppered him with jabs.

The hyena growled lowly, dipping out of his range and tucked under his opponent to slash at the bear's leg. It slid around the bear's feet and aimed another shot at his hip, clipping his waist as fur flew to the grass. The confident predator then lunged up and slashed downward at his opponent's chest.

Fighter narrowed his eyes and withdrew, stepping toward the attack with an outstretched fist as it leaped right into his straight, landing bitterly as his snout burned. It recovered quickly hobbling backwards but the bear closely followed with an intense glare guiding the animal with wide hooks and sharp jabs. Fear began to settle, it hopped back quickly only to brush lightly against something behind it.

The moment it realized its mistake Fighter lunged forward and aimed a hook downward at his face with his right and continued with his left for an uppercut sending its head into the wall. He wasted no time slipping in and striking its leg, a sharp crack accompanying the blow. Again, the bear moved in and hit the animal with a clean right hook, then gave it a left.

The predator could not run, nor evade the onslaught of rolling hooks, relentlessly driving it turbulently from side to side as its head jerked to each strike. The last blow was a stiff uppercut, slamming the hyena into the wall.

Fighter let out a heavy breath, deeply gasping aloud as the animal wobbled, stumbling in place. But, despite the hyena's dazed state, the bear stepped forward. The bear rose his fist for another punch. However, the predator's head lazily dipped down and collapsed to the ground as the punch collided with stone. A loud popping noise rung out, a small fragment of the brick fell near the hyena's head. A sharp stinging ache filled Fighter's knuckle, he clenched his right paw in frustration. "Gah…Gah…Overextended…Stupid." He muttered, shaking his head, discouraged.

For the moment, his foes were beaten. However, he could not shake his unease. From the corner of his eye, he watched the lion prowl toward the group, slowly closing the gap as Lech trailed behind him. Fighter's gaze glazed over as he watched the prideful beast saunter toward the others, and slowly, he started to drag his feet toward the beast. However, his trance was broken by the calm water around his ankles. He paused. Then, glared down at his reflection in the pond and scowled knowingly, scoffing aloud.

 _No…Focus…  
_  
He took a moment to breathe, making an effort not to gaze at the lion and snapped toward the adjacent side of the exhibit.

As he attempted to move, he immediately felt his leg brush against a lump of unkempt fur. His eyes lowered to the unmoving animal laying in the water, its head submerged in the water at his feet. He stepped over the unconscious hyena feeling his brow immediately tighten as thoughts raced through his mind. The loudest one, a voice so evident in his mind loudly proclaiming: _Let him drown_. But despite himself, he ignored it. Grabbing the animal by the scruff of his head and dropped it outside of the pond.

Fighter slowly winded his shoulder around while a flat smile crept on his face before unceremoniously slamming his fist into the animal's belly; it wheezed and coughed up water loudly. He then knelt down over it and clasped his paw around its snout as the hyena looked dubiously at him. "Stay down, pup." He said, inches away from his face. The hyena slowly nodded his head as the bear rose to his feet.

The bear marched toward the couple, readying himself for another fight, but, as he tried to close the gap, the captor openly rapped her claws against the bear's head, a soft growl of pain caused Fighter to stop a few feet away.

"So, funny guy, what exactly do you plan to do here?" Vivi asked, her tail wagging behind her. He stood still as stone, silently eyeing the animal cautiously.

"Cause, the way I see it, you've got two options: You could run at me…but I think we both know where that path leads," She lowered her head slightly, eyeing him as her snout hovered over the captive bear's neckline, blowing her hot breath against it. Then, slowly, she rose with a smooth smile. "Or…We do things my way."

Fighter tilted his head dully. "A joke then." He calmly rose his brow incredulously.

"No. Clearly, we're both not in the mood." Her brow narrowed as her eyes duly focused on his face. "We'll play a game. Do exactly as I say, and you'll get your friend."

The bear tapped his feet, leering at the hyena as a wide smirk wrapped around her maw, her black lips curling deviously with delight. "Trust me." She said, still smiling. His gaze dipped down at her captive.

Prozac furrowed his brow knowingly and sternly shook his head.

"I don't think you need any more incentive not to be an idiot."

Fighter took a long breath, shutting his eyes, then solemnly opened them. He expected a crazed look from the predator; her smile had a trace of it, but her eyes were focused, patiently awaiting his response. He knew she was right, but another thought came to his mind, one which almost made him crack a smile. He wiped away any traces of intent from his face.

"I'll play your game." He said in a lower tone, his eyes narrowing dourly.

The hyena nodded firmly, her smile slowly fading as her eyes narrowed. "Knell," Vivi commanded calmly.

It took a moment, but Fighter slumped down on his knee cautiously causing Vivi to roll her eyes.

"All fours, dummy." She peered over the teal-bear, then gestured toward the black bear casually. "Can you believe this guy?"

Prozac felt a vein form on his head as he watched Fighter hunch over and knell on all fours like a dog.

"Now. Roll over." The bear rolled around in the mud briefly, stopping afterward to rise again. "Roll over." She ordered back. The bear gave a blank and dubious stare. "What? I said: Rollover. Give me a show mutt."

She stepped off Prozac only to plop her rear on the bear's head, and he growled in his throat, his eyes narrowing sharply as he began to realize what she was doing. It was clear to the bear as he watched Fighter rolling around vigorously and slowly panting aloud, the sweat visibly trailing down his brow as Fighter hung his head downward.

Vivi observed the animal's form gravely, her fiery eyes narrowing half shut to an almost wistful expression as she spoke. "Y'know I really wanted to fight you, would've been fun." She chuckles deeply, a regretful air in her tone. "A shame." She shrugged, sighing openly. "Regardless, I still need to repay you for the trouble. It's the principal of thing, y'know." Her eyes shifted into an impassive glare. "Crawl. Slowly to me."

Fighter crawled slowly toward the hyena as she trailed on.

"But now…I have to do you dirty. Like that mouse."

A noticeable spasm of the hunched bear's brow brought about a curious raise of her eyebrow, however, what drew her further as she inspected his person was the corner of his snout curling into a grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't worry about it." He calmly replied.

A faint rumbling beneath her made her eyes widen as something wrapped around her leg suddenly, dragging her upward and violently tossing into the air as she soared over the railings. A loud crash signalled her landing outside of the exhibit grounds. And once more, the behemoth returned looming over the black bear with a concerned look, watching Fighter rise slowly. Prozac sighed aloud, shifting into his prior form.

"Take a knee." Prozac narrowed his brow as the bear continued to get up despite the difficulty. "I won't let you,"

Fighter rose his hand apprehensively, breathing heavily as he shook his head.

Prozac paused, unsure, but felt some of his tension ease as the bear knelt over on the grass.

"I'm dead weight...Protect your family…" He muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Prozac squinted pensively then nodded as he turned away. As he began to run toward the others, he heard a faint voice behind him, a low murmuring which carried melancholy chuckle. He felt his chest tighten, but he continued to walk toward the lion.

Leonard stood across the group mere steps away—too distracted by the thought of escaping his trap to notice his approach—Disdain slowly welled up inside him as he eyed his former cohort standing right beside the source of their escape; his scornful look catching the eye of the ape standing beside the ladder.

The lion grimly eyed the gorilla as the ape slowly met his gaze and angrily leered in turn: unflinching to one another's bitter stares. Until,

devious inspiration dawned upon the king's mind, breaking his gaze and turning his eyes to the other ape laying soundly on the grass.

Initially, the gorilla hadn't noticed; till the lion purposely shifted his body and followed the feline's trajectory as he inched to his brother. The ape tensed instantly, surprise visibly on his face as he felt the grip on the animal in his paws loosen. One thing was sure: he would not make it.

With a haughty smile, Leonard gestured beside the ape openly waiting for a response as one of the bears began to climb the ladder. The lion slowly rose his paw and swiped away at the air, his eyes turning to the ladder with a firm expression. Vigilantly waiting for a response to his veiled threat. And—with great pleasure—watched the ape slowly reel his foot backward.

An abrupt sweeping kick quickly collapsed the metal ladder causing it to fall flat, and with it came Evil crashing down with a loud crack. An agonizing roar rang out as the bear held his knee; the pain was abrupt and sharp as glass as it throbbed.

The group turned to the ape furiously, each wearing looks of frustration and confusion.

The yellow bear quickly glared at ape but paused as a loud cough made him and the collective animals feel a chill down their spines. "Oh no…" Gay muttered.

"Good. Good. For once, something is going right." Leonard announced. "Now stand aside, this will only be a moment." His eyes narrowed suspiciously, legs tensing as the sound of wet plopping mud ringing behind him. He whipped around toward the attacker and leaped overhead, confusing Lech as he landed behind the bear, turned and swung hard, batting the bear with ease toward the group as he fell flat on his stomach with a grimace.

"Welcome back," Gay remarked flatly. He watched the bear try to retort, but Lech grimaced as he tried to rise, holding his side briefly as he steadied his breath. The yellow bear let out a deep sigh and knelt down to help the other, much to the lecherous bear's discontent.

"Now. Hand Evil over." Leonard announced coldly.

Lech furrowed his eyes and blurted out: "Bite me." Beside him stood a shocked, angered bear with a gaze of pure displeasure on his face as restrained himself from dropping him.

"Oh my God…" Gay let out dejectedly, pinching the bridge of his snout.

The lion tilted his head curiously, then gave a flat smirk. "If you insist…" He took a menacing step towards the group, eyes looming over with malice. The group slowly trailed back toward the wall.

"Annnd we are dead," Sara muttered, feeling her sister's grip tight around her; she reflexively returned her embrace.

As the lion descended upon them, his ears perked at a distinct eerie crackling sound rang lowly to the feline's ear. However, "Stand down!" A voice loudly ordered the feline's brow narrowed intently, slowly turning to the Prozac. The bear stood ruggedly in his giant form, staring the animal down.

"You dragged yourself back into the fray, how inspiring." His eyes drifted to his wounded arm. In response, Prozac growled staring down the feline with a silent glare.

"Hopefully you don't make the same mistake again." They stared each other down, slowly inching themselves toward each other ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Regrettably, the masked-bear eyes flickered longingly across the grounds, the image of their leader's wound ever present in his mind. He looked down instinctively at his kit, a thoughtful expression on his face, which quickly turned to confusion as he suddenly was lifted up into the air, clumsily dropping the bag and alerting the others to his abduction.

"Hey, let him go!" Lech uttered hastily.

The yellow bear gave the ape an annoyed scowl. "Really?!" Gay blurted out.

The ape's face tensed his brow tightly scrunched down as he avoided the bear's gaze. "I'm sorry." He replied, then turned to Evil. "Now come with me or," He paused as he heard an ominous crackling noise from behind, he suddenly turned toward Death staring at him with a determined glare.

"Put. Him. **Down**." Death commanded, arms outstretched and his fingertips sparking with pale energy. The ape narrowed his brow, hesitation in his eyes. "I won't say it twice."

The ape's grip on his captive tightened, stifling a gulp from his throat.

As the standoff continued, the purple bear stepped forward, raising her hands apprehensively in a calming manner, speaking abruptly. "Let's all calm-" The ape's ears perked, it's arm jerked toward her suddenly. The abrupt strike caused Cara to lurch to the ground onto her knees.

The ape went wide-eyed fear rushing to his face—A sentiment Death too shared—as the others crowded around her.

Cara held her jaw, rubbing her cheek with a grimace as tears came from her eyes. However, a sudden shift in temperament caused immediate shock in the ape as she turned aggressively toward him with a mad look in her eyes as her sister held her back. The violet bear squirmed in her sister's grip, judging from her outstretched arms she seemed adamant on choking the poor ape as she muttered: "Let me go." Repeatedly as she wriggled in her sister's grasp.

Sara shook her head nonchalantly, narrowing her eyes and rebuked, "Men." in a harsh tone as she rolled her eyes. Her sister, rather calmly stared at with a hard look. "Y'know...eventually that excuse won't be valid, right?" She countered.

And with a bitter smirk, Sara replied, "And I welcome it."

Then, shortly after, Sara aimed a sharp glare at her attacker, her cold, contemptuous glance made his chest tighten. Before the ape could even muster an apology, a cold shock ran up his spine, stiffening his body and immediately causing the animal to plummet to the ground. The masked bear quickly wriggled and writhed out of the ape's now twitching grip, and the pink bear simply nodded solemnly at his state. Her eyes trailed to Evil slowly picking himself up, the doll laying at his feet.

Death meanwhile heard a subtle sniffle, he turned to the ape's brother bearing a teary-eyed look of sadness and terror as he stared back at the bear. The grey-eyed bear sighed, averting his gaze with a grave grimace. "It had to be done." He stressed.

"Its…good to see that you're improving with your…condition." A seldom and voice announced.

Death's eyes widened briefly before calmly narrowing as he felt a small amount of relief rush over him. Glancing over to the wall, he watched the owl smoothly rising from the ground. Death rushed to his side.

"Let me guess…Leonard's vendetta is causing us all turmoil." The owl surmised.

Death nodded in response. "More or less." However, their reunion was cut short by another abrupt conversation. He quickly glanced in the direction of the chatter. Unlikely and unbefitting advice was given to by no other than Evil. He wore a straight look as he handed something to the pink-furred bear.

"Bite his nose. He should be dazed long enough for you to run." He surmised.

Sara leered at him but didn't bother to respond, instead of clutching the dark doll in her paw as Cara began to voice her concerns. But as she spoke, Lech openly reached out toward the pink bear as she retracted from his grasp.

The blue bear scowled with a grouchy leer. "Forget that I'll go-owww!" He hollered and winced before clutching his chest.

Gay shook his head knowingly. "I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that's a broken rib," He stated as his brow rose, he watched the masked bear nod in agreement as picked up his kit.

Death's eyes narrowed curiously as he glanced back to the quarrelling sisters.

"Please, don't…"

Sara rose her paw impatiently to Cara. "I'm tired of this." She punctuated, pointing to the ground then gesturing toward Evil angrily. "Whatever he's done is not worth us getting killed for. I'm putting a stop to this."

"I know that, but you don't have to do this."

"Oh, I know. As much as it pains me to 'trust' this hair-brain scheme. It's all we have right now."

"Even so…" She paused and slowly began to look at Death with a pleading look, the dark bear sighed deeply.

"I'm afraid…I can't do that for a while. That's my fault. "

"Don't apologize." She let out a deep sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

Cara felt her eyes water as she watched her sister march toward the scuffle. Then felt a cold hand clutch her shoulder firmly, she nodded knowingly softly thanking Death.

The pink-furred bear strode toward the fray with a determined glare, her weary eyes narrowing as she watched the quarrelling animals glare at one another from adjacent sides. At that moment, the battle was at a standstill, each animal looking worse for wear as their hides carried fresh scrapes from their fight. She stood away from the duo and called out to them. However, both were too distracted by one another to notice her outcry. The only one to acknowledge her was the black bear resting on the grass; rising to his feet lamely he slowly began to examine her and quickly narrowed his brow sharply as he saw what was on her person. He immediately barked out: "Hey! Get out of here!"

Sara snorted lowly at this, trying not to smile at his fake outburst.

Both beasts paused with puzzled looks before slowly glancing at the pink bear standing across them. The lion's head tilted curiously as the teal bear's eyes widened. Without a word, the bear lurched toward the feline to apprehend it, but the lion swiftly avoided his grasp by leaping out of his reach and darting toward the small pink bear. She did not flinch at lion's presence as he blocked her escape and crept around her menacingly. Much to the giant bear's horror.

"This is has gone on long enough." She said firmly as the feline loomed over her with a predatory gaze clutching her paw tightly as she narrowed her brow.

"I much as I admire your boldness," Leonard glanced at his teal adversary his eyes carrying a haughty animosity to them before drifting downward. He playfully rose his paw, claws barred and slowly drew down to her head and continued. "what stops me from…"

For a moment, he hesitated. With a flick of the wrist, Sara ran her claw across the doll's throat causally. The lion's paw flinched then froze as he watched her cold gaze staring back at him.

Leonard cautiously stared down at her in silence, then glanced at his adversary as the Prozac's eyes furrowed with fear and utter confusion. Afterward, he directed his vision behind the behemoth and watched the black bear's eyes, the regret was palpable as he hovered his paw around his throat and stared at the doll with caution. The lion let out a stubborn growl and conceded with a scowl. "Right…Your terms?"

"Don't touch me, my sister..." Her eyes trailed upward briefly. "Or the yellow one and I'll hand it over. Deal?" She said.

"You have my word…"

Sara rolled her eyes. "And how long will that last?"

The lion interjected in annoyance and sighed. "Hmph, Smart." He glanced at the bears ahead of him. "Unlike those who shall not be named…I keep my word. I assure you, none of those you have mentioned will be harmed," Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

A brief moment of silence hung over the both of them; eyeing one another as she held his prize in her mitts. An assured sense of confidence radiated from her as she smirked smugly at him, the thought of her exploiting him further had crept its way into his mind, but he refused to let it show as continued to glower down at her sternly. He rose his paw adamantly. "On my life."

Sara crossed her arms stubbornly, tilting her head to stare past the lion quickly before returning her gaze to him. "Fine." She lobbed the doll unceremoniously at his feet before coolly swerving backward to the group, however, as she walked away, she stopped suddenly. "Oh, one more thing…" She glanced over her shoulder, earning a weary look from Leonard in return.

Sara pointed to Lech casually. "Could 'accidentally' kick that one in the groin? That be lovely." She added.

The lion king stood in awe for a moment. Whether it was her boldness or her nonchalance, Leonard couldn't help letting out a small chuckle at her request. "Haha...We'll see." Leonard darkly replied.

Her remark earned the ire of most of the group, a few of them giving her annoyed glares—excluding her sister, she gave a stern look of disapproval as she shook her head. As she brushed past Evil, he nodded silently and crossed his arms. "Honestly…I'm impressed. Bitter, but impressed nonetheless." He replied. She didn't bother to respond.

As Leonard drew his attention forward, he observed the bear blocking the other's path with his frame, his eyes narrowed. "I don't think I have to remind you what will happen if you try anything."

Prozac glared at feline sharply. "I'm aware." His brow furrowed indignantly as he continued to act as a gatekeeper.

"Good." He glanced at Fighter behind him. "Now come along." Again, as the bear tried to walk around him, his protector blocked his escape.

"He stays here," Prozac announced in a harsh tone.

The lion looked bewildered for a moment before slowly letting out a jovial chuckle dragging the laughter out to the point it became clear it was of a mocking nature. He stopped then let his gaze dip and turned into a dark glower. "No." He calmly stated, trailing his claw against the doll's head provocatively.

Prozac glanced over his shoulder to see Fighter grimace as he gritted his teeth and let out a low grunt of pain, then interjected with an angry snort.  
"Really? You're going to drag him along to watch!"

"And let him stay here and plan with you?' The lion tilted his head dubiously followed by a dismissive eye roll. 'Please, I'm not stupid."

Fighter swayed around the large bear's reach, then turned to him and looked into his eyes while giving a half-smile. "I'll be fine…" He said winking before turning to the lion with a dull and annoyed expression, dragging himself toward his captor but before Fighter could reach, he stopped as the lion kept a steady glare.

"This is your final warning." He heard Leonard announce.

"They are my responsibility, I won't let you hurt them!" Prozac interjected intently.

The lion gave a bemused smile, then narrowed his brow. "Well, you've failed, horribly in fact."

The king's remark caused the bear to bawl his fist tightly as he narrowed his eyes sternly. "Even so, I'm,"

"And I wasn't referring to your kin." He added.

Shame slowly crept its way into Prozac's mind, he audibly clenched his fists tighter.

Fighter paused, raising his brow curiously as he watched the two animals suspiciously. "What…"

Leonard rose his paw abruptly to silence him. "Quiet the adults are talking." Then aimed a stern gaze on Prozac. However, the bear continued.

"It was an accident, I should've been more careful…I'm…sorry." Prozac's voice lowered, eyes drifting downward.

For a moment, Fighter stared intently at the bear, then, shook his head and solemnly shut his eyes.

"If he didn't-"

"Silence!" Leonard bellowed out while abruptly slamming his foot down, the black bear turned deliberately to the lion as the feline felt his vision blur. "I have the power here!" Again, the lion slammed his foot down for emphasis while a low shredding noise rang out, drawing Prozac's gaze to linger downward as his eyes widened intently.

"I have control!" Leonard stamped with rage in his eyes. "And I will **kill** …" He stopped suddenly in a dull stupor, slowly realizing his mistake.

As the lion rose his paw at a hefty pace, his eyes were drawn to the puffs of cotton stuck to the underside of his hand. Beneath his feet laying in ruins in the mud was a mangled remnant. The doll laying lamely in a paw-shaped crater: Its head bisected lengthwise into two stocks, the arms and legs were torn from each socket with only one of its legs hanging on by a thread.

The sight caused a swelling feeling in the pit of his chest, he hesitated for a moment before staring down the black bear in front of him, but, to his surprise, the bear remained unscathed standing with a deathly glare as he clenched both paws tightly. A rush of relief came over him, he interjected with a deep cough to clear his throat.

"Ahem…Well then. I…Have to commend your…"

"Choose your next lie carefully…" Fighter calmly stated.

Leonard scrunched his eyes darkly. "Ask your friend. He's responsible for what transpired." His eyes finally trailed down to his bawled fists, fingers twitching tightly as it looked like he could barely close his right paw. He paused, unsure.

"Naw." Fighter's voice sounded dejected, deadpan for a moment before a dry chuckle spasmed from his throat as he got closer to the lion.

On closer inspection, Leonard fixed on a dark red liquid dripping from his left clenched hand, he tried to speak, but the bear interrupted. "…Unlike you, I can see between the lines." And with a flick of Fighter's wrist, blood landed on Leonard's face causing the lion to reel in shock. The bear glanced back at Prozac with a sharp glare. "Go. Now!" He ordered. Then immediately ran up to the lion and hopped onto his face staring intently as a low, threatening growl permeated from the feline's maw. Undeterred, the bear clamped down hard, chomping on the feline's nose as it let out a sharp roar of pain and frustration.

The lion's vision began to blur with rage as he began to wildly shake his head around violently leaving Fighter to cling to beast's face by his mane, dangling precariously until a low ripping was heard followed by a clout thud of the bear landing on the ground. Immediately, the lion king rushed the bear as it rose from the fall. Quickly, Fighter rolled under an errant slash, but shortly after the bear's eyes widened as he reflexively rose his arms to block.

A loud resonant crack was heard. The attack sent Fighter careening backwards rolling haphazardly across the grass till he landed on his chest. He groaned aloud as he slowly rose to his feet, only to trip and fall; his eyes trailing to his uncuffed wrist. The attack severed the cuff off his arm as the right cuff still clung to his wrist. However, this realization faded quickly. Heavy and fast footfalls promptly urged him to recover, to dodge, but he was too slow.

The sound of a wet crunch echoed across the grounds. A few onlookers turned away, some looked on bitterly, and others began to argue as the sounds of pained grunts, and growls rang out. However, those spectators were fortunate enough not to have a front row seat. That unlucky individual froze as Prozac struggled to remove the lion's maw from his side.

At a loss for words, Fighter watched in horror as Prozac writhed in agony desperately trying to separate from the lion by wailing on its head, but to no avail. He should have left, but against all the odds, he stayed. Why would he? It was a fact the bear forgot in his moment of desperation. Blood began to trickle and splatter at their feet, eventually landing on the black bear's knees, which slowly caused the bear to snap out of his stupor. He let out a guttural roar and leapt onto the lion's face again.

"Get off!"

He wildly scratched across the lion's face, relinquishing the deathly grip it had as the lion then quickly swatted him off. Fighter slid roughly on the ground, then rose to his feet to stand against the lion's wrath. "Come on, come-" The lion abruptly swung and landed a firm slash across the bear's face. Fighter dodged the next swipe, but two more swipes came just as quickly, the last one sending the bear at the feet of Prozac.

Meanwhile, one onlooker regrettably narrowed his pink eyes. Letting out a sigh and reaching for the back of his mask, hovering over the zipper as Fighter rose again. A firm yellow arm grasped his hand tightly.

"We can't afford that right now…" Gay stated with a worrying look.

Gimp nodded, narrowing his brow dubiously as Gay turned to their other ally.

The dark grey bear clasped his paw tightly, closing his eyes intently as only a low crackle buzzed out and a tiny spark flickered in his palm. He growled lowly trying to drag out another surge of power and bitterly watched as the pale light continued to only flicker in and out like a faulty lightbulb. Death then shook his head discouragingly.

"Great." Gay muttered. "Maybe-"

"That's not gonna work!" They heard Lech blurt abruptly.

"Oh what now?!" Gay turned toward the others bickering behind.

"What? We can bash his head in!" Cara suggested. Watching her point toward the ladder.

Lech scoffed, shaking his head dismissively at her. "And throw away our only escape? That's pretty stupid."

"And what do you suggest then?"

"I don't know anything but that!"

"At least I'm trying to help!"

"Oh please. Don't act like you need too! You're as safe as can be!" Lech furrowed his brow glaring directly at Cara.

Cara eyes watered, but quickly narrowed intently as she growled out: "I didn't ask for it!"

Sara stepped up abruptly, getting between them and aiming a glower at the blue bear. "Lay off!" She turned to her sister. "Honestly, it is pretty stupid."

"I know." Cara sighed aloud.

Lech turned to the pink bear and scowled, making a fist. "Make me!"

Gay rolled his eyes, striding toward the group with raised hands, gesturing openly with hands in a T-shape. "Guys come on, Focus!" He aimed an odd, derisive glance at one of them. "Skewed priorities aside…."

Sara squinted dryly at Gay's remark, folding her arms and giving a glazed expression as she looked at the ground.

"We have the numbers. Maybe we can wake up…"

A clump of mud splattered across his face, his shoulders rising in shock. Gay wiped the muck bitterly and turned to the blue bear with a scowl. "Oh, we're doing this now…"

He squinted, annoyed. "Wait, I didn't-" Gay accusingly pointed his finger at Lech.

"Childish bastard!"

"Hey, that wasn't me! I can barely-"

"Of course you'd take that route." He interjected bitterly. As the two bickered, Cara turned to her sister with a knowing look. Sara shrugged coolly, narrowing her brow as she kept her arms crossed.

"What? My hands are clean."

An audible sigh caught her attention as Evil limped past her clapping his paws together as he broke from the group. As the infighting continued, Leonard loomed over both bears scrunching his eyes in irritation.

"Do as both a favour and stay down." He glared sternly as the bear staggered in place, barely keeping himself on his feet as he teetered lamely.

"Al…diavolo…" Fighter coughed out.

Leonard's vision glazed over, the worn and dishevelled appearance of his adversary was nostalgic, yet frustrating; he calmly shut his eyes. "Stubborn…the both of you…" He muttered. He rose his claw, then opened his eyes. "Last chance," Leonard announced.

"To hell with that." Fighter smirked, wincing as his cheek burned.

"Hey, asshole!" A voice shouted aloud, the lion grimly glared out behind him as he saw the albino bear standing ahead of the group. Evil grimaced briefly, wincing as he patted his knee while mustering an angry scowl. "Stop pussyfooting and end this already." He announced.

Leonard glanced over at the bear carefully, he stood alone. He furrowed his brow, narrowing his eyes with a hint of suspicion. But that disappeared, replaced with a dull gaze and a gleam of malice. The feline turned to Fighter. "You are beaten. Nurse your wounds." He turned and headed toward Evil prowling menacingly to his prey with each step.

A throaty wet cough prompted the bear to glance downward, his gaze settling on Prozac's smaller form laying on his back. The teal bear clutched his stomach with a grimace as blood trailed down his side. Fighter quickly knelt beside the bear holding his wound.

"…You didn't need to do that." His brow narrowed firmly, stifling a gulp as he felt a remorse pang in his chest. "You should have just left me." He somberly shook his head.

Prozac groaned with an annoyed, pained expression as he tried to pull himself up."If you think…I'm going to let you get mauled…You're crazy." He grimaced, biting his cheek.

Fighter peered over the bear regretfully his vision wavered at the sight of him, prompting a growl to roll out of his throat and slowly rise with a glazed determined look. Prozac narrowed his eyes knowingly. "Don't…"

"Hey! King of nothing!"

The lion stopped dead, furrowing his eyes before letting out a sigh, then swerved around and slowly strode to the bear calmly stopping directly in front of them.

"Finish what you started…" Fighter announced.

Leonard watched Fighter with a steady glare trained on him and was met with a steely-eyed look. The lion was not deterred by his malice; instead, he beckoned the bear forward with his paw. "Come at me then. I encourage you…" He squinted darkly. "Indulge in your namesake while your ally bleeds out without your attention."

Fighter stood silently his eyes narrowing intently as he glared defiantly at the lion.

"Or save your kin and stop meddling in my affairs!" Leonard's eyes flickered wildly staring bitterly over the bear as his paw gripped the mud. He watched the bear wipe blood from his cheek, still staring back at the lion coldly. However, the bear's brow rose slowly, then he glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. With a forlorn sigh and a curse, he turned and knelt down to help Prozac. And with that, Leonard smirked smugly, however…

"He wouldn't have too if you'd grown a pair!" Lech blurted abruptly. And just as quickly Leonard's prideful mirth was wiped off his face and replaced with a scowl as he narrowed his eyes dryly.

Leonard glanced back at the group with a weary look, briefly eyeing the pink bear causally waving her hand for his attention, then pointing out to the long-eared blue bear. "Perfect opportunity for our deal!" Sara remarked aloud.

"At this point, if it shuts both of you…" The pitter-patter of clattering stone and a familiar growling caused Cara to pause, her eyes widening intently as her ears twitched. The bear's gaze swerved up to the wall.

"You wanna repeat that…"

"Uh, oh." Lech heard beside him. He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder, slowly turning to Gay. "Wha-" His eyes flickered to the ground as a looming shadow soared overhead. "Aw crap."

 _Thooom_!

All eyes fell to the source of the sound echoing across the grounds: A lioness. She stood alone her pale blue eyes staring longingly at the lion across her, then she slowly her eyes drifted around the exhibit inspecting the area littered with fallen animals, and finally, she glanced back toward the group of bears huddled together. Serena furrowed her brow inquisitively and returned a glare forward.

At that moment, it seemed like an eternity for Leonard starring dumbstruck as his mate prowled toward him. A chill ran down his spine. What made matters worse however wasn't the damning evidence surrounding him but a certain someone with a cheeky reply. "Looks like someone's in-"

The lion wiped his head around hastily at Fighter. "If you intend to live till tomorrow, then hush." He kept a steady glare, watching both bears narrow their eyes at him. "Stay…behind me." He ordered with a waver. To his delight, they listened, shuffling out of sight behind the lion as the sounds of the lioness steps perked the lion's ears. He turned slowly over to the lioness, walking up to the Evil in the middle of the grounds.

"If you've got an issue with me take a number-"

"Move or be moved," Serena stated firmly to Evil.

The grey bear gave a puzzled look then shrugged. "Sounds fair." Evil quickly shambled away from the lioness as she continued her trek, stopping in front of the lion. There was a loud silence at first each of them stood stock still staring down one another tensely.

Leonard broke the silence. "So…How was the park?"

"It rained." She flatly stated.

He narrowed his brow, eyes fixed upon Evil. "Dandy…Well, if you excuse me." Unfortunately, the lioness purposely blocked Leonard's route for escape. He let out a sigh. "I know what it looks like but-"

"A desperate attempt at murder." She rose her brow inquisitively.

The lion's mouth curled into a scowl. "What part of this desperate?!" He replied, offended.

Serena gave him a sharp, knowing look, tilting her head dully.

A low derisive snort quickly caught the attention of both of them.

Leonard narrowed his brow in exasperation prompting him to cough out, "Quiet.". In the most hushed and threatening tone, he could muster. The lion whipped his tail at the bears behind him. "Things are under control."

Her brow narrowed dubiously. "Honey, both of Matilda's boys, are either injured or unconscious."

"Unfortunate."

"An entire pack of animals are battered across the exhibit."

"They knew the risks."

"You've traumatized these animals."

"They were already imbalanced anyways." He rolled his eyes calmly.

He watched her snout flare, sniffing the air briefly before her eyes squinted intently. "And is that blood?"

His eyes seemingly trailed off wistfully. "Yes. It is…But the blood was spilled in self-defence."

"Oh, that's a load!" Lech cried out.

Both felines sent a hateful leer in response prompting the bear to instinctively flinch at their gaze. They both immediately returned their attention back to one another.

"And not to mention the fact you've been lying to me about this whole plot!" Serena added.

Leonard brow rose inquisitively. "It seems your more upset about that then the other transgressions." He watched a patient smile form from her lips.

"Oh **extremely** , but that doesn't take precedence over the fact your waging an unnecessary war." Her narrowed eyes coldly.

His eyes widened in shock at first before swiftly narrowing them vexingly. "He burned down our home **twice**!" Leonard said through barred teeth.

"And…"

" **And what**!" He exclaimed.

"We are still **here**!" She stamped emphatically. "We are handed food and shelter on a platter for us. Given free rein if we are smart enough not to escape our enclosures. And, despite everything, we still have each other."

"All valid points but we are still wasting away here."

"So you would rather be back on the plains scrounging scraps for an entire pride?"

"At least we had our dignity."

"Unbelievable." Her mouth went agape, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Honestly I don't see-" His eyes drifted past his mate, quickly shifting upon noticing a familiar face above. A cheetah sprawled over the rail looking extremely exhausted sporting a swollen eye. The lion took a deep breath and shut his eyes. _One job…Each of them had. One. Bloody job.  
_  
Serena noted her mate reaction amusing her for a moment before focusing her attention again. "I had to pull her off before she did any permanent damage." Leonard scrunched his brow dubiously as he gave her a blank expression. "Tali."

A low snort erupted out, causing both felines to stare at the source: a black bear carrying another bear leaning on his arm. They watched the bear closely as they trudged together at a steady pace. Leonard scrunched his brow discouraged as he saw Fighter blankly staring forward, avoiding their gaze as another set of steps began to walk toward them quickly.

The lioness was dazed by the bear's presence. And without missing a beat, the lioness' eyes quickly darted to Fighter's notched ear. Her heart rose rapidly. It was a rich experience, dreamlike; even so, no one would wake her from it. A part of her felt relieved, then, another felt resentful slowly edging her out of her happiness and shattering her mirth. The revelation broke out of her trance, returning her gaze to the lion.

"What. The **hell**!"

Leonard recoiled reflexively at her thunderous tone, stepping backward cautiously. "Dear, I-"

"He's been here this entire time!" She roared aloud.

"I didn't know how-"

Serena crept closer to Leonard. "I'm going to murder you. I'm going to murder you and make it look like an accident." She stated calmly while staring daggers at him.

"Calm down." He watched her shake her head at him, blankly in disbelief.

"I can't believe this. For…all we knew he was…" She growled, inwardly her brow trembling as she kept her gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?" Serena said in a low tone watching Leonard narrow his eyes.

"I didn't know how to break it to you."

"Tell me!" She snapped aloud, her voice growing hoarse. "That's all. You had. To do." She abruptly turned her head away.

Leonard sighed deeply. "And burden you with the fact he wants nothing to do with us.' His tone lowered. "Frankly, even I'm not that cruel."

Serena let out a frustrated sigh, her head throbbing with a dull pain. She bore the ache and aimed another cold glare. "As disappointing as that sounds. I'd rather not think he was released on his own…or **dead** at worst."

Leonard sighed deeply, dejected. "Well, now we're in the same boat." His eyes flickered past her, focusing on one individual. "Except...There's one straggler I need to drown." He stamped around her menacingly, but she quickly swerved back and blocked his exit again. He let out a growl.

"Serena, I-"

"I need you to focus on what's important."

"What's important is that nuisance to be removed!" He vehemently exclaimed enraged, his nostrils flaring; his mind clouded with malice.

Serena stood with a sorrowful gaze for a moment but slowly it faded away as she pensively stared down the lion, then calmly replied. "Fine…"

"Now I—wait, what." He squinted dubiously while tilting his head back, confused at her sudden decision.

"Did I stutter? Go on."

Leonard's brow narrowed intently, observing her closely.

"If you think this will help, kill him. But I won't make it easy for you." She readied herself, back tensing as she growled softly. "You're hellbent on this, you've already hurt everyone around you, what's _one_ more?…"

The lion felt his muscles tense sharply, her words penetrating the foggy haze of hatred permeating his mind. Leonard hunched over threateningly as he watched his mate commit to the same gesture, he slowly drew his hind legs for a pounce. It should have been simple, not requiring much thought, but the moment he took his stance, he felt it. The quick quiver that plagued his legs for just as much as a single breath.

 _Move_.

 _Move_.

 _Move_!

It was just one more, right? One more thing in his way.

He growled inwardly, then exhaled loudly. Leonard slowly eyed her and furrowed his brow, and finally, he relented. "God damn you." He mumbled, exiting his hostile stance.

She rose solemnly, nodding approvingly with a stern glance.

"Weak!" He heard behind her. Lech crossed his arms.

"Yeah, all that bluff for nothing." Gay blurted abruptly.

"Will you two! Ack—" Prozac coughed out as the masked-bear wrapped his wound around the waist and reached below for a moment as he continued. "Shut. Up. It's like…you want us to get killed." He felt an intense stinging sensation as Gimp dabbed damp cotton on his arm.

Sara turned to Gay and gave a calm look. "Don't let his stupidity bring you down, you're better than that." She swiftly replied.

Lech aimed a cold leer at in response.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gay snorted lowly.

As the group conversed, a brown owl slowly walked away from the bears toward the two lions.

"Good you've finally talked some sense into him." The owl looked upward wistfully with a smirk.

Serena's eyes narrowed then turned to Leonard sourly, he shrugged and glanced away. She shook her head, discouragingly. "Why am I not surprised." Then glanced back at the owl. "Did he hurt you?

His brow narrowed darkly. "Aside from my pride, no." The owl rolled his wing slightly, grunting a little as he shuffled in place. Then took a deep cleansing breath.

"Good that's…" She noticed his eyes staring upward intently. "What is it?"

"Now, I don't know if this is the head trauma but…I smell something. Can't quite place it right now." He rested his wing on his head.

Serena took in the familiar scent, a dry and potent smell lingered in the air.

"That's definitely smoke." She turned to the lion.

"That not my doing."

"Am I supposed to take your word for it?

He narrowed his brow, turning away purposely but quickly rose his eyebrow. "Ah, well, there was a bit of lightning earlier I suppose it may have stuck somewhere nearby…"

"If that's the case where is the fire?"

"It's fine, I'm sure."

Serena narrowed her eyes at him with a cross expression. Clearly perturbed at his nonchalance.

"It seems rather close," Owl commented aloud.

As the trio conversed, near the edge of the exhibit the masked-bear clasped his paws together and clapped provocatively. He gave the yellow bear a swift nod.

"So, who's carrying him out?"

Sara rose her hands apprehensively. "Don't look at me."

"I've done enough today, so I'm in the clear."

"Suuure," Lech said, loudly snorting as Gay pouted sourly at him.

"I'll do it." Fighter said. "It's not like-" The bear instinctively cracked his knuckles—a terrible mistake—with a dull expression which quickly shifted to horrific shock as his eyes widened and he shrunk back in pain. Instead of an audible crack, a sharp ache quickly racked his right knuckle. The group gave dubious looks as he regained composure. "No. I'm good."

"Haven't heard that one before," Lech remarked. His gaze dipped down and narrowed at his wrist. "You gonna get rid of the jewelry or what?"

Fighter paused, staring at his wrist longingly, then glanced back at Lech dryly. "I thought about it…Then I thought: There's unchained potential here." He smirked a little jokingly.

Lech frowned annoyed and rolled his eyes. "Mouthy prick." He muttered, then glanced over at Gimp and gestured toward him. The masked-bear nodded in response.

Gimp squinted at his wrist briefly, staring dimly before reaching into his kit, pulling out a single key. The masked-bear then grabbed the bear's wrist.

"That's not…"

And with a resonant click, the dangling cuff immediately fell to the ground.

Fighter stared blankly at the damaged cuffs with a bewildered look before shooting a meaningful glance at the masked-bear, he watched Gimp pull out a pair of handcuffs from his kit and open them with the same key. Curious, Fighter rose his finger apprehensively. "I have several questions…"

"Save em'," Lech said. The brute smacked the back of the bear's head swiftly.

Fighter whipped around reflexively raising a clenched paw threateningly at him and suddenly tensed. A sharp ache ran through his hand. A quick glimpse at his opened hand revealed several scrapes across it. He scowled knowingly and shook his head as Lech smirked smugly at him. Ignoring a joking jeer as he eyed the first aid kit in Gimp's possession.

The masked-bear acknowledged his gaze with a nod and reached into it as Fighter knelt down and showed him his paw. However, as the bear pulled out band-aids, Fighter's gaze drew downward, staring directly into the Gimp's kit. He shut his eyes and abruptly averting his gaze, dipping down contemplatively at the broken metallic binds along the grass. The bear reached out openly for them, something that hadn't gone unnoticed.

As Fighter stretched out, Evil and Lech shared a meaningful glance. Shortly after, an abrupt kick from Evil nudged device away from Fighter's grasp and into Lech's paws. To which, Lech then chucked the cuffs behind him nonchalantly as Fighter frowned at the both of them.

"I'd rather not have another tacky decoration littering my room." Evil stated firmly, prompting Gay smugly smirk.

"It fits right in honestly," Gay replied.

"Shut it."

He shrugged casually. "I'm just saying you have terrible taste in décor."

Fighter tapped the band-aids covering his paw lightly, the pain stung less but still managed to make him tense. He then gave Gimp a firm nod. "This'll have to do." He glanced over to Prozac. "Ready?"

"I'm alright. I can walk." He stated.

Fighter narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Just because you can, doesn't mean you have to."

Prozac paused, staring at him with a thoughtful look.

Suddenly, Fighter tensed again, his shoulder rising slightly before slowly falling at the gentle grasp on his shoulder. He peered over at the violet bear.

"You probably need the rest. I'll walk Pro over."

He stared for a moment, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully before letting out a sigh. "Knock yourself out…" His eyes trailed down again, his trodden gaze had not gone unnoticed by Cara.

"He'll be fine. You said it yourself he's still breathing." She mustered a warm smile.

"Doesn't mean he'll wake up anytime soon." Lech blurted out.

An air of annoyance slowly seeped its way through the group, some scoffed aloud at the blunt and seemingly tactless response.

Sara simply rose her brow at his remark. "Wow. Pillar of support you are." She stated, dryly.

"I'm amazed you still have friends," Gay added.

The blue brute stared blankly at him, his eyes trailing above his head briefly. "I'm amazed you're rocking a comb-over." He smugly smirked. The crude observation made Gay scowl and cover his head embarrassed. "Besides Mike's tough. He'll pull through."

Sara squinted dryly, then turned to him and crossed her arms; a look of contempt and annoyance in her eyes. "You don't power through a concussion moron."

Lech blew a raspberry and dismissively tilted his head. "Pssh, I didn't know you were a doctor all of a sudden."

"No, but I'm smart enough to know head trauma isn't good."

He snorted lowly. "Now's who's the supportive one."

"Hey, at least I acted like I give a damn."

"WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" Cara screamed out suddenly at the two. Her outburst startling them both as they both gave odd looks and turned away from one another. "Thank you." She smiled warmly as if nothing happened, then turned back to the wide-eyed Prozac.

"We're all...friends here. You can… " Much to her dismay, he avoided her gaze. Opting to stare blankly ahead, a dull gleam in his eyes. A low growl emanated from his throat, causing her to shrink back for a moment.

Prozac's brow furrowed indignantly at him but sighed knowingly.

Cara coughed deeply, holding her arm tightly as her eyes narrowed dourly. "R-Right. Never mind. Stupid me. Haha!" She anxiously chuckles out, she watched Prozac sheepishly place his hand on her shoulder. And without hesitation, she grabbed his paw roughly with a deathly grip.

"Ow! OW! You're crushing my hand!" He cried as Cara dragged Prozac away. A resounding click also signalled the Gimp's exit, passing Fighter along the way as he joined the group leaving the bear alone.

Fighter fixated ahead starting intensely. There stood the one responsible. The one that orchestrated it all, without penance. The bear's head felt clouded, thoughts hazing over as the growl from his throat became more pronounced as he clenched both fists. Fortunately, the dull pain from his paw made him wince reflexively, unfurling his fist. His expression softened, and he glanced back at the group, staring pensively at the yellow bear, then sighed deeply as he started to walk forward.

"Why hello there!" The owl announced amicably as he winked.

The black bear nodded solemnly, hesitation in his eyes as they dipped, then he slowly glanced back at the owl. "How's your head?"

The owl rubbed his chin, a seemingly thoughtful expression on his face which faded as he rose his brow provocatively. "Dull aches, pains wrapping around my cranium, could be better." He smirked coyly. "You?" He watched Fighter's shoulders lower at his response, pausing briefly.

"About the same." He cracked a small smile. The owl returned the gesture, his head jovially tilting toward him.

"Good. Good. We share the pain, that's usually how healing works, hm?" He playfully wagged his brow.

"I suppose…It's still a pain, though."

The owl chuckled lightly, as did the lioness as she stood with a content smile, but a deep intruding cough abruptly cut through their mirth.

Leonard narrowed his brow darkly. "Have you come to gloat?" He glared back at Fighter coldly.

Serena quickly turned to her mate and issued a glare, frowning visibly at him. Her mate scrunched his brow, turning away with a low rumble from his throat. The lionesses eyes furrowed, "I'm sure he's better than that." She said.

Fighter interjected with a derisive cough, the lioness, however, hadn't noticed. Instead, Serena smiled warmly at him continuing to speak. "So, how have you been? You taller than I remember."

"Yeah." His tone lowered, eyes narrowing as the bear let out a quiet sigh.

Leonard gaze slowly slid to the bear, his mate continued to question Fighter, each answer short and dry accompanied with a fatigued expression. Leonard squinted intently at the bear carefully.

"Tired?" The owl aske, squinting curiously.

"I bet." She interrupted, not giving a chance for Fighter to speak. The bear's eyes narrowed dully.

Leonard watched the bear slowly begin to tap his foot. "Serena, perhaps-"

"I know an apology for how things transpired might seem hollow now, but I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"Serena, "

"Maybe we could catch up later, on your terms obviously. I couldn't imagine how-"

" **Dear**." Leonard purposely rose his voice slightly. His mate let out a sigh.  
"Let him speak." He concluded.

Serena gave an unsure glance, furrowing her eyes at the lion before nodding firmly. "Fair enough. I suppose you've come here for a reason." She turned to the bear, noting his dead silence as he stood in front of her with an eerie unblinking stare. For a moment, a lump formed in her throat, she stifled it with a dry cough. But the bear's next words made her heart skip a beat.

"Stay the hell away." He said coldly.

Serena paused, gasping inwardly as her eyes dimmed.

Fighter turned to Leonard sourly. "Especially you." He punctuated with a glare.

Leonard narrowed his brow, resting on the bear's face as he scowled begrudgingly at him. The lion gave a slow nod, squinting curiously for a moment before focusing on his mate sorrowful gaze. His chest tightened up at this as she spoke again.

"But-"

"Goodbye." He turned toward the owl, uttering an apology.

"I'm not the one whom you should be apologizing too." He said.

"I have nothing left to say."

A familiar whooshing followed by a distinct rustling caught the attention of the animals, each turning to the source of the disturbance: a bush.

"What now?" Fighter growled lowly.

The bush twisted and turned as leaves scattered around it, ferocious growls emanating from it as the bears stared dubiously at the sight. Slowly a panting cheetah crawled out, covered with fresh cuts and scrapes along its pelt as it dragged itself out. A look of panic in its eye. Before it could even have the chance to escape, a small ball-shaped mass slammed onto it. It let out a howl as the chaotic ball left another mark on its back and rolled toward the group. The chaotic mass shortly disbursed splitting into two animals; a hyena and a mongoose.

Tali's eyes narrowed determinedly as the hyena leaped toward the animal, the mongoose evaded her by weaving underneath the legs of one the bears. The predator followed, knocking the blue bear on his back firmly as she blocked the animal's escape. The mongoose quickly zipped around the hyena, hopping around the bear and rushing toward the lions across the grounds. However, the hyena plopped itself down on the bear's chest, kneading her claws against his body.

"Ack, get off me!" Lech cried, gritting his teeth.

"What's the matter, Mutt, afraid to dance?" Vivi chided, bearing a knowing grin. 'Cause It's no skin off my nose if you don't wanna, I've got plenty to dance with."

Tali stopped mid-stride, furrowing her eyes in disbelief.

Vivi smiled slyly then lunged at Gay and snapped at the yellow bear as he barely avoided the snap of her jowls. Her eyes stirred to a pink blur rushing toward her with claws bared. The hyena spun around, bent over and kicked shoving her hind legs into the bear's stomach violently.

Sara's eyes bulged, holding her stomach reflexively as she started to cough wildly. Her sister quickly rushed to her side.

"Who else?" Vivi's wild eyes wandered, catching brief glimpses of frantic expressions before stopping. Her predatory gaze settling on Prozac. She provocatively tilted her head, a pleased grin slowly forming across her face as the bear leered in turn. Before she could even attack, a pale yellow blur latched onto her face obscuring her vision. Vivi flailed about blindly swinging away at the group around her.

The lioness' eyes furrowed at the scene, a sentiment shared by the owl as they both sent a glare at the lion. Leonard glanced back at his mate, her disappointment made prominent from her scowl. He sighed and peered around her.

"Vivian! Stand down!"

The hyena continued to thrash about, not even responding to his command.

"Whelp. I've done all I can." His eyes dipped downwards, noting a vacant space left behind. A smile slowly stretched across his face.

Serena grimly watched his expression, shaking her head. "Are you proud of this?" She asked harshly with an annoyed look, eyes flaring.

"Not particularly." He scoffed lowly, scowling as his brow narrowed discouragingly. "Honestly, she wasn't my first choice."

"We're putting a stop this." Serena felt a feather tap her leg slightly, she peered down at the owl as it had a doubtful expression on its face.

"We need to proceed with caution. One strike from you could cause more harm than good."

Serena's eyes narrowed discouraged, biting her tongue as her mouth curled into a frown. "You're…right." She glanced over to scuffle, her eyes widened in fear as she caught the black bear running ahead of them. "Oh, no."

"Get off me ya' mutt!"

The hyena shook about wildly to throw off the mongoose hanging off her face, her anxious thrashing whipping up the grass and muck around her and pelting the crowd. An unpleasant scent wafted around them—a mixture of sweat and an unknown putrid aroma lingering in the air—causing most animals to recoil at the horrid smell, even the mongoose's nose began to itch twitching reflexively till she let out a sudden sneeze.

Tali tensed as she felt a paw grasp her back. "Gesundheit," Vivi announced roughly. However, her ears perked twitching to the sound of plopping mud—exactly enough information she needed. Vivi waited till the sound drew closer and immediately turned her head toward it. A loud thwack rang out as Tali landed with a thud, loudly gasping as she hit the ground hard.

Fighter's eyes widened. "No!" He exclaimed reflexively reaching out for the mongoose. A loud snap resonated from bear's arm, caught in the predator's maw as it latched to his wrist. He grimaced as a sharp pain burned through his wrist. And muffled cackling ringing in his ear. The bear struggled with the animal's grip, but her hold was too strong. Kneeling down in pain as the animal weighed him down.

Death soon rushed forward and grasped the beast roughly trying to shake her off. Unfortunately, the predator used this to her advantage, releasing her grip as he pulled desperately and hopped back, slamming her head into his nose. He winched immediately and clutched his bleeding snout.

Vivi landed firmly on the ground, her eyes shifting to the mongoose crawling away from the group and promptly leapt forward and pounced on the animal, pinning her on the ground. "Adorable, trying to-"

A wet clump of mud splattered across her face forcing her to shut her eye. Vivi shook her head, then, glanced at a grey bear waving straight at her with a smirk.

"Really? When I'm done, with-ack!" She felt something tackle her from behind, a cold sensation wrapping across her neck and a hand slamming her head to the ground. Warm blood trailed down her head as Vivi wriggled and writhed under the weight of the black bear, but the animal kept her down, laying its knee down into her spine. The hyena's growls turned to quick gasps, her desperate flailing grew slower as she struggled to draw breath.

The mongoose rose to her feet sluggishly, coughing as she clutched her chest. The animal's eyes wandered ahead shakily, she watched the bears slowly recovering from the chaos. Her vision steadied on the teal bear glancing over to her with a cautious look; however, Prozac's gaze shifted from a wary glare to a pained grimace as he spouted out commands to the others. She soon followed his gaze and shrunk back in shock at the scene.

Fighter strangling Vivi with the handcuffs, grasping the chain with his teeth and paw while holding the predator down with his left hand. The blood dripping from his wrist as his arm convulsed.

Tali inched her way toward the struggle, stalking closer to the couple. She reached out openly. "Hey! Please, Look at me."

A moment passed before the bear finally peered in her direction, she stood beside him. He stubbornly narrowed his eyes at her and barked out, his cry muffled by the chain clenched in his maw. What worried her most was the dead-eyed look Fighter had as he continued to hold the predator down.

"It's over. You don't need to…"

A throaty growl came from the bear as it clutched the chain tighter around the limp animal's neck.

Tali narrowed her eyes resolutely, then nodded silently to herself. She rested her paw on his back. "If you do this, I won't stop you but," She glanced over to group along with the bear as he lingered on them.

"Whatever happens…I'll be here."

Fighter peered over the unmoving animal doubtfully as his eyes narrow, then winced. His wrist ached, pain pulsing sharply as but his lip. The bear tensed as he felt a paw tapping his arm.

"Come on, we don't want that to get infected now." Tali rose her brow inquisitively, she gave him a small smile.

He calmly stared at Tali, then let out a sigh, loosening his grip on the chain and letting it fall to the ground with a thud. And slowly removed his hand from the predator's head. Fighter rose, his nose twitching at an unfamiliar scent and with a grimace and wiped the sweat off his chest eliciting a small sneeze from Tali.

"Gesundheit."

Shock washes over them, their eyes widen as the predator rose with its maw inches away from the mongoose's face…

 _Thwack_!

The masked-bear gripped his first-aid kit tightly in his paws, a fresh dent on the bottom as the hyena dropped to the ground with a thud. Gimp shut his eyes and let out a breath of relief. However, respite did not come easily. Sirens blared, a wailing alarm ringing overhead as the sound lingered.

The pack of animals tensed at the loud intrusion, each anxiously scanning around for the source finding nothing, the noise was loud but didn't seem to grow closer. And that was enough for them to leave.

The bears quickly rallied at the edge of the exhibit, scrounging for the discarded ladder and placing it against the wall to escape the enclosure as the sirens grew louder and the smell of smoke became more apparent.

The lioness' eyes flickered back at her mate, sharply narrowing as she gave a knowing yet frustrated frown.

Leonard shook his head dismissively, staring at his fallen cohorts, then to his mate. "I suppose I was wrong. Hopefully, nothing comes of this."

Serena sighed deeply, flicking her tongue. "I doubt that."

...

* * *

The hasty escape from the rhino exhibit had gone relatively unnoticed, a raging fire made an excellent distraction for the animals to slip undetected. Battered and beaten the bears would survive another day. At first, the den was hectic, however, slowly the commotion died down as the animals licked their wounds. But this could not be said for everyone.

Evil grumbled lowly, peering at the small chest at the edge of his room. The bear slumped lazily on the edge of his bed with an annoyed scowl, a sharp brooding expression on his face as he narrowed his eyes. "King's going to be a problem…" He muttered. A low sigh came from his lips, then a pained grimace.

 _Knock. Knock_.

Evil turned to dully stare at the door, rolling his eyes knowingly. "The doors never locked…" He announced. A familiar creaking rang from the door.

"So, did they have amputate-" He paused immediately.

Fighter entered the room, pushing the door open with his shoulder. Evil's gaze lingered on the bear, a drill resting on his casted wrist.

Evil nearly leaped out of his bed but the dull pain was enough of a deterrent for him to stay put. Fighter briefly observed his excitement as he shut the door, then, silently walked toward his bed as Evil straightened himself.

Fighter stopped in front of his bed, reluctantly staring at the drill before slowly handing it to Evil. To which, Evil abruptly swiped it from his paw and briefly caressed the device.

Again, Evil paused. Eyeing Fighter suspiciously as he watched him plop down beside him on the floor. He watched Fighter slouched lowly, idly grasping his cast with a blank expression.

"So, where was it?" He asked.

Fighter shut his eyes and exhaled softly. "Closet…This time."

"Liar, I-"

"…I did say "this time". He muttered.

Evil shook his head dismissively, crossing his arms.

…

"Why are you giving it back so easily?"

Fighter narrowed his eyes, then, stared at ground wistfully. "You…did good."

"Pfft, that's a first." Evil narrows his eyes suspiciously, staring off idle to the corner of the room. "So…How's our resident rodent?"

"Woke up…Barely hold a conversation…Staying in Gimp's room for now."

"Well…He's alive."

Fighter went silent, glaring at the ground as his brow furrowed.

Evil scowled briefly at the bear, then shrugged. "Could be worse...' He rose from his bed, walking toward the chest and opening it. Then, glanced over to Fighter causally. "He could be stuck with two bums in his room." He gave the vilest smirk he could muster but the bear stayed silent.

Evil huffed dejectedly, his hand over the chest. "Or he could be stuck babysitting a crybaby for the night." Slowly, he lowered the drill into the chest, however.

"Or…he could be under house arrest." Fighter quipped dryly.

Evil's brow furrowed indignantly then turned, a spark of playful malice in his eye. "Or you could wake up with a hole in your head." He brandished the drill, staring back at Fighter. "Hint. **Hint**." He stated wagging his brow.

"Yeah, yeah, drill it in why don't ya." He tried to wave dismissively only to wince halfway through as his right hand ached.

Evil squinted quizzically, scowling at him blankly. "It can't be that bad."

" **Oh** , its pretty bad. Heh." He dryly chuckled.

"You're overreacting."

The bear gave him a dead stare, calmly replying with: "…I'm left-handed."

For a moment, Evil gave him a blank, astonished stare before squinting dubiously at Fighter. "Noooo."

He nodded silently.

The grey bear let out a snort, then guffawed loudly his cackle echoing outward; to the dismay of others.

"Hey, dillweeds, some of us are trying to sleep!" Lech bemoaned aloud from his room.

"Yeah, knock it off, pricks!" Sara shouted.

A familiar and frustrated groan rang from cavern followed by an audible grimace.

Evil rolled his eyes and let out another chuckle. "Ha ha, god! That's..."

Fighter's brow rose incredulously. "Hilarious?"

Evil wiped away a tear. "Sad. Pathetic even. But, you said it, not me." He smirked smugly prompting an eye roll from Fighter as he rose to his feet.

The door creaked open as another animal entered the room, a raccoon. Jimmy sheepishly stepped in, scratching his head. The animal stared at them both longingly as the door shut behind it. It stood there for a moment twiddling its tail as its eyes narrowed anxiously.

Fighter shook his head and let out a sigh. "Spit it out man…"

Jimmy took a deep breath, "Sorry…for not noticing sooner." his tail swept the ground wildly.

The bears both raised their brows incredulously, then shared a meaningful glance before starring at the raccoon.

"Yep, it's all your fault." Fighter shrugged casually, raising up from the ground.

"Definitely, all the blame should go to this guy." Evil scoffed.

"I mean…its not like a homicidal douche kidnapped us."

"Or try to poison me." Evil added.

"Yep. _Definitely_." Fighter held his chin contemplatively, then snapped his finger. "Buuut—ow." He winched reflexively. "If it makes you feel any better…Evil will gladly give you a hug." He dryly smirked.

Jimmy sheepishly smiled, turning to Evil. "Well, If you're …" Before he could even rustle toward the bear, Evil brandished a weapon; The drill vibrating menacingly in Evil's hand as he narrowed his eyes darkly. Jimmy raised his paws apprehensively. Shortly after, the black bear brushed past him, briefly ruffling his head with a playful roughness as Jimmy craned his head out of his reach.

"Oh and Pro wants you to keep it down."

Evil rolled his eyes. "That was obvious." He squinted curiously at the bear opening the door, brow rising as he watched him stand at the threshold.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked curiously.

Fighter's eyes narrowed wearily, his ear twitched. "I'm getting a glass of water."

"That stinks. I guess I won't tell you where your little fork is…" Evil announced.

The black bear paused at the door, clutching the frame tentatively before eyeing the smirking bear.

"I consider myself fair and honest." He watched fighter deliberately tilt his head dubiously, an unamused expression on his face. Evil pouted annoyed, ears visibly drooping. "I'm **honest**." He reaffirmed.

"Right. Where is it?"

Evil's eyes dipped up excitedly as he tapped his chin thoughtfully, then gave a wolfish grin. "Guess…"

"Another exhibit?"

"No."

"You buried it."

"Oh, close, but so cold."

"Ya' hid it in Lech's room."

"Please that's the first place you'd look. Think harder."

"A hint, Mr. Fair play."

"Please, I already have."

Fighter's eyes narrowed sharply, he turned to Jimmy briefly with a raised brow but the raccoon shrugged, equally befuddled by his cryptic remarks.

"Stumped? I guess it's a putrid end to our little game."

…

"Another sleepless night for you, I win-"

Fighter snapped his fingers together and pointed at Evil. "You hid it the bathroom…"

Evil mouth widened wickedly, proudly brushing his whiskers.

"Originally, I wanted Tank to swallow it whole but even he has his limits."

Fighter's eyes furrowed. "You're despicable." He chided.

"And don't ever think otherwise!" Evil replied as the door shut. He stared blankly at the door, a quiet and pensive expression on his face. A low sigh escaped his throat.


End file.
